Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: Quincy is granted the chance to live in the pokemon world by Prof. Oak, but is soon betrayed when he starts dating Delia. Fueled by jealousy, Prof. Oak and Melanie then join Jessie in Team Rocket in an attempt to take Delia, Quincy and Ash's hearts by force.
1. Before the Journey (revised)

**Before the Journey**

**Hello all. This is my very first fanfic. I've read so many fanfics on here and I finally decided to write my own. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I do not own Pokemon or it's characters but, I do own the main character or any other made up characters in this story and any possible Fakemon that I may decide to include.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**(none)**

**Quincy's POV**

I woke up around 9:00 a.m after yet another annoying and frustrating day. I got out of bed and shut my radio off. I then grabbed a clean change of clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower. I removed my pajamas and jumped into the shower. I took a quick shower then got out.

After the shower was done, I got dried off and put my new clothes on. I looked in the mirror at the reflection of my curly black hair, brown eyes, brown skin and medium build. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom. I then placed my dirty clothes in the laundry basket in my bedroom before going outside to check the mail. I was very happy to find my package waiting for me in my mailbox. That was one of the few times in recent years that a smile came to my face. I took the package back into my apartment and sat it on the living room table.

I made my way to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. I wasn't that hungry, so I just made myself a couple of hard boiled eggs and sausage. I finished breakfast and cleaned my dishes.

I then made my way to the computer to check my email. I received nine emails with customers ordering various pieces of technology from me. I then left the computer area and went to the storage room where I keep my work related items for people to order. I also have several boxes of different sizes to fit each order. I tested each piece of equipment before packing it in each box. After testing and packing each box for shipping, I put the labels with their names and addresses on them. I then moved each of the nine boxes into the living room to be shipped out this afternoon. I then grabbed my cart I use for when I take packages to the post office. I placed the nine boxes into the cart.

I then opened the package to find a device that turns any computer into a video phone. I read the instructions on how to set it up. I followed them by the letter. I plugged the device into my computer and I got a message across the computer screen saying device unknown. I then pressed a few buttons on the device, but nothing happened. I began to get annoyed, so I turned the computer off to calm down.

Twenty minutes later after calming myself down as best as I could, I turned my computer back on to try it again. Once everything was booted up, I plugged my new equipment in again and got the same device unknown message as earlier. This time I yanked at the cord in frustration and all of a sudden strange raspy voice started saying ring ring ring phone call phone call and I literally jump cause I wasn't expecting that. And not long after I see a picture of an old man with light brownish grey hear, thick black eye brows, blue eyes, fair skin and wearing a lab coat.

**Computer to Video phone activated:**

"Hello? Who is this I'm speaking with?" the old guy asked.

"Um… who is this?" I replied. "What's going on?"

"Well, my name is Professor Samuel Oak. What is your name?"

"Yeah right there is no real Prof. Oak." He only exists in the pokemon world which is fictional."

"Hehehe… No seriously, I am the Prof. Oak. Can you please tell me your name?"

"Fine, my name is Quincy. I just bought this device that is suppose to turn any computer into a video phone, but my computer wasn't reading it at first but after a while I got frustrated with it and yanked on the cord really hard and hear I am talking to you."

"Ah, I see. Well, Quincy it seems that when you yanked on the chord like that you created a burst of electrical energy that caused your world to connect with mine via telephone."

"So this means that creatures such as pokemon are real?"

"Well, why yes they are." The professor replied back.

"Oh wow!" I said in shock. "Well, sorry to bother you like that prof." I said. "I'm going to let you go and try to get this thing to work right."

"No Quincy, wait a minute." The professor said. "I've been doing a lot of research lately on contacting people from other realms and even have a beta testing transporter I have set up on an island with three of my assistance to bring people from your realm into our world."

"Wow, that is very interesting prof." I said very interested. "Have you tried it on anybody yet?"

"No, I haven't actually and since you are the first person from the real world to somehow get in contact with our world." The professor stated. "I was wondering if you would like to travel to our world and live in it and become a pokemon trainer?"

"I would be interested but, what are the risks that go along with me doing this seeing that this is in beta right now?" I asked. "And, where would I live?"

"Well, there is a 25% chance you could die from electrocution from failed world travel but, if you make it safely to our world you will be a bit dizzy for ten to fifteen minutes and you should be fine. As far as housing goes, we can work that out later. One more thing I forgot to add, you won't be able to go back to your world, should you travel here."

"Due to the 25% chance thing, I want to think about it for a bit if that's okay."

"It's totally fine Quincy. The man said. "Also, can you show me the equipment you bought please?"

"Sure." Holding the equipment up to the screen for the old dude to see.

"Ah, I see so I also see that my number automatically registered on your device." The professor said. "Call me later when you've made up your mind and have questions okay?"

"Alright, I will." I said and hung up the phone.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

**Prof. Oak's POV**

I thought to myself as the call ended. "This is great, my research is finally paying off." I decided to call in my assistant for a meeting.

"Lucas, can you come here please?" I asked and my assistant appeared.

"Yes, professor." Lucas said.

"I just had a breakthrough on my research on communication and travel between different worlds." I said.

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"I was experimenting with my spare video phone then, all of a sudden, I reached a guy from a different world." I replied.

"That's amazing professor!" The assistant cheered. "Then what happened?"

"I offered him a chance to move to our world and become a pokemon trainer." I replied.

"The transporter on the island is only in beta, and it's only able to bring travelers into our world." Lucas said.

"That's why I offered him the chance to live in our world." I said.

"So, did he accept your offer?" Lucas asked.

"He told me that he had to think about it once I told him the risks." I replied.

"That's understandable." The assistant said.

"I am going to get Kadabra ready just in case he accepts." I said.

"Anything you need from me?" Lucas asked.

"I will call you to pick us up because Kadabra will need the rest." I replied.

"Alright, good luck professor." The assistant said and left the room.

"Kadabra, appear please." I said.

A pokemon appeared holding a single spoon in a meditation stance.

"I may need you to transport us to our island later so, I need you to build up your energy." I said.

"Kadab." The pokemon obeyed.

**Quincy's POV**

I turned the computer off and made my way to the living room. I decided to ship out the packages to my customers then go for a walk. I had a lot on my mind, so I just placed the nine boxes in the drop box at my apartment for the mailman to pick up. I then placed my cart back into my apartment and went for a walk.

I walked down the sidewalk leading away from my apartment. As I passed all the houses and local businesses, I decided to go to a convenience store to get my favorite snack, A Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and a Vanilla Coke. I paid for the snacks, left the store and went to a nearby bench to sit down and eat.

I took a bite of my reeses and a drink of my vanilla coke. "I'm really going to miss these snacks if I leave this world." I thought to myself. "However, I do need a fresh start." I finished my stuff and threw the trash away and continued my walk.

About an hour into the walk, I passed by a few familiar houses and businesses that left me with bad memories. I brushed the thoughts aside and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

After another hour, I had made up my mind and an idea formed in my head. "I'm going to get revenge on everybody here that did me wrong before I leave." I said out loud.

I went over to one my former friend's house and took a piss in all of her flowers. Then, I took the city bus across town to reach another ex-friend's house and once there, I took a couple of bricks and broke out a window to his car and the other went through a window in his house. I quickly ran out of sight before anybody could see what I did.

The last person on my list was my former roommate that stabbed me in the back. I reached his house, picked the lock and once inside, I lunged at him and beat him up and knocked him out cold. Then I trashed his house. After that, I took a piss on him to symbolize that I owned his ass.

After I left my former roommate's house, I took the bus back to my apartment to get cleaned up.

**Later that evening.**

"Well, that was a nice walk, now I'm hungry." I thought.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a quick dinner. I ate my meal quickly and cleaned up my mess. I then left the kitchen and went into the computer area. I then notified my customers of their packages being shipped out to them. Once that was done, I called Prof. Oak.

Video phone Activated

"Hello?" I said.

"Have you decided on what you want to do yet?" Oak asked.

"Yes, I have and I would like to travel to your world." I said. "But, I do have a couple of questions though?"

"Excellent, glad to hear it. The professor said. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering what is your currency is called and, is there a way to convert the money I have from my world to your currency?" I asked. "And, when do I leave?"

"Well, actually no there is no way to sorry." The man apologized. "But, since you are taking a big risk of going into a new world or dying if this travel fails, I will be glad to calculate what you have and just give you the converted amount in pokedollars which is what our currency is called." Oak explained. "You will also be given new clothes to where since the beta machine is only able to transfer just you and whatever you are wearing." The man explained further. "And, it will take three hours to get everything ready so with that do you have a microwave, foil, a round open heat pan and four spoons?" The man asked. "How much do you have in your currency currently?"

"Yes, I have those things why? I asked. "And, I currently have $937.33 in my currency right now."

"Cause, my Kadabra will be the one doing most of the work to teleport you here and spoons are required and a microwave with foil and a round pan to create an explosion to help."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"I will be heading out to the island where the machine is." The professor said. "I will call you and a few hours."

"Okay." I said and hung up the phone.

**V-phone Deactivated**

**Prof. Oak's POV**

"Lucas, can you come here please?"

"What do you need professor?"

"He accepted my offer." I stated. "I need you to get your boat ready to pick us up from the island."

"I'm on it." The assistant said and went to his task.

I debated on what I should do about the situation about the now shortage of starters. "Recently, someone from our own world applied to become a pokemon trainer, and now, I have a fifth trainer." I said to myself. "Oh, I know, I will have Quincy catch a pokemon on my island." I said. "Now, it leaves this Pikachu that shocks people every time someone picks him up."

I left my train of thought and made my way outside. I walked the bank and went inside.

"Prof. Oak, what brings you here?" A banker asked.

"I'm here to open a joint bank account."

"I see, this will only take a few minutes." The banker said. "Just give me the second name on the account."

While at the bank, I purchased that blue house and placed it in Quincy's name. Then, I headed back to my lab to make some phone calls.

**Video Phone Activated.**

A woman appeared on the screen. "Hello?"

"Delia, the guy I told you about accepted my offer."

"That's very exciting."

"It is indeed." I said. "I was wondering if you could make him some clothes and buy him some food?"

"Sure, I can professor."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"I will hire someone to put furniture in there." I explained. "I will have one of my pokemon deliver the spare key to you once we disconnect."

"Okay."

"Bye now."

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

"Kadabra, use Teleport and deliver this to Delia."

"Ab." The pokemon obeyed and disappeared and reappeared like nothing.

"Thank you Kadabra" I said. "Now rest until it's time to go."

"Now, for my second phone call."

**Video Phone Activated.**

A guy with red hair appeared on the screen. "What is it professor?"

"Quincy accepted my offer, so I need you to assign him a trainer id#."

"I'm on it." The guy said. "It will take an hour."

"Thank you."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

"Now to get these people to move this furniture into this house." I said to myself.

**Quincy's POV**

"Well, now that I have made my decision, I better get this stuff ready so that I can get this done with." I said to myself. As I got my microwave and pan and foil and spoons from the kitchen, I decided to take a moment to think a bit. Then, I went back into the living room and decided to watch a movie before it was time to do the travel. Watched a sports comedy and when it was over it was only five minutes before the phone call. My heart was beating so fast as every slow minute past by. Then suddenly…

**V-phone Activated**

"Hello Quincy, do you have the things ready?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, but I forgot to one thing." The man said. "Get a plastic cup of warm water you will need it.

"Okay, got the water."

"I want you to cover the round pan with the foil and place it in the microwave." The professor said.

I did as the professor said. "Done."

"Now, I want you to pour some of the water on it and place one spoon on the left of the pan and the other on the right."

"Alright." I followed the further instructions given to me.

"Shut the microwave and set it to fifty seconds."

"I'm on it."

"Then, I want you to pour the rest of the water on yourself and put your right foot to where it touches the v-phone device and your computer."

"Okay."

"Next, I need you to start the microwave and quickly grab onto the cord of the microwave while holding one spoon in one hand and the other remaining spoon in the other and shut your eyes."

"Alright, I hope this works."

"Good luck Quincy, I will see you soon hopefully." The professor said. "Kadabra it's time."

As the microwave started and I had my eyes shut I was scared and all of a sudden BOOOOOOM. Everything faded to black….

**Will Quincy make it to the pokemon world or did he perish in a failed attempt to get a new start?**


	2. Arriving in the Pokemon World

**Arrival in the Pokemon World**

**I had to delete and edit my chapters due to serious error. I would like to thank El Torro and Basic Trainer for pointing this out.**

**I hope now people will be able to follow the story.**

**Quincy's Current Team:  
**

**(none)**

**Quincy's POV**

I opened my eyes, things were blurry and after about a minute things cleared up. I got to my feet and after the dizziness faded, the man standing before me was the same man I met via video phone who had grayish light brown hair thick black eye brows, lab coat, and fair-skinned. Standing beside him was his Kadabra. I brushed myself off and noticed my jeans and shirt was ruined along with everything in my pockets.

"Well, it looks like you made it here safe Quincy." Prof. Oak said.

"Yeah, but why is it daylight here?" I asked. "It was late evening in my world."

"Actually, you just got here. Days and night are different in our world." Prof. Oak said.

"Ah okay." I said.

"Now that that's over with, here is a change of clothes. Don't worry about the stuff that was ruined in your pockets, it's no use in our world." Prof. Oak said as he handed me some clothes.

"Well, that makes me feel better then." I said.

"Here are some sneakers so you don't have to walk barefoot." Oak said.

"Thanks Prof." I said.

"Not a problem, now you go and change." Oak said.

A few minutes later

"Okay, I'm back." I said.

"Okay now, I will tell you where we are. We are on an island located near the Kanto region. I have converted your currency to pokedollars, you now have 213447 in pokedollars. Your trainer id# is 315869. It is very important to memorize that number cause you will need that in certain places. You can get a Kanto pokedex from me, or buy a pokedex online with the pokedollars you have. What will you do?" Oak explained and waited for my decision regarding the pokedex.

"I'm going to buy one myself." I said.

"Okay, that's fine, I know you are good with computers, so here is the website for buying things and you will be asked for your trainer id." Oak said.

"Okay, got it." I said.

"I will leave you to it." Oak said.

The man left the room so that I would have privacy.

As I searched through the pokedexes of different colors and ones from different regions, there was one stuck out above the rest it was half red on the top, half blue on the bottom, and a white circle in the middle with black outlining and, it came with a separate device that looked like a really cool smartphone from my world.

The description reads: **The P-DXTR 711 model has the latest info from all six regions, this pokemobile comes with this pokedex. No more waiting to go to a pokemon center to make phone calls. Price 135000 Pokedollars.**

"Oh, I am getting this one." I said to myself. I filled in my info I had only one more question. Where to send it.

"Hey Professor, I have a question." I said.

"What do you need?" Oak asked from the other room.

"I need to put in a delivery address." I said.

"Have it sent to 555 Pleasant Rd. Pallet Town, Kanto." Oak yelled from the other room.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"Not a problem." Oak said back.

I typed in the address and hit place order.

**"Your order complete thank you for shopping with us. Your remaining pokedollars is 78447."** The robotic voice stated.

"That's cool, I can't wait to get it." I said in an excited tone.

Oak came back into the room once I was done using the computer.

"I will let you know when your package arrives." Oak said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, tell me Quincy, what is your favorite pokemon?" Oak asked.

"My favorite pokemon is Octillery." I replied.

"I see, there are Remoraid that live in the surrounding water. Let's head there now." Oak said.

"Okay." I replied.

Prof. Oak led me out of the building and we walked towards a body of water where various water type pokemon were swimming. The older man then pulled out an empty pokeball and handed it to me, then he pulled out his fishing pole.

"Okay, I will fish it out with this fishing rod and you throw the pokeball." Oak instructed.

"Okay." I replied.

The old man lowered his pole into the water, he felt a snag and as he pulled harder a grayish fish appeared with white eyes with black dots in the middle two dark grey perpendicular stripes on his sides.

"Sweet, a real Remoraid." I said really excited about the site. "Go Pokeball." The red and white ball enveloped the fish in a red energy, the ball fell to the ground, wiggled three times and made a ding noise.

"Great first catch Quincy. This will be your starter." Oak praised and informed of the situation.

"Thanks." I said.

We left the area where I had caught my pokemon and went back into the building.

"Now, lets talk about living arrangements." Oak said.

"Okay." I replied.

"When you were getting your pokedex, I purchased you a house in Pallet where I live and put it in your name so everything will be good to go." Oak said. "It's totally furnished with bed, furniture, fridge, stove, microwave, and I have clothes for you there already." Oak explained.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now then, I will call my assistant and we will head back to Pallet, we will be there in an hour or so. I would have Kadabra use Teleport to get us there but it already used a lot of its energy to get you here." Oak said.

"Okay, cool." I said.

"Until the day you and the other four trainers set out, I will keep Remoraid to make sure he evolves without learning any new moves." Oak said.

"Okay, thanks professor." I replied.

A half an hour later

A greyish white medium-sized boat docks on the island.

"Well Quincy, this is our ride, let's go." Oak said.

We left the building and made our way towards the dock where the boat was waiting for us. we both got on and took our seats. After a few minutes, the boat finally took off towards Pallet.

Then, as the time passed, a small town come into view and brown pigeon like birds flying and blue jellyfish like thing swimming under water, I was amazed with the sight. "Wow, real Pidgey and real Tentacool and Tentacruel." I said.

"Wow Quincy, you know your pokemon." Oak said.

As the boat came to a stop and at the outskirts of the small town, the professor spoke again.

"We're here." The old man stated as everyone exited the boat. "First, let's go to my lab and grab a bite to eat. I'm sure you're hungry and are eager to have your first meal in the pokemon world." Oak offered.

"Sure am." I said.

The three people walked and got closer to a building that also looked like a place where pokemon could be kept on the outside.

"Well, this is my lab. Lets head to the kitchen and I will get you a couple of sandwiches." Oak said.

We walkled to the kitchen area and I sat down at the table.

"What would you like to drink Quincy?" Oak asked. "I have MooMoo milk, Lemonade and Soda Pop."

"Soda Pop please." I said

"Sure thing." The professor said and left to grab the stuff. After a few minutes he came back with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and soda pop for the trainer. "There you are."

"Thank you." I took a first bite of the sandwich my taste buds were on cloud nine. "Wow professor, this jelly is good what kind is it?"

"It's Rawst Berry jelly. You have some at your house. Speaking of that, I forgot to mention, I had a friend buy food for your house, you will meet her later. She also made clothes for you as well." Oak explained.

"Awesome, Thanks for everything professor." I said.

We talked for several hours and Oak filled me in on several research projects he had going on.

"Well, it is getting late, I will show you to where your house is. Here are your keys." Oak said handing me the keys to my house.

Oak and I got up from the table and left the building. We walked away from the lab and walked down the dirt path and the came to a blue house with a matching blue mailbox and a white fence with a gate that leads to the front door.

I used the key and opened the door to see a living room. The flooring in the living room was dark blue carpet. The room also had a medium-sized flat screen tv, a love seat, a sofa, a chair, all white colored and a black circle coffee table in the middle.

"Wow professor, this is nice." I said.

We walked to a kitchen with white tile flooring and light blue painted walls. There was an onyx colored side by side fridge/freezer in the corner in another corner was a white stove with black knobs and an oven which had a window where you could see in it.

On the counter was a black microwave to the right of the microwave was a double stainless steel sink for washing and drying dishes.

In the center was an oval pine wood kitchen table with matching light-colored pine wood chairs.

"Excuse my language professor, but damn this is one hell of a house so far." I said.

"I don't mind Quincy, I swear at times too." The prof. admitted.

The old dude led me to a room with a full size bed with a dresser. A lamp, and a walk in closet.

"This is the guest room if you ever get visitors." Oak said.

The prof. led me the upstairs part of my house on my right was a closet on my left was the bathroom and at the end of the hall was a bedroom bigger then the one downstairs this room had a white oak wood dresser a king size bed a lamp, an alarm clock a walk in closet and the bed was already made. It had a comforter with water design with octillery swimming with matching pillow. And on the bed was a few bags.

"Well Quincy, this is it. I will see you in a few days when your pokedex comes." The prof. stated and left the house.

I went back downstairs to the kitchen to see what I had in the fridge.

In there was some Rawst Berry jelly like the old dude said, combee honey, eggs, grepa berry juice, and other things.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said to myself. I went back upstairs to the huge room I looked in one of the bags marked sleeping clothes and pulled out a white t-shirt and some blue flannel pants. I slipped the old clothes into a laundry basket and went to sleep.

The next Morning

I woke up and was in a better mood than I had ever been.

I jump out of bed and went downstairs to make some breakfast. As I went into the kitchen I grabbed a paper plate and placed it on the kitchen counter and grabbed a couple of pieces of bread and placed them into the toaster. Then, I went to the fridge and got the rawst berry jelly and natural peanut butter. Once the toast was done I went and grabbed the toast and placed it on the plate and grabbed a butter knife and a spoon and a cup and poured myself some grepa berry juice to go with my food. I spread the peanut butter and rawst berry jelly on the bread to make a peanut butter and oran berry toast sandwich.

I took a sip of the grepa berry juice to see what it tasted like. "Hmm, not bad tastes a little like grapes from my world." I thought to myself. I finished the last of my quick breakfast I went to the sink and washed the knife, spoon and cup and threw the plate away.

I went back upstairs and went to my room and got out a pair of dark long jean shorts that went past my knees and a white t-shirt. I grabbed a wash cloth and towel for drying and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste which had a brand name unknown to me that only exists in the pokemon world.

I brushed my teeth, rinsed my mouth out then took my sleeping clothes off and grabbed a pokemon world brand body wash and went into the shower and the water felt refreshing and not any different from water in my world. After a bit, I was done washing myself off and I got out and dried off and put my new clothes on.

Ten minutes later.

I went downstairs and turned on the tv to see what kind of shows this world has to offer. One channel was the Kanto morning news and weather, another channel was lame ass puppets for little kids, another channel was showing pokemon battles, and the last channel was on growing different berries. I shut the tv off.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Prof. Oak."

"I really hate random visitors, but this guy has given me a great new start." I thought to myself as I opened the door.

"What's up professor?" I asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and check and see how you are doing." Oak stated. "Do you remember the friend I told you about yesterday?"

"I am doing fine, and yes, I do remember." I replied.

"She will be coming over this afternoon to meet you." Oak said.

"When is she coming?" I asked a bit annoyed at the idea of someone inviting them self to my house, but decided to brush it aside due to the help I received.

"She will be here at 2:00 P.M." The professor stated. "In the meantime, go ahead and explore the town." The professor left the house.

I grabbed my keys and went outside and locked the door, opened the gate and locked it. Then, I headed down the dirt road and walked along each house and spotted a building that looked to be a fast food place. In all capital red and white letters it read POKEBURGER.

To the right of Pokeburger was the town's Pokemart. A few hundred feet down was Pallet Town Library. To the left of the library was a park which seemed to be well-kept with no trash thrown everywhere and the swings and slide seemed to be in good condition.

I decided that I was going to go to the library and browse the web. I made my way towards the building and entered. I then walked passed several book shelves and finally made it to where the computers were situated.

I went to an available computer. It looked different from what I am use to seeing. On the screen read. **"Please enter your trainer id#."** I put my number in and hit enter. The male robotic voice said. **"Welcome Quincy of Pallet Town."**

I decided to go to the website Oak gave me yesterday where I bought my pokedex. I skimmed through all of the exotic items that couldn't be obtained in Kanto.

There were stones that evolve Kanto pokemon into pokemon from other regions and stones from Kalos for mega evolutions. After browsing several items for awhile, I looked over the clock and it read 1:40 P.M. "I better get back to my house." I said as I logged off, left the library, and ran back to my house with time to spare.

Ten minutes later

I heard a knock on the door. I was expecting it so, I got up from my chair and went to the door and opened it to see a young woman with brown hair in a ponytail that went down to her mid back. She had fair skin and auburn eyes. She wore an orange pinkish shirt and a blue skirt that went to her knees.

"Now this is the kind of visit I like." I thought to myself as my heart also started beating really fast.

"May I come in?" The woman asked.

"Sure." I replied.

I led the woman into the living room and I invited the her to sit next to me on the love seat.

"Thank you." The woman said and sat down on the couch next to me.

"You're welcome." I said as I began to have knots in my stomach.

"I'm Delia Ketchum, nice to meet you." The woman introduced herself.

"I'm Quincy, nice to meet you too." I replied shaking the woman's hand causing more knots in my stomach, while also causing the woman's face to turn red.

"You are a very polite and handsome young man." Delia complimented me.

"Why, thank you." I said with my heart beating really fast. "You're an attractive woman."

"Thank you." Delia said, blushing a deeper red.

"Before I forget, I would like to thank you for buying me food and making me clothes." I thanked Delia.

"Not a problem, I'm always willing to help." Delia said.

"That's very thoughtful of you." I complimented.

"I need to let you know one thing though, I have a key to your house and will be checking and making sure everything is alright when you are on your journey." Delia said.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said.

"The professor wanted me to give you this Kanto PokeBank card so that you can use your money easier." Delia said handing me the item.

"Thanks Delia." I said.

"So, have you been down to your basement yet?" Delia asked.

"No, I haven't." I replied

"I have a backpack down there for you. In the backpack is a sleeping bag, backpack, camping cooking tools, everything you need for traveling." Delia explained.

"Thanks Delia." I said.

"Well, I need to get going now. My house is just three blocks from you it's a white house with a red roof." Delia smiled at me and got up and left.

"Damn, that's one amazing woman." I thought out loud and smelled the lingering perfume from her presence.

The next four hours went by fast. Then, I got bored with being at home. So, I decided to go visit Delia at her house. I made it towards the white house with a red rooftop, I knocked on the door and the same woman who was at my house earlier that day opened the door wearing the same skirt and shirt.

"Why Quincy, what brings you here?" Delia asked.

"I wanted to spend more time with you." I admitted. "Are you busy?"

"No, I'm not. My son just left to go play with the pokemon in the area, come in." Delia said.

Delia led me through the living room area and to the kitchen. I then sat down at the table.

"Would you like some Lemonade?" Delia offered.

"Sure, I would love some." I said.

Delia went to the fridge, bent down to grab the can of lemonade. I couldn't help but just stare at her ass, but I quickly turned around just as she turned her head so she wouldn't catch me staring. Delia walked towards the table and placed the drink in front of me. Then, she took the other to her side of the table.

"Here you go." Delia said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You're welcome." Delia said. "So Quincy, tell me about yourself and your world."

"Well, in my world you start school at 4 or 5 years old then, you eventually graduate from school at 17 or 18 in my world. Also, you are considered a legal adult at 18 and you can drink alcohol at 21. The non humans living creatures in my world are called animals and not Pokémon." I explained.

"Here in this world people as young as 10 are considered young adults." Delia stated.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"In this world, the human brain and body grows much faster and at 17, the human brain is considered fully developed here." Delia explained.

"That is very interesting." I said.

"The genes in the humans here are very different. Some people remain the same age for years and years, so birthdays are not celebrated here." Delis said.

"That sounds scary. I'm 25 in my world, which is considered fully developed." I said.

"Then, in this world you're 17 years old." Delia said.

"I know it's bad to ask a woman's age where I'm from, but how old are you?" I asked.

"I've been 24 for the longest time." Delia replied.

"That's interesting." I said.

"So Quincy, what did you do for a living back in your world?" Delia asked.

"I was a self-employed technology repair person. I would repair people's technology but, I would also buy new unused parts and refurbish all kinds of devices and sell them." I explained.

"That's really cool." Delia said.

"So, what about you Delia?" I asked.

"I clean people's houses for a living. I'm also apart of Pallet neighborhood watch." Delia said.

"Ah, I see." I said.

"I do gardening for fun. When the plants and berries are ready to pick, I sell some of them for extra money." Delia said. "I wanted to ask you something else Quincy."

"Okay." I said.

"I noticed you staring at me a lot and I wanted to know what's that all about?" Delia asked.

"Like I mentioned earlier at my house, you are gorgeous. I can't help it." I said.

"Thank you very much." Delia said and began to blush. "That means a lo"… a **ring ring ring, phone call phone call** came from another room in the house. "Hold on a sec okay."

"Okay."I said.

Delia went to other room where the video phone was located.

**Delia's POV**

**V-Phone Activated.**

"Oh, hi Ash, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Can I stay at the lab tonight?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash, why?" I asked.

"Well, after I was playing with the wild Pokemon, I went to see Professor Oak and ate dinner there and now, I'm kind of tired." Ash explained.

"Alright, but remember young man, you start your journey in two days." I said in a stern tone.

"Okay mom, I love you." Ash said.

"I Love you too Ashy, sweet dreams, now get Prof. Oak please." I said.

"Okay." Ash said.

The boy left and an old man appeared on the screen.

"Hi Delia, how may I help you this evening?" Oak asked.

"Make sure Ash is safe tonigh. I gave him the okay to stay there tonight." I said.

"Okay, will do, good night Delia." Oak said.

"Good night professor." I said.

**Video phone deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia reappeared and sat back down.

"Sorry about that." Delia said.

"Not a problem." I replied.

"My son called to get permission to stay at Oak's lab for the night." Delia said.

"That's cool." I said.

"So, as I was saying before the interruption is that it means a lot to since my ex-husband left me, I haven't been with anybody since." Delia said.

"Oh man. Sorry to hear that Delia." I said feeling bad. "Why did he leave?"

"I don't want to really talk about it now." Delia said.

"That's fine." I said.

"So, what is your social life like back in your world?" Delia asked.

"I don't have a social life in my world. I tried being friends with people, but I kept getting betrayed." I explained.

"Sorry to hear that." Delia said.

"I'm just glad to have a fresh start in a new world." I said.

"So, are you hungry?" Delia offered.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Why don't I make us some spaghetti with meat sauce." Delia offered.

"That sounds good." I said. "So, what pokemon does the beef come from?" I know MooMoo Milk come from Miltank."

"The beef comes from Tauros." Delia said.

"Well, that makes sense I guess." I said. "What berry do you use to make spaghetti sauce?"

"Tamato berries are used to make the sauce." Delia said.

"Interesting, in my world we use something called tomatoes." I said.

An hour later Delia had finished cooking and had a huge pot of good smelling spaghetti with meat and sauce and a serving spoon.

"Help yourself and eat as much as you like." Delia said.

"Okay, I will." I said.

I bit into the food and was amazed on how great it tasted.

"Wow Delia, you are a great cook." I complimented.

"Thank you very much Quincy." Delia said.

"No problem." I said.

I scarfed down the bowl of spaghetti, got seconds and repeated the same process.

"Man, I'm stuffed, thanks for the dinner." I thanked Delia.

"You're welcome." Delia said.

The woman took the dirty dishes begin to wash them.

"You can go into the living room if you like." Delia offered.

"Okay." I said.

I headed into the living room, sat on a blue comfy chair and waited for Delia to come into the room.

Delia came into the living room and shut off the unused lights off.

"Hey would you like to watch a movie?" Delia asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"What do you like?" Delia asked.

"I like horror and comedies." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower." Delia stated. "I will lend you some sleepwear because it's getting late."

Delia went upstairs and returned with adult male pajamas, then returned back upstairs.

I got changed and grabbed a bag to put his street clothes in and went and sat back down on the chair. "Man, me and Delia clicked really fast." I thought to myself.

About a half hour later, Delia appeared and had her hair in a bun instead of her ponytail and had on an orange spaghetti strap tank top and short black shorts.

"Now, how about that movie?" Delia asked.

A pyramid formed between my legs due to the site before me.

"Sure, I don't know anything about the movies here though." I admitted.

"You like comedies, so let me pick one you may like." Delia said.

The woman went towards the tv and went into a touchscreen menu and selected a movie with a sneaky Rattata making a Meowth's life a living hell. Delia shut off the remaining lights and started the movie.

"Well, I hope it's good." I said not knowing what to expect.

"Now, just give it a chance." Delia said in a stern voice.

Delia motioned for me to join her on the sofa and, I joined her.

Ten minutes into the movie

"What do you think so far?" Delia asked.

"This reminds me of a cartoon I watched as a kid." I replied.

"What show is that?" Delia asked.

"It's called Tom and Jerry." I said. "It had a grey cat and a brown mouse. Why are we watching a kids movie anyway?"

"Because, this is one of the things I don't have blocked." Delia said. "I don't want my son watching anything too mature."

"Well, it's not all that bad." I said.

"I knew you would warm up to it." Delia said.

Delia looked at me and smiled. I looked back at her and suddenly, I couldn't take my eyes off her. At that point, I didn't care what happened and suddenly, I started rubbing her leg, but I quickly removed my hand.

"No, it's fine." She said as she put my hand back on her leg and lay in my lap.

Then, I began to touch her in other places and at that point, neither of us were even watching the movie and clothes were removed and next thing you know we are going at it like rabbits. This went on for I don't know how long but when we were done we were both panting and sweating and collapsed into each others arms and fell asleep.

**Several hours later**

Delia woke up and read the clock on the tv and it said 5:47 A.M and saw it was getting light outside. She quickly shook me awake.

"Hey hurry and get dressed, I don't want my son to come home and see us like this." Delia said frantically.

I got up and quickly, went into the bag where my street clothes were and put them on.

"Holy fuck! I better hurry up and get home then." I said.

"Wait, before you go." Delia stopped me and grabbed a pen and paper then wrote her V-Phone number down. "Talk to you later and, you can call me D from now on."

"Okay, I will." I said.

I took the number and quickly ran back to my house.

I got home, put the number on my coffee table and did my morning routine of food and shower. Then, I took my first trip down to my basement. There was a huge plastic bag sitting on a counter next to the washer and dryer so, I grab it and brought it upstairs. Once back in the living room, I opened the bag to see a dark grey sleeping bag with a pillow attached, a pop up tent, and other camping things.

I put the things away in the backpack. The bag was huge enough to fit a lot of things without feeling too heavy to carry. As I packed the camping items that bag still had room for much more. "I wonder what else I'm going to do today?" I thought to myself. "I Might as well get a little more sleep in, it's too early to do anything."

**Three hours later**

I put my shoes on and, I decided to head to Oak's lab. I walked down the dirt path that lead to Pleasant Rd where Oak's lab was located. I reached the door, I knocked and to my surprise a younger guy opened the door he had spiky brown hair and dark green eyes and seemed to have a cocky demeanor to him.

"What do you want?" The boy asked in a serious tone.

"I came to see Professor Oak." I said.

"He will be back in ten minutes." The boy said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Quincy." I introduced myself. "What's your name?"

"I'm Gary Oak, Prof. Oak's grandson." Gary said.

"Is it okay if I wait for him here?" I asked.

"Fine." Gary said.

**Ten minutes later.**

The older Oak walked through the door. "Why Quincy, what brings you here?" The older Oak asked.

"I came to check on Remoraid." I informed the professor.

"Remoraid is doing fine. He will evolve this afternoon." Oak said.

"That's good to hear." I said.

"Your package containing your pokedex arrived today. You can get it tomorrow when you go off on your journey." Oak said.

"Alright, cool." I said.

"I need you to come here early tomorrow morning before the other trainers arrive." Oak informed me.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, I need to talk to you privately and, a person from the Pokemon League needs to meet you." Oak explained. "My personal doctor here needs to see you also."

"Okay, when should I be here?" I asked.

"Be here at at eight o'clock." Oak replied.

I left the lab and walked down the road, passed my house then, I passed the pokeburger and Pallet pokemart then made it to the library.

Once there I decided to go online and check for places in Pallet that I haven't been too. I spotted a pizza place called Pallet Pizza Parlor. another place that seemed to be a family restaurant called Snorlax Lounge.

"Since I have all of this time, I'm gonna call D and see if she wants to go out to lunch with me." I thought to myself.

Before making the phone call, I decided to go online to see what was on sale. Today there were pokemon egg incubator cases selling for 2000 pokedollars apiece. Moss rock pieces and ice rock pieces for 10000 pokedollars plus 5000 pokebucks to get the things imported from Sinnoh. After about a half hour online, I decided to go to the video phones and called D.

**V-phone Activated**

"Hi Quincy, what do you need?" Delia asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me." I said. "I wanted to treat you for all you have done for me."

"Yes, I would love to go." Delia accepted. "Meet me at my house in an hour and a half."

"Okay, I will." I said.

"Okay Bye." Delia said.

**V-Phone Deactivated.**

I went back to my house to get ready for my lunch date. Then went downstairs to see I still had an hour before I needed to be at D's so, I turned the tv on.

I flipped through the channels and came across a pokemon battle with a man with red hair using a Dragonite against a man with his shirt off who had a Machamp. "Machamp use Mega Punch full power." The shirtless man spoke.

"Dragonite dodge and use Dragon Rage." The caped man countered.

The battle eventually ended with Dragonite winning

I checked the time to see it time to leave so, I shut the tv off and grabbed my keys and left.

I walked to D's house and rang the doorbell. The woman came out with her hair completely down this time she wore a black t-shirt and tight skinny blue jeans.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." Delia replied.

As we walked down the dirt road, we reached a building that had a Snorlax statue outside and the words Snorlax Lounge printed in dark green and light cream color letters. I opened the door and held it open for D. and, she went in.

After five minutes

A guy came up and asked. "How may I help you today?"

"Table for two please." I said

The guy led us to a table by a window with a nice view of Oak's lab.

Not long after we were seated we were met by a woman who had short blond hair with green eyes and pale skin and was wearing a white t-shirt and short jean shorts.

"Hi, how are you two today? The waitress asked.

"We are doing good." We both said.

"Well, here are your menus." The woman handed over two menus.

"What would you two like to drink?"

"Two lemonades please."

"Sure thing, I will be back in a minute to take your orders."

I looked through the menu and seen things from burgers and fries, soups, salads, and pastas. "I'm having the Bouffalant stew and a biscuit." I said. "What are you having D?"

"I'm having a chicken caesar salad."

The waitress came back with our lemonades along with two tall glasses of water. "Have you guys decided on what you want?" The woman asked.

"Yes, she's going to have a chicken caesar salad and, I'm going to have the Bouffalant stew with a biscuit."

"Alright." The woman wrote down the orders. "I will be back in a short while with your food." The waitress retreated.

"So D, do you ever come here with your son?"

"No, I usually give my son money and let him go off on his own to PokeBurger." The woman said. "He is at that age where he wants to do his own thing."

"What pokemon do you have?"

"I don't have any."

"Well, maybe your son will catch some pokemon on his journey for you."

"Maybe."

"I know you like gardening so, you could ask your son to catch you a grass type."

"I just might talk to him about that." The woman said. "Thanks for the idea."

The waitress came back with a tray with our food on it. The lady handed us our food. "Will there be anything else?" The woman asked.

"No thanks." We said.

"Okay, enjoy your meal."

The waitress left and I began to dig into the stew and to my surprise it was gonna be well worth every pokedollar.

"How is your stew?"

"It's really good." I said in between bites. "How's the salad?"

"Not bad, thanks."

The two quickly finished the meal and a screen suddenly popped up showing the bill for the restaurant. The screen spoke with a robotic voice. **"You owe 35000 pokedollars."** I keyed my PokeBank card number in and hit submit payment. **"Thank you for your payment."** The robotic voice said as the screen lowered back into the table.

We got up and left the restaurant and we walked down the dirt path and reached D's house.

"Well Quincy, thank you for the lunch."

"Not a problem, D."

"I need to get going." The woman said. "My son will also be going on a journey tomorrow so, come and see me tomorrow and, I will give you a personal send off."

"Sounds good to me, bye." I gave her a quick hug and left towards my house.

I made it home, went inside and looked at the clock and it read 1:45 P.M. still a lot o day left. I thought. I went back to the library for a few hours then headed home and packed, watched the news, made dinner, then watched a movie and then went to bed.

**Just one more pre-journey chapter coming up. I know it's long but oh well.**

**I made as many grammar and spelling corrections as I could. Please review.**


	3. Octillery, Ditto, sad story a girlfriend

**Meeting Octillery, the strange Ditto, old sorrows and getting the woman.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**(none)**

**Quincy's POV**

My Doduo alarm clock went off as it read seven o'clock. The sun was already coming up. I stretched and got out of bed. "Now, just one more hour until I need to be at Oak's lab." I thought to myself as I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

I went in the fridge and got a couple of eggs, grabbed a frying pan and cracked the egg contents excluding the shells into the pan and turned the stove on and within minutes the quick breakfast was made.

I grabbed a paper plate so that I wouldn't have to wash many dishes and emptied the eggs onto the plate and turned the stove off. Then, I grabbed a fork and and grabbed a grepa berry juice and ate quickly. Then, I washed the pan and fork when I was done. I headed back upstairs and brushed my teeth and got my usual morning quick shower and got a pair of clean clothes on.

I went downstairs and the clock said seven thirty. I turned the tv on to check the weather and it looked like it would storm in parts of Kanto this afternoon. After watching the weather, I shut the tv off grabbed my keys and decided to head to Oak's lab seeing that it would take fifteen minutes to get there.

I reached the lab, but before I could knock on the door, Prof. Oak opened the door and greeted me.

"Glad you could make it on time Quincy, come with me please." Oak said.

The man led me to a private off room away from the lab. The room was a good fifteen feet wide and fifteen feet long. In the room was a dark blue carpet a huge table for conference meetings with five chairs on one side and another five chairs across the way from each other. In the corner of the room there was a door that had a sign that said private check up room.

"This is where we will be meeting I take it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Oak replied.

We both walked over to the chairs and sat across from one another. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Oak said.

A man with brownish red spiky hair and brown eyes wearing a red and black cape and black shirt with yellow striped and black pants and black boots. An older man with greyish black hair with pale skin wearing glasses covering his blue eyes wearing what looked to be a standard doctor attire.

The two men approached the table and sat on each side of Oak as Quincy sat directly across from Oak but kiddy corner from the two new people.

"Quincy, this is the current Kanto league champion, Lance." Pointing at the caped man. "And, this is my personal physician Dr. Tuko."

I shook both the newcomer's hands.

"Everyone, this is Quincy the guy I was telling you about that arrived in our world just three days ago." Oak said. "Quincy, I would like to tell you that there is no way for you to go back to your world at this point because the transported that got you here was only in prototype and, it allows entry into our world without going back."

"Well, okay."

"The reason for this meeting is because the machine can be repaired and altered if it gets into the wrong hands and, I need you to not tell anybody about the island." Oak said. "Lance here and the Kanto Elite Four are protecting the island currently so, that's why he is here right now to go over the laws of Kanto with you as well."

"Quincy, it is a pleasure to meet you." The champion said.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"First of all, welcome to the Pokemon World. Lance said. "I will quick go over the laws. "

"Okay." I said.

"Law one, no pokemon abuse whatsoever, law two, no pokemon theft, and law three, no selling pokemon." Lance explained. "Any violation of any of these laws will result in permanent termination of your trainer's license. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good, looks like I'm done here." The caped man got up from his chair. "Talk to you soon Professor." The man headed to the door and walked out and closed it behind him.

"Well, now that we have that part over, I need to talk to you about a gene you are going to need to have injected into your body."

"Okay."

"Well first, do you know your age?"

"I'm 17 in this realm."

"Good," that saves me time explaining things." Oak said. "How do you know though?"

"Delia told me two days ago when I went to go visit her at her house." I told Oak. "it was the night her son stayed the night at the lab."

"Ah, I see. The profeessor said in a slight jealous tone as red formed in his face. "I'm going to go give the new trainers their starters and pokedexes now, my doctor will inject you with the gene and, I will be back with your package and Octillery." The professor said and left.

Quincy and the doctor got up and went to the private check up room. The man opened the door and led the trainer to a standard checkup room and he sat on the check up bed thingy and the dr. shut the door behind him. "So, lets get started."

"Okay."

"When you arrived here three days ago, did you have any allergic reactions to anything?"

"No, I didn't."

"When you lived back in your world, were you allergic to anything?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Were you sexually active in your world?"

"No."

"Any odd illnesses or headaches?"

"No."

"Have you been sexually active since you got here?"

"Yes, once."

"Did you use protection?"

"No."

"Well, I will need to run a quick blood test on you then."

"Alright."

The man put gloves on and grabbed rubbing alcohol to disinfect an area on my left shoulder and grabbed a clean needle and pricked the disinfected area and used a device to get enough blood for testing then handed me a rubbing alcohol packet to clean the remaining blood and a bandage to cover my arm. "This will only take a few minutes."

"Okay."

The doctor went into another sub-room and Quincy waited there for ten minutes and the doctor returned. "Your blood is clean and we are good to go with the gene injection" The doctor said. "Do you have any questions before we continue?"

"Yes, seeing that I had sex once what are the chances I got the woman knocked up that I slept with?"

"No, because your genes are different from ours." The doctor said. "Everyone born in this world automatically has the gene in them that you will be injected with."

"Well, that's good to know." I said. "So, this is similar to stem cell transplants, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so once this is injected into me is it permanent?"

"Yes."

"How will this affect me?"

"You will experience extreme slow down in age due to you already being fully developed." The doctor said. "The gene will fully take affect and re-code your genes in two days."

"Got it."

"Shall we proceed now?"

"Sure."

"Lay on you stomach please."

"Okay." I turned on his stomach as instructed.

The doctor grabbed a fresh disinfectant wipe and rubbed an area on the younger man's spine area and brought out a needle with a device with some kind of bluish grey liquid and pricked the man's spine and the man could feel the fluid go into his body and the flow came to an end. And the dr. cleaned the blood from the area and put a bandage to cover it up. "All done." The doctor said. "It was nice meeting you and, good luck with your journey."

"Thanks." I headed towards the door and opened it and went back and sat down at the table I was sitting at originally. I looked at the clock in the room and it read nine fifteen. "He must be giving trainers their pokemon right now I take it?" I asked myself. Then time went by and it was taking Oak a while and I was starting to get bored and impatient. "This old man better hurry the fuck up." I thought to myself.

I got up and walked towards the window. When I looked outside, I saw Gary Oak flanked by six cheerleaders, along with a huge crowd of people cheering him on. Gary seemed to be teasing a boy with auburn eyes and messed up black hair wearing green and yellow pajamas. "My sendoff is going to be better than Gary's and, it's coming from a woman and not a bunch of sheep." I thought to myself as I watched Gary drive off with his six puppets.

Then, the pajama boy was then greeted by the older Oak. After a short few minutes, the two entered the lab. About ten minutes later, Oak and pajama boy came back outside with the boy holding a Pikachu that didn't seem to like him much. The boy was greeted by D and, a smaller crowd with a "Go Ash Go" sign. The crowd seem to be playing makeshift instruments with pots and silverware. "So, that must be D's son?" I wondered as I continued watching the scene.

Not long after that crappy sendoff, the boy left dragging Pikachu with a rope and D, and the rest of the crowd left to their houses.

Then, shortly after I sat back down to wait, Oak came in with two pokeballs and a package from the Kanto post office. "Sorry to keep you waiting like that." I had a trainer show up late in his pajamas and I was out of starter pokemon and so I gave him the only one I had left.

"He he, I know, I watched the whole thing from the window."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now let's get to your journey, shall we?"

"Yes."

"First, here is your package with your pokedex and Octillery's pokeball." The man handed me the package and my starter. "Now, I want to discuss with you the other pokeball."

"Okay."

"This second pokemon is a Ditto." Oak said. "However, this Ditto is different than all others."

"How?"

"This Ditto has a fully developed mouth with teeth and fully developed eyes instead of black dots."

"That's cool."

"That's not all though." The prof. said. "This Ditto has superior transforming abilities, allowing it to transform into any pokemon without looking at it."

"That's very interesting."

"Interesting indeed but, the problem is this Ditto can only mate not battle." Oak said." When I found this Ditto, there was a trail of pokemon eggs, so I caught it before things could get worse."

"Wow."

"Because you are the oldest of the five trainers setting out today, I picked you to take care of this Ditto."

"I will be glad to raise this Ditto."

"I will grant you permission to carry seven pokemon but, only when Ditto is in your party because it can't battle. The man said. "You are allowed up to to pokemon eggs at a time, eggs do not count as pokemon because they are not born yet." Oak explained further. "Once hatched, an empty pokeball will automatically assign to the pokemon and if you have a full party when the pokemon hatches the assigned pokeball will automatically return the pokemon and transfer to my lab."

"Okay, thanks for the info."

"Not a problem." Oak said. "Well, open the box if you would please."

"Okay." I opened the box to reveal a box with the P-DXTR-711 and another box with the PokeMobile.

"Wow Quincy, that is a great looking pokedex." The prof said. "Can you turn it on please?"

I turned it on and a female robotic voice spoke.**_ "Welcome to P-DXTR-711, please enter your trainer id."_** A number pad popped up on the screen and I keyed in the numbers and hit done. **_"Thank you, activating pokedex please wait."_ **A ding noise sounded. **_Pokedex activated successfully. Welcome trainer: Quincy id# 315869. This pokedex contain information on over seven hundred plus pokemon. Pokedex is ready for use._ **

"Awesome." I said

"Great, now that we have that over with, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay what?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you can earn pokedollars from winning battles against other trainers and gym leaders." Oak explained. "I noticed you spend 35000 pokedollars yesterday."

"Okay, cool." I said. But how do you know how much money I spent?"

"Because, the PokeBank account is in both of our names." Oak said. "Please tell me you won't abuse the money."

"Okay, I won't abuse it. I said. "All I did was take Delia out to lunch at Snorlax Lounge yesterday." I said not giving away the nickname I use for her.

"So, that's where you and her were walking to yesterday." Oak said in a jealous tone."

"Yes, it was." I admitted. "What's the problem with that?"

"Quincy, I know you and Delia hit it off fast in all but, you are going on a long journey and, the other stuff is personal and her son left today for his journey as well."

"Whatever." I said not really caring what Oak thought.

"I suppose you are going to want to be on your way now." Oak said. "When you reach Viridian City you can register for the Kanto League there."

I quickly got up left the room with the pokeballs and I put the pokedex and pokemobile in my pocket. I left the lab and as I walked towards my house, my mind started go on about what Oak had said about Delia. "He had her help me out so now this is a side effect of his actions." I thought to myself as I reached my house and went inside.

"I didn't think this day would come." I said out loud to myself. "Go Octillery." As I hurled the pokeball and from the white energy, a red octopus like pokemon pokemon materialized he had white eyes with black dots in the middle, yellow bumps on his head, and yellow suction cups on the bottom of each of his legs. "Hi Octillery, nice to meet you."

"Oct oct tillery." The jet pokemon replied.

I pulled out my pokedex and scanned him.

**_Octillery the Jet Pokemon. Octillery is a water type. In the wild they use their ink to blind prey then goes in for the kill with a powerful headbutt._**

**_When with a trainer it will stop at nothing to keep it's trainer fed by using its hunting instincts from when they lived in the wild._**

**_This Octillery is Male. Ability suction cups, hidden ability sniper current moves Water Gun and Constrict._**

"Okay Octillery, return." A red beam consumed the pokemon and went into the ball. "I will bring you back out in a little while." I said to his pokeball.

"Okay Ditto, come on out." I hurled the ball. A pink blob appeared. It had unique facial feature like Oak told me. It's eyes were blue and it had a smile showing some of its teeth.

I scanned it with the pokedex.

**_Ditto the transform pokemon. Ditto is a normal type. In the wild they are very timid and go as far as turning into a stone to avoid fights._**

**_When with a trainer they are loyal and are willing to transform to anything to the best of it's abilities to please it's trainers. But it's facial features cannot change when transformed._**

**_This Ditto is genderless ability color change current moves known Transform. Please note this Ditto is only capable of using the moves Charm, Flatter and Attract when it transforms._**

"Nice to meet you Ditto."

"Dit ditto!" The pokemon replied in a happy tone.

"Can you turn into a Geodude for me please?"

"Dit." The pokemon nodded and changed to a perfectly shaped Geodude, including facial features.

"That's awesome Ditto, you can change better than an average Ditto."I praised. "You can change back now."

"Dit dit!" The pokemon said happily and turned back to it's normal self.

"Okay Ditto, return." The red beam consumed Ditto and pulled it back into the red and white ball. I hooked the two pokeballs onto my belt and checked my clock and it said ten after ten.

"Well, I'm going to go say bye to D and introduce her to my pokemon, then head back here and change into my traveling outfit D made for me." I said to myself as I grabbed the two pokeballs, along with my phone and pokedex and placed them into my pockets. I opened the door walked out of the blue house with red roof closed the door behind me and locked it. I walked to the gate opened it and shut it and locked it behind me. I walked down the dirt path away fr om my house in the direction towards D's house and when her house was in sight I ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Delia wearing her signature ponytail and a blue shirt and blue jeans. "Hi, come in."

"Sorry, prof. kept me a bit longer than expected."

She led me in. "What pokemon did you get?"

"I got an Octillery."

"Can I meet him?"

"Sure." I grabbed his pokeball from the belt and pressed the button to enlarge it and hurled it in the air. "Come out Octillery meet an amazing woman."

Delia blushed at the comment. The pokemon materialized on the floor. Hi there, aren't you cute." The woman knelt down and petted the octopus on his head. The pokemon blushed redder then his already red color.

"Oct cctillery!" He pokemon said happily.

"Octillery, this is D, a good woman who has been really helping me out and I don't know what I would do without her."

"Thank you." The woman blushed. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I have." I said. "Can you get something for my pokemon to eat?"

"Why, sure I can."

"Okay cool." I took out Ditto's pokeball and hurled it. "Ditto come out." The pink blob materialized. "Ditto, this is Octillery our friend and, no you can't mate with him." I told Ditto. "This is D, she will be making you and Octillery some food.

"Dit ditto dit dit." The pokemon said in agreement to not try and sex up the jet pokemon and get fed.

"Why, aren't you a cutie pie." Delia knelt down and petted Ditto as well.

"Ditto dit!" The pokemon said liking the compliment.

The woman went to the fridge got some oran berries and sitrus berries and crushed them up into a fruit blend. Grabbed two bowl that looked to be for pokemon and poured the crushed berries into the two bowls and placed them in front of the two pokemon. "There you are you two."

"Oct! Ditto!" The two pokemon said happily and went to their dishes and began to sniff it at first then started to eat and seemed to be enjoying the food.

"Thanks for doing that D."

"No problem, they looked hungry."

The pokemon finished their food and looked full. "Okay you two, did you like the food?"

"Ditto. Oct oct." they nodded.

"Okay you two, return." I pulled their pokeballs and returned them. And clipped them to my belt. I looked at the clock on my PokeMobile and it said ten thirty. "Wow, only twenty minutes passed." I thought to myself.

"You can head to the living room." Delia said. "I will meet you in there."

"Okay." I headed to the living room and sat on the sofa.

The woman cleaned the mess in the kitchen then went upstairs for a few minutes then reappeared in a different attire instead of her regular ponytail were pigtails and instead of a blue long sleeved shirt was a yellow chick shirt where only the shoulders were covered in the arm area and she had on short blue jean shorts. And, she sat next to me on the sofa. "Remember when I wanted you to come over after my son left so that I could give you a personal send off?"

A pyramid formed in between my legs. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, this is the start of it."

The woman lunged at me and pinned me down and we started kissing and I started touching her all over her nice skinny legs and rubbed her small but firm ass. Then before we both knew it clothes started coming off and kissing on body parts formally covered by clothes and eventually we were both on the floor completely going at it like rabbits just like we did the other night and after a while we were both sweating and panting really heavy and we both climaxed at the same time. We looked into each others eyes and I kissed the woman on her juicy lips. I pulled out of her and we both got up and sat back on the couch.

"Wow D, that was amazing."

"Thanks, you were amazing too." The woman said slowly regaining her breath. "I wanted to talk to you about something though."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Remember when you were here the other night and you asked me why my husband left me?"

"Yes, I remember that night."

"Well, I wanted to tell you the story." The woman said. "My ex-husband Jack and I met twelve years ago, I was 14 and he was 20."

"Go on." Showing interest.

"We quickly fell in love and he was the very confident type and about a year and a quarter after we met I got pregnant with my son."

"Then what happened?"

"He was considering starting his pokemon journey shortly before we learned of the pregnancy, Jack held off until after my son was born and helped raise him until seven years ago where he decided to finally become a pokemon trainer." The woman said. "My son was only three at the time." The woman was trying to hold back tears.

I inched closer and gave her a hug and patted her on the back. "You don't have to continue if you don't want."

She wiped away the tears. "No, it's fine, I trust you and when I met you my women instincts told me you can keep secrets."

"Thanks."

"The first ten months into his journey he would come back to visit every two weeks to take a break from his journey. After that, my son nor I didn't hear from him for about two months.

"That's sad."

"I turned the tv on and saw he had won the Kanto League tournament and beat the Elite Four and beat the at the time champion."

"Wow."

He came home a month later and something in him changed, he was more arrogant than ever and went as far as to throw insults at me.

"How long did this go on for?"

"This went on for a month then, one day I came home to him having sex with three women at the same time in our marriage bed.

"That's fucked up." I said. "What did he do when you caught him?"

"All Jack did was look up and say this is much better than sticking with one boring thing." Tears started to form in her eyes again.

I pulled her in for another hug and just held her. "Well, Jack doesn't know what he threw away." I wiped away the tears.

"I tried to work things out but he wasn't hearing it and suddenly, one day a black chopper with a red R logo showed up and in the chopper was a man in a suit with a Persian."

"Then what?"

"Jack went into the chopper and said threw his wedding ring off and said we're done and threw down divorce papers then, the man with a Persian ordered a Hyper Bean directly at me which barely missed me and the house." The woman said. "I was so hurt I tossed the ring down the stream and I became very cold towards men but I also became super protective of my son."

"So, is that why you only had kids shows to watch the other night?"

"Yes."

"I do have a question though?"

"Sure ask."

"Twice now, you've slipped away and appeared into something really skimpy which led to us having sex." I pointed out. "What is that all about?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong I love it."

"Well, four years ago I got help and after a year and a half of counseling I got over my hate for men. I remained over protective with my son though." The woman said. "I bought the skimpy outfits for when I came across someone I could hit it off with so that I wouldn't get cheated on again."

"Now, I understand." I said.

"During that time Prof. Oak and I became close friends but, he had feelings for me but I didn't feel the same way."

"Well, now that explains why Oak's actions this morning.

"What actions?"

"He saw us walking to the restaurant yesterday." I said. "Then his face turned red when I mentioned to him that I was here two days ago hanging out with you."

"Wow."

"Personally, I don't care what Oak thinks, I love hanging out and having sex with you."

"Thank you, don't worry you're the first person since Jack that I've had sex with." The woman said. "Have you ever been hurt?"

"Yeah, seven years ago, my ex girlfriend dumped me to be with an older guy."

The woman gave me quick hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'm over it."

"So, how did you get to our world?"

"Three days ago, I got a device in the mail at my now former apartment, I hooked the thing up and my computer didn't identify it and after a while I started getting mad and pulled the cord really hard and then well, that's how I met Oak and you know the rest."

"Oh my."

"I do have another question though."

"What's that?"

"What should we do about our relationship?"

"You are leaving soon but, I am ready to try again."

"Okay cool. I said. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Awesome." I said. "You've made my day so much better."

"I'm glad.

"I need to take a bath from our fun."

"Okay, you can take a bath." The woman said. "Come upstairs with me and leave your clothes down here."

"Okay." I followed the woman upstairs.

The woman grabbed a wash cloth and a towel for drying and handed me some soap. "There you are, take as much time as you need."

"Alright." She left and I shut the door and turned the water on and began to fill up the bathtub.

**Delia's POV**

I quickly went to her room and put on her jeans and blue shirt on. "Now for the finishing touches of this sendoff." I said to herself. "I hope the rest of this great sendoff goes good." I thought as she rushed downstairs and grabbed Quincy's and her clothes and put her shoes on and quickly rushed back upstairs and put her clothes in her room.

Then, I went to Ash's room and went into his closet to reveal Quincy's huge backpack. I unhooked the pokeballs and placed them on Ash's dresser and laid the used clothes on the bed. "I hope he doesn't bet upset with me when he learns I went to his house and brought his things over here when he was at Oak's." I thought.

I went deeper into the closet to pull out a long sleeve jean jacket hanging up along side what appeared to be a red football jersey with the number three on the front and back with a red hat with a black bill. And some dark blue jean shorts that would go down below his knees and standard jean pants as well.

There was also a blue jersey same as the red one but only different color and a blue hat with black bill. I removed the clothes and packed them into the bag with all his other things that were packed the previous night. There was a compartment she filled with people and pokemon food along with some cookies she baked last night. "Well, now to wash these clothes."

I removed Quincy's pokedex and PokeMobile and placed them on the bed and took the clothes and ran downstairs and went to her basement and put the clothes on speedwash/dry which only took 5 minutes to wash and 10 minutes to dry. I ran back upstairs and he was still in the bathroom. I quickly ran to Ash's room and put the now clean clothes on the bed but removed the red jersey outfit from the bag with the red and black hat and placed the recently washed clothes into his bag and and zipped it shut. Then, I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down where his clothes would be and she would be waiting downstairs and slid the paper under the bathroom door and went downstairs. Back in her attire from when her now boyfriend came by but still in the pigtails.

**Quincy's POV**

I finished taking my bath. I began to let the water out and climbed out of the tub and dried off then I remembered. "I need my clothes." I thought as I dried off. Then, I looked over at the door and saw a little note on the floor by the door.

I walked over and read the note. It read. "I washed your clothes and they are in my son's room, his room is two doors to the right when you leave the bathroom."

"Well, that's nice of her." I thought as I wrapped the towel around myself and left the bathroom and went towards the bedroom. I opened the door to see a broken Votorb alarm clock. On the bed I spotted the same bag I thought was still at my house.

"Oh, I forgot she has access to my house, duh." Then, next to the bag was a red jersey with the number three on the front and back a blue jean jacket clean boxers, and dark jeans shorts and a white undershirt to where under the jersey.

My shoes were stting next to the clothes. I closed the door took the towel off and got dressed I put the pokedex in my left pocket in my jacket and the PokeMobile in the blue leather pouch and placed it into my right pocket. I then grabbed Octillery and Ditto's pokeballs and clipped them onto my belt along with the five empty pokeballs and put the matching hat on that went with the jersey.

I then went to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. "Damn I look good in this outfit." I thought. Before I headed downstairs I put on some body spray and deodorant. I quickly put those back into my bag and put it on my back and headed downstairs where I was greeted.

**Normal POV**

"Oh my, you look great in that outfit."

"Thanks." I said. "When did you make these clothes?"

"I started making them last night and finished this morning."

"Well, thanks, I love them."

"This was all part of my personal send off for you, I didn't know three was your favorite number." The woman said. "I thought having that number would bring you luck on your journey."

"Man, this is the greatest sendoff a trainer can ask for." I thought to myself.

I then took my bag off and walk towards her and gave her a hug but as I let go she pulled me back and we began kissing and playing with each others tongues and before I knew it I was feeling her up until I stopped myself. "Wait, we better not otherwise I won't ever get out of here."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry." I put my backpack back on. "I want you more than ever right now."

"I will walk you outside." The woman said. "Oh, please give this to my son. I forgot to give it to him." She grabbed a plastic bag with a special made blanket that had pictures on it of him as a baby on a yellow and green background with pumpkins next to heads of him at what looked about him being like eight or nine years old. And a message at the bottom that said **"You will always be my little pumpkin."**

I tried my hardest not to fall on the floor laughing but managed to hold it in. "Okay, I will get it to him." We headed to the door and walked outside. Once outside I took my bag off and placed it on the ground and put the blanket in there.

"So, do you have my number in your PokeMobile?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Can you promise me one more thing?"

"Sure."

"Whatever happens during your journey, please keep your caring spirit and don't get a big head."

"I will." I pulled her into one last embrace and kissed her on the lips. "I won't let you down and when I see your son I will make sure to look out for him when needed."

"Thank you." The woman said. "I love you and I will be rooting for you."

"I love you too."

"Also, I will make sure everything is okay with your house when you're gone.

"Thanks."

"Tell my son to brush his teeth, wash his clothes, change his underwear, not to much junk food and use his manners."

Again trying hard not to burst out laughing. "I will."

"By the way, since we are together now, you are going to catch me a grass type for my gardening."

"Yes ma'am." I said. "Well, I would love to stay but, I better get going." I gave her one last hug and kiss and left the property.

The woman was fighting back tears. "I'm really going to miss him." She thought as she stayed outside until the guy she met just three days ago was completely out of site and she went back into her house.

**That's it for the pre-journey. Next chapter the adventure truly begins.**

**Finally got as many corrections done on this as possible.**

**What grass type should Quincy catch for Delia?**

**Please review.**


	4. Journey begins, Rockets, Random Things

**Journey Begins, Rocket Spies, Random Happenings**

**Well last chapter a lot was revealed about our main character and his love interest, our main character got his pokemon along with a bonus unique Ditto, then got himself a woman and, one hell of a send off.**

**Now time for chapter 4**

**Quincy's current team**

**Octillery (Male) Moves: Water Gun, Constrict**

**Ditto (Breeding Only)**

**Team Rocket POV**

**7:15 A.M that morning:**

A man with black hair, brown sharp shaped eyes, pale skin, wearing an all black suit sat in a dimly lit office with light grey walls with an adjustable lamp on his desk and a computer next to the lamp. The man was sitting in a tall wooden chair with a dark red cushion. On the floor was a cat-like creature with sharp red eyes, three whiskers on each side, pale fur, and round ears.

Standing beside the man with the cat was a man with messy black hair with thick eye lashes, brown eyes, a full beard, he appeared to be wearing a black suit similar to the man with him. Then, the man with the cat pressed a button and spoke. "Jessie, James, Meowth get in here now!"

Three figures rushed into the office. The first was a fair-skinned man with bluish purple hair that goes down to his neck. He had green eyes, his outfit was a white long sleeve shirt with a red capital R in the middle, a black belt and white pants and black boots.

The second figure was a tall fair-skinned woman with crimson hair that went down to her back, she had blue eyes she wore a shorter sleeved white shirt with the same capital R but this shirt showed her stomach and she wore black glove like things that covered her arms. She wore a short white skirt and wore black boots that went up way past her knees, killing the purpose of wearing a skirt.

The third figure was a cat with cream fur big eyes with vertical black lines in the middle, along with an oval golden charm like thing attached to his head.

"Yes boss?" The three asked in unison.

"I need you three to go to Viridian City to steal pokemon."

"Yes sir." The three said in unison

"You will leave in an hour in a half in your balloon."

"Got it sir." The trio said.

"Good." The main responded. "Now, get the fuck out of my of sight." The three left.

"Now, my second in command." The man looked at the bearded man. "New trainers begin their journey's today and I want you to go to Pallet Town and spy on Professor Oak's lab."

"Yes sir but, should I bring some backup?"

"You are my second in command and have proved to be a powerful trainer."Giovanni praised. "You lived in Pallet at one point so, you're the best person for this job."

"When do I leave?"

"Leave now." Giovanni said. "The sooner you get there the better but make sure you go unseen and take this for getting as much info as possible." The boss handed the second in command an advanced and very powerful looking device.

"I'm on it." The bearded man left the room.

**Jack's POV**

"I haven't been in that pathetic town since I washed my hands of that pathetic bitch Delia." I said to myself. "I will finish her one day but, I have a job to do."

I walked down the corridor that led to his own personal room. One inside, I yelled. "GET MY FUCKING POKEBALLS NOW!" Three female figures said "Yes sir." The three rushed to the back and reappeared with a bag of too many pokeballs to count. "Good, now get out of my damn sight." The man demanded and the three women left to the back room.

I grabbed the pokemon needed, then left my room. I made my way to the exit of the rocket base, then went outside. "Aerodactyl, Gengar get out here." I said as I threw the pokeballs.

A greyish dragon like pokemon appeared, standing along side it was a purple ghost like pokemon.

I hopped onto Aerodactyl. "Gengar, use your power to make all of us invisible."

"Geng gengar." The pokemon obeyed.

"Aerodactyl, use Fly and take us to the outskirts of Pallet Town."

"Aero." The pokemon nodded and took to the skies.

"Giovanni made an excellent choice picking me for this job." I thought to myself as I rode on Aerodactyl.

After twenty minutes of riding, a town came into view. "Aerodactyl, land now."

"Dactyl." The pokemon nodded and landed just on the outskirts of the little town.

**Pallet Town**

"Aerodactyl, Gengar, return." I returned the two pokemon. "Dusknoir, Alakazam, get out here." A ghostly cyclops like pokemon appeared from its pokeball hovering and waiting for orders. Then, a yellowish fox like pokemon holding two spoons appeared in a meditating position while waiting for it's orders.

"Dusknoir, make us invisible."

"Noir." The cyclops complied.

'Let's go." I said as we walked into Pallet. We walked along the dirt path then suddenly, I spotted a house too familiar to me. "Let's head to that house." I said to my invisible pokemon.

Now at my former house, I examined the outside. "This bitch still has this damn garden." I thought to myself. "Let's see what else is going on here." I thought as an idea formed.

"Alakazam, use Teleport to get us into that house."

"Alakaa." The invisible pokemon nodded and appeared in the house.

"Now, Alakazam, use your powers to create an aura preventing us from being heard."

"Kazam." It nodded and a blue energy enveloped the three then disappeared.

"Dusknoir, eat this energy root to restore your energy so that you can keep us invisible." The pokemon took it and ate it.

I walked into the living room and examined everything in the room. I then proceeded to a room that had a video phone set up and, in the corner I saw Delia at the sowing machine making clothes. "I wish Persian would of killed your ass with that Hyper Beam bitch." I said out loud knowing I wouldn't be heard.

I proceeded upstairs and went into my former bedroom. Everything was left just the way I had left it. "This is the room I cheated on you with three babes that took care of me." I said out loud. I spotted a picture sitting on the headboard on the bed. I picked it up to see a picture of Delia with a little kid. Then, I wiped my ass with the photo and placed it back on the headboard. "Making you cry and suffer was the best thing to do." I said as I left the room.

I proceeded down the hall towards another room. I opened the door to see a boy sleeping and, a votorb alarm clock on the floor in pieces. "You're the reason I had to take breaks and put a hold on my journey." I said bitterly and left the room.

"Alakazam, use Teleport to get us out of this dump."

"Alakazam." The pokemon obeyed and the three appeared back outside of the house.

"You two, eat these and restore your energy."

"Ala, Dusk." The two nodded and ate the energy roots.

"Alakazam, Teleport us to that lab, Dusknoir keep us invisible."

"Dusk, Ala." The two nodded and followed their orders."

Once at the lab, I pulled out the recording device Giovanni gave me. Then, I realized I need to conceal the device. "Mismagius, get out here." I released another ghost pokemon. "I need you to make this device invisible."

"Mismag." The ghost obeyed and I attached the device to the window and activated it.

I looked into the window and spotted four people sitting in a conference room two of the four he knew right off the bat. "Now, the fun begins, he he he."

**Several hours later**

The remaining two people left the conference room and no one came back. "Wait till the boss gets this info." I said as I deactivated the recording device. Then, I got on my PokeMobile. "Boss, you will be more than pleased with the info I got at the lab." I informed Giovanni. "I will be back shortly."

"I knew I could count on you." Giovanni praised. "Hurry back."

I unhooked the device from the window. "Alakazam, use Teleport to get us back to the base." I instructed. "I don't want to risk bringing Aerodactyl back out so, eat these as you take breaks using Teleport."

**Jessie, James, and Meowth POV**

A hug cat designed hot air balloon lowered towards a city. "Once we take all of the pokemon from the trainers the boss will surely give us a promotion." The blue haired man said.

"Just tink the bawss will be so happy for owa work it will be me laying in his lap." The talking cat said.

"We will be rich and I can get all kinds of jewelry and live on all the exotic islands." The crimson haired woman said gleefully.

"Let's hide in tat buildin and and wait fowa trainers to wawk by and take their pokemon." Meowth suggested.

"Good idea, Meowth." James complimented.

"We will be at the top in no time." Jessie said.

The three made it to the building and put on disguises of elderly people. The three went to a nearby window to look out for trainers to steal from. Then, the three spotted a trainer. "Bingo." Meowth said.

"How are we going to get his pokemon?" Jessie asked.

"Just leave it to me." Meowth said and pulled out a claw like grabber thingy."

"Good thinking Meowth." James praised.

"Meowth Robo Grabber Mach 2 activate." The cat said and pressed a button on his remote. The arm of the machine went outside of the window and went towards the trainer's belt of pokeballs. Before the trainer had the chance to react, the machine hand grabbed all of the trainer's pokemon and retracted back into the building.

"Ha ha ha, just lowike takin candy from a baby." Meowth said.

After a half an hour the three had a huge sack of stolen pokeballs.

"Let's get outta hea." Meowth suggested.

"The boss will for sure give us a promotion now." James said.

"We will be rich at last." Jessie said.

The three left the abandoned building in their regular Team Rocket attire carrying the bag of pokemon. Then, the three heard a voice.

"Hold it right there!" A woman with blue hair wearing police attire appeared.

"Uh oh." Meowth said.

'You three look very suspicious." The officer said. "Growlithe, get that bag quick."

A dog like pokemon emerged from it's pokeball and lunged towards the three and took the sack causing a few pokeballs to fall out. "So, it was you three stealing pokemon from trainers." The officer said. "You three are trouble."

"Base, this is Officer Jenny, I need backup now."

**Quincy's POV**

I finally made it to the outskirts of Pallet and saw a wooden sign that read "route one.

I proceeded on the dirt path and saw lots of Mankey swinging in the trees, flocks of Pidgey, Rattata playing chase with each other, and Sandshrew gathering fallen berries from trees and burying them into holes. "Interesting variety of pokemon on this route." I said to myself. I proceeded down the dirt path further and spotted a huge body of water.

I made my way over to the water and once I reached it I decided to take a food break. "Okay guys come on out." I unclipped the two pokeballs and enlarged them and threw them into the air. The two pokemon appeared.

"Octi! Dit it!" The two said in unison.

"Time for a lunch break guys."

"Ditto! Octillery!" They replied.

I opened my bag and pulled out two bowls and some pokemon food D got for me and poured it into the bowls and handed them to my two friends. Then, I pulled out a cooler and grabbed a peanut butter and rawst berry sandwich a Soda Pop and two of the cookies D made me. We ate and rested.

"Hey Octillery, if you want you can go for a swim and Ditto, transform into whatever you want and play with the other pokemon."

"Ditto. Oct oct." They replied.

Octillery used its tentacles and leaped into the water and began swimming around with the other water pokemon.

Ditto transformed into a Rattata and played chase with the real ones.

After some time swimming and playing I called out. "Octillery, Ditto, time to go."

They rushed back and seemed pretty excited to move around. "Oct! tto!" They said.

"Glad you both had fun, return." Two red beams consumed both pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs.

After walking for a while, I came across sign read "beware of spearow" I continued into the wooded area with the water still to my left and trees to my right. Then, an avian creature came at me by surprise and started pecking at me and tried clawing at me with her talons. "So, it's a fight you want you got it."

"Octillery, take care of business!" I enlarged and hurled his pokeball. And the pokemon emerged.

"Oct?" The pokemon asked.

"This is our first battle."

"Oct tillery oct!" Now fully aware of the situation.

"Octillery, aim at that bird with Water Gun."

"Oct. He obeyed and pressurized water emerged and hit the Spearow.

"Spea." The bird winced in pain then, her beak glowed white and she flew down towards Octillery with a Peck attack.

"Octillery, launch yourself at Spearow and use Constrict before it can hit you."

Before Octillery could follow orders, Spearow landed it's attack causing the octopus to wince in pain.

"Are you alright Octillery?" I asked.

"Oct." He nodded.

"Now, try another Water Gun." Pressurized water emerged again but this time, the attack seemed to hurt Spearow more than the first one causing the bird to fall to the ground becoming swirly eyed. "Good job Octillery, that was your sniper ability."

"Tillery." The pokemon cheered about his first victory.

I unclipped an empty pokeball. "Go Pokeball!" The ball hit the bird and a red energy consumed her and dropped to the ground and wiggled three times and pinged letting me know I caught her. I grabbed the ball and hooked it to my belt and continued walking.

I finally made it out of Spearow's territory so, I unhooked Spearow's pokeball enlarged it and brought her out.

"Spearow?" She squawked

"Hi Spearow, I'm Quincy your new trainer." I introduced myself. "Wanna join me on a journey?"

"Spearow!" She squawked happily and accepted.

"Now, let's see what my pokedex has to say." I pulled the device out and scanned my pokemon.

P-DXTR-711 Activated

_**Spearow the tiny bird pokemon. **_

_**In the wild, Spearow hates to be bothered or having their homes invaded. They will use their sharp beaks and talons to rip apart the intruder like no tomorrow. **_

_**With a trainer, Spearow seem to mellow out but still maintain their traits from the wild when their trainer is in danger.**_

_**This Spearow is Female. Main ability: Keen Eye. Moves known: Peck, Double Team, Pursuit.**_

Pokedex deactivated.

"I'm going to heal you up now Spearow."

"Spear." She squawked.

I opened the bag and pulled out a spray medicine. "This will sting a bit." I said as I sprayed her.

"Row spear spear." She winced at first but adjusted to the pain. Then, she felt good as new.

"All better now, return Spearow." I clipped her pokeball back to my belt then continued on my way.

"Hey!" A voice called out. A figure came closer to reveal a boy with brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, he had on an orange t-shirt with green horizontal strips on the sleeves, he wore black shorts. "Hey, wanna battle?"

"Sure."

"Two vs two."

"Fine by me." We walked on opposite sides of the open field.

"Okay Spearow, let's take care of business.

"Spear." She squawked.

The other kid pulled out a pokeball. "Pidgey, battle time." The boy said as he threw his pokeball in the air and it opened up to reveal a pigeon like bird.

"Pidg." It chirped.

"Pidgey, let's start this off with a Tackle." The bird flapped it's wings and glided towards the other bird.

"Spearow, Double Team now." The bird made several copies of herself causing the other bird to miss it's mark. "Now, hit it with Peck." Spearow along with it's copies flew towards Pidgey with glowing beaks and knocked the other bird down.

"Pidgey, can you keep going?"

The bird pokemon flew up and nodded.

"Now, try another Tackle."

Pidgey flew at Spearow again this time hitting the other bird.

"Spearow, are you alright?"

She nodded and flew back to my side.

"Now, use Pursuit." Spearow enveloped herself in a dark purple energy and flew towards Pidgey and rammed into the bird really hard knocking it out. "Awesome job Spearow, you did it." I praised.

"Spearow!" She squawked in happiness.

"Pidgey, return, you did great work." The other trainer said and returned his fallen bird and unhooked another pokeball.

"Your Pidgey is pretty strong."

"Thanks, your Spearow was really tough." The boy praised back. "This battle isn't over yet though."

"Right."

"Okay Vulpix, battle time." A reddish brown fox appeared from it's pokeball.

"Vul vul." The fox said.

"Spearow, take a break." I returned her to her ball. "Okay Octillery, let's take care of business." I threw his ball and he emerged.

"Whoa, what is that pokemon?" The other trainer pulled out his pokedex and scanned Quincy's pokemon. **_"Data Unknown"_** the robotic voice said.

"It's called Octillery."

"Ah, okay." The boy said.

"Let's continue this battle now."

"You got it."

"Okay Octillery, use Water Gun." Pressurized water shot from the octopus towards the fox.

"Vulpix, dodge with Quick Attack and get in close and use Ember."

The fox moved out of the way of the stream of water and inched closer to the octopus and prepared to shoot a small flame energy.

"Octillery, use your tentacles to launch yourself into the air and use Water Gun on the ground to soften your landing."

The pokemon did just before the fire hit him.

"Vulpix, jump into the air and hit that thing with a Quick Attack."

The fox leaped into the air and landed a hit causing the octopus to stop and landed on the ground hard.

"Octillery, are you alright?"

"Oct." The pokemon nodded after being hit.

"Good, now use your tentacles to launch yourself at Vulpix and hit it was a close range Water Gun."

"Dodge before it get's close." The boy said but, this time Vulpix didn't react in time and was hit hard with the pressurized water. "Vulpix, no!"

"Good job Octillery." I praised. "Now, end this with Constrict."

The octopus lunged at the fox and squeezed it with it's legs causing it to squeal in pain.

"Vulpix, get out of there and hit it with Ember." The boy commanded and the fox began to squirm.

"Oh no you don't." I said. "Octillery, tighten your grip.

The octopus did as ordered and the fox could no longer take the pain and became swirly eyed.

"Vulpix!" The boy ran over to his pokemon and picked it up. "You battled great, return now." The boy returned his pokemon.

"Good work Octillery, return." My pokedex dinged. **_Congratulation you have just won 100 pokedollars for your victory._**

"That was a good battle." I told the boy. "I'm Quincy by the way."

"My name is Keith." The boy introduced. "You won't beat me next time."

"Looks like we're rivals now." I said.

"That's right." The boy replied. "Do you have a PokeGear number?"

"No, but I do have a PokeMobile." I said.

The two exchanged numbers.

"I will beat you next time." The boy said and took off running.

I continued to walk and saw many of the same pokemon as earlier. I finally made it to Viridian City. I checked my clock and it was 2:20 P.M. "Wow, I got here faster than expected." I said to myself. "I'm going to the pokemon center to register for the Kanto League."

Before I walked further, I noticed something huge swimming in the body of water to my left. It looked to be a huge bird like pokemon. "Let's see what the pokedex says."

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Lugia, The Diving Pokemon, Lugia is the leader of the Legendary Kanto Birds, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos._**

**Pokedex Deactivated**

"Wow, that's kick ass." I said to myself as I continued walking.

I walked to the white building with a red round roof with a huge red pokeball symbol above the door. I walked through the automatic doors inside were bright yellow walls, blue tilled flooring, To my left was a corridor that led to the dining room area, to my right was a sitting area, to the right of the sitting area was another corridor that led to the pokemon center rooms. A few feet past the corridor to my left was a counter area where a nurse with pink hair with blue eyes wearing a nurse outfit was standing behind it. Past the across the way of the sitting area were four video phones.

"How may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Can you please heal my pokemon?

"Absolutely."

"I would also like a room for one." I told the nurse "I also need to register for the Kanto League."

"Please hand me your pokeballs and I will take care of everything." The nurse said. "I will need your pokedex or your trainer id# to give you a room and to register for the Kanto League."

"Okay. I handed the woman the three pokeballs and the pokedex.

The nurse handed the three balls to a pink egg shaped pokemon and then scanned the pokedex into the system. "You're all set Quincy." The nurse said. "You can wait at the sitting area while we look at your pokemon."

I went and sat down at the waiting area for my pokemon to be healed.

Beep the nurse reappeared with the three pokeballs. "Quincy you can get your pokemon and room key now."

I walked back over to the desk.

"Here are your pokemon, pokedex, and room key." The nurse handed me my three pokemon and a card key. "You are also registered for the Kanto League."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"Anytime, you are in room 8." The nurse said. "Have a good day now."

I walked down the corridor and used the key and unlocked my room. In the room was a a full sized bed, a flat screen tv, a small table, a microwave, mini washer and dryer, a computer, an alarm clock and a closet/dresser combo. And the room next to it was a full sized bathroom. I then realized I need to order somethings from the pokemon trainers online website again.

I decided to use my PokeMobile to shop online this time. I browsed through things that I might need. Eventually, I came across a pokemon egg incubator that can hold two at a time.

It was on sell for 10000 pokedollars. The normal price was 17500 pokedollars. regular shipping charge 400. arrives in 2 to three days sent from Johto. Only sell to Johto and Kanto. I added it to my cart. I browsed more items and came across two items useful for when I use my Ditto for breeding. Gene-EXPND roots. These roots are to be fed to male pokemon mating with Ditto who wish to obtain pokemon pre-evolved pokemon not living in your region. Example: Feed a male Pikachu this root and breed it with Ditto to receive a Pichu egg. Gene-EXPND berries like it's root counterpart a female pokemon has to eat this. Example: Clefairy eats it breeds with Ditto and get yourself a Cleffa egg. For non Ditto mating you will need both the root and the berry to give to the respective genders and they will need to be the same species. Example: Male Magmar eats the root Female Magmar eats the berry which enables them to have Magby eggs instead of Magmar eggs. Fifteen of each in a thirty count bundle is 5000 pokedollars and shipping and handling is free for four to five day delivery and 400 pokedollars for two to three days. Sent from Johto. Ships to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh only. I added the items to my cart.

The robotic voice spoke. "**_Where would you like this shipped to?_**" I put in the address for Pewter City Pokemon Center. **_"Your order will be sent to Pewter City Pokemon Center on 7389 Boulder Ave, Pewter City, Kanto. Is this correct?"_** I hit yes. **_"Please enter your trainer id# please."_ **I keyed in the numbers. **_"Your payment is complete. Your remaining pokedollars is 27747."_**

I exited the web browser on my PokeMobile and pondered what to do next.

**Delia's POV**

I finished my gardening for the day and I went into her house and walked to the kitchen to store the berries in the fridge before going to the living room. I realized it is going to be quiet compared to these past days. "I'm going to miss my Ash a lot." I thought to myself.

"I hope Ash makes to Viridian before the storm hits." She said to herself. "On the other hand, there's Quincy. We shared a lot this morning before he left I wonder if he made it to Viridian." I said. "Before he came here three days ago she hadn't had anybody want to spend quality time with her other than Prof. Oak, but he wanted something I didn't want and that was a romantic relationship together." I said to myself.

"I wish I had more money to visit places on my own without professor and the neighborhood watch people tagging along." She thought.

"I should have told Quincy not to let Oak know about our relationship, but now that I think about it maybe it will stop his advances."

"I will still be his friend though." I thought. "The divorce money had ran out and taking care of a son and selling flowers and berries and neighborhood watch didn't pay much." I thought.

"I hope Quincy doesn't forget to catch me a grass type for my gardening."

"I'm going to Oak's and hopefully he doesn't hit on me this time." The woman said as she got up to leave the house.

**Prof. Oak POV**

I was sitting in my living room area on a comfy chair with a cup of tea. "Wow, I really need to have more starters brought in next time." I thought remembering the trainer that showed up in his pajamas. "I hope those five make it to Viridian before that storm hits." I said to myself.

I thought to myself about how quiet it would be around Pallet with the new trainers now gone. Then, one trainer in particular came into his mind. I remembered seeing Quincy and Delia walking passed his lab on their way to a lunch date yesterday. The more he thought about it he began to get angry. "He gets alone time with her, but I'm stuck with her Arceus damn neighborhood watch people whenever I want to spend time with her." I said in an angry tone. "When I talked to Quincy this morning about it, he shrugged it off like he didn't care." I said now even more angry as he slammed his cup of tea down spilling some on the coffee table. "Maybe now that he's gone on his journey, I can finally get close to Delia." I thought.

"I'm going to my office to check email and other research projects." I said as I got up from my chair and walked to my office. I sat at my desk and looked at different documents explaining pokemon evolution.

The doorbell rang and I said. "Come in."

The door opened and Delia came in. "Professor, where are you?"

"Delia, I'm in my office." I said to the woman. "You can come in my office and we can talk."

"I will just wait in the living room until you're done."

"That's fine." I quickly got back to reading the documents then quickly moved on to reading a particular trainer's bank transactions now angry at another failed attempt to get Delia to do what I want.

The woman in the living room sat in the living room for twenty minutes but got bored and proceeded to Oak's office. She peaked in and noticed Oak doing something he shouldn't. "Professor, what in the hell are you doing?" She yelled in her serious stern voice.

I quickly exited the bank screen. "I'm just reading about pokemon evolution." I lied. "Why the stern tone?"

"I saw you looking at Quincy's bank transactions." The woman said. "I don't like being lied to either, it pisses me the fuck off." She yelled. "Now, tell me why you were looking at his money info?"

"I don't want him abusing his money." I made up a lie.

"Do you do this with other trainers?"

"No, I don't but, Delia you have to under…"

"No buts! He is an adult and have you considered his privacy? And I don't think it's fair to monitor his money like that without his permission."

I was really trying to hold back my rage over Delia backing Quincy over me. "For your information, I am the joint holder of this account." I said to the woman. "I don't get why you're backing him anyway."

"I'm just sticking up for what's right." The woman said back at the old man.

"Well, he's gone now and you won't see him for awhile."

"You know what Oak, I wanted to keep this a secret but, Quincy and I are dating."

My blood now boiling big time. "He will leave you just like Jack did." I said out of anger with what I heard.

"How dare you say that, you old bastard." The woman said and slapped the old man across the face and kicked him in the nuts, causing the prof. to double over holding his balls.

"Ow, That's it! Get out now!" I yelled rolling on the floor holding my balls.

"Fine!" The woman shouted. "By the way, your poems suck!" The woman then stormed out with tears in her eyes.

I slowly regained my composure as the pain from my groin subsided. I began thinking about how to handle this situation. "I have to do my job as Kanto's professor regardless of this situation." I said to myself. "But, that doesn't mean I won't fight dirty to get Delia as my woman."

**Delia's POV**

I ran home from the lab with tears in my eyes. "How could he act like that towards me?" I wondered. "I'm going to call Quincy first thing once I get home." I said as I rushed home. I went inside and walked over to my video phone.

**Quincy's POV**

After battling a few more trainers, my pokemon learned new moves with the help of Ditto. "Great job everybody." I praised. "Octillery, good job learning Headbutt and Lock-on, Spearow, good job learning Steel Wing and Drill Peck."

"Spear. Oct." The two cheered for their accomplishment.

"Thanks Ditto for helping with the training."

"Dit dit!" It said happily.

"Now return." I returned the pokemon to their pokeballs and sat on his bed in the pokemon center room. Then his PokeMobile rang. I answered.

**PokeMobile Activated**

Delia appeared on the screen looking really pissed off with tears in her eyes.

"D, what's wrong?"

"I caught Oak looking at your bank info, so I confronted him about it."

"What happened after you confronted him?"

"He got mad at me for defending you, so I told him we wee dating."

"Then what?"

"He said you would leave me like Jack did, so I got mad and slapped him and kicked him in the balls and told him his poems suck." She explained. "Then, he kicked me out."

"Oh wow." I said. "You might want to keep your distance from him for a while."

"I will, thank you for listening, it means a lot."

"No problem D. that's what I'm here for."

"Have you made it to Viridian City yet?"

'Yes." I told her. "I haven't found Ash yet though."

"That's fine. She said. "You better get your PokeBank account changed to just your name right away though."

"I will after what you just told me."

"Good, I will talk to you later, I love you." She said as she blew a kiss through the phone.

"Love you too." I hung up the phone.

**PokeMobile Deactivated**

After hearing about the Oak bullshit, I began to think about things. I considered maybe going back Pallet and bringing D on my journey with me. Then, I remembered her neighborhood watch duties, and she wouldn't want to abandon her garden. "Well, time to fix this bank situation." I said to mysel.

I went to the PokeBank website on my PokeMobile. I was then greeted with a robotic voice.

**_"Welcome to PokeBank Online Banking."_** Said the robotic voice. **_"Please enter your trainer id#._**

I keyed in the numbers.

_**"Welcome, Quincy of Pallet Town. How may I assist you?"**_

I hit the change account type option on the touchscreen.

_**"This account is currently a joint account." Option 1: Keep the account as is. Option 2: Make Samuel Oak the sole holder of this account. Option 3: Make Quincy the sole holder of this account.**_

I hit option 3.

_**"Your account is now a single holder account with Quincy as the holder. Would you like to do anything else?**_

I hit the withdraw money button.

_**"How much would you like to withdraw?"**_

I put in the amount I wanted to take out.

_**"You've elected to withdraw 4000 pokedollars, right?**_

I hit yes.

**_"Your nearest item transporter is Viridian City Pokemon Center Room number 8. Your transaction is complete. Please collect your funds from the item transporter and, thank you for choosing PokeBank."_**

I exited the website and turned the phone off. Shortly after a bolt of energy formed next to the computer in my room and my money appeared. I went over and counted the currency then, I got an idea. "I'm going to surprise Delia and send her money."

I left my room, went to the main area of the Pokemon Center, grabbed an envelope, and headed back to my room. I placed the money in the envelope, then labeled it. to D from Quincy. I then headed outside to put my plan into motion.

"Ditto and Spearow, come out."

"Dit? Row?" They asked in unison.

"Ditto, I need you to transform into a Spearow." The pokemon obeyed and transformed.

"Ditto, you know where D's house is so, I want you to lead Spearow to her house and hold the envelope."

"Dit." The clone nodded.

"Spearow, I want you to bodyguard Ditto since it can't battle and, you can get passed your old territory."

"Spearow." The bird nodded.

"You two get going now."

The two pokemon nooded and took off.

**Pokemon POV**

**PokeSpeak Activated**

_"So, who is this D?"_ Spearow asked.

_"She's our trainer's girlfriend."_ Ditto responded

_"Well, isn't that cute."_ Spearow said sarcastically. _So, why can't you battle?_

_"One day I was with my friend, another Ditto. We were hanging out and I originally didn't have good transforming abilities. Then, this man with messy black hair and a brown beard showed up and began to approach us."_ Ditto said.

_Then what?_ Asked Spearow.

_"My friend tried to protect me, but this guys pokemon were to much for my friend and I told my friend to run away."_ Ditto responded.

_"Go on."_ Spearow said.

_"My friend was hesitant at first but, I finally convinced him into getting away."_ Ditto said. _"I wasn't so fortunate though."_

_"How come?"_ Spearow asked.

_"I tried transforming again only to be hit with an attack that knocked me out."_ Ditto said. _"I woke up I was in this lab where I was hooked up to something and these people were sticking me with needles and injecting me with all kinds of things then, I passed out again."_ Ditto explained.

_"Then what happened?"_ Asked Spearow. Now more interested.

_"I woke up and my body felt different." _Ditto said._ "I had actual eyes and a mouth with teeth and I had a strong craving to mate, but my transforming problems were gone. I am even able to stay in my transformed state even better than a regular Ditto. But, I am not able to use attacks save for Attract, Flatter, and Charm even if I were to transform into a Tyranitar or a Dragonite."_ Ditto explained further._  
_

_"That's very sad."_ Spearow said feeling bad for her friend and teammate. _"So, how did you get away?"_ Spearow Asked.

_"I transformed into a Pidgey and flew out of an open window when my captors were occupied with other things."_ Ditto said.

_"Interesting."_ Spearow said.

_"Just today an old man handed me over to our current trainer and you know the rest." _Ditto said.

_"So, what is our trainer's girlfriend like?"_ Spearow asked.

_"She's really friendly."_ Ditto replied.

**A bit later**

_"The house is this way."_ Ditto said and lead Spearow to the front door of the white house with a red roof.

The two landed at the front door.

_"You take this so that I can transform and knock on the door."_ Ditto handed Spearow the envelope.

Ditto transformed into a Jynx and knocked on the door then turned back to it's normal state.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated**

Delia's POV

"I'm coming." I rushed to the door and opened it and was surprised. "Ditto, what are you doing here?"

"Dit." The pokemon pointed to Spearow.

"Spearow." The bird squawked.

"Oh, an envelope for me?" The woman asked. "Why don't you two come inside."

The two pokemon entered the house and Spearow dropped the envelope on a table.

I read the contents. To. D. From Quincy. I tore it opened and lit up at what I saw. "Wow, he really does care." I thought. "Would you two like something to eat?"

"Spearow! Dit dit." They nodded.

"Follow me." I went into the kitchen grabbed two bowl and got some berries and crushed them and put them in the bowls like last time. "Here you two go. I will be right back." I left the two pokemon to eat.

I decided to call Quincy again to let him know I got the money. I dialed his number.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Her boyfriend appeared on the screen.

"Hi Quincy, I just got your letter."

"That's good." he said. "I wanted to surprise you and help you out for all you have done for me."

"Thank you very much." I said. "It mean's a lot."

"How are Spearow and Ditto doing?"

"They're currently in the kitchen eating."

"Thanks for feeding them."

"No problem." By the way, it's going to storm soon so, I will send them on their way when the storm clears."

"Thanks.' Her boyfriend said.

"I will talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you to D."

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

"I'm going to surprise him on his journey now that I have the money." I thought to myself.

I proceeded back into the kitchen to let Quincy's pokemon know the situation. "Spearow, Ditto, I told Quincy you two can stay until after the storm clears."

"Spear." The bird squawked in relief of getting a break.

"Dit." The blob sighed in relief.

**Quincy's POV.**

"I'm glad I was able to make her happy." I thought to myself.

I started to get bored so, I pulled out Octillery's pokeball. "Come out.

"Oct." The pokemon said.

"Ditto and Spearow are at D's house because I had them deliver her a surprise."

"Oct." The pokemon said.

"Don't worry, they will be back once this stom clears." I reassured my starter and petted him on his head.

"Tillery." The octopus seemed to like the petting.

"Here's a blanket, you can take a nap if you want because that's what I'm going to do."

The octopus accepted the blanket and closed his eyes and fell asleep in the bed next to his trainer.

Rocket's POV.

"Giovanni, here is the data I got from this morning." The black haired man with brown beard handed the leader the device.

"This shit better be as good as you say."

"It is Giovanni, I'm sure of it."

"We'll just have to see won't we?" The boss watched and listened to the footage from the lab and was very pleased at his second in command's work. "Very good Jack."

"I knew you would be pleased Giovanni." Jack said. "Now, what do we do?"

Giovanni pressed a button and spoke. "Everyone, get your asses in here now!" The leader demanded.

Several grunts and admins appeared. "Yes boss?"

The boss showed the grunts and admins the footage.

"Paul and Nikki, step forward now!"

A male and female grunt stepped forward.

"I want you two to track down that trainer from another world and get that Ditto back." Giovanni ordered. "Now, get the hell out of my sight and get to work."

"Sir." The two said and left.

"Admins, step forward." The leader demanded.

Four admins walked forward awaiting their orders.

"I want you four to go and spy on the Elite Four and find out where that island is." The boss ordered. "Now, get going." The leader demanded.

"Sir." The four said and left.

"Everyone else continue to steal pokemon. Dismissed."

"Sir." The rest of the grunts left.

"Jack, I have a special mission for you."

"What's that Giovanni?"

"It involves that bitch you left."

"Now this is my kind of mission Giovanni."

"We will meet back here tonight to discuss what you're going to do."

"Hahahahaha." Jack laughed in an evil tone.

**That's it for chapter 4. We learned Ditto's back story. What does Giovanni and Jack have in store for Delia? Will Paul and Nikki be successful in their mission to recover Ditto?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**

**Please review.**


	5. Pewter Happening and Homesickness

**Pewter happenings and Homesickness**

**Last time our main character saw HO-OH, met Team Rocket for the first time, caught a shiny Nidoran male and a Beedrill, confronted Prof. Oak and made it all the way to Pewter City. We learned Giovanni's mission for Jack.**

**Quincy's current team:**

**Octillery (male) Water Gun, Lock-On, Headbutt, Constrict**

**Spearow (female) Peck, Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Pursuit, Double Team**

**Ditto (Breeding only)**

**Nidoran Male (shiny) Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Double Kick, Dig**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Now, let's get's get back to the story.**

**Quincy's POV**

I woke up and stretched out and took a look at the clock. The clock read 9:03 A.M. I got out of bed and put on my clothes that were washed and dried last night. Then I woke up my sleeping pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs, then clipped them to my belt.

I decided to leave my bag in my room for the time being. I walked down the corridor to the lobby to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Hi Nurse Joy, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm expecting a package here either tomorrow or the day after, but I know sometimes delivery comes early, so I was wondering if you can let me know if anything arrives."

"Sure, I will be glad to let you know. Mail comes twice a day so if it comes and you're not around I will hold onto it for you."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome."

I left the lobby and walked down the corridor that led to the pokemon center's dining room. I went to the counter to pick out my food. I got eggs, toast, and peanut butter and rawst berry jelly to put on the toast, and a glass of oran berry juice to drink. For my pokemon, I got them each a bowl of pokemon food. "Okay everybody, time to eat."

The five pokemon emerged from their pokeballs and began to eat. We all finished eating and I paid for the food, returned my pokemon and returned to my room.

Once I was back in my room, I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag and left to explore the town.

The town had the signature PokeMart, PokeBank, and PokeBurger. I restocked on pokeballs and potions. Then, I passed several houses and I came across someone selling rocks. I walked closer and took pictures of the rocks on my PokeMobile and thought to myself. "These rocks aren't worth a damn."

I continued to walk around town and decided to go to an opening to do some training. "Everyone, come out." I said as I threw the five pokeballs.

"Guys, today will be our first ever gym battle. Octillery, I want you to work with Beedrill to work on your accuracy and defense cause Beedrill can move in the air and he has strong attacks. Spearow, I want you to work with Nidoran to work on your stamina. Ditto I want you to transform into whatever and use your three attacks to help everyone with their dodging."

"Oct, spear, dit, nido, bzzz." The five pokemon nodded and began their training.

After training for awhile, the pokemon seemed to improve greatly. "Okay everybody, time to take a break. Octillery and Spearow, you two are on for our gym battle. Beedrill and Nidoran, you two will get your chance in my second gym battle. Ditto, thanks for helping out. Now return everybody." I said as I returned everybody to their pokeballs.

I walked around town a bit longer and I checked the time and it was only 10:30 A.M. I began to walk back to the pokemon center, but I was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Quincy?"

I turned around to see that it was Gary and his six cheerleaders. "Well, if it isn't Oak's grandson."

"I see you have been here for awhile also. Let's battle."

"Fine by me. How many pokemon?"

"One on one."

"Let's make it starter vs starter."

"Alright, you're going down. Squirtle, go." Gary said as he brought out a turtle pokemon.

"Octillery, let's take care of business." I said as I brought out my starter.

"Squirtle start out with a Water Gun."

"Squirt." The turtle obeyed and pressurized water shot from it's mouth.

"Octillery, use your tentacles to launch yourself into the air, then Water Gun to soften your landing."

"Oct." The pokemon nodded and jumped into the air causing his opponent's water type move to miss. Then the octopus shot out his own water to soften the landing.

"Nice strategy, but you will need more than that to beat me." Gary said.

"Gary Gary go go." His six cheerleaders cheered in unison.

"Octillery, Headbutt full force."

The pokemon launched himself at his opponent striking the turtle knocking it down.

"Squirtle, get up and hit that thing with a Tackle."

The turtle got back to it's feet and ran towards the octopus at a fast speed ramming his opponent, but with little effort.

"Awesome job on your defense Octillery. Now Constrict while it's still close."

"Squirtle quick, get out of there."

Before the turtle could dodge it found itself being squeezed by the octopus.

"Octillery now finish that turtle off."

"Oct." The pokemon nodded and squeezed harder causing his opponent to become swirly eyed.

"Squirtle, no!" Gary shouted.

"Good job Octillery. Return now."

"G-Gary lost. Wah wahaha." The six cheerleader cried in unison.

"Return Squirtle." Gery pulled back his pokemon. "Next time we battle you won't be so lucky." Gary said as he drove off.

I walked to the pokemon center to rest for a bit. Once I was back in my room, I decided to call D.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

"Good morning D."

"Good morning Q. Where are you?"

"I'm in Pewter City. I might be here for awhile."

"That's amazing. I heard from Ash last night. He made it to Viidian City."

"That's good. So, I was wondering if you would want to join me on my journey sometime?"

"I would, but you're already in Pewter and Repels only last so long."

"I could catch you that grass type and have it sent to you."

"I'll surprise you."

"Okay."

"I really miss you and it is kind of boring here."

"I don't blame you. I'll even teach you how to battle."

"You're making me really consider joining you. I need to go shopping to buy some more seeds for gardening."

"Okay, you have a great day. Love you D."

"Love you too, sweetie."

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

**Delia's POV**

I got up from the video phone area and grabbed my purse and some repels to head over to Viridian to get some seeds for planting. "I can't believe Quincy offered to have me come on his journey with him. I could always plant and garden with a portable flower pot. Besides, I want to stay away from Oak, and I can always have the neighborhood watch people look over my house and Quincy's." I thought to myself. "I'll have to give it more thought."

I left the house and headed towards the outskirts of town. I applied a repel and continued along the way. As I walked down the dirt path that lead to the city, I watched all of the wild pokemon playing. "I wonder how the two young men in my life, Ash and Quincy are enjoying their pokemon?" I thought to myself as I finally reached the city.

I went to the PokeMart to buy my gardening supplies. Once I was inside the store, I picked out some seeds for growing different berries for cooking, then someone tapped e on the shoulder.

"Delia, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Oh, how are you Samantha?"

"I'm good. Why don't we grab a bite to eat."

"I'd love that."

"I'll wait for you to finish and we can go."

"Okay."

The new person paid for my seeds and we left the PokeMart and we went to a restaurant for some lunch. Once we sat down and ordered our food we began to talk.

"So Delia, what brings you here so soon?"

"I decided to use some of the gift money I got from my new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend?" Samantha asked in shock.

"Yes, I met him four days ago."

"Tell me more."

"I went over to his house to introduce myself and we became instantly attracted to each other. Then later that same night he came over to my house while my son was out."

"Go on."

"I made him dinner and he loved it and we got to know each other better. Then, I changed into a sexy outfit and we were watching a movie."

"Next."

"While we were watching the movie he started rubbing my legs but stopped. Then I put his hand back onto my legs and things went further from there and we had sex and fell asleep in each others arms. We woke up early the next morning and I had to get him out before my son got back home."

"Wow, good going Delia."

"There's more."

"I'm listening."

"Later that day he called me and asked me out on a lunch date and I accepted. We had a good time"

"Is that all?"

"Nope. The following day he was to head out on his pokemon journey and I gave him one hell of a send off. I changed into another sexy outfit and I was the one putting on the moves this time. We had sex again and we opened up to each other about each other's pasts."

"Then what?"

"After we talked, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"Congrats Delia, what's his name?"

"His name is Quincy."

"He seems really nice."

"He really is. He called me this morning before I left and he asked me if I wanted to join him on his journey."

"Oh wow, that's really nice. How is Prof. Oak dealing with it? I know you've told me how he kept trying to get with you and writing all kinds of shitty poems for you."

"We had a fight over it because I caught him spying on my man's bank account and confronted him and the arguing heated up from there. He brought up Jack so I slapped him and kicked him in the nuts."

"Wow, maybe you should go with Quincy on his journey."

"I have to give it thought."

"I understand. I'm glad you found someone finally."

"Thanks."

We finished our lunch, paid for our meal then left.

"Well Sam, it was fun spending time with you today. I'm going to get going now and think about what you told me."

"Talk to you later, Delia."

**Jack's POV**

I got my needed things and pokemon ready as I left my room, walked down the corridor to the exit. Once I was outside, I called out my trusty flying type. "Aerodactyl, get out here."

"Aero." The prehistoric pokemon screeched as it came out of it's pokeball.

"Take me to Pallet Town." I demanded.

As we flew threw the skies, passing different towns and island, the route leading up to Pallet came into view. There was something else that caught me off guard though.

I saw that bitch Delia walking back to Pallet. "This is going to be easier than I thought." I said to myself.

"Gengar, get out here and make us invisible."

"Gen." The ghost nodded once it emerged from it's pokeball and did as ordered.

I watched as the bitch continued to walk along the path and into town. "Land now."

The flying type obeyed. "Now return." I ordered.

"Alakazam, get out here now." I called forth my other pokemon.

"Alaka." The pokemon waited for it's orders.

"Make an aura that makes it so we can't be heard then teleport us into that house."

"Azam." The Psi pokemon nodded and did as ordered.

"Gengar, keep us invisible."

Once inside my old house I watched that worthless bitch just put away her things and she just did nothing other than gardening, cooking and cleaning. I watch this for a few hours then, after giving so many energy roots to my pokemon, I got bored and decided that I was going to go back to base. "That useless woman has no life. I'll come back tomorrow."

**Quincy's POV**

I left the pokemon center and decided to head to the gym for my first gym battle. I walked to a building that tooked to have a violet colored roof. The sign read. "Pewter Gym."

I went inside and walked to what looked like a battlefield. "Hello? I'm here for a gym battle."

"Who goes there?" A deep voice called out and a figure appeared.

The figure appeared to have spiky black hair, brown skin, lines for eyes and thick eye brows. He had an orange shirt, a green vest, and brown pants. The last thing made me nearly fall over laughing. He appeared to also be wearing an apron.

"Ha ha. Are you the gym leader?"

"Yes. What's so funny?"

"You look like you're a home maker not a gym leader. Ha ha ha."

"Grr. Let's just get this over with." The gym leader said as he took his apron off.

"I'm ready when you are."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Quincy."

"I'm Brock the Pewter Gym Leader."

"This match will be a two on two match between Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader and Quincy, the challenger. Only the challenger my substitute pokemon. Trainers, are you ready?" The ref spoke.

"Yes." We both replied in unison.

"Trainers choose your first pokemon.."

"Octillery, let's take care of business." I said as I threw the pokeball in the air and the pokemon emerged.

"Geodude, I choose you." Brock said as he let out his first pokemon.

"The first match will be Octillery vs Geodude. Begin." The ref said raising a green flag in one hand and red in the other.

"Octillery, use Water Gun." The pokemon nodded and released pressurized water at his opponent.

"Geodude, counter it with Mega Punch." The opposing pokemon nodded and it's fist glowed white and darted towards Octillery.

"Octillery, forget using Water Gun and use Constrict on that thing's fist to prevent Mega Punch."

My pokemon stopped his original move and lunged towards Geodude and wrapped his legs around it's fist.

"Geodude, no! Try to escape."

The rock type managed to throw the octopus off of it.

"Good Geodude, now hit it with Tackle."

The rock type lunged at the octopus hitting it hard.

"You want to laugh at me now?"

"Octillery, are you alright?"

"Tillery." The pokemon nodded.

"Water Gun full force."

The Jet pokemon released pressurized water hitting the rock and ground type hard.

"Now finish it off with a Headbutt."

"Ooooctill." The pokemon said and instead of Headbutt, the pokemon released a surge of pulsating water at his opponent, knocking it out.

"Congratulations, Octillery. You just learned Water Pulse."

"Geodude is unable to battle, Octillery wins." The ref announced as he raised the green flag.

"Geodude, return. You battled great out there." The gym leader said to his fainted pokemon and put him back inside his pokeball.

"Octillery, take a break and return for now." I returned my starter to his pokeball.

"You're not a bad trainer, but I still have a trick up my sleeve. Go Onix."

A huge rock serpent appeared on the battlefield.

"Spearow, let's take care of business."

My pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"The next battle will be Onix vs Spearow. Begin."

"A rookie mistake. Onix, use Rock Throw."

The rock snake pokemon formed a rock and prepared to throw it.

"Spearow, Double Team."

The avian made copies of herself causing the rock to hit a fake.

"Spearow, get in close and hit it's horn with a Steel Wing."

The flying type flew in close and turned her wings into a metallic color.

"Onix, grab that bird and use Bind."

"Spearow, don't let it grab you and continue to fly towards it."

The rock snake tried grabbing the bird with no success and the bird landed a hard hit with Steel Wing making the bigger pokemon cry out in pain.

"Onix, hang in there. Rock Slide now!"

"Spearow, watch out!"

Spearow tried dodging all of the incoming rocks but got hit with one, causing her to fall towards the battlefield.

"Spearow, no!"

"Onix, wrap this up with Tackle."

"Try to dodge it Spearow."

Spearow tried to dodge but was hit hard with Tackle, but somehow she was able to just barely get up.

"Onix, end this with Bind"

"Spearow, don't let it grab you. Fly up and hit it's horn with back to back Steel Wings full force."

Onix had just barely missed grabbing the avian and the rock snake was hit hard twice with Steel Wing causing it to fall down swirly eyed.

"Onix!"

"Onix is unable to battle, which means the winner is Quincy the challenger."

"That was awesome girl. You did great hanging in there. Now return."

"You battled great Onix." Take a rest now. The gym leader pulled back his pokemon.

The gym leader pulled out a greyish symbol. "This is the Boulder Badge. It was a good match."

"Thank you." I said as I took the badge.

I left the gym and went to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon. Once I was inside the building, I was stopped.

"Quincy, your package arrived just a few minutes ago while you were at the gym. Here you go."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Can you heal my Octillery and Spearow please?"

"Sure thing. Please hand me their pokeballs."

"Alright." I handed the nurse the two pokeballs and dropped my package off in my room before coming back into the lobby waiting area.

I waited for fifteen minutes and I heard the beep, so I went up to the counter.

"You're pokemon have been healed. Here you go."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I took the two pokeballs and clipped them to my belt.

I went back to my room and opened my package. In the package was the pokemon egg incubator, further in the box was two bags. There was a note on the bag that read. "Thank you for shopping with us. Take these extra Gene-EXPND roots and berries as a thanks." I looked in the two bags and saw that there were twenty of each instead of fifteen. "This is awesome." I thought to myself.

I started to get hungry, so I decided to head to PokeBurger for the first time. I left my pokemon in the room and fed them before leaving. I walked down the street to the restaurant and I went inside. Once inside I looked at the menu. I decided on a royal size bacon double cheese burger with fries and a soda pop. I began to eat the food and thought to myself. "This tastes like Burger King and McDonald's back in my world."

**Pokemon POV**

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

_"So, how did the gym battle go you guys?"_ Beedrill asked.

_"It was tough but we came out on top."_ Spearow replied.

_"That's good."_ Nidoran said.

_"Hey Ditto, what's wrong?"_ Octillery asked.

_"Oh, it's nothing. Why?"_ Ditto said.

_"You've barely eaten and you haven't said much."_ Octillery replied back.

_"Octillery, I think I might know why."_ Spearow said.

_"Why?"_ Octillery asked.

_"Do you want Nidoran and Beedrill to hear it or should it be between you, Octillery and I? I'm asking because Octillery and I know you better."_ Spearow stated.

_"Everybody can listen in."_ Ditto replied.

_"Alright, the floor is yours Ditto."_ Spearow said.

Ditto told the other teammates what it had told Spearow the other day.

_"That's really sad Ditto."_ Nidoran said as he walked up and petted Ditto.

_"You're very brave Ditto."_ Octillery complimented.

_"What everyone else said."_ Beedrll said coolly.

_"I just wish I could battle like the rest of you."_ Ditto said sadly._ "Seeing you guys train for the gym battle earlier made me want do more."_

_"We will help you if that's what you truly want to do."_ Octillery offered.

_"Count me in."_ Spearow added.

_"I'm in."_ Beedrill said.

_"Me too."_ Nidoran said.

_"I still want to mate as well though too, so there has to be a way that I can let our trainer know that I want to mate and battle."_ Ditto said.

_"We'll worry about it when the time comes. Now eat you food and get your strength up."_ Octillery said.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV**

I walked back to the pokemon center after eating and checking out a few stores in town. It was beginning to get late so I wanted to check on the pokemon. I entered my room to see them talking in their pokelanguage.

"Hey everybody, I hope I wasn't too long. Did you guys enjoy your pokemon food?"

"Nido, bzzz, oct, spear." Everyone but Ditto nodded.

"Ditto, what's wrong?" I asked my pokemon.

"Ditto to dit dit." It said pointing to the door.

"Oh, you want to talk to me alone?"

"Ditto." The pokemon nodded.

"Okay then Octillery, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Oct." The water type nodded.

I left the room with Ditto in tow. We walked outside to a park to talk about what was bugging it.

"So, what's the problem Ditto?"

"Dit, to to dit ditto." It explained in it's language while getting into a fighting stance.

"You want to learn how to battle?"

"Dit." The pokemon nodded.

"It's going to take a lot of work, but I'm willing to try it if that's what you want."

"To dit ditto." The pokemon said happily.

"Glad I could cheer you up."

"Ditto!" The pokemon said.

"Let's head back inside now. It's getting late."

Ditto and I began to walk back towards the pokemon center, and all of a sudden we heard voice.

"Somebody please help me." A young female voice said.

"Ditto transform so you can help me find the voice."

"Dit." The pokemon nodded and transformed into a Rattata.

We searched the area several time and just when we were about to give up, we heard the voice again.

"I'm lost somebody please help."

"It's this way. Ditto, let's go."

We ran to a small dark bushy area and spotted what looked to be a pokemon.

"Please help me." The thing said softly.

"Sure, I can help. But you might want to come inside so that we can sort this mess out.

"Okay." The thing said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm a pokemon called Ralts."

"I see. I didn't know you can talk. But we can talk at the pokemon center."

"Alright."

"Let's go then."

The three of us walked back to the pokemon center and once inside I quickly walked to the counter. "Nurse Joy, I just found this Ralts lost. Can you do a check up on it?"

"Certainly. It will only take a few minutes."

"Thank you." I said as I handed Ralts over to the nurse.

I waited for ten minutes and she came back. "Ralts is in good health. It needs to be fed though."

"Got it. I'll feed it and find out where it came from."

"Good."

I left the lobby and went back to my room with Ralts and Ditto in tow. "Everyone, this is Ralts. I found it outside when I was talking to Ditto."

Everyone greeted the newcomer. I then gave it some pokemon food to eat.

"Thank you for the food."

"No problem Ralts. So how did you end up here?"

"One day I was playing with my other Ralts friends in Hoenn and we were using Teleport to once we tagged someone. My Teleport is more powerful than usual and during our game, I lost control and ended up here." Ralts explained. "It's been two days now and I'm really missing home. I've been to scared to go for food because this isn't my home and I don't want to take other pokemon's food. I really wish I could control Teleport."

"Sorry to hear that Ralts. I'm on a pokemon journey and I plan on going to Hoenn someday. You can join me if you like."

"Really?"

"Yes. What do you guys say?"

The pokemon nodded their approval.

"Awesome, go pokeball." I threw the pokemon and red energy consumed Ralts and the pokeball just pinged without a wiggle. "Come out Ralts."

I scanned Ralts on the pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon_**

**_Ralts is a Psychic and Fairy type._**

**_In the wild, Ralts, are very timid and will use Teleport to avoid danger._**

**_With a trainer, Ralts are very loyal and social with their trainers._**

**_This Ralts is Female, Ability: Synchronize Second Ability: Telepathy Moves known: Confusion, Magical Leaf, Light Screen, Teleport_**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"So Ralts, how did you learn to talk?"

"Before I Teleported myself here, I would hear humans talk all the time and one day I got curious and began to read random things written. I Teleported into a school on several occasions and eventually learned how to read and talk."

"Wow, that's amazing Ralts."

"Thanks."

"Well I'm going to make a phone call really quick guys."

The pokemon nodded.

PokeMobile Activated.

"Hello Quincy, how may I help you?"

"I don't need the seventh pokemon privilege anymore professor."

"Why not?"

"Ditto came to me today and told me it wanted to learn how to battle."

"I understand. Any new pokemon?"

"Yes. I caught a Spearow, a blue colored Nidoran Male, a Beedrill and tonight I found a pokemon native to Hoenn."

"That's amazing. Well, I have to get going now. Bye."

PokeMobile Deactivated.

"Alright guys it's time for bed."

"Okay." Ralts said.

"Oct, nido, bzzz, dit, spear." The others said in their language.

I did my nightly routine of last night and shut the lights off and left the pokemon a blanket to sleep on then I went to my own bed.

**That's it for chapter 6.**

**Our main character won his gym battle, got himself a rare pokemon, and his package came early. Will Ditto learn how to battle? Will Ralts learn to control Teleport? Whill Delia join Quincy on his journey?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**

**Please review.**


	6. Confrontations, Evil plots, The woods

**Confrontations, An evil plan, Venturing the woods**

**So last chapter our main character began his journey, caught a new pokemon, and sent his woman some dough. Oak made Delia cry causing him to get kicked where the sun doesn't shine. We learned Ditto's back story.**

**Quincy's current team:**

**Octillery (male) Moves: Water Gun, Lock-On, Headbutt, Constrict**

**Spearow (female) *At Delia's house* Moves: Peck, Double Team, Pursuit, Drill Peck, Steel Wing**

**Ditto (genderless) *At Delia's house* (breeding only)**

**Now, let's get back to the story.**

**Quincy's POV**

I continued to lay on my bed, unable to fall asleep. So, I got up making sure not to wake up Octillery. After I managed to quietly get up, I turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels and stopped when I came across a news report.

"Breaking news, I am live here in Viridian City." The news reporter said. "There has been several reports of thieves in the area stealing pokemon. If you are a pokemon trainer, it is recommended you stay inside and if you need to go out, don't go alone."

I shut the TV off and looked out the window to see the storm was still going strong. I then realized I needed to make a phone call, even if I'm a little pissed at the person. "Here goes." I said to myself.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

The phone rang three times and eventually, the professor appeared on the screen.

"Hello Quincy, how may I help you?"

"I'm just letting you know that I'm in Viridian City."

"Great!"

"There are more serious things we need to talk about professor."

"What's that?"

"Delia came to your lab today." I told the professor. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Delia called me with tears in her eyes." I said sternly. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I do want to talk about it. And since you won't tell me your side of the story, I will tell you what Delia told me." I told the professor.

"Fine." The professor was shocked that someone could stand up to him.

"While Delia was at your lab earlier, she caught you looking up my bank information. She confronted you about it, so you got upset with her sticking up for me. Then you mentioned me being gone on my journey, which led to her telling you about her and I being together. After you learned that she was with me, you got mad and told her that I was going to leave her like her ex Jack. Then, she slapped you and kicked you in the balls resulting in you kicking her out." I informed the professor of what I knew. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true."

"You deserved being slapped and kicked where the sun doesn't shine. You're suppose to be her friend and what do you do? You get mad at her for your wrongdoing, then you get mad and bring up a man that really hurt her just because she's with someone other than you. I appreciate what you've done for me, but I don't appreciate people hurting people that I care about."

"I should be with her. I've been there when she was hurt."

"Well you're not with her. And I would like to thank you for having her help me out and meet me the day after I got here." I said. "I have better things to do now, so I will send any spare pokemon to your lab. And I will call you when I need to switch up my team. Goodbye."

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

"Oct. The pokemon yawned.

"Oh, sorry Octillery." I apologized to my starter. "I just had a heated phone call that's all." I said as I petted my starter.

I took a look out the window to see it was still raining. I then went online to do some research on Gym Leaders.

**Prof. Oak POV**

I walked away from my video phone still angry at today's events. "Delia will need me when she wants to go on a trip." I said to myself.

I went into the kitchen to get myself a cup of tea. As I poured the tea, I began to think over everything that led to Delia and Quincy meeting.

**Flashback:**

_"I just wanted to stop by and check and see how you are doing." Oak stated. "Do you remember the friend I told you about yesterday?"_

_"I am doing fine, and yes, I do remember."_

_"She will be coming over this afternoon to meet you."_

_"When is she coming?" I asked a bit annoyed at the idea of someone inviting them self to my house, but decided to brush it aside due to the help I received._

_"She will be here at 2:00 P.M." The professor stated. "In the meantime, go ahead and explore the town." The professor left the house._

**End Flashback:**

"I wonder if this would of happened had I not asked Delia to help him in the first place?" I asked myself as I sat at the kitchen table with my cup of tea.

I sat at the kitchen table for a while just thinking. "I'm going back to my office."

**Delia's POV**

"Are you two done with your food?"

"Spea, dit." The two nodded.

"It looks like the storm is beginning to clear up, so I will call Quincy to let him know you two are on your way."

"Dit. Spea." The two said.

**Video Phone activated.**

"Hi D! What do you need?"

"I'm just calling to let you know that Spearow and Ditto are on there way back."

"Thanks for letting them stay with you."

"No problem dear. I will talk to you soon. I love you."

"Love you too D."

**Video Phone deactivated.**

I walked to the front door and opened it, then called the two pokemon over.

"You two be safe on your way back." I said as I hugged them before they took off.

I waved as the two took off in the distance before shutting the door.

**Quincy's POV**

I decided to return Octillery to his pokeball before leaving my room to go wait for Spearow and Ditto to return. The rain was still coming down lightly, but the thunder and lightning had stopped. I sat in the waiting area of the pokemon center until I saw two figures fly into view.

I got up and and walked outside and waited until Spearow and Ditto spotted me and landed. "You two return for a bit." I said as I returned the two back to their pokeballs.

I walked back to my room. "Okay, come back out everybody." I let all three members of my team out.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves at D's house?"

"Spea." The bird nodded.

"Dit." The blob nodded also.

"There are thieves in town so we are going to eat in the room. After we eat, we are going to get back on the road right away."

"Oct. Dit. Spea." The pokemon said in unison.

I opened my bag and pulled out some pokemon food and three bowls and filled the bowls. Then placed them in front of the three to eat.

I ate the same thing I had earlier.

The four of us had finished our food. I packed up everything in the room and grabbed the card key to return to Nurse Joy. "Everybody return." I said as red beams enveloped them and I clipped the three pokeballs to my belt.

I left the room and walked towards the lobby and reached the front desk and returned the room key to Nurse Joy. "Here's the room key."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes. I want to get out of here before I get bothered by the thieves in the area."

"I understand. Thank you for staying at Viridian Pokemon Center. The next town is Puwter City, but you have to go through Viridian Forest first."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I said.

I left the pokemon center and the sky began to clear up and the sun started to come out. Then I saw a rainbow and my jaw dropped when I saw a gorgeous phoenix like pokemon flying. "Let's see what my pokedex says about this."

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_HO-OH The Rainbow Pokemon. Ho-Oh is the leader of the Legendary Johto Beasts, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune._**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Wow, first I saw Lugia and now HO-OH." I said to myself.

I made sure to stock up on supplies at the pokemart before continuing on my journey. I passed by many houses and restaurants. I even cam across the towns PokeBurger. "I need to try that place out one of these days." I thought as I continued to walk.

I finally made it to the outskirts of town, I decided to search for more pokemon to catch. I was only seeing Rattata, Mankey and Sandshrew, so I got bored and proceeded to the forest. Before I could go any further, I heard a rustling in the grass and out popped a Male Nidoran. This one was colored light blue instead of it's regular pink color and it was bigger than your average Nidoran.

"I'm going to catch this one." I said to myself as I got a pokeball ready.

"Octillery, let's take care of business." I threw the pokeball in the air.

"Tillery."

"Octillery, start this out with a Water Gun." The Jet pokemon released a stream of pressurized water at the shiny pokemon.

"Nido." The pokemon dodged and released a bunch of purple laser like things at Octillery.

"Octillery, use your legs to dodge." Before he could dodge he was hit with the Poison Sting making him squeal in pain.

"Octillery hang in there."

"Oct." The pokemon nodded and got right back up.

"Now use Lock-On and nail that thing with Water Gun."

The octopus obeyed the commands and released another stream of pressurized water towards his opponent.

"Ran." The Nidoran prepared to dodge again, but this time he wasn't lucky as he was hit hard by the Water Type attack.

"Awesome job Octillery. Now hit it with a Headbutt before he can gain his composure."

"Oct." The pokemon lowered his head and launched himself towards the Poison Type at blinding speed hitting the pokemon hard knocking it out.

"Excellent work Octillery." I praised.

I unhooked an empty pokeball from my belt. "Go Pokeball!" I threw the ball and it bounced off the poison type and a red energy enveloped him. The ball wiggled three times and made a ding noise symbolizing the successful catch.

"I got myself a shiny Nidoran Male." I cheered as I retrieved my new teammate and hooked his pokeball to my belt. I walked to a clearing and let everyone out to meet their new teammate and I healed Octillery and Nidoran. Then, I scanned Nidoran on my pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Nidoran Male. The Poison Pin Pokemon._**

**_In the wild, If Nidoran Male sense danger, they will not hesitate to attack._**

**_When with a trainer, Nidoran Male are great with hunting food for it's trainer._**

**_This Nidoran is male. His ability is poison point. Moves known: Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Double Kick, and Dig._**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

I proceeded into Viridian Forest. I knew I had to get through this forest quickly in order to make it to Pewter City before it gets dark. I walked along the path and spotted several Caterpie, Weedle and their cocoon forms. I continued to walk deeper into the woods and so of the same pokemon just got annoying.

Then out of nowhere, a sword nearly struck me. "What the hell?"

"Are you from Pallet Town?" A chubby guy with strange attire holding a bug catching net appeared.

"What's it to you ass wipe? You nearly stabbed me with that thing."

"I challenge you to a battle."

"Fine by me. I'm going to kick your ass."

"This will be a two on two battle."

"Let's just get this over with. I have better things to do." I said as I got a pokeball ready.

"You asked for it. Pinsir go." A stag beetle appeared.

"Spearow, let's take care of business." I said as I called for my flying type.

"Pinsir use Tackle." The bug type lunged itself at Spearow.

"Spearow use Double Team." The avian made copies of herself causing the bug type to miss it's mark.

"Spearow, Drill Peck." I shouted.

"Spearow." The bird turned her beak into a drill and flew towards the bug type hitting it hard causing it to become swirly eyed with just one hit.

"Awesome job Spearow. Now take a rest." I returned my flying type to her pokeball.

"Pinsir return. The weird guy returned his pokemon. "You're not bad. However, this battle isn't over yet. Metapod go." The guy brought out a cocoon pokemon.

"Nidoran, let's take care of business." I brought out my newest member to of my team.

"Metapod use Harden."

The cocoon made itself harder.

"Nidoran, use Horn Attack and Double Kick combo."

"Nido." The poison pin pokemon nodded and ran towards the cocoon with his horn glowing white and striking the cocoon really hard and kicked the cocoon twice with his hind legs knocking it out.

"Metapod, return." The guy pulled back his pokemon.

"That was amazing for your first battle, Nidoran."

"Ran Ran." The poison type cheered.

"Take a break. Return." I pulled back my newcomer.

"That was a great battle. Sorry for nearly stabbing you with my sword."

"It's fine. If you do that to me again, you're going to have two broken arms and two broken legs." I threatened. "I'm out of here."

I left the defeated trainer and I decided to catch another pokemon. I roamed the woods for a while with no luck. I started to get hungry, so I proceeded to pick a Pecha Berry that looked ripe. Once I got closer a bee like pokemon came out of nowhere, took the berry and ate it while having an angry expression on it's face. "Nobody gets between me and food. Now we're going to battle." I said to the bee and readied a pokemon.

"Spearow, let's take care of business." I called for my flying type again.

"Spearow start this out with a Steel Wing."

"Spear." The bird obeyed and her wings turned metallic and she flew towards the bug type.

"Bzzz." The bee countered by turning one of it's stingers purple and flew towards Spearow.

Both attacks hit their mark, but Spearow seemed to get the worst of it.

"No Spearow. Are you going to be okay to continue?" I asked worried about my pokemon.

"Spear." The flying type flew back up and nodded.

"Bzzz." The pokemon crossed it's stingers in an x and threw an energy towards Spearow.

"Dodge with Double Team and hit it with Pursuit.

The flying type made copies of herself and enveloped herself in purple energy and flew towards her opponent and struck hard.

The bee buzzed in pain but got right back up ready to fight.

"Bzz." The bug type made a loud buzzing sound causing Spearow to squawk in pain.

"Hang in there Spearow. I know you can do this."

"Spearow." The avian nodded and flew back up hearing her trainer's encouraging words.

"Use Drill Peck full force."

"Spear." The avian nodded and made her beak spin making a drill sound and she charged towards her opponent, hitting the other pokemon hard knocking it to the ground swirly eyed.

"Great job Spearow." I praised.

"Spearow." She squawked in happiness.

"Go Pokeball." I threw the pokeball at the bee and it bounced off causing a red energy to envelope it. The ball wiggled three times then made a ding sound letting me know I had a successful catch.

I walked to a clearing and healed my pokemon with potions and fed the newer members that didn't eat earlier. I also introduced everyone just like I did when I caught Nidoran. Once I was done, I scanned Beedrill.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon._**

**_In the wild Beedrill are easily startled by loud noise and will stop at nothing to do harm to the source causing it._**

**_With a trainer, Beedrill love to battle, and whenever it wins a match it buzzes and flies around boasting._**

**_This Beedrill is male. Ability: Swarm. Moves known: Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor_**

**Pokedex Deactivated.  
**

I finally made it out of the forest and before I could go any further, I was stopped by two figures. "Now what?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"You're not going anywhere." A feminine voice said.

"Give us that Ditto." A male voice demanded.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The first figure appeared to be a female. She was heavy set, dish water blond hair in a bun, blue eyes, and fair-skinned. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants and on her shirt was a large capital R.

The second figure was a male. He was scrawny. He had curly hair, green eyes, fair skinned. He had the same attire as his female partner.

"I'm Nikki." The female responded.

"I'm Paul." The male responded.

"We work for Team Rocket and we were ordered to take that Ditto." The two said in unison.

"So, I'm suppose to be threatened by you? A twig and a cow? Get out of my way."

"How dare you insult us. You will pay." The two threatened in unison.

"Fine, you're going to have to get through me first if you want Ditto."

"Enough of this. Bellsprout get in there." Paul ordered.

"Slowpoke, you too." Nikki ordered.

"Octillery, Spearow, let's take care of business."

"Octillery, Lock-On then Headbutt on Bellsprout. Spearow, Drill Peck, Pursuit combo on that Slowpoke." I ordered my two pokemon.

Octillery focused on his target then lunged at the little twig head first knocking it out with one hit.

Then Spearow flew towards the psychic and water type covered in purple energy and hit the Dopey pokemon hard knocking it in the air then she finished it off with a powerful Drill Peck.

"Great job you two."

"Grr. How dare you." Nikki said.

"You won't get away with this." Paul replied.

"I just did. Octillery sent these Team Crotch Rocket sheep flying with a Water Gun.

"Oct." The Jet Pokemon nodded and released pressurized water that sent the two people and their fainted pokemon flying off in the air.

"Okay you two return now." I recalled my first two pokemon.

I finally saw Pewter City come into sight. It was already close to nightfall. The first thing I did was go to the pokemon center. "Nurse joy can you heal my pokemon please? I also need a room for the night."

"Sure thing. Please hand me your pokeballs and pokedex."

I handed the nurse my pokedex and pokeballs. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. This will only take a few minutes."

I waited and the nurse called me over. "Here are your pokemon and your room key. You are in room 2."

"Thanks."

"Have a good night."

I walked to the dining room to get myself my first hot meal in like forever. I ordered a triple cheeseburger and some fries and an extra large soda pop for myself. For my pokemon, I ordered five pokemon foods so that they each had their own dish.

We are in peace and after we were done, I paid for the meals and returned my pokemon and went to my room. "I need to let Oak know about Team Rocket coming after Ditto. Even though we got into it earlier, I think he needs to know."

I dialed his number into my phone.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

"Hello?"

"Hi professor, I wanted to let you know that I ran into Team Rocket and they're after Ditto."

"Oh my, that's terrible. How did they know you had it?"

"I have no clue. I had just exited Viridian Forest and I was stopped by two people from team rocket." I said. "I easily beat them in a pokemon battle."

"That's a relief. Where are you now?"

"I'm in Pewter City."

"That's great. You travel fast."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. And I wanted to apologize for not being up front with you earlier."

"Thanks for apologizing. So what should I do about Ditto?"

"Make sure to protect it as best as you can."

"Got it. I will."

"Good night now."

"Good night professor."

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

I jumped into the shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my sleeping clothes. I let out all of my pokemon and lent them a blanket to sleep on. "Good night guys."

"Oct, spear, dit, nido, bzzz." The five said in unison before laying down and going to sleep.

**Team Rocket POV**

"Everybody, in my office now!" Giovanni demanded over his intercom.

Several grunts and admins appeared, including Jessie, James, Meowth, Paul, and Nikki.

"Everybody that was suppose to steal pokemon in Viridian step forward."

Jessie's trio along with other grunts stepped forward. "Yes sir?"

"What's your report?" Giovanni asked.

"We got caught by Officer Jenny and the pokemon we stole were returned to their trainers. We came back and tried to steal the pokemon from the pokemon center, but we got beat by a trainer and his Pikachu."

"You grunts never do anything right. Get the hell out of my office."

The grunts in charge of Viridian left.

"Paul and Nikki what's your report?" Giovanni asked.

"That trainer beat us easily in battle then sent us flying."

"So, you failed me also. Get out of my damn office before I sick my Persian on you."

The two ran out of the office.

After a half an hour, Giovanni calmed himself down after his grunts failing him.

"Jack, it's time for our meeting."

The second in command entered the office.

"Yes, Giovanni."

"It's time for us to discuss your mission."

"Right."

"Based off of what I saw on that video, I want you to spy on your ex wife and get more info. I get the feeling that trainer from another world and your ex wife are connected somehow."

"I'm on it Giovanni. What should I do if I learn that those two are close.?"

"If that's the case, I want you to kidnap that woman. That will lure him to our base. We get Ditto back, and we get him to spill the beans on that island and how he got to our world. Once we get the information from him, we can not only take over this world but other worlds as well."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"You will like this next part even better. If that guy refuses to give Ditto back or give us information about the island, you make sure to torture that bitch until he cracks."

"Now you're talking my language. Hahahahahaha."

"You start tomorrow."

**That's it for chapter 5. We now know Giovanni and Jack's plan. Our main character made it to Pewter City and caught some new teammates along the way, and he saw another legendary pokemon.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Mating, A Threat, D's Choice, The kid

**Mt Moon Mating, A Sinister Threat, Delia's Choice, Meeting The Kid**

**So, let's recap last episode. Our main character won his first gym badge, obtained a pokemon not native to Kanto, and learned Ditto's goals. Delia was offered to travel with the main character, but hasn't made a decision yet. Jack lost his patience after not getting any info on his ex wife's relationship with our main character.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Water Pulse, Water Gun, Constrict, Headbutt, Lock-On**

**Spearow (female) Drill Peck, Peck, Steel Wing, Double Team**

**Ditto (genderless) Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Nidoran (male) *shiny* Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Double Kick, Dig**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scizzor**

**Ralts (female) *talking* Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Light Screen**

Now, let's get on with the story.

**Team Rocket POV**

"Giovanni, I think we need another plan for my mission."

"I'm listening."

"I think it will be better if I track down that trainer."

"Why's that?"

"I want to hurt that bitch so badly. Not only that, I got so bored yesterday watching her."

"Hmm. I tell you what, you can go after that trainer."

"Thanks boss."

"I will be sending Paul and Nikki with you as well. Don't attack the trainer yet, but give him a warning and a deadline to give us Ditto."

"Got it boss."

"Paul and Nikki, I want you to battle that trainer again to redeem yourselves."

"Yes boss." The two said in unison.

"Now get going and don't disappoint me this time."

The second in command and the two grunts left for their mission.

**Quincy's POV**

I woke up early and got changed into my traveling clothes. I washed my sleeping clothes and packed them. I decided to let my pokemon sleep in, so I put out some pokemon food and left a note to let them know where I was. I left my pokeballs in the room as well.

I walked down the corridor to the lobby as I was heading to the dining room for some breakfast, until I was stopped by Nurse Joy.

"Quincy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Come to my office. My assistant will handle things until we are done."

"Alright." I said as I followed the nurse to her office.

The office wasn't that big. The walls were painted white, there was a desk with files and, a computer. The floor was the same blue tiles like all pokemon centers and opposite the desk was another chair.

I sat in the spare chair and waited for what the nurse had to talk to me about.

"First, I wanted to ask you how Ralts is doing."

"Ralts is doing fine. I caught her last night."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is. She told me how she got here, so I offered her the chance to come with me."

"You're saying she can talk?"

"Yes."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she was playing with her friends using Teleport and she lost control of the move and ended up here."

"That's really sad. Take good care of her."

"I will."

"The main reason for this meeting is because you have one other pokemon not native to Kanto."

"Octillery, right?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"You know how our pokemon centers all have Chansey, right?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to raise a Happiny."

"Why can't you?"

"Because, the Chansey born here in Kanto are born as Chansey. The reason being is because in Kanto Gene-EXPND Berries and it's root counterpart doesn't exist. So, Kanto native pokemon born here that have pre-evolutions or evolve into non Kanto pokemon can't because their genes are coded differently."

"Interesting. Can you give me an example?"

"Sure. A Magmar born here in Kanto cannot mate and lay Magby eggs, nor can it evolve into a Magmortar. But, if that Magmar eats one of the Gene-EXPND's that corresponds to it's gender, their genes will instantly be re-coded. If you want to breed two Magmar, each has to eat their Gene-EXPND item. When mating with Ditto, only the real Magmar has to eat the item."

"Now I understand a bit more."

"Wait, you already knew this?"

"Yeah, the package I got yesterday has Gene-EXPND Roots and Gene-EXPND Berries."

"Really?"

"Yes. How are Chasey born anyway? They're only female."

"The egg it carries in it's pouch can be put in an incubator and the egg will grow and becomes a Chansey egg."

"I see. So if Chansey eats a Gene-EXPND Berry, the egg she's carrying becomes a Happiny egg instead?"

"That's correct."

"I have plenty of Gene-EXPND Berries, so I'll give you one."

"You really mean it? Here, take this Sun Stone and this Gloom. You can't get Sun Stones here in Kanto."

"Wow! Thanks Nurse Joy. You've saved me some time."

"No problem, but how did I save you time?"

"I was going to catch a grass type for my girlfriend to help her with her gardening."

"That's very sweet of you. What's her name? I can have a gift bag made up for her."

"Her name is Delia, but I call her D."

"First, let's evolve Gloom into Bellossom."

"Doesn't it need one of the Gene-EXPND's first?"

"Not this one. This one was born from a Vileplume and a Bellossom, so it's genes don't need altering.

"Okay. Come out Gloom."

"Gloo gloom?" The grass type asked.

"Hi Gloom, my name is Quincy. This is a Sun Stone. Would you like to evolve?"

"Loom." The pokemon nodded.

"Here you go." I handed the grass type the Sun Stone.

Green and white energy enveloped the grass type and it's shape changed completely. The pokemon that emerged from the green and white light had two red flowers on it's head, it had blue eyes, a green body.

"Bellos." The pokemon said.

"Bellossom, you're going to soon meet a wonderful woman in my life. Promise to be good for her?"

"Bell." The pokemon nodded.

"Let's see what move you know."

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Bellossom, The Flower Pokemon**_

_**In the wild, Bellossom love to travel in groups and Petal Dance in gardens.**_

_**With a trainer, Bellossom are great for gardening, but will fight for it's trainer.**_

_**This Bellossom is female, Ability: Healer. Moves Known: Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Your girlfriend will love her."

"I know. Here is your Gene-EXPND Berry." I handed the nurse one of the berries for her Chansey."

"Thank you. I just need your girlfriend's address and I will get everything ready."

I gave the nurse Delia's address.

"Got it. She'll get it today, you be on your way now."

"Here's my PokeMobile number so that we can keep in touch."

"Bye now. And thank you for everything."

I left the office and went to the dining room for a quick breakfast. I paid for my meal and went back to my room.

I entered the room and was greeted by my pokemon.

"How was breakfast Quincy?" Ralts asked.

"It was good, thanks. Are you guys ready to head out?"

"I am." Ralts said.

"Oct, dit, spear, nido, bzzz." The others nodded.

"Return everybody." I returned everyone to their pokeballs and clipped them all to my belt.

I did a once over of my room to make sure everything was packed. I then grabbed the room key and left the room. I walked to the front desk and returned the key to Nurse Joy.

"Quincy, your package has been sent."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Have a safe trip now."

I left the pokemon center and walked to the outskirts of town. I left the town and began trekking through route 3. I wasn't bothered by any pokemon, so I decided to start the training I promised Ditto.

"Ditto, come on out." I brought out the pink blob.

"Dit." The pokemon said.

"It's time to start the training I promised you."

"To dit!" The normal type said happily.

"Transform into a Rattata."

"Dit." The pokemon did as it was told.

"Emulate what I do."

I got into a running stance and took off and rammed into a tree.

Ditto began to follow my lead, but instead released hearts.

"Nice first try Ditto. Let's try another move."

I grabbed a two fallen tree branches and placed them next to each other and, me and Ditto walked ten feet from the branches.

"Watch what I do Ditto."

I got on all fours and ran towards one of the tree branches and began biting it.

"Now emulate what I just did."

Ditto began running towards the tree branch, but once it got there it started using Flatter this time.

"That's a little better Ditto. Let's try the Tackle attack on the tree again."

"Dit." The fake Rattata nodded.

We trained for a bit longer with Ditto slowly improving, but still not able to do other attacks. I decided to let my other pokemon out to help.

"Everyone, we're going to help Ditto learn how to battle."

"Oct, spear, nido, bzzz!" The pokemon said happily.

"I can use my Magical Leaf and Light Screen." Ralts said.

"Awesome Ralts."

"Thank you."

"Ditto, I want you to first transform into Nidoran."

"Tto." The normal type nodded and transformed.

"Nidoran, Horn Attack on that tree. Ditto, I want you to emulate Nidoran."

Nidoran's horn glowed white as he ran towards the tree and struck it with his horn. Ditto ran towards the tree, but ended up using Charm on the tree.

After about a half an hour of training and trying to get Ditto to emulate the attacks of the other pokemon, I decided to call for a break.

"Okay guys, let's take a break."

"Aright." Ralts and the others nodded with her.

"Ditto, you're getting better. It used to be that you would use your three attacks right away, but now you're getting the movements down. Before you know it, you will be able to battle."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A familiar voice said.

"What do you jackasses want now?"

"What we wanted last time. Give us that Ditto."

"The only thing you two are going to get is me giving twig boy a broken arm and an ass kicking for Mary Moo Miltank, at the hands of my pokemon."

"It's Paul and Nikki to you." The two rockets shouted in unison.

"Whatever, just get the fuck out of here before I lose my temper."

"You'll have to make us. Go, Slowpoke." Nikki called out her pokemon.

"You'll regret calling us names. Bellsprout, go." Paul called out his pokemon.

"Ralts and Beedrill, let's take care of business."

"I'm ready." Ralts said.

"Bzz." Beedrill nodded.

"Ralts, use Magical Leaf on Slowpoke. Beedrill, X-Scissor on Bellsprout."

Ralts released a flurry of multi-colored leaves while Beedrill crossed his stingers into an x and released an x shaped energy at the Bellsprout knocking it out cold. The Magical Leaf hit Slowpoke hard, knocking it out as well.

"Awesome job you two. Now Ditto let's have some fun with these ass wipes."

"Dit." The pokemon nodded.

"Use Attract on those two pokemon."

Ditto transformed and released hearts hitting the fainted pokemon making them fall in love.

"Nidoran, Double Kick on that scrawny shit head. Spearow, Peck the shit out of that fat bitch. Octillery send them all flying with Headbutt."

Nidoran kicked Paul in the stomach twice with his hind legs knocking him on his ass. Spearow flew at Nikki with her beak glowing white and began to Peck and scratch the overweight woman with her talons causing severe bruising. Then Octillery hit the two along with the two pokemon with a Headbutt so hard that they flew really far into the air and out of sight.

"One thing you don't do is waste my time for stupid shit and expect me to be calm about it." I said to myself. "Good job everybody. Return." I returned my pokemon.

I continued walking along the route until I was stopped by another voice.

"Wait just a damn minute."

"Fuck you. I got things to do."

"You want it that way? Gengar, get out here now. I will see you in the future to retrieve Ditto. If you refuse to give it to me by that time, my pokemon and I will torture your girlfriend."

"You leave D out of this. And how do you know her anyway?"

"That bitch is my ex-wife and if you don't follow my deadline, I won't show mercy."

"You low life son of a bitch! She loved you. I should break every bone in your body right now!"

"Aerodactyl, get us out of here." The man let out his prehistoric pokemon and flew off.

Ralts let herself out of her pokeball.

"Quincy, he's not worth it."

"I know, it's just I hate what he did to my girlfriend."

"Mind if I watch your memories?"

"I don't mind. How do you do it?"

"I'll just put my hand on your head."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Ralts watched my memories.

"It seems you and Delia care a lot about each other, even after meeting in such a short time. I would say you two are meant to be together."

"Wow Ralts. That's amazing."

"Thank you."

"Can you watch Ditto's memories please? I need to know why Team Rocket is after it."

"Sure."

Ralts let Ditto out of it's pokeball.

"Dit?" The transform pokemon asked.

"Ditto, I need to know why Team Rocket is after you, so Ralts is going to touch your head and watch your memories and let me know."

"Dit." The normal type nodded in agreement.

Ralts watched Ditto's memories and told me what she saw.

"I'm so sorry Ditto. Team Rocket is going to pay for kidnapping you from your friend and altering your genes."

"Dit!" It cheered.

"I need to call Delia."

"Okay."

**PokeMobile Activated.**

"Good morning sweetie!"

"D, this is an emergency."

"What is it?"

"I ran into Jack a few minutes ago. He and Team Rocket are trying to take Ditto back. And if I don't give it back, Jack said he was going to torture you."

"I hate that lame excuse of a man! "

"I know. After finding out what he did to you and what he and Team Rocket did to Ditto, I personally want to take him out."

"You're not taking him out by yourself."

"Why not?"

"I want to join you on your journey."

"Awesome. Your grass type will be delivered today."

"I'll leave once it gets here and I will surprise you then."

"Good. Talk to you soon D. Love you."

"Love you to sweetie. Don't let him get to you."

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

"Let's go guys."

"Okay, dit." The pokemon said and nodded.

I walked further along the route then I reached a cave. Next to the cave was a sign that read. "Mt. Moonn."

"Ralts nd Ditto, return for now." I pulled back the two.

I pulled out my flashlight so that I could see where I was going. I walked further into the cave and saw several Zubat, Paras, and Sandshrew living in the cave. As I began to go even deeper into the cave, I spotted some Moon Stones, so I collected them and placed them into my bag.

I reached another area of the cave and after walking for awhile, I spotted a Clefairy hopping around. Then a thought came into my head.

"Ditto, come on ou…" I was cut off by a hand.

"Wait, don't catch that Clefairy." A guy wearing lab attire said.

I turned around and kneed the man in the gut and knocked him on the ground and stomped on his left hand really hard breaking it.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me and tell me what to do. What the fuck is your name?"

"I I I'm S Seymour." The man replied in a frightened tone.

"Seymour Buts, stay here. If I don't find that Clefairy, I'm going to come back here to break your other hand."

I left the beat up dude there as I began to search for the Clefairy. I looked all over for the pokemon and I started to get really frustrated. I was on my way back to the area where Seymour Buts was so that I could break his other hand until I saw the Clefairy again. "That guy just barely kept his only remaining hand." I thought to myself.

"Let's try this again. Ditto, come on out." I said

"Dit?" It asked.

"This will be your first mating session."

"To, dit!" The normal type cheered.

I scanned Clefairy to see what gender it was.

**Pokedex Activated.**

This Clefairy is female.

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Ditto, transform into a male Clefairy."

"Itt dit." It transformed.

"Here Clefairy, have a berry." I said handing her the Gene-EXPND Berry.

"Fairy?" She asked and sniffed the berry, then ate it.

Clefairy began to glow an orange color for a few seconds, then turned back to normal signifying the genes were re-coded.

"Ditto, it's time."

Ditto used it's three moves Charm, then Flatter, and finally Attract. This caused Clefary to fall head over heals for the fake and before you knew it, they did the deed. A few minutes later, an egg appeared.

"Thanks Clefairy, I'll take good care of it."

"Clefairy cle." She nodded and went on her way.

I placed the egg in one of the two open spaces in the incubater.

"We did it Ditto."

"Ditto!" It cheered.

"Return." I called it back to it's pokeball.

I made my way through the remainder of Mt. Moon and finally saw a light, so I turned my flashlight off and put it away and finally left the cave.

Once I was finally out in the open, I saw a sign that read. "Cerulean City this way" Below it read. "Gary was here. Ash is a loser." I laughed at the sign and continued on my way.

I reached Cerulean City and went straight to the pokemon center. Once inside, I went to the counter.

"I would like a room please."

"Certainly. I just need your pokedex and it will only take a minute."

I handed the woman the pokedex and she typed In the info and handed me back my pokedex, along with a room key.

"You will be in room 3."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

I walked straight to the dining room to get some lunch. I got six orders of pokemon food for my pokemon and for myself I got a couple of cold cut sandwiches. I let my pokemon out to eat. We ate quickly because I wanted to explore the town.

I paid for the food and left the dining room. As I walked down the corridor, I heard two people arguing about something, so I decided to go check it out.

I got closer, one of the figures looked very familiar, while the other one had orange hair in a side ponytail, blue eyes, a yellow tanktop with red suspender type thingies, and short blue jean shorts.

"You're the pajama boy from Pallet Town."

"It's Ash, not pajama boy!" The boy shouted at me.

"I have something for you." I said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Come to my room. I don't want everybody in the lobby to see it. You might want to ask your girlfriend to wait out here because she might think differently of you if she sees it." I suggested.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ash shouted at me.

"Okay geez, I didn't know. You two act like it." I said.

"Hey! I would never date him." The girl shouted at me.

"Sorry, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"I'm Misty." The girl introduced.

"I'm Quincy. Nice to meet the two of you."

"Nice to meet you too. This is Pikachu."

"Pikachu." The electric type said.

"Why don't we all come to my room and I can give you that item."

"Alright." The two said in unison.

I led the two to my room and offered them each a chair and I sat on my bed. I then opened the bag and pulled out the plastic bag that Delia told me to give Ash once I met up with him.

"Here you go Ash." I handed him the bag.

"What's in it?"

"Open it and see."

Ash opened the plastic bag and Misty and I could not hold our laughter in at what the item was. I already knew about it, but I didn't want to laugh back then and get smacked by D.

The item was a green and yellow blanket, it had pictures of Ash's head from when he was a baby all the way up to when he was about eight or nine. Next to each of his heads were Pumkin Berries. The message on the bottom read. "You will always be my little pumpkin."

"Buhahaha." I rolled on my bed laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"Pehehekachu." The electric type was laughing hard.

"Hehehehe" Misty holding her stomach trying to catch her breath.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes it is. He he."

"All joking aside. How do you know so much?"

"Give me a minute."

"Alright."

I went into the other room to call Oak on my PokeMobile.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

"Hello Quincy, how may I help you?"

"I'm in Cerulean City and I just met up with Ash and his friend Misty. Ash wants answers. Is it alright if I tell him and his friend about me?"

"I trust Ash, so yes you may tell him."

"Thanks prof."

"Not a problem. Take care now."

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

I went back into the main bedroom and sat on my previous spot.

"First, I need everyone here to keep this a secret."

"Alright."

"Good. I will start from the beginning."

"Would you hurry up already?" Ash rushed.

"Don't rush me."

"Sorry."

"I came here from another world six days ago. I had bought a video phone device while I was back in my world. On the day it was delivered to me, I tried to get it to work and I started pulling on the plug really hard and it caused a connection with this world."

"Then what happened?" Misty asked.

"Once the conversation started Prof. Oak introduced himself to me, but I didn't believe him at first then he showed me his Kadabra. He then offered me the chance to live in this world and become a pokemon trainer."

"Tell us more." Ash said.

"I took some time to think it over, then I called prof. back and told him yes. His Kadabra helped get me here. He was doing research on communication and travel with other worlds. The transporter that I arrived in is only in beta and can only bring people into ths world. But it needs repairing."

"Go on." Misty said.

"That's why I need you two to keep it a secret because we don't want this to get into the wrong hands."

"Now I understand. You stepped out to get permission from Prof. Oak." Misty said.

"Yes. Well, the day I got here, I caught my starter on that island. Then Oak's assistant came and brought us back to Pallet and he fed me lunch. Then he showed me to my house."

"Which house?" Ash asked.

"It's the blue one with a red roof."

"Okay." Ash said.

"The day after I got here, I met your mom, she made my clothes nd did grocery shopping for me. Later that night, I went to her house and we got to know each other better and she made us some spaghetti."

"Wow. How do you like my mom's cooking?" Ash asked.

"She's an excellent cook."

"I know." Ash said.

"The following day, I took your mom on a lunch date at Snorlax Lounge."

"Aww, how romantic." Misty chimed in.

"The following day I went to Oak's lab and watched the whole scene with you coming to the lab in your pajamas through the window. I watched Gary and his six sheep cheer for him. I even witnessed you dragging Pikachu by the rope."

"I can't believe you seen all of that." Ash said.

"After I left Oak's lab, I went to your mom's house and we talked for a bit and I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. Then, she showed me around the house and had the clothes I'm wearing now hidden in your room."

"Wow, I'm so happy for you two." Misty said happily.

"I hope things work with you and my mom." Ash said.

"I know they will. So, now that we got that out of the way, why were you two fighting anyway?"

"He stole my bike and his Pikachu fried it to a crisp." Misty explained.

"Why did you take her bike?"

"I was trying to get Pikachu to the pokemon center. We were attacked by a flock of angry Spearow." Ash explained.

"Do you read signs much? There is a sign on route one that says beware of Spearow. But, seeing that you took the bike to help your pokemon, I can't be mad at you for taking Misty's bike."

"That's a relief." Ash said while smiling sheepishly.

"You're not off the hook though. You have three choices."

"What choices are they?"

"First choice, I tape the message your mom told me to give you to your back and you walk around Cerulean with it. Second choice, you take Misty out to dinner tonight as repayment of her bike. Third choice, battle me in a pokemon battle. Beat me you're completely off the hook and Misty can't yell at you about the bike anymore. If I win, not only do I get to choose one of the first two choices, you have to let me breed my Ditto with your Pikachu. So, what's it going to be?"

"I choose option 3. I can beat anybody!" Ash boasted.

"Is he always like this when it comes to battling?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Misty said obviously embarrassed.

"Before we go, Ash you might want to work on your anger."

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

"I saw your broken Votorb alarm clock. When you get mad and break alarm clocks, you're going to always be late. Now let's get going."

We left my room and walked to an outdoor battlefield. We each stood on our own end. Misty acted as the ref.

"This battle will be a best of three battle. Neither side is allowed to substitute pokemon unless a trainer defeats a pokemon. Trainers, are you ready?"

"Yes." We both said in unison.

"Choose your first pokemon."

"You pick first Ash."

"Fine. Butterfree, I choose you." A butterfly pokemon emerged from the pokeball.

"Spearow, let's take care of business." I called out my flying type.

"Begin."

"Butterfree, use Tackle attack." Ash ordered.

The butterfly began flying towards Spearow.

"Spearow, Double Team then Drill Peck." I ordered.

Spearow made copies of herself causing the butterfly to miss it's mark. Then the avian's beak turned into drill and flew at the butterfly and hit it hard.

"Excellent work Spearow." I praised.

"Hnng in there Butterfree." Ash said.

The Butterfly got back up. Ready to still fight.

"Use Tackle again." Ash ordered.

"Dodge and hit it with another Drill Peck."

Spearow turned her beak into a drill again and dodged her opponent and landed a hard hit on Butterfree, knocking it out turning it swirly eyed.

"Butterfree, return." Ash said.

"Great job Spearow. Take a break now." I recalled my flying type.

"Nidoran, let's take care of business." I called out my second pokemon.

"Whoa, that Nidoran Male is a different color." Ash said in shock.

"Yeah, when I first met him I had to catch him."

"Pidgeotto, I choose you." Ash called out his next pokemon.

"Begin."

"Nidoran, start this off with Poison Sting."

"Pidgeotto, use Gust to blow it away."

Nidoran shot out little pink lasers the flying type, but the bird easily blue them away.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack now."

"Nidoran, use your hearing and when it gets close, deck it with a Double Kick then follow it up with Horn Attack."

Pidgeotto enveloped itself in a white light and sped towards Nidoran. Nidoran then used his hearing and when the bird got close he kicked the bird hard twick then turned his horn white and struck the bird again.

"Great job Nidoran."

"Pidgeotto, get up."

The bird flew up and was still ready to battle.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack."

"Nidoran, when it gets close grab on to one of it's wings and aim Poison Sting at it's face."

Pidgeotto's wings glowed white as it flew in towards Nidoran. Once Pidgeotto got close enough, Nidoran jumped and grabbed the bird's right wing, looked the bird in the eye and shot pink stingers at the birds face, causing it to scream in pain.

"Now Nidoran, finish that bird off with Horn Attack."

"Dodge it" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto tried to avoid the attack, but Nidoran kept on it and landed a hard hit causing the bird to fall to the ground swirly eyed.

"The winner of the match is Quincy."

"Pidgeotto, you did your best. Return." Ash recalled his pokemon.

"Awesome job Nidoran." Return now." I pulled back my pokemon

"You're a great battler." Ash praised.

"Thanks. Here's some potions for your pokemon"

"Thank you." Ash took the potions and healed his pokemon.

"Ditto, come on out." I called out my Ditto.

"Dit." The normal type said.

**Pokedex Activated.**

This Pikachu is male.

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"So, this is Ditto?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"Let's see what Dexter has to say."

**Ash's Pokedex Activated.**

**_Ditto, a Transform Pokemon. It is able to rearrange the cells of it's body and assume any form._**

**Ash's Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Why does your Ditto look different from the one in the pokedex?" Ash asked.

I filled him and Misty in on what Ditto has gone through.

"That's really sad." Misty said.

"Yeah, well let's get started."

"Alright." Ash said.

"Have Pikachu eat this." I handed Ash a Gene-EXPND Root for Pikachu.

"What's this?" Ash asked?

"You'll soon find out."

"Okay. Here you go Pikachu." Ash gave Pikachu the root.

"Pika?" The electric type sniffed the root, then ate it.

Pikachu's body turned orange for a few seconds just like it did with Clefairy, signifying the gene change.

"Ditto, do your thing." I said.

Ditto transformed into a female Pikachu and did the three moves and the two got it on and just like before, an egg appeared. The egg was a light yellow with pink spots on it.

"Thanks Ash and Pikachu." I said as I opened my bag and placed the Pichu egg inside the incubator.

"Not a problem. So, you have another egg too?"

"Yup. I had my Ditto mate with a Clefairy when I was on Mt. Moon. I had to beat a guy up for putting his hands on me just to get it though."

"I thought I was the one that needed anger management." Ash stated.

"That's so cool." Misty said.

"You guys are more than welcome to stick with me until they're born."

"That would be so cool." Ash said.

"Pika!" The electric type said happily.

"You're going to be a daddy Pikachu."

"Chu pika!."

"Now let me tell you why I had Pikachu eat that root."

I filled Ash and Misty in on how the Gene-EXPND Roots and Berries work.

"That's amazing." Misty said.

"So Ash, have you seen any pokemon your pokedex doesn't recognize?"

"Yeah. After the Spearow incident, the storm cleared up and I saw a rainbow pokemon flying towards a rainbow."

"You saw HO-OH."

"HO-OH?" Ash and Misty asked in unison.

"Look on my pokedex." I said as I showed the two my pokedex data.

"Wow, how is your pokedex able to recognize it but mine didn't?" Ash asked.

"Some pokedexes are more hi-tech than others. I bought mine online, and it happens to be the latest model."

"I get it." Misty said.

"Tell me if you saw this one on your journey." I showed the two Lugia's info.

"I didn't see that one." Ash admitted.

"I saw it swimming in the body of water between Pallet and Viridian at the start of my journey."

"Wow! That's amazing." Misty added.

"Alright guys, let's get going. I'm tired of standing on this battlefield." I said.

**That's it for chapter 7**

**Our main character began teaching Ditto how to battle, he got his woman her grass type in exchange for a Gene-EXPND Berry, he met Jack, Ash and Misty, and he got his first two pokemon eggs. Delia made her choice to join Quincy on his journey.**

**What will happen in the next chapter?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**

**Please Review.**


	8. D sets out, Legends Meet, Island Hunt

**Delia Sets out, A Meeting of Legends, Island Hunting**

**Last episode our main character began to work with Ditto on learning to battle, he got his woman her gift grass type, got his first two eggs, met his woman's ex and her son. Delia has chosen to join our main character.**

**This chapter will focus on Delia and not the main character. So consider this more of a filler chapter. Only Delia's pokemon and moves will be displayed chapters focused on her.**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Delia's POV**

I was in the middle of cleaning up after a quick lunch. Then, I heard a knock at the door. I stopped what I was doing and went to the door. The mailman was at the door. I opened the door.

"I need you to sign for this." The mailman stated.

"Alright." I signed for the package.

"You have a letter here as well." The mailman informed me.

"Okay."

The mailman handed me the package and a separate letter then left. I shut the door and went into the living room. I checked to see who the letter was from, then I opened it to see if it was anything important this time. Once I read the contents of the letter, I ripped it to shreds and threw it in the trash. "That man will never learn that I don't want to date him nor do I want to speak to him after he brought up my ex." I thought to myself remembering all of the advanced Oak had made towards me and our fight.

I then turned my attention towards the package delivered. I opened the box and in the box was a pokeball, two portable flower pots, an assortment of seeds, fresh soil, a plush Teddiursa doll, a note with the pokemon's moves, and some chocolates. My mood quickly went up from the contents of the package.

I grabbed the pokeball from the box. "Come on out!" I said as I threw the pokeball. The pokemon emerged from the pokeball.

"Bellossom?" The grass type asked.

"Hi Bellossom, I'm Delia. Would you like to travel with me and help me garden?"

"Lossom." The flower pokemon nodded.

"Great. I have berries in the kitchen. You can snack on those while I pack."

"Bell!" The pokemon cheered.

I took the remainder of the items from the package upstairs. Once I was in my room, I dug through the closet and found a spare backpack and sleeping bag. I packed all of the cooking stuff in the backpack. Then, I packed my skimpy outfits, hair clips, and perfume for when I finally run into Quincy.

I then went into the bathroom to grab my toiletries and packed them as well. I quickly did a once over to make sure I got everything. Then, I realized I forgot something.

I went back into my room and changed into basic traveling clothes. A black t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. I then went back into the closet and grabbed my belt for hooking pokeballs. I let my hair down instead of having it in my signature ponytail.

I went downstairs and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note to drop off at one of my neighborhood watch partners to let them know that I was leaving for awhile and not to let Prof. Oak know. Then, I grabbed a bag and placed all of the different berries and flowers I picked today from the garden along with the ones I had in the house already to sell, due to me leaving for awhile. I placed the bag in my backpack.

"Bellossom, time to go." I said as I returned her to her pokeball and clipped it to my belt.

I put on my fanny pack and my backpack. Then grabbed my keys and had a thought. "I'm going to check on Quincy's house before I set off."

I quickly grabbed the keys to his house and the note for the neighborhood watch people and left the house and locked the door.

I walked down the dirt path as it was still bright and sunny out. I passed the pokemart and reached one of my neighborhood watch partner's houses. I slid the note under the door and left.

I stopped by the pokemart to stock up on supplies and sell the berries and flowers. Once I was done, I decided to head to Quincy's house.

I approached the blue house that hadn't been lived in for several days. I unlocked the door, opened it and shut it behind me and locked it. I checked the living room and everything looked alright. I checked the basement and nothing unusual there. I checked all of the other rooms and everything seemed fine. Lastly, I checked his bedroom. "I can't wait to cuddle and sleep next to you." I thought to myself.

I left the house and locked the door behind me. I walked down the path and finally came to the outskirts of town. "So, this is where it starts. I am one step closer to putting that jerk in his place. More importantly, I get to do it with Quincy by my side." I said to myself.

I walked to a nearby bus stop that would take me to the town where I would surprise Quincy in.

**Team Rocket POV**

"Jack, what's your report?" Giovanni asked.

"I stopped him before he reached Mt. Moon, but he beat Paul and Nikki again." Jack replied.

"Then what happened?"

"He refused to give back Ditto, so I told him a deadline and threatened his girlfriend. He is with my ex-wife."

"Just as I thought. I don't want you to do anything to her yet."

"What should I do then?"

"I want you to give it some time then, when he least expects it I want you to drop in and demand that Ditto."

"Alright."

"Meanwhile, I want you to go with my four admins to search for that island. Apparently the Elite Four and the Champion are not currently at the Indigo Plateau, which makes it much harder to follow them to the island."

"I'm on it."

"Good, you five leave now."

**Jack's POV**

I left Giovanni's office and went to my own office with the four admins in tow. I then pressed the button to page someone.

"Pilots, get in here now!"

Three pilots showed up in the room. "Yes sir?"

"Get three choppers ready."

"Yes sir." The three said in unison and left.

"Now, on to you four. We will be splitting up into three groups. Dock and Mike, you will go in one chopper."

"Yes sir."

"Get your pokemon ready and get going."

"Sir." The two said in unison and left.

"Lori and Christine, you two will go in the other chopper. Get your pokemon ready an move out."

"Sir." The other two said in unison and left.

I then grabbed my needed pokemon and left my office. I walked down the corridor that led to the exit. Once I was outside, I approached the four admins who were standing by their choppers in the groups I assigned.

"Once we leave the outskirts of Kanto, I will page you and inform you on what to do next. Now move out."

"Sir." The four said and boarded their choppers and took off.

I boarded my own chopper and flew off.

I sat in the chopper as Kanto went further out of sight and all there was to see was water. Then after awhile of nothing but water, an island came into view.

"I need one person from each group to bring out a ghost type to make us invisible." I ordered.

"Got it." The admins replied.

I brought out one of my ghost types while one from each of the other groups brought one out as well and we made our respective choppers invisible.

"Land on that island." I ordered.

The three groups landed on the island and I gave my next set of orders.

"Next, I need each group to bring out a psychic type."

"Yes sir." The two groups brought out their respective psychic types.

I brought out my Alakazam along with another ghost type.

"Get your psychic types to create an aura that blocks people from hearing you."

"Yes sir." The two groups did as ordered.

"Each group make your psychic types invisible and take your respective ghost types with you to stay invisible."

"Got it."

"Search this whole island for any kind of labs or any research buildings. Page me if you find anything."

"Yes sir."

"Now get going."

The two groups left.

"Mismagius, stay here and keep these choppers invisible."

"Mismag." The ghost type obeyed.

"Alakazam and Gengar, let's go."

I walked around the island and passed by several houses, a pokemon center, and a few businesses. I searched a wooded area for any possible hidden buildings that might be there. I didn't find anything of use in the wooded area, so I decided to check in with the others.

"Group 1, have you found anything yet?"

"No sir."

"Group 2, have you found anything yet?"

"No sir."

I searched every nook and cranny of the island with no luck of any research labs. Then, I decided to call it quits.

"Everyone, there's nothing on this island. Have your psychic types Teleport you back to the choppers."

"Yes sir."

"Alakazam, use Teleport to take me back to the choppers."

"Kazam." The psychic type obeyed.

Once we were back at the choppers, I gave my next set of instructions. "We will search more islands."

"Yes sir."

"Now, let's head out."

We all left the island. We searched five more islands using the same method used on the first island and still came up empty.

"Let's head back to base and see what Giovanni wants us to do next."

"Yes sir."

Everyone got into their choppers. We flew back to base and left our choppers. The piolets put the choppers back into the storage area.

**Team Rocket POV**

"What's the report?" Giovanni asked.

"We searched every nook and cranny of six different islands and came up empty." Jack stated.

"You four will continue to hunt down the Elite Four and find that island. Jack, you will continue the mission I gave you."

"Yes sir." The admins said and left.

"I'm on it Giovanni." Jack said and left.

**Legends POV**

The massive size cave in an undisclosed location showed ten figures in a circle.

The first figure was a peacock phoenix like pokemon with rainbow colored wings.

Next to the rainbow bird was a small light green creature with big blue eyes hovering.

Next to the green pokemon stood a tiger like creature with a white mane and what looked to be like clouds on it's back.

Next to the tiger was a small pink cat like pokemon with blue eyes and a long tail floating.

Next to this creature stood a white bird with a blue underbelly perched on a ledge.

Next to the white and blue bird stood a lion like pokemon with mostly brown fur and a grey mane.

Next to the lion was a yellow bird with razor sharp looking wings and a sharp beak.

Next to the yellow bird stood a blue and purple creature on all fours with a head plate resembling that of the shape of a crystal.

Next to that beast was an avian creature with wings made of flames, and a golden and orange body.

The last creature was an all blue avian creature with a white underbelly.

**_"Mew, what is the meaning of this meeting?"_ **The avian with flame wings known as Moltres asked.

**_"We have a new member in our ranks due to what occoured several days ago."_ **Mew replied.

_**"What occored several days ago?"** _The tiger like creature known as Raikou asked.

_**"A person from another world has entered our world, thus causing the birth of a new pokemon of our caliber.**_" The green floating creature known as Celebi chimed in.

**_"Is this a good thing or bad thing?"_** The light blue and purple creature with a crystal head piece known as Suicune asked.

**_"It depends on how events play out."_** Mew replied.

**_"What do you mean?"_** The brown lion known as Entei asked.

**_"Currently, our newest member is living on an island doing all it can to keep the island from being found by the wrong people."_ **The white bird with blue underbelly known as Lugia stated.

**_"Shouldn't we be helping our new member out?"_** The yellow bird with pointy wings known as Zapdos asked.

**_"That won't be necessary."_** The rainbow phoenix known as HO-OH stated.

**_"Why not?"_** The all blue avina with white underbelly known as Articuno asked.

**_"Because, even though it was just born, it's responsibility is to govern everything world travel related. Just like you are in charge of everything winter related."_ **Mew explained.

**_"We will only intervene if the time is right."_** Celebi stated.

**_"So, what's this person from another world like?"_** Moltres asked.

**_"He spotted me swimming in the body of water during the first day of his journey, and from what I picked up from his energy, he has a heart of gold."_ **Lugia stated.

**_"I also encountered him the same day as he was preparing to leave a town. I picked up on some past betrayals and other unfair treatment he endured back in his world, so he has a short fuse from those experiences."_** HO-OH explained further.

**_"Anything else we need to know?"_** Articuno asked.

**_"Yes, there is another guy born in our world set off on a journey the same day. He and the guy from the other world became connected the day after our newest member was born."_** HO-OH stated.

**_"How?"_** Suicune asked.

**_"The guy not from our world and the mother of the other boy that set out on a journey have fallen in love. They are soul mates."_** Lugia said.

**_"That's very interesting."_ **Entei said.

**_"The boy and the guy have just met and things seem okay now, but things will heat up between the two due to the boy's density and lack of thinking things through. This will cause moments where the guy from another world will have trouble keeping his promis to his soul mate to help her son out."_ **Mew stated.

**_"Another threat is an older gentleman who appears to be a professor has unreturned romantic feelings for the woman involved in this."_** Lugia stated.

**_"Why is that part important?_** Zapdos asked.

**_"This is important because this older gentleman already has jealous feelings, and a fight between him and the woman has already broke out."_** Celebi explained.

**_"These feeling will eventually cause the professor to change and join the bad side of things."_** Mew said.

**_"The biggest threat is the woman's ex-husband."_** HO-OH said.

"**_Why?"_** Suicune asked.

**_"He's a very powerful and evil person. He's been vigorously trying to find the island where our partner is protecting and he has the power to overtake the Kanto League thus gaining access to the island by controlling the Elite Four guarding the island."_** Mew explained.

**_"So, what do we do?"_** Raikou asked.

**_"Like Celebi said earlier, we intervene when necessary."_** HO-OH stated."

**_"That will be all for now. Everybody is free to go back to their duties as legendary pokemon."_** Mew stated.

**Prof. Oak's POV**

It's been a few days since the incident with my fight with Delia. I had wrote her another letter to try to forgive me. "I can't give up on her finally loving me." I thought to myself. I took another sip of my tea as I thought about what I was going to do next.

I decided that I was going to go for a walk and pay Delia a visit.

"Lucas, can you come here please?"

The assistant came into the room. "Yes professor?"

"I'm going out for awhile. Can you please watch over the lab?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

"Come on Kadabra."

"Kadab." The psychic type nodded.

I left my lab and walked down the dirt path that led to Delia's. I walked past the many houses and finally, I reached Delia's house. I didn't see her outside doing her gardening. I went up to the door and knocked, but I got no answer. I searched around the house with all the curtains shut.

"Kadabra, can you Teleport me into the house please?"

"Kadabra." The PSI pokemon nodded and did as asked.

Once inside the house, I searched the living room. She wasn't in there, no one was in the kitchen either. I then went upstairs to see if anyone was there and no luck, so I went back downstairs. Then, once back downstairs, I glanced over to a trash can and something looked very familiar.

I walked closer to the trash can and discovered the ripped up letters I had recently wrote. I began to seethe at what I saw.

"Kadabra, get me out of here now." I said angerly.

"Bra." The pokemon used Teleport on the two.

"Only one more source to check." I thought to myself.

I began to walk to where one of Delia's neighborhood watch partners lived. I passed the businesses that lead to the house. I approached the house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the woman living at the house.

"How can I help you professor?" The neighborhood watch person asked.

"Have you seen Delia?"

"No, I haven't." The woman stated.

"Okay, thanks anyway."

"Talk to you later professor."

"Alright."

The woman closed the door.

"Kadab abra kad." The psychic type said.

"Are you saying that woman lied to me?"

"Kada." The pokemon nodded.

"Teleport me back to the lab. There's only one other person I can call to see where she is."

"Bra." The pokemon did just that.

"Take a break now Kadabra. I'm going to make another cup of tea to calm myself down."

**Delia's POV**

I grabbed my belongings and exited the bus. I walked along the route and after about twenty minutes, I made it to my destination. I proceeded to go into town, but I was stopped when I heard something whimpering. I walked towards the noise. As I got closer, I spotted a brown an cream colored raccoon like pokemon crying and hiding by a bush.

"What is a Zigzagoon doing in Kanto?" I asked myself. "I've always wanted one.

I knelt down to speak to it. "Hi Zigzagoon, I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly to the pokemon.

The pokemon just wept.

"Don't be sad."

"Zigzag." The pokemon said in a sad tone.

"You're homesick?"

"Goon zig." The pokemon nodded.

"Come with me and I will do all I can to get you back home."

"Zig!." The pokemon stopped crying and leaped on my lap and licked my face.

"He He. that tickles."

I rubbed the pokemon's soft fur as it then curled up in my lap.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Zigzagoon." The pokemon nodded.

"I'll catch you then."

I tapped the button of the empty pokemon on it's head and it was caught without hesitation. I clipped it to my belt and went on my way.

I finally made it into town and went straight to the pokemon center. I walked into the building and went straight to where Nurse Joy was at.

"How may I help you?"

"Can you do a check up on this Zigzagoon please?"

"I sure can."

I handed the nurse the pokeball and she proceeded to the check up room. I waited for about ten minutes, then the nurse came back.

"Zigzagoon is fine. You will need to feed it and let it have a good nights rest."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"Not a problem. Anything else I can help you with today?"

"Are there any rooms available?"

"Sure, I just need your pokedex or trainer id# please."

I told the nurse my id# since I don't own a pokedex.

"You will be in room 5. here is your room key."

"Thank you." I toot the key from the nurse.

I made my way down the corridor and and used the card key to unlock the door. I entered the room and put my belongings down on the dresser and laid down on the bed to rest from the long trip.

**That's it for chapter 8.**

**Delia set out on her journey and reached the town where she would surprise our main character at, and she got herself a Zigzagoon, one of her favorite pokemon. The legendaries had a meeting regarding a new legendary. Team Rocket failed to locate the island where our main character arrived. Prof. Oak learned of his letter being ripped up and was lied to by one of the neighborhood watch people.**

**What will happen in the next episode?**

**Who is this legendary pokemon that governs world travel?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys**

**I now have a forum up with two polls. Feel free to vote.**

**Please review.**


	9. Keeping Secrets, Oak Hunts, Sexy Bullies

**Keeping secrets, Oak on a hunt, Beautiful bullies**

**Last episode Delia received her gift grass type, then she set out to an undisclosed town to meet our main character. Then she caught herself a Zigzagoon. Prof. Oak got duped by a neighborhood watch woman. Team Rocket failed to locate Oak's island. The legends had a meeting regarding our main character and the birth of a new legendary.**

**From here on out, I will be listing both Quincy's and Delia's pokemon teams. This was going to be a filler chapter, but I want people's input. I posted two polls on a new forum I created. Also, I will be holding off on the Jessie and James vacuum event at Cerulean Gym because one of my polls involves Jessie. I was also going to introduce the legendary in this chapter as well, but I want votes first. Also, the reason Brock isn't in this story is because I don't like him.**

**_*This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has ever endured bullying of any kind in their childhood or adult lives.*_**

**Enough talking now.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Water Pulse, Water Gun, Constrict, Headbutt, Lock-On**

**Spearow (female) Drill Peck, Peck, Steel Wing, Pursuit, Double Team**

**Ditto (genderless) Attract, Flatter, Charm**

**Nidoran (male) *shiny* Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Double Kick, Dig**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Ralts (female) *talking* Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Light Screen**

**Current Eggs:**

**Cleffa**

**Pichu**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon *gender and moves unknown***

**Now, let's get back to the story.**

**Quincy's POV**

Ash, Misty and I made our way back to the pokemon center and had our pokemon healed. Then the three of us went back to my room to decide on what to do next.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"I'm going to challenge the gym leader and get my next badge." Ash said.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Misty said. "Remember Ash, you have to buy me dinner tonight."

"I'm going to train for my gym battle." I said.

"That's a smart choice." Misty stated.

"I figure sense I have a water type I can help the pokemon I'm using to dodge the attacks." I said.

"You have a water type?" Misty asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah I have an Octillery." I said.

"What's an Octillery?" Ash asked.

"I'll show you." I said as I unclipped my starter's pokeball from my belt. "Octillery, come on out." My starter materialized on my room floor.

"Let's see what Dexter has to say about it." Ash said as he scanned my starter.

**Ash's Pokedex Activated.**

**_"Data Unknown"_**

**Ash's Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Another pokemon not native in Kanto?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, they live in a region called Johto." I informed the other trainer.

"He's so cute!" Misty said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well guys, I'm going to challenge the gym. Bye." Ash said and left the room.

"No, Ash wait! You have to.." Misty couldn't finish her sentence.

"You might want to go after him so that he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Okay, talk to you later. It was nice meeting you."

Misty left the room. I decided to change my mind and hold off on training. I was about to leave the room until my PokeMobile rang.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. I made it to Cerulean City."

"That's great. I got your gift and I already made it to the pokemon center where I will be surprising you at."

"That's good D. I ran into Ash."

"That's great! Is he with you right now?"

"No, he took off in a hurry to challenge the gym leader."

"That's my Ash for you. So, did you give him the blanket?"

"Yes I did."

"Thank you."

"Hey, not a problem. So, did you catch any new pokemon since you left?"

"I found a Zigzagoon on the outskirts of where I am now. It was really sad and homesick."

"Something similar happened with me back in Pewter City."

"What might that be?"

"I found a Ralts that could talk and she asked for help. She used Teleport to get to Kanto by accident when playing with her friends back in Hoenn."

"I need to get going, but a couple more things though."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell Prof. Oak that you spoke to me and the second thing, don't tell Ash about the Jack situation or the Oak situation."

"I won't. I thought you and Oak might of made up by now."

"He's still trying to pursue a romantic relationship with me. I got a letter from him today along with your package. I ripped the letter up and before I left, I had to write a note to one of my neighborhood watch partners to not tell Oak where I was headed."

"Now, I understand. I will keep these secrets to myself."

"Thank you."

"What if Ash calls Prof. Oak and he asks Ash about you?"

"Relay the part about not letting Oak know my whereabouts, but don't tell him the reason."

"Got it. Okay, talk to you soon. Love you D."

"Love you too sweetie."

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

I decided to go out and explore the city and see what it had to offer. I took the incubator out of my bag to have Nurse Joy watch over my eggs when I was out.

I left my room and walked down the corridor that led to the lobby. I approached the counter. "Nurse Joy, can you please watch these eggs for a little while?"

"I will be glad to."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

I left the pokemon center and made my way down the road. I passed by a bike shop, and next to it was the town's PokeBurger. "Ash better not take Misty here for the dinner he owes her otherwise, I'm going to tape that message from D onto his back right in front of everybody." I thought to myself with an evil grin of pranking the younger trainer.

I passed by the town's library and police station. Two blocks from there were two restaurants. One was a fancy sea food restaurant and the other was a standard family restaurant.

I walked two blocks down from the two restaurants and I came across a huge building with an orange dome with a huge sea-lion like creature on it. Outside the building, I spotted Ash and Misty. Among them were three other people. The first figure was a blond with a flower clipped to her hair, she had green eyes and wore a short red dress. Next to her was a girl with blue hair, she had brown eyes and was wearing a short green dress. The last girl was a red head with blue eyes and she had on a yellow dress.

The five seemed to be in a middle of a heated argument, so I decided to approach the group to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked

"Um, like who are you?" The blond asked in a stuck up tone.

"I'm Quincy." I replied back.

"You're like cute and you like have a cute name." The blond complimented.

"Thanks, but I have a girlfriend." I stated "What in the hell is going on here?"

"That boy with a Pikachu like wants to battle us." The blue haired girl said.

"That orange haired runt is like our um sister." The red head said.

"I'm not a runt!" Misty yelled.

"Face it Misty, you won't ever be as pretty as us." The blond said.

"Yeah like, what she said." The other two said in unison.

"Are you three the gym leaders?" I asked.

"Like, yeah." The blond said

"Then, why won't you battle him?"

"Because, like we don't feel like it. Besides, we don't have time for people that associate with our runt of a sister." The blond said.

"Yah like, what she said." The other two replied.

"You like left town because you are inferior to us." The blond said.

"Ya, like what she said." The two spoke in unison again.

"You should like say you were adopted. You're battling skills are like bad." The blond said.

"Ya she like can't beat a Magikarp." The two other girls said.

"You and your loser boyfriend with the Pikachu shouldn't like be allowed to walk on the ground we walk on." The blond said.

"I like bet if our sister and this boy ever had kids they would like be deformed." The two said.

Tears began to form in Misty's eyes she was so upset. Ash meanwhile just looked like a complete dumbass.

I began to get upset with what was going on and I decided to do something about it.

"Octillery, come out." I called out my starter.

"I um like never seen that pokemon before." The blue haired girl said.

"Octillery, use your ink on those three girls faces then launch yourself in the air and spray their hair with a weak Water Gun."

"Oct." The pokemon nodded and shot out ink at the three girl's faces then used his tentacles to propel himself and sprayed their hair with a non pressurized Water Gun.

"Good job Octillery. He he he he." I said laughing at the three.

Misty, Ash and Pikachu all fell down laughing really hard.

"Like ew what was that for?" The red head asked.

"You like messed up my beautiful hair." The blue haired one said.

"You're like mean." The blond said.

"If anybody is mean it's you three." I lectured. "I hate bullies and I hate sheep. I may tease people out of fun, but I would never stoop to your level. You three should be nicer to your sister while she's still young enough to forgive easily."

"How dare you like talk to us like that!" The red head said.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu stood in shock at what was happening.

"You three come with me." I demanded. "Ash and Misty, here is my room key. I want you two to wait in my room."

"Okay." The two said in unison and took the card key and went on their way.

"Um like, where are we going?" The blond asked.

"Just follow me." I said.

"Like okay." The red head said.

We walked down the streets and several on lookers began to turn their heads towards the three girls that had ink on their faces and water drenched messed up hair. People started laughing at the three girls.

"Hey, it's not funny." The blue haired girl whined.

"It doesn't feel good does it?" I asked.

"This is like not fair." The red head whined.

"Let's go." I demanded.

We walked to where that high-end seafood restaurant was and we began to proceed into the restaurant until one of the girls grabbed my arm.

"We can't like go in there like this. We are like regulars here." The blond said.

"Well today you are going in here like that. Now come on." I demanded and held the door open for the three to enter.

Once inside the establishment we walked to the place where someone would come up and offer us a table. Several customers were staring and began taking out their cameras and soon there were several pictures taken. The customers even began to erupt in laughter at the site.

"Come on." I told the girls and we left the establishment.

"You like ruined our reputation." The blue haired and the red head said in unison.

The blond however, was beginning to think really hard.

"I understand now." The blond said in a sad tone.

"I'm not convinced." I said. "Let's go to one more place."

The three followed me to the public library, then I was stopped again.

"The library? I'm like not going in there." The red head said.

"The library is like for ugly people." The blue haired girl said.

"You're not looking good right now, so that means this place is for you. Now come on." I demanded.

We entered the library and not long after walking in, the quiet library became loud with laughter and picture taking from people checking out books or working on computers. Even the librarian was laughing and taking pictures.

"Let's head out." I said.

The three followed me outside of the library.

"I'm going to like pay for this." The red head said as she began crying like crazy.

"I'm like going to sue you for this." The blue haired girl also began crying.

"You will do no such thing." The blond said in a stern tone. "Now go home and get cleaned up.

I was shocked by what just happened.

The two other girls left while still crying.

"I really do understand now." The blond said.

"Now, I believe you." I said.

"I'm Daisy." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Daisy." I said. "I'm impressed by the way you acted during this."

"Thank you."

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Come back to the pokemon center with me and you can get cleaned up there." I offered. "I will talk to Misty about it when you're in the shower."

"Well, in that case sure I'll come."

We began walking towards the pokemon center and I decided to continue the conversation.

"So, what made you three act like bullies in the first place?"

"It all started when I was much younger and won my first beauty contest. I was so happy for winning and I entered more and more contests and I let it get to my head. I became stuck up and started being mean to people for no reason. My sisters began to follow in my footsteps two years after that. They entered beauty contests and had the same success. Then, Misty was born and was getting all of the attention."

"Then what?"

"When Misty got older to where she could actually walk and talk, my sisters and I began to gang up on her and hide her toys and tease her about being ugly. We would call her names nonstop, push her down, you name it."

"That's really sad. I just hope it's not to late for you and Misty to get on decent terms together."

"Me too."

"When you get cleaned up, you will get the chance to fix things."

"The real reason I didn't battle Ash is because my sisters and I were beat three times in a row and all I had left was an untrained Goldeen."

"Next time, you need to be honest and don't be afraid to get some water types that can move on land."

"I will."

"Well, we're here."

"I'm nervous."

"Things will be fine."

We walked into the pokemon center and I made my way to retrieve my two pokemon eggs.

"Nurse Joy, I'm back for my pokemon eggs."

"Here you go. By the way, I did a check up on them and they are healthy and should be hatching in a couple of days."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"Have a good day now."

I took the incubator that held my eggs and headed to my room with Daisy and Octillery in tow. I knocked on the door to my room due to not having my card key. The door opened to reveal Ash.

"Hey, why is she with you?" Ash asked.

"We had a long talk and she has something to say to you." I said.

"Ash, I'm really sorry for insulting you earlier. Can you forgive me?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

"Come on in." I offered.

We entered the room and Misty was sitting on the bed in silence.

"Daisy, go ahead to the bathroom and take a shower." I said.

"Okay." Daisy replied and retreated in the bathroom.

"Ash, I need to talk to Misty alone." I said.

"Okay, come on Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika." The electric type said and climbed on his trainer's shoulder and the two left the room leaving the card key on the counter.

"Thank you for having my back earlier."

"No problem."

"What happened after Ash and I left?"

I filled Misty in on the events that occurred in her and Ash's absence.

"Wow, that really means a lot. Thank you."

"I can relate with you and I had to take action."

"Really?"

"Yeah, back in my world, I am the youngest of four siblings and life was hell for me growing up. It got so bad to the point that I couldn't take it anymore, so when I got old enough, I hated them and quit talking to them."

"Wow."

"I will be back really quick."

"Okay."

I left the room and went back to the lobby and went to talk to Nurse Joy again.

"Nurse Joy, I need three additional card keys please."

"Certainly. It will just be one minute."

"Alright."

A few minutes later.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

I found Ash by the video phones and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ash, here take this."

"What's this for?"

"You, Misty and Daisy can stay in my room for the night."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I left and re entered my room and Daisy was still in the shower.

"Misty, here take this."

"Thanks."

"You, Ash, and Daisy can stay here tonight."

"All right."

Daisy turned the water off in the shower and after about fifteen minutes she emerged from the bathroom with her beauty restored to it's former state.

"Here you go Daisy." I handed her the other card key.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"You, Misty and Ash can stay here tonight." I said.

"Thank you. I'll take the offer." She replied.

"I think you and Misty have a lot to talk about, so I will leave you two alone to talk."

"All right." Daisy said.

"Come on Octillery."

"Oct." The water type nodded.

I left the room with my starter in tow. I went back to the video phone area where Ash was still sitting. He looked to be trying to call home, but with no luck. He then tried calling Oak but he wasn't at home. I knew that his mom wasn't home, but I knew he would tell Oak if I told him I talked to her today.

"No luck getting in touch huh?"

"No, Prof. Oak usually picks up right away, same with mom."

"That is weird. Hey, let's go to PokeBurger and get something to eat."

"Don't I have to buy Misty dinner?"

"Nah, not anymore. After everything that happened today, that won't be necessary."

"All right. Let's go Pikachu."

"Pipikachu!" The electric type cheered.

"Come on Octillery."

"Oct, oct!" My starter cheered.

The four of us left the pokemon center and walked along the road and walked past a few houses and walked by the bike shop and made our way to PokeBurger. We entered the restaurant and walked to the counter to order our meals.

I ordered a PokeSize bacon cheeseburger meal with a soda pop. Ash on the other hand ordered two SnorlaxSize triple cheeseburgers and a huge mountain of PokeFries.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" I asked in shock at the amount of food Ash had ordered.

"Yeah I am."

We grabbed our food once it was ready and walked to a booth. On one side Ash sat with Pikachu. On the other side was Octillery and I. We began eating our food, and I handed Octillery a hand full of fries so that he could get something to eat.

"How do you like the fries Octillery?"

"Octtillery!" The Jet pokemon said in a happy tone about the food.

I took a bite of my burger and Ash was shoving food in his face like it was no tomorrow.

"You're going to choke if you keep stuffing your face like that."

"Kmow I'm chomp munch nmot." Ash said in a muffled tone with a stuffed face.

The other thing that caught my attention was Pikachu had managed to steal the ketchup bottle on the table and had managed to get it open and before I knew it, the bottle was empty.

"Geez Pikachu, I hope you don't get sick from all of that ketchup." I said to the electric type.

We continued to eat our food at our own paces while on occasion giving our pokemon some.

**Daisy and Misty POV**

"Misty, I'm really sorry for how I have treated you." Daisy said.

"It's fine. I just hope we can finally get along." Misty said.

"That's all I want." Daisy stated.

"Quincy told me what you two talked about." Misty said.

"Yeah, going through that today really opened my eyes." Daisy said.

"I'm glad." Misty said.

"Are you hungry?" Daisy asked.

"I am in fact." Misty said.

"Let's go to the dining room and have dinner." Daisy suggested.

The two girls got up and left the room and walked down the corridor that led to the lobby and passed Nurse Joy's counter. The two proceeded down the corridor that led to the dining room. The two entered the dining room and ordered their food.

Daisy ordered a chicken salad, and a fresh water, misty ordered a cold cut sandlwich and a lemonade. The two paid for their food and sat down at a table.

"It was really nice of Quincy to let us stay in his room tonight." Misty stated.

"I know, I needed to do my own thing for a change, and to be honest when I was walking back here with him earlier, I no longer felt embarrassed." Daisy stated.

"That's good to know." Misty said. "So, what are you going to do about the gym battle?"

"I'm going to have Lily or Violet battle Ash." Daisy said.

"That sounds fair." Misty stated.

"It will be good to see how they do without following my lead all the time." Daisy said.

The two girls finished their light supper. They got up and threw their trash away and left the dining room. They made their way down the corridor and went back to the room.

"Hey, let's watch a movie." Daisy suggested.

"Count me in." Misty agreed.

Daisy turned on the tv and browsed through movies.

**Prof. Oak's POV**

I took a sip of my tea and was finally calmed down from being lied to by that neighborhood watch lady. I decided to go to my video phone and call the one person who might have heard from Delia.

**Video Phone Activated.**

"Hello?"

"Hi Quincy, have you heard from Delia today?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"I haven't been able to reach her and she hasn't respond to my letters."

"Have you considered the possibility that she doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"Thanks anyway bye."

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

I threw my cup of tea against the wall and the cup broke into pieces. I was steamed at how Quincy had responded to me.

"Kadabra, is Quincy telling the truth about not hearing from Delia?"

"Kadab." The psychic type shook it's head no.

"Grrr. Lied to again. Let's go Kadabra. We're going to ask around town."

"Kadab." The pokemon nodded.

Kadabra and I left the lab and walked down the dirt path to the one other place he might get an honest answer from regarding Delia's whereabouts. We walked to the town's PokeMart to talk to the clerk there. We entered the store to get answers.

"Prof. Oak, how may I help you today?" The clerk asked.

"Did Delia come here today?"

"No, I haven't seen her, why?"

"She hasn't returned any of my calls and no reply to my letters."

"To be honest professor, you need to quit chasing her. I think you need to leave."

"Kadabra use Psybeam on the goods then Teleport me out of here."

"Kadab." The PSI pokemon nodded and shot out a pink and purple beam that destroyed all kinds of goods then used Teleport.

"Let's go to Viridian Kadabra."

We left Pallet and walked the path that would lead to the next town. We arrived very quickly due to Kadabra using Teleport to get us through most of the route.

Once in town, I knew exactly what house I was going to go to. I made it to a light green house with a brown roof and I made my way to the door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal a woman.

"How may I help you professor?"

"Samantha, have you seen or heard from Delia?"

"No, I haven't."

"Thanks anyway."

I left the house and made sure I was a safe distance from the house.

"Kadabra, is she telling the truth?"

"Dabra." The pokemon shook it's head no.

"This is fucking getting old. Get me to my island. I don't want to be around anybody right now."

"Kadab." The pokemon nodded and used Teleport to get it and the professor to the island.

**Quincy's POV**

"That was fun hanging out with you tonight." Ash said.

"Yeah it was." I replied. "Let's head back to the pokemon center, it's getting late.

"All right."

I had already returned Octillery to his pokeball and we made it to the pokemon center and walked down the corridor and entered the room. Misty and Daisy were sitting on the bed talking amongst themselves.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're doing much better." Misty said.

"Glad to hear it." I replied.

"So what did you and Ash do all day?" Daisy asked.

"We went to PokeBurger and had dinner, then we went for a long walk and joked about things." Ash said.

"That's cool." Misty said.

"What did you girls do when we were gone?" I asked

"We talked, then we went to the dining room to grab dinner then, we came back here and watched a movie." Daisy said.

"Sounds like fun." Ash stated.

"Here's the sleeping arrangements. Daisy and Misty, you two can sleep in the bed and Ash and I will sleep on the floor." I instructed.

"You're such a gentlemen." Daisy complimented.

"It's nothing. I just know how to treat women right." I said.

"That's good." Misty said.

"It's getting late. Let's get ready to go to sleep." I said.

"You're right." Daisy said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Misty admitted.

"It was a long day Pikachu." Ash said.

"Chu." The electric type said.

We each took turns going to the bathroom to change into our sleeping clothes. Misty and Daisy got into the bed and covered up. Ash got into his sleeping bag and Pikachu lay next to him. I shut the lights off and climbed into my sleeping bag.

"Goodnight everybody." I said.

"Goodnight." The other three said in unison.

**That's it for chapter 9.**

**Things are getting interesting. Prof. Oak snapped and had his Kadabra trash a PokeMart then, he got mad and left to his island. Our main character brought Misty and Daisy closer. He and Ash spent some guy time together.**

**What will happen in the next episode?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**

**Like stated above, I have a forum up with three polls.**

**Have questions? Private message me.**

**Please review.**


	10. A speech, A hunt, Catching sisters

**Kanto in shock, The hunt for Oak, Cerulean happenings**

**Last chapter our main character put Misty's three sisters in their place, and in the process, causing Daisy to turn over a new leaf. Prof. Oak snapped and destroyed the goods in Pallet's PokeMart, then went AWOL.**

**I am accepting OC suggestions, human only though. PM me with your suggestion and I will get back to you on it. If there's something you want to have happen in this story please vote on the polls in my forum or start a topic.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Spearow (female) Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Peck, Pursuit, Double Team**

**Ditto (genderless) Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Nidoran (male) *shiny* Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Double Kick, Dig**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Ralts (female) *talking* Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Light Screen**

**Current Eggs:**

**Cleffa**

**Pichu**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon *gender and moves unknown***

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV**

I woke up and sat up and saw that the sun was already out. The clock read 7:23 A.M. The other three were still sleeping, so I decided to get ready for the day. I put my dirty clothes from the previous day in the wash, then I went into my bag to get my clean clothes and my showering stuff.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I then slipped my sleeping clothes off and got into the shower. I let the water get warm and I applied the body wash to my towel and began scrubbing myself clean and after about ten minutes, I shut the water off. I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off, put my clothes on and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing my teeth. Then I was finally done and I left the bathroom.

I made my way back into the main room to find the others awake, and they seemed to be completely focused on what was on t.v.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked.

"Come see for yourself." Ash replied.

I went over and sat down on the bed next to Daisy to see what was on the t.v and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

**On The TV.**

_"We have breaking news from Pallet Town here in the Kanto Region. Our own beloved Professor Oak is believed to have lost his cool and trashed this PokeMart." The news reporter said._

_"What caused the professor to trash your store?" A media person asked._

_"He came to see if someone he knows dropped by earlier in the day and I told him he needed to quit chasing this individual." The store clerk replied._

_"What is this person's name?" Another media person asked._

_"I'd rather not say." The store clerk said._

_"Where did he go after he left your store?" Another media person asked._

_"I don't know. After his Kadabra destroyed my store, he had it use Teleport to get away." The clerk answered._

_"That's enough questions for now." Officer Jenny cut in. "I will be investigating this matter vigorously. I have called in other Jenny's from the surrounding areas for clues and will be going door to door for clues."_

_"What does this mean for pokemon trainers?" A media reporter asked._

_"The Kanto Champion will speak in an hour on this matter." Officer Jenny said. "Now until then, no more questions."_

_"Tune in an hour from now for the state of the Kanto League address." The news reporter said. "I'm signing out from Kanto Daily News."_

**TV off.**

"I can't believe it." Ash said not knowing what to make of the situation.

"I hope they find him soon." Misty said.

"I wonder who the person is the professor is looking for." Daisy chimed in.

I just sat on the bed next to Daisy with my mind wandering and words not coming out about what was going on. I knew what was going on, but I didn't want to spill anything. That was the case until my PokeMobile rang.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

My girlfriend appeared on the screen with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it D?"

"Did you see the news just now?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Is Ash with you?"

"Yes."

"Put it on speaker because I need to talk to him as well."

"Okay."

"Hi mom." Ash chimed in.

"Ash, I know you tried reaching me last night, so I will tell you what's going on."

"All right."

"Prof. Oak has been trying to get me to date him for quite awhile now. Then, after Quincy got here and started spending time with me, he started to get jealous." Delia said.

"Is that all?" Ash asked.

"On the day you and Quincy set off on your journeys, I dropped by Oak's lab to see how he was doing. While I was there, I caught him spying on Quincy's banking information, so I confronted him. A huge fight broke out from there and he brought up your father, so I slapped him and kicked him in the family jewels." Delia explained.

"Oh my Arceus." Daisy said.

"Then what happened?" Ash asked.

"He kicked me out. I stopped contact with him after that. Then, he started writing me letters trying to pursue me and I ignored every letter." Delis explained.

"What happened after that?" Ash asked.

"Quincy offered to have me join him on his journey, but I told him I needed to think about it. Then, he ran into your father, who is now a member of Team Rocket. He wanted to take him on by himself, but I told him he's not doing it alone and that's when I accepted his offer and left Pallet." Delia said.

"Is that all?" Ash asked.

"I had everybody keep Oak in the dark about what I was doing, I know you and Oak are on good terms, so that's why I had Quincy not tell you anything." Delis said. "Please don't blame Quincy for any of this, he didn't want to upset you in anyway."

"It's fine mom, I understand now." Ash said.

"Keep this knowledge between you four unless you are questioned by the authorities or anyone from the Kanto League." Delia said.

"We will." We all said in unison.

"I need to get going now. Love you Ash, Love you Q." Delis said.

"Love you mom." Ash said.

"Love you D." I said.

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

The four of us looked at each other in shock and not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready, come on Pikachu." Ash said and went to the bathroom with Pikachu in tow.

"That's a lot for him to take in." Daisy said.

"I hope he will be okay." Misty said.

"I should of told him yesterday when him and I were alone." I said.

"Don't feel bad. You didn't know Oak was going to go as far as doing this." Daisy said.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"I think I might be able to figure out where Oak is hiding." I said.

"How?" Daisy asked.

"Ralts, come out" I let out my talking psychic type.

"How can I help you Quincy?" Ralts asked.

"What in the world is that?" Misty asked.

"I'm a psychic type from a region called Hoenn." Ralts answered.

"Ralts, Prof. Oak went AWOL. Can you touch my head and try to pick up on his location?" I asked.

"I'll try." Ralts said.

The psychic type touched my head and focused her energy on the situation at hand. After about ten minutes, the psychic type stopped.

"I have located him, but I sense another presents in this room and he needs to hear this as well, so I will wait until he comes out." Ralts said.

"Thanks Ralts." I said.

After about five minutes, Ash emerged from the bathroom with Pikachu in tow and his spirits seemed to have risen.

"Hi guys, sorry I just walked out like that." Ash said.

"It's fine, I would of done the same thing in your shoes." I said.

"What's that pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I'm Ralts, one of Quincy's pokemon. I came from the Hoenn Region." Ralts introduced herself. "Don't bother scanning me. Your pokedex won't have any data on me.

"How do you know that?" Ash asked.

"I'm a psychic type." Ralts said.

"I see." Ash said.

"Now that everyone's here, I can tell you guys where Prof. Oak is." Ralts said.

"The floor is all yours." I said.

"He is currently on the island where his world traveling transporter is. I couldn't pinpoint what he's doing because he has a psychic type with him that is much more powerful than me." Ralts said.

"His Kadabra." I said. "I met that Kadabra and I swear, it must be as strong as two Alakazams put together."

"How did you meet his Kadabra.?" Daisy asked.

I informed Daisy of everything that happened leading up to me coming to this world.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, okay?" I said.

"Your secret is safe with me." Daisy replied.

"Thank you." I said. "I think we should get some food in our stomachs to get our mind off of things."

"That's a good idea." Misty said. "Then, we can come back here and watch the Champion's speech."

"Then, it's settled." Ash said.

"Thanks for your help Ralts. Take a rest now." I said as I returned the psychic type to her pokeball.

The four of us left the room and walked down the corridor. There were several people in the lobby talking about the news from earlier. We left them to their business due to us already knowing more than everyone else.

We made our way down the corridor that led to the dining room. Once their, the four of us ordered light breakfasts, save for Ash who ordered a mountain of bacon and waffles. We paid for our meals and went to a table in a corner away from everyone, so that we could talk amongst ourselves without anyone else hearing us.

We made it to our table and we began to sit down. Ash sat next to Misty on one side of the table, while Daisy and I sat next to each other on the other side.

"So, what should we do about this situation?" Ash asked in a quiet tone.

"Like Delia said, we keep quiet unless we are investigated. But I think I am most likely the one that will be investigated." I said.

"Why's that?" Misty asked.

I informed the group about Oak's personal doctor injecting me along with meeting Lance on the day of my adventure and the Elite Four's responsibility of protecting Oak's island.

"Now I get it." Daisy said in a quiet tone.

"Let's figure out what to do next after the speech is done." I suggested. "This speech not only affect Ash and I as pokemon trainers, but it also affects you two."

"That's a good point." Ash chimed in.

We finished our meals and threw our trash away and paid for our food and left. By the time we made it back to the lobby area, several people were gathering near t.v's. We then hurried back to the room and turned the tv on.

**T.V On**

_"We are live from the Indigo Plateau where Lance the Champion will give the state of the region speech." The news reporter said._

_Several minutes passed and the caped man walked to a podium and stood before several media people and news reporters._

_"Good morning ladies and gentleman. I'm sure you all have questions and concerns regarding the news from this morning regarding Prof. Oak. The first piece of business I would like to touch on is people wanting to become new trainers in the Kanto Region. Due to the professor not being around right now, Nurse Joy in both Viridian City and Pewter City will be giving out the starters until further notice. The league will begin shipping the new starters to the two locations beginning tomorrow. In the meantime, the two locations will be given an additional assistant to help out when trainers come in to get their pokemon healed. The second piece of business I am going to touch on regards current trainers. Trainers who have have six or less pokemon will now be allowed to hold more than six at a time. But, official pokemon battles with more than six pokemon are still prohibited. Those trainers who have pokemon at Oak's ranch will have their pokemon transferred to their rightful trainers due to the professor's assistant also being investigated. The third and final piece of business is, if the professor isn't found in two months, another professor will be assigned his current responsibilities. That will be all."_

The champion left the podium and went back to whee he came.

**TV off.**

"Wow, I wonder how Gary is dealing with this?" I wondered.

"You know Gary?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I battled him back in Pewter City and beat him." I said.

"Do you think we should tell Gary what we know?" Misty asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not? That is his grandfather." Daisy said.

"I know that, but he is too cocky and will not be able to keep his mouth shut." I said. "I don't want people like Team Rocket finding that island due to his cockiness and not being able to keep his mouth shut."

"How would Team Rocket find out?" Daisy asked.

"They have ways of stalking people, and if they get to that island, they could try and alter that transporter and try to take over the world I'm from." I said.

"Good point." Daisy said.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I need to take a shower." Misty said.

**Officer Jenny's POV**

I decided to begin my investigation once the state of the region speech concluded. The first place I would investigate was Oak's laboratory. I left the police station with a pen and paper to take notes.

I made my way to the door and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a guy opened the door wearing lab attire.

"Officer Jenny, how may I help you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm here to investigate Prof. Oak's disappearance. May I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Lucas said.

The man lad me to the office area.

"First off, when was the last time you heard from the professor?" I asked.

"I talked to him yesterday morning. But otherwise, he didn't assign me any work yesterday." Lucas explained.

"Anything else?" I asked the assistant while taking notes.

"Yes, last night, I heard a glass shatter, so I rushed down to the lab area and saw the broken coffee cup with tea everywhere next to professor's video phone." Lucas explained. "I called his name and searched the whole place and he was no where to be found."

"Do you mind if I take a look at the lab area?" I asked.

"No, not at all." Lucas said.

The man led me to the office area where the video phone was located. There were still small glass particles on the floor and minor stains from the tea. I decided to take pictures of the mess as evidence.

"I need to search this video phone for recent conversations." I informed the man.

"Okay." Lucas said.

I navigated the screen on the video phone for recent contacts wrote down the number for the latest outgoing call.

"Thank you, that will be all." I said.

I left the laboratory and made my way down the dirt path. After knocking on several doors and not getting anywhere, I decided to try one more house. I made my way to the last house and knocked on the door. A woman opened up the door.

"Hi Officer Jenny, what brings you here?" The woman asked.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." The woman said.

The woman led me to the living room area.

"I was wondering if you seen Prof. Oak at all yesterday?" I asked.

"In fact, I have. He came by here looking for one of my neighborhood watch partners." The woman said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I had to lie to him and say I didn't see the person he was looking for." The woman said. "She slid a note under my door telling me not to let Oak know she was leasving on a journey."

I took notes on what the woman was saying and asked another question.

"Do you still have the note?" I asked.

"Yes, I still have it." The woman asked.

"May I have it for evidence?" I asked.

"Sure." The woman said.

"I need to know the name of the person the professor was looking for as well." I said. "I will keep the name confidential from the media."

"Here is the note and her name is Delia." The woman said as she handed me the note.

"That will be all, thank you for your time." I said.

I left the house and placed my notepad back into my bag. I decided to investigate Viridian City for any other clues.

I went back to the police station and got on my motorcycle and drove down the dirt path that led to route 1 and made it to Viridian City in no time.

I parked my motorcycle and began knocking on doors asking questions with no luck. Then, I came across one house I hadn't checked yet.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman who appeared to be fairly young opened the door.

"What is it Officer Jenny?" Samantha asked.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Samantha said.

The woman led me to a sitting area.

"First off, I wanted to know if you have any information regarding the Prof. Oak situation." I said.

"I do in fact, he came by my house yesterday evening looking for my best friend." Samantha informed me.

I jotted down what she was telling me on my notepad.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I lied to him and told him that I hadn't seen or heard from her." Samantha said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"He left with his Kadabra and I watched his Kadabra Teleport him somewhere." Samantha said."

"Do you know where your friend is now?" I asked.

"She set out on a journey to meet her boyfriend on his adventure. She called me when she reached the pokemon center in ? City last night." Samantha said.

"Do you have the number to ? City pokemon center?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Samantha said telling me the phone number.

"That will be all. Thank you for your time." I said.

I left the house and got back on my motorcycle and went back to the police station back in Pallet to document everything.

**Daisy's POV.**

I had decided to stay with Quincy, Ash, and Misty for another night, but in the meantime they were off doing their own things. I decided to walk around town for a bit and meet and greet fans and try to do better by everyone. I signed several autographs, and it actually felt good not to be stuck up.

After meeting fans for a while, decided to stop by the gym and check up on Lily and Violet. I walked down the sidewalk and finally approached the gym and went inside.

I made my way towards the office area to find the most shocking thing. There were badges being prepared for shipping to other people. I investigated further to see that Violet and Lily were selling badges to make money.

I stormed out of the office and went down the corridor towards the pool area to see my younger sisters being lazy and gossiping.

"Oh like, there you are Daisy." The blue head known as Violet said.

"Like we can't do our water shows without you so we like are selling badges." The red head known as Lily said.

"Too bad. You are not going to be selling any badges." I said.

"Like chill out Daisy." Lily said. "What else are we like suppose to do?"

"Get ready for your gym battle with Ash tomorrow, that's what. And no, I will not be helping you." I said.

"But, we like have dates and a water show to practice for." Violet whined.

"That's too bad. Cancel." I said. "By the way, I will be taking the badges with me and closing the gym for the rest of the day, so that you two can get ready." I said.

I left the pool area and went back to the office area and collected every badge. I then cancelled all of the orders people made buying the badges and refunded their money. I then left the gym.

I walked down by the body of water began to fish and catch pokemon, while also training my own. After some time, some of my pokemon evolved and I caught a new one as well.

**Delia's POV.**

I had decided to bond with Zigzagoon and get to know him better. He was so sad the day I had first met him. I walked out of my room and walked down the corridor to the lobby of the pokemon center.

I walked outside and went to a clearing where I could be alone and not be bothered by anyone.

"Zigzagoon, come on out." I said as I let out my new pokemon.

"Zigza?" The normal type asked.

"Are you doing better Zigzagoon?" I asked.

"Zag." The pokemon nodded."

"Can you show me your moves please?" I asked.

"Zagoon." The zigzag pokemon nodded.

Zigzagoon launched himself in the air and rammed into a tree, demonstrating Take Down, then he ran over to a patch of soil and began rolling around in it demonstrating Mud Sport. After that he formed a dark purple lump and aimed it at another tree, showing off Shadow Ball. Finally, he made his way to a small boulder and turned his tail into a metallic color and launched himself at the boulder, breaking it to pieces, showing off Iron Tail.

"Those are some great moves Zigzagoon." I cheered.

"Zig." The pokemon cheered.

Zigzagoon ran into my arms anc curled up and licked my face as a sign of affection.

"You sure are an affectionate one aren't you?" I asked.

"Zagoon." The pokemon said happily.

"Let's go back inside, I will feed you and Bellossom." I said.

We walked back into the pokemon center, and I went back to my room and let Bellossom out of her pokeball.

"Bell?" The grass type asked.

"It's food time guys." I said.

I proceeded to crush several berries to make a paste that I usually do when I make pokemon food. After doing that, I grabbed two bowls and placed them in front of my two pokemon.

"There you go guys, eat up." I said.

I sat on my bed and began to relax and after awhile, I heard a knock on the door.

**That's it for chapter 10.**

**We saw the effects Oak's actions had on the Kanto Region. We finally learned Zigzagoon's gender and moves. Daisy caught her sisters red handed and put her foot down and caught some pokemon.**

**What will happen in the next episode?**

**Who is on the other end of the door? Will Prof. Oak be found? What pokemon did Daisy train and catch?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**

**Please vote on my polls and please review.**

**Have questions? PM me.**


	11. A new rival, Forward progress, Mimin it

**A new rival, Forward progress, Clownin around**

**Well, last episode Lance gave his state of the region speech, Daisy put her foot down, again, Delia more about her Zigzagoon. The main character and his three new friends learned about Oak's whereabouts with the help of his Ralts.**

**I'm writing this chapter as a make up for the lack of good stuff in the last chapter. I got a bit discouraged, but I'm back.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Spearow (female) Drill Peck, Peck, Steel Wing, Pursuit, Double Team**

**Ditto (genderless) Attract, Flatter, Charm**

**Nidoran (male) *shiny* Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Double Kick, Dig**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scizzor**

**Ralts (female) *talking* Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Light Screen**

**Current Eggs:**

**Cleffa**

**Pichu**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Mud Sport, Shadow Ball**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Delia's POV.**

I heard the knock at the door and I got up from my bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Nurse Joy, what is it?" I asked.

"You have a phone call." Nurse Joy said.

"All right." I said. "I will be right back." I said to my pokemon.

The nurse led me to where the video phones were and I sat at the video phone and my heart started pounding on who was on the screen.

**Video Phone Activated.**

"Hi Officer Jenny." I said in a nervous tone.

"Are you Delia?" The officer asked.

"Yes, this is her." I replied.

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead and ask."

"What is your current relationship with Prof. Oak?"

"We are former friends."

"What caused your friendship with him to end?"

I told the officer the events that occurred leading to me ending my friendship with the professor. The officer took notes on what I was telling her.

"Have you had any other contact with him after that day?"

"No, but he kept writing me letters trying to pursue me and on the day I left, I got a letter in the mail from him, so I ripped it up." I explained.

"How long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"For about a week."

"That will be all and thank you for your time."

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

"With everything going on, I would suggest catching some more pokemon." Nurse Joy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks for the suggestion." I said.

I went back to my room and when I got back in there, I returned Bellossom and Zigzagoon to their pokeballs and cleaned up their empty food bowls. I grabbed my bag and left the room.

I left the pokemon center to do some exploring on the outskirts of town. I passed by several people along the way and out of the blue, I spotted what looked like a pink ball with cat ears.

I approached the ball and as I got close enough to touch it, the thing attacked me and had an angry look on it's face.

"Jiggly puff puff." The pink ball said.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

"Puff jiggly." The pokemon said and prepared to attack again.

"Fine, if you want a battle you want, then you got it!" I said.

I readied a pokeball from my belt.

"Bellossom, let's go." I let out my starter and she materialized.

"Bell?" The grass type asked.

"This is our first battle Bellossom."

"Lossom." The pokemon nodded.

"Jiggly." The balloon pokemon made the first move. It turned to a silver color and curled into a ball and charged towards the grass type.

"Dodge it Bellosom and use Sunny Day." I commanded.

"Bell." The grass type just barely moved out of the way and enveloped herself in a yellow aura, causing the sun to grow brighter.

"Now hit it with Solarbeam" I said.

"Bellossoooom!" The grass type opened her mouth and shot out a yellow beam towards her opponent."

"Puff." The pink ball prepared to dodge, but was hit hard by the attack, sending it flying. Then, it came back towards the grass type with both it's little hands glowing white. The attack made contact slapping the grass type repeatedly.

"Bellossom, get out of there and hit it with Petal Dance."

Bellossom tried to escape the attack, but was overwhelmed by her opponent.

"Come on Bellossom, I believe in you, please." I pleaded.

"Bell" The pokemon heard her trainer and her green and yellow dress began to glow and she shot out rose petals that struck her opponent hard knocking it out making it swirly eyed.

"Great job Bellossom." I praised.

"Bell, bellossom." The grass type cheered.

I unclipped an empty pokeball and threw it. "Go Pokeball."

The pokeball enveloped the pokemon in a red energy. Then it wiggled three times and made a pinging sound, signifying the catch.

I walked over to the pokeball, picked it up and clipped it to my belt.

I let my new pokemon out to heal it along with Bellossom and returned them to their pokeballs. I then proceeded further on the path and was really enjoying the weather.

I walked down another path and spotted something that looked like a clown and it had skinny arms and skinny legs.

I approached the clown and it looked to be in bad health. It had a fever and was laying on it's side.

"Mime." The clown said weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the pokemon center right away." I said.

I pulled out a pokeball and tapped it against the clown and it pinged without even wiggling. I clipped it to my belt and went on my way back to the pokemon center in a hurry.

I made it back to the pokemon center and went straight to the counter where Nurse Joy was.

"Nurse Joy, I found this Mr. Mime laying on his side and he had a fever, so I caught it and brought it back here." I said handing the nurse the pokemon.

"I will look over him." The nurse said. "I need a stretcher right away."

Two Chansey appeared with a stretcher and the nurse let the clown outside of his pokeball and loaded him onto the stretcher. The Chansey then rushed the pokemon to the back room.

"I will need you to stay out here in the waiting area."

"Okay."

I sat down in the waiting area. I began to really worry about Mr. Mime, along with everything else that's been going on with the Oak situation and my ex-husband bothering my boyfriend.

I waited for a half an hour for the nurse to come back and all of a sudden, the nurse emerged from the back room and called me over, so I went up to the counter to see what she wanted.

"It's a good thing you got Mr. Mime here when you did. He was badly poinsoned. Mr. Mime will need to stay in the back overnight and you can see him in the morning."

"What a relief. I'm glad he will be okay."

"That's what I'm here for."

I left the lobby and went back to my room and laid on my bed and debated on what I was going to do next.

**Prof. Oak's POV**

It has been only hours since I left Kanto and went on my island. I needed a break from being lied to all the time.

"Kadabra, we will stay here for a week and then go back to Kanto."

"Dabra." The pokemon nodded.

I went into the lab where the world travel transporter was located. I looked over the broken piece of equipment and began to really remember how this all happened.

**Flashback.**

_"Well, it looks like you made it here safe Quincy."_

_"Yeah, but why is it daylight here?" I asked. "It was late evening in my world."_

_"Actually, you just got here. The professor said. "Days and night are different in our world."_

_"Ah okay."_

_"Now that that's over with, here is a change of clothes." The professor handed me some clothes. "Don't worry about the stuff that was ruined in your pockets, it's no use in our world."_

_"Well, that makes me feel better then."_

_"Here are some sneakers so you don't have to walk barefoot."_

_"Thanks Prof."_

_"Not a problem, now you go and change."_

**End Flashback.**

I decided to leave the building and head outside.

"Kadabra, I want you to work on powering up your psychic abilities some more to keep us from being seen better."

"Kadab." The pokemon obeyed.

The Psi pokemon used it's spoon and began moving several objects around, then after doing that for some time, it switched to working on Psybeam to make it stronger and did that for ten minutes.

After some time Kadabra went into a meditating stance and used Meditate and did that for twenty minutes.

After that, Kadabra launched blue blades known as Psycho Cut at random objects, then switched to Psychic to slow the collapsing down of the falling objects.

Then, all of a sudden, Kadabra was enveloped into a bluish white aura and began to grow and after a few seconds, a taller version of Kadabra appeared and this time, it was holding two spoons.

"You evolved into Alakazam!" I said in a surprised tone.

"Alakazam." The pokemon said.

"Let's head back to Kanto. Now that you have evolved, I have a new plan on how to get that woman back. Use Teleport."

"Kazam." The pokemon nodded and did as told.

"Alakazam, make us invisible."

"Ala." The pokemon nodded.

I walked back to the lab and snuck into the lab without my assistant noticing. I then made it up to my room without detection. Then I asked Alakazam to make us visible again.

Legendaries POV

"Lugia, what do you need?" Moltres asked.

"We need to discuss the matter of that professor." Lugia said.

"What about him?" Entei asked.

"He's beginning to change for the worse." Lugia said.

"It is still a possibility that he won't become evil since it's still very early." Mew said.

"I'm in charge of the Indigo Plateau. I need to do something to help the Elite Four." Moltres said.

"No, you don't." Celebi cut in.

"Why not?" Moltres asked.

"He's left the island where our partner lives and is back at his lab." HO-OH said.

"Like we discussed the other day, we will intervene when necessary." Celebi said.

"That's all I needed. Go back to what you were doing." Lugia said.

**Quincy's POV**

I decided to train with Ditto and Ralts today due to the improvements they needed to make. Ralts needed to learn how to control her psychic powers, while Ditto needed to learn how to use moves other than Attract, Charm and Flatter.

Daisy had gone back to the gym to check on her sisters, but would be back tonght when she called me from her PokeGear. I was about to get up and train my pokemon until my PokeMobile rang.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

A blue haired woman wearing a police outfit appeared on the screen.

"Hi Officer Jenny, how did you get my number?"

"I got it when I investigated Prof. Oak's lab and your number was the last number listed in the outgoing calls."

"I see."

"Do you have time to answer some questions?"

"Yes."

"What was the conversation between you and Professor about?"

"He called me asking me if I had heard from my girlfriend."

"What did you tell him?"

"I lied to him and told him that I hadn't heard from her, then I asked him why he was looking for her."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me she didn't respond to any of his letters."

"Then what?"

"I then asked him if he considered the possibility that maybe she doesn't want anything to do with him, then he got mad and hung up on me."

"That will be all, thank you for your time."

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

I got up and put my phone in my pocket and left the room. I made my way down the corridor and walked outside. I began to walk towards a clearing, when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey weakling?" A male voice called out.

I turned around to see a man who was bald and appeared to have a graying beard. He had brown skin, brown eyes and he was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

Next to him was a woman who was had short curly dishwater blond hair and blue eyes, she was fair skineed, and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pants.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I want to battle your weak ass." The older man said.

"Fine by me." I said.

"You're going to lose just like all shitty young people do." The guy said.

"Yeah, you can't beat him." The woman said.

"I see you have a sheep following you around." I said. "I don't need a sheep to win a match."

"Her name is Stephanie, not sheep." The guy said.

"She can't speak for herself, so she is a sheep." I spat back.

"Let's get this over with so that I don't have to breathe the same air as you." The guy said.

"One on one." I said.

"You're on. By the way, the name's Vince." The guy introduced.

We walked over to a battlefield and stood on opposite sides.

"Nidorina, Show em." Vince called out his first pokemon.

"Nidoran, let's take care of business." I called out my first pokemon.

"Weaklings first" Vince taunted.

"Nidoran, start this off with Horn Attack."

"Nido." My pokemon's horn glowed white and he charged towards his bigger opponent.

'Nidorina, dodge and use Take Down."

"Rina." The bigger poison type launched herself at my pokemon and the two attacks collided with Nidoran getting the worst of it.

"That's showing em Nidorina." Vince said.

"Told you no one can beat him." Stephanie said.

"Nidoran, are you alright?" I asked.

"Nido." My pokemon nodded and got back up to his feet.

"Nidorina, use Body Slam" Vince ordered.

"Dodge and hit it with Double Kick." I said.

Nidoran tried to avoid the attack but was overwhelmed by the bigger pokemons speed and was hit hard. Yellow sparks began to envelope Nidoran, signifying he was paralyzed.

"Nidoran no!." I said.

"Niiidorrann." The smaller pokemon said in pain as he tried his best to get up and as he just barely made it to his feet, a bluish white aura enveloped him and he began to grow bigger and the light disappeared.

"Awesome, you evolved into a Nidorino."

"Rino."

I scanned him on the pokedex

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Nidorino, The Poison Pin Pokemon_**

**_In the wild, Nidorino will use his horn to attack and poison anything that invades his territory._**

**_When with a trainer, Nidorino are fierce battlers and will fight tooth and nail with any other pokemon of his gender._**

**_Ability: Poison Point. Moves known: Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Dig, Night Slash, Shadow Claw._**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Just because your pokemon evolved doesn't mean anything." Vince said.

"We'll just have to see about that." I said.

"Nidorino." My newly evolved pokemon said.

"Nidorino, let's use one of your new moves. Hit it with Shadow Claw."

"Nidorina, use Body Slam."

The two pokemon prepared their attacks. My pokemon turned to a shadowy figure, causing the other poison type to miss her mark and my pokemon reappeared and slashed his opponent hard causing his opponent to fall over, but still able to battle.

"Nidorina, get your ass up right now." Vince yelled.

"Rina." The poison type got up slowly showing signs of fatigue.

"Nidorino, let's end this with Mega Horn." I said.

"Nidorina, use your Mega Horn." Vince demanded.

Both pokemon charged towards each other with their horns glowing green and both attacks collided hard causing a smoke cloud to form. After a few minutes, the smoke fnally cleared and both pokemon lay on the ground swirly eyed.

"Nidorino!.' I ran over to my pokemon. "You did one hell of a job out there. Take a break now."

I returned him to his pokeball.

"Nidorina, get in here now." Vince said in a mean tone and returned his pokemon without even thanking her for her efforts.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked. "Nidorina did one hell of a job out there and you can't even give her credit for her hard work."

"I don't need to give credit when it's a loss or tie. Next time I see you it won't be a tie." Vince said.

"I should come over there and snap your neck right now right in front of your girl." I said in a pissed off tone.

"Come on Steph, let's get out of here." Vince said and he left in the distance.

I left the battlefield and made my way back to the pokemon center. I walked to the counter to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal my Nidorino please?"

"Sure I can."

I handed the nurse his pokeball.

"I will be right back."

"Thank you."

I walked to the waiting area to wait until the nurse returned. The nurse returned from the back and called me up to the counter.

"Your Nidorino will need to spend the night in the emergency room. He was in an intense battle. You can see him tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome."

I left the lobby and walked down the corridor and entered my room and in there was Ash and Misty.

"Hey, where have you been?" Misty asked.

"I went out to train my pokemon, but I ended up getting challenged by another trainer." I said.

"How did the battle go?" Ash asked.

"It ended in a tie. My Nidoran evolved into Nidorino during the battle though. He's recovering with Nurse Joy right now." I said.

"I hope he's alright." Ash said.

"He will be. He just needs to spend the night in the recovery room." I said.

"Have you heard from Daisy at all?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, called me on her PokeGear and she said she was going to check on the gym and tie up some loose ends with people in town." I said.

"Let's go to the dining room and get some lunch. I'm hungry." I said.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry too." Misty agreed.

"Count me in." Ash said.

"Pika!." The electric type added.

"Of course you would agree with anything involving food Ash." I teased.

We left the room and made our way down the corridor and went into the dining room. We walked to the counter and ordered our food.

I ordered two grilled cheese sandwiches and a side of fries, Ash ordered a triple cheese burger and a mountain of fries, and Misty got a cheeseburger and some fries. We each got a soda pop to drink with our food.

We made our way to the same table we ate at during breakfast so that we could talk in private.

"So, what did you guys do today?" I asked.

"I just walked around not a whole lot." Ash said.

"I went swimming with all of the water type pokemon in the area." Misty added.

"That's cool." I said. "Officer Jenny called me before I left the room to go train."

"What did she have to say?" Ash asked.

"She just asked me about my conversation I had with Prof. Oak yesterday." I said. "Then she ased about your mom and I told her about everything that went down between the two."

"Then what?" Ash asked.

"That's all then she hung up." I said.

We finished our food up and threw our trash away and paid for our food and left the dining room. We made our way back to our room.

**"Prof. Oak's POV**

I went downstairs from my room and went downstairs to my lab, and I saw my assistant in there. I made my way into the lab and he turned around and spoke.

"Professor, where were you? Kanto's been in limbo." Lucas said.

"I went back to my island last night because I needed a break." I said. "What all happened?"

"Lance held a state of the regions speech this morning and Officer Jenny is doing an investigation on you."

"I better call the Pokemon League." I said as I went to my video phone.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Lance appeared on the screen and his jaw nearly dropped at what he saw.

"Prof. Oak, where have you been?"

"I went to my island for the night to relieve stress, that's all."

"Do you realize how much of a stir your actions have caused?"

"No, why?"

"I had to give a speech this morning, and now you're going to be the one giving a speech now that your back. I am calling the media right now. Good bye.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV.**

About a half an hour of not having anything to do, the three of us decided to see if there was anything on the afternoon news. Our jaws dropped at what was on the tv.

_"We have breaking news live from Pallet town in Kanto. Prof. Oak has returned home and will be having a press conference in ten minutes." The news reporter said._

_There were sev_eral media crews gathered outside Oak's laboratory.

Ten minutes had passed and the professor had appeared outside his lab and walked to a podium to address everyone.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, first I would like to apologize for worrying you all. I have been going through a rough time in my life lately, so I left to take a break. But I am back now. Everybody who has more than six pokemon on them must now re-transfer their pokemon back to my lab. I will resume my responsibility as the local professor. Thank you for your time."_

_"Where did you go?" A media person asked._

_"That location is confidential."_

_"How will you repair the PokeMart you destroyed?" A female media person asked._

_"I will hire someone to restore it."_

_"Are you going to get counseling?" Another person asked._

_"No more questions."._

Oak left the podium and went back into his lab.

"Wow, now this whole thing is getting really weird." I said.

"I know, I've never seen Prof. Oak like this before." Ash said.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Daisy entered the room.

"How did everything go with your day Daisy?" I asked.

"I signed autographs and I went back to the gym and caught my sisters trying to sell the gym badges." Daisy said.

"Why the hell were they doing that?" Misty asked in an angry tone.

"They aren't doing well with their water shows, so they tried selling the badges to get money." Daisy explained.

"Those two aren't going to ever learn." Ash said.

"I have all of the badges with me now, but I have a better idea." Daisy said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Which one of you want to earn your badge today?" Daisy asked.

"I do!" Ash quickly spoke up.

"Well, let's go. I closed the gym and told my sisters they would be battling tomorrow, but this surprise will be good for them." Daisy said.

"I like the way you think." I praised.

"Thank you." Daisy said and her face turned red.

We left the room and made our way down the corridor and through the lobby of the pokemon center and went outside. We passed by the numerous businesses and we came to the domed building.

Daisy unlocked the door, and not to her surprise, Violet and Lily were in the pool area gossiping and not training their pokemon.

"So, how is the training going?" Daisy asked.

"Oh your like, back already?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm back. One of you two will be battling Ash now instead of tomorrow." Daisy said.

"But we like don't have time." Violet whined.

"Yes you do. If you can sit here and gossip, then you have time to battle. Now who's going to battle or do I have to decide?" Daisy put her foot down.

"She will." The two pointed to each other in unison.

"Lily, you will be battling then." Daisy said."

"I will be the ref." Misty offered.

Ash and Lily walked to their respective ends of the battlefield.

The battlefield was primarly a water field with some platforms for pokemon that could battle on land.

"This match is an official gym battle between Ash the challenger and Lily the gym leader. This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger my substitute pokemon. The winner will be determined when both pokemon on one team are unable to battle. Trainers please choose your first pokemon." Misty instructed.

"Butterfree, I choose you." Ash said as he let out his bug and flying type.

"Shellder, showtime" Lily let out her first pokemon.

"Begin." Misty instructed and raised a rad and geen flag in the air.

"Shellder, use Water Gun." Lily instructed.

"Butterfree, use Stun Spore." Ash commanded.

The water type shot pressurized water at the bug type but missed and the bug type released a yellowish powder that hit the water type causing a current of electricity to envelope it, signifying it being paralyzed.

"Now, finish it with Tackle." Ash instructed.

The bug type flew towards the water type and rammed it against a wall making it swirly eyed.

"That's not fair." Lily stomped her feet.

"Shellder is unable to battle. Butterfree wins." Misty said.

"Return Shellder." Lily called back her pokemon.

"Good job Butterfree." Ash praised his bug type.

"Magikarp, showtime." Lily called out her last pokemon.

"Begin." Misty instructed.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder." Ash instructed.

"Tackle it Magikarp." Lily said.

The fish tried to dodge but was way to slow an was hit with the green powder and it went into snooze mode.

"Now finish it with Tackle." Ash said.

The butterfly built up speed again and rammed into the slumbering fish, knocking it against the wall, making it become swirly eyed.

"Magikarp is unable to battle. Ash the challenger is the winner." Misty said.

Lily returned her pokemon and stormed off having a fit with Violet following her out of the building.

"All right. We did it Butterfree." Ash celebrated.

"Here Ash, you've earned this." Daisy said handing the trainer his Cascade Badge.

"Thank you. All right! I won the cascade badge." Ash said doing his anime pose.

Then, before anything else could happen, a blue haired man, a red haired woman, and a Meowth appeared holding a vacuum.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"Make it double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie introduced.

"James!" James introduced.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth!, That's right!" Meowth said.

"Let's put this machine to use." Jessie suggested.

"I'm on it." James said as he turned the vacuum on and began sucking the water out of the pool.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I ran towards James and tried to wrestle the vacuum out of his hands.

"Get off of him." Jessie said.

The red head jumped on my back to try to get me off of James, then something happened. Her face turned beat red and her stomach went into knots, causing her to lose focus and let go.

I was able to get the vacuum from James and I kneed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Now it's you guy's turn." I said.

"Slowbro, come out and use Hydro Pump." Daisy said as she released her water type and a bigger than normal beam of pressurized water shot out of the water type's mouth.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Ash instructed.

"Pikachuuuu!" The electric type shot out a huge bolt of electricity and it combined with the water type attack and it hit the three figures hard, sending them flying through the ceiling.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again." The three enemies said in unison.

"Thank you for saving the gym guys." Daisy thanked Ash and I.

"No problem." Ash said.

"It was fun beating up that blue headed guy, so I enjoyed it." I said.

"Let's head to that high end seafood place. Dinner's on me tonight." Daisy offered.

"I'm in." I said.

"Now we're talking." Ash chimed in.

"I'd love that." Misty said.

"Let's head there now." Daisy offered.

"Okay." I said.

We left the gym and walked to the restaurant. We went inside someone came up right away to offer us a table.

"How many this evening?" The female worker asked.

"Table for four please." Daisy said.

"Right this way please." The woman said.

We followed the woman to a booth with a window that had a view of a body of water. Ash sat next to Misty and I sat next to Daisy just like earlier. After we were seated, a waiter came to hand us four menus.

"How are you guys this evening?" The man asked.

"We are doing good." The four of us said in unison.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I would like a lemonade please." Misty said.

"I too will have a lemonade." Daisy said.

"I'll have a soda pop." I said.

"I'll have tea." Ash said.

The waiter wrote down our drink orders. "I will be back to take your orders."

The waiter left to go get the drinks.

"So Daisy, did you see the professor's press conference today?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I listened to it in the lobby of the pokemon center." Daisy replied.

"I personally don't know what to think of that guy anymore." I said.

"He didn't seem anything like himself at all during that whole press conference." Ash chimed in.

"I might need to find somewhere else to have my extra pokemon sent when I get more than six pokemon." I said.

"You could register to have them sent to the gym here." Daisy offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't trust Lily and Violet with my pokemon." I said.

"Good point." Misty said.

"You could use an pokeball deactivator feature." Daisy said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a small device all gym leaders and very few trainers have. It let's you activate an deactivate any of your pokeballs. For example, when you catch a seventh pokemon that ball will automatically deactivate and you know the rest." Daisy said.

"Where can I get myself one?" I asked.

"I'll give you one tomorrow after your gym battle." Daisy said.

"Thank you. that will be convenient for when my two eggs hatch." I said.

"When are they suppose to hatch?" Ash asked.

"According to Nurse Joy, they should hatch either tomorrow or the day after." I said.

"Pikachu, are you ready to be a daddy?" Ash asked.

"Pipikachu!" The electric type cheered.

We looked through the menu and we each just decided to order the same thing.

The waiter came back to take our orders.

"Have you guys decided on what you wanted?" The waiter asked.

"We are going to have the Kingler crab legs." Daisy said.

"Here are your drinks and I will be back in a while with your food." The waiter said and left.

We talked amongst ourselves for awhile until the waiter came back with our food. There was a mega plate of giant crab legs and some dipping sauce in the middle of the plate.

"This looks really good." I said.

"Dig in." Daisy offered.

We dug in and I was amazed how good Kingler tasted. I was eating at Ash like speeds the food was so good.

We finished up and Daisy paid for the food.

We left the establishment and walked down the road back to the pokemon center. We walked down the corridor and made it back to the room.

I decided to call D and see how she was doing.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

The woman appeared on the screen and her face lit up.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good D, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, I caught a Jigglypuff and I found a Mr. Mime in bad shape earlier today."

"I met a new rival and one of my pokemon evolved."

"That's awesome sweetie."

"Did you see Oak's press conference?"

"Yes, I did and I don't believe anything that comes out of his mouth."

"Me neither."

"Did Officer Jenny get in touch with you?"

"Yes she did."

"My Zigzagoon is warming up to me quite fast. He beat the Jigglypuff I caught."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you. I can't wait to see you again."

"I miss you so much. I hope you get here soon."

"I know."

"I'm going to get going, I have to do more gardening. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too D."

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

"So, you're going to battle Violet tomorrow morning for your badge Quincy." Daisy said.

"Actually, I have a request for that gym match." I said.

"What might that be?" Daisy asked.

"I would like to battle you and Misty under double battle rules, and I would like our battle to take place by the body of water outside." I said.

"Normally, we don't do things like that, but I'm okay with it." Daisy said. "What about you Misty?"

"Count me in." Misty agreed.

"Then it's settled. Each trainer will use four pokemon, two at a time for you and one at a time for Misty and I." Daisy said. "The winner will be determined when the four pokemon on one team are unable to battle.

"Got it." I said.

"Got tt." Misty said.

"It's getting late, I think we should turn in for the night." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Misty said.

"Me too." Daisy said.

"So am i." Ash said.

"Pika." The electric type said tiredly.

We all got ready for bed and did the same sleeping arrangements as the previous night.

**That's it for chapter 11.**

**Ash won his gym battle. Our main character met a new rival, his Nidoran evolved, he met Jessie, James and Meowth for the first time. Delia caught a Jigglypuff and a Mr. Mime. Prof. Oak came out of hiding and had a press conference.**

**What will happen in the next episode?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**

**Please review.**

**Have questions? PM me.**

**Vote my forum polls.**


	12. Sister Power, 4's company, Babies

**Finishing touches, A watery bond, On the road again, New life.**

**Let's recap last episode. Our main character met a new rival named Vince, Ash easily won a gym battle. Team Rocket tried draining the water from the gym, but failed. Delia caught a Jigglypuff and a Mr. Mime. Prof. Oak returned and held a press conference.**

**I have decided to take down the polls and my forum due to no one voting or even visiting my forum.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Spearow (female) Drill Peck, Peck, Steel Wing, Pursuit, Double Team**

**Ditto (genderless) Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Dig, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Ralts (female) Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Light Screen**

**Current Eggs:**

**Cleffa**

**Pichu**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Double Slap, Sing, Rollout, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) *moves unknown***

**Now, back to the story.**

**Quincy's POV**

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I sat up in my sleeping bad and waking myself up. After a minute, I looked at the clock and it was only 4:12 A.M. I looked around the room to find the source of my awakening and I finally spotted Ralts.

"What do you need?" I whispered.

"I would like to be apart of your gym battle today, so I let myself out of my pokeball so that we could get some training in." Ralts whispered.

"I understand. Sorry I didn't get to train with you yesterday." I said.

"It's fine, I know a lot has been going on." Ralts said.

"Let's get going then." I said.

I got up and tiptoed my way around Ash and Pikachu, so that I wouldn't wake him up and I grabbed my other pokeballs and card key. I then slowly opened the door and crept outside the room and shut the door slowly once Ralts got out.

We made our way down the corridor and through the lobby. I was headed for the door before I was stopped.

"Quincy, can you come here please?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Sure." I said as I walked over to the counter to see what she wanted.

"Your Nidorino is doing much better, but I suggest waiting a day before using him in battle." The nurse said.

"That's great. Can I see him?" I asked.

"Sure." The nurse said.

The double doors opened and out came Nidorino running towards me looking much better.

"Nidorino, I'm so glad you are feeling much better." I said as I petted my pokemon.

"Nido!" The poison type said happily as he nudged me.

"I'm glad you're doing better Nidorino." Ralts said.

"Rino." The poison type walked over to the psychic type and nudged her as a sign of thanks.

"Return now Nidorino." I said as I returned him to his pokeball.

I had finally left the pokemon center and walked down the road and after some time, I finally made it to the clearing so that I could train.

"Ralts, it's definitely time to start working on controlling your psychic powers." I said.

"I agree." Ralts said.

"Shoot out Magical Leaf." I commanded.

The psychic type shot out several multicolored leaves.

"Now, grab them all using Confusion." I said.

Ralts covered the leaves in a blue aura.

"Now toss the leaves in the water." I said.

Ralts began to lift the leaves higher in the air and prepared to throw them, but lost her balance and the leaves fell.

"Nice first try Ralts." I said. "Try again"

"Okay." Ralts said.

The psychic and fairy type repeated the same process and this time she made a little bit of progress. She was able to toss the leaves a small distance before losing her balance again.

"Great job Ralts, you're getting better." I praised.

"Thank you." Ralts said.

"Try again." I said.

Ralts repeated this same process several times, and eventually she had finally managed to throw the colorful leaves into the water.

"You did it Ralts. I'm so happy for you." I said as I hugged my pokemon.

"May I try another move?" Ralts asked.

"Sure. What move would that be?" I asked.

"I want to work on Teleport." Ralts said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't want to lose you." I said.

"Quincy, I want this. You were there for me since the day you found me. I want to help you in anyway I can. Besides, Teleport could come in handy in rough situations outside of battle." Ralts said.

"Well, I can't argue with your determination, so let's do this." I said.

We walked to a different area of the clearing where two trees were thirty feet apart from each other. We walked to one of the trees.

"Okay Ralts, use Teleport and get to that other tree." I said.

The psychic type vanished and reappeared, but not in the correct destination, then all of a sudden, she began to vanish and reappear uncontrollably.

"Ralts, stay strong and remember your current surroundings, you can do it!." I said.

Ralts continued to Teleport uncontrollably for awhile and stopped and began panting heavily.

"Let's take a break for now Ralts." I suggested.

"I have to continue." Ralts said.

"I know it's what you want, but you will wear yourself out or even worse, might end up in a different place." I said.

"Then, I'm going to the bag to get some food to restore myself." Ralts said. "I will learn how to control Teleport and I will be reunited with my friend Zigzagoon.

Ralts then put her head down and began crying.

"I miss home and I miss my friends." Ralts said.

"I'm really sorry Ralts." I said giving her a hug. "If that's what you really want, then we'll continue."

"Thank you." Ralts said. "By the way, I would like to remain outside of my pokeball from now on, unless there are situations were I have to stay inside of it."

"I can live with that." I said. "Speaking of Zigzagoon, my girlfriend caught a Zigzagoon the other day."

"I know. I sensed his presence from my pokeball when you were talking to your girlfriend, and it's the Zigzagoon I just mentioned." Ralts said.

"You must of accidently took him with you on that day?" I wondered.

"Yes, and this is why I need to do my best. Zigzagoon is being strong and has warmed up to your girlfriend, and I want to be strong and learn to control my psychic powers." Ralts said.

"Well in that case, let's continue." I said. "I'm going to bring out Ditto as well since it wants to learn to battle as well."

"I was just going to ask you to do that, but you beat me to it." Ralts said.

"Go in my bag and get some food to recover your strength and we can continue." I said.

Ralts did just that and we took a ten minute break from the training.

"Ditto, come on out." I said as I let out the pink blob.

"Dit?" The normal type asked.

"Ditto, you and Ralts are going to get stronger. Ralts is going to learn to control Teleport, and you are going to learn some moves." I said.

"Dit!" The blob said happily.

"Ditto, transform into a pokemon that can run really fast." I said.

Ditto transformed into an Eevee.

"Ralts, use Teleport to go from my bag to the tree across from us. Ditto, I want you to run around shooting out Attract just in case Ralts loses control of Teleport again." I instructed.

Ralts began to use Teleport again, but again started to lose control. Ditto then begain running around firing Attract and after awhile, Ralts began to slow down and began dodging everytime hearts came her way.

"Great job Ralts, you're beginning to get the hang of it." I praised.

Ditto fired more hearts and Ralts began to easily dodge the hearts better than last time.

"Okay stop." I said.

"How come?" Ralts asked.

"Now that you've learned how to use Teleport to dodge, I want you to use Teleport to get from this tree to the one across from me." I said.

Ralts disappeared and this time was able to successfully Teleport to the other tree with ease.

"I did it. I finally learned how to control Teleport." Ralts cheered happily.

"Congratulations Ralts, I'm so proud of you." I said as I hugged the psychic type.

"Thank you." Ralts said.

"No problem." I said.

"Ditto!" The blob cheered.

I went to my bag and took out my PokeMobile and went online to a site that shows pokemon showing off different moves. I went to Eevee and hit the move Tackle. The screen began showing an Eevee performing Tackle.

"Ditto, I want you to emulate what this Eevee is doing on the screen." I said.

"Tto." The fake Eevee nodded.

Ditto watched the screen and began to emulate the actions, but instead of performing Tackle, it kept shooting out Attract or Charm.

"Ditto, I know it's hard, but I know you can do it. Try again." I said.

Ditto closed it's eyes and began to focus and opened it's eyes again and charged at the tree. This time, a white streak enveloped Ditto and it used Tackle on the tree. It was a miracle. Ditto had finally performed it's first real attack.

"You did it Ditto." I said. "You just used Tackle."

"Dit!" The normal type cheered.

"Congratulations, Ditto." Ralts said.

"Ditto, let's learn some more moves." I said.

"Itt, ditto." The pokemon nodded.

I showed Ditto several different pokemon doing several moves, and Ditto had managed to learn so many different moves from the online simulator.

"You did it Ditto." I praised. "Would you like to take part in the gym battle today?"

"Dit." The pokemon nodded.

"Okay, return now and get some rest." I said as I returned Ditto to it's pokeball.

I looked at the time and the clock read 5:15 A.M.

"Ralts, let's head back in and we can get some more rest before our battle." I said.

"Alright." Ralts said.

Ralts and I left the clearing and made our way back to the pokemon center. I we made our way back to the room. I slowly opened the door and crept inside and everyone had still been sleeping.

We snuck our way back to where we were sleeping and I got back in my sleeping bag and Ralts lay next to me and we fell asleep.

Hours later.

We had all woken up at the same time and we shared our good mornings with each other.

"Let's get ready for our day." Ash said.

"Good idea. I have a big day today." I said.

"Good luck on your gym battle." Ash said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you guys mind if I shower first?" Daisy asked. "I need to find a ref for our gym battle."

"I don't mind." Misty said.

Me neither." Ash said.

"Go ahead." I said.

Daisy got up and grabbed her things and went into the bathroom.

"So, what pokemon are you going to be using for your battle?" Ash asked.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"Whoever you use, it will be a fun battle." Misty said.

"Speaking of gym battles, Ash how did your match with Brock go?" I asked.

"His Onix beat my Pikachu the first time around and the second time, the sprinkles went off and soaked Onix and enabled Pikachu and I to win the match." Ash said.

"How did your match with Brock go?" Misty asked.

"It was tough, but Octillery and Spearow both hung in there and won." I said.

"That's awesome." Ash said.

Daisy had finished getting ready and emerged from the bathroom.

"I will talk to you guys later." Daisy said. "I'm going to check in with my sisters and get everything ready for the battle."

"Alright." Misty said.

**Daisy's POV**

I left the room and walked down the corridor and went to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, how are my pokemon doing?" I asked.

"They're all ready for your battle today." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." I said. "I was wondering if you could be the ref for this match?"

"Sure I can." Nurse Joy replied.

"I am going to quick head home and I will be back." I said.

The nurse handed me my pokemon that I would be using in the gym battle for today. I made my way out of the pokemon center. I walked down the road that led directly to the gym. Once I approached the doors of the gym, I entered.

Once inside, I made my way to the housing area of the gym to see if my sisters had woken up yet. I walked through the living room and went up the stairs and went to my room to drop the badges off and conceal them so that my sisters wouldn't try and sell them again.

I left my room and peaked into both my sisters rooms, and they were still asleep. I decided to have a bit of fun with them. I grabbed some Combee Honey from the kitchen and poured some in a bowl of warm water. I then grabbed one of those brushes that you use to brush barbecue sauce on meat.

I first went into Lily's room, I crept slowly towards her bed and once I was close enough, I dipped the brush into the bowl and slowly brushed the honey water on Lily's face. My sister remained asleep.

I next went into Violet's room and did the same thing to her. I then went back to the kitchen to clean up my mess.

I went back to Violet's room and shook her awake.

"Hey, like what gives?" Violet asked.

"Time to get up. You're going to clean the pool area of the gym. Now get ready." I said.

"I'm like still tired though." Violet complained.

"Too bad." I said.

I left Violet's room and went back to Lily's room. I went to her bed and shook her awake.

"Like, get out of my room Daisy." Lily said.

"Get up. You're going to go to the office and write an apology to every person you tried to sell badges to." I said.

"But that's like boring." Lily complained.

"Too bad." I said.

I left Lily's room and went to the kitchen and made myself a light breakfast. I ate quickly and cleaned my dishes and as I was headed to leave, I heard my sisters shriek.

"Eww! Like, what is this sticky stuff on my face?" The two yelled in unison.

"My pretty face is like all messed up now." Lily said.

"I'm going to like break out and get pimples." Violet said.

I stood in the kitchen laughing my ass off at my work. "Serves those two right." I thought to myself.

I got on my PokeGear to let the others know I was ready.

**PokeGear Activated.**

"Hello?" Quincy said.

"I got the ref. We will be at the pokemon center shortly. Meet us in the lobby." I said.

"Alright. I will." Quincy said.

**PokeGear Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV**

"Guys, I'm going to go talk to my pokemon really quick." I said.

"Okay." Ash said.

I made my way outside behind the pokemon center and let out my pokemon.

"Ralts and Octillery, I'm going to start out with you two today." I said.

"Oct." The jet pokemon nodded.

"Alright." Ralts said.

"Beedrill and Ditto, you two are on deck." I said.

"Dit, Bzzz." The two pokemon nodded in unison.

I returned everyone to their pokeballs, save for Ralts. I went back to the room and informed the other two I was ready. The three of us then went to the lobby to wait for Daisy and one of her sisters.

Daisy emerged through the doors of the pokemon center.

"Are you guys ready?" Daisy asked.

"I am." I said.

"Me too." Misty added.

"Where's the ref?" I asked.

"I'm the ref." Nurse Joy said. "I'm having my assistant run things until the battle is over."

"Okay." I said.

We left the pokemon center and walked passed all of the businesses and made our way to the body of water. The body of water was thirty by thirty and it was deep enough for swimming and no water pokemon lived in the water. There were six boulders in the water that would serve as platforms for pokemon that can't swim.

Daisy and Misty walked to their end of the makeshift battle field and I went to my end of the battlefield.

Ash and Pikachu sat on the grass near the battlefield to watch the battle.

Nurse Joy walked to ref's spot holding a red flag representing the gym leaders and the green flag representing the challenger.

"This is an official gym battle between the Cerulean Gym Leaders Daisy and Misty and the Challenger Quincy. This match will be under double battle rules. Each team will start with two pokemon and have two on deck. When all four pokemon on one side is unable to battle, the winner will be decided. Neither side will be allowed to switch out pokemon." Nurse Joy explained. "Trainers are you ready?"

"Yes." We said in unison.

"Please choose your first pokemon." Nurse Joy instructed.

"Staryu, you're up." Misty said as she called out her first pokemon and a star shaped pokemon appeared with a gem in it's center.

"Poliwhirl, let's go." Daisy called out her first pokemon and a bluish purple pokemon with a white and black swirl belly appeared.

"Octillery and Ralts, let's take care of business." I let out my starter and Ralts just hovered onto one of the boulders.

"This match will be Staryu and Poliwhirl vs Octillery and Ralts. Begin." The nurse raised both flags.

"Octillery, get into the water. Ralts, Light Screen." I instructed.

My starter jumped into the water and Ralts formed a golden wall protecting her and Octillery.

"Staryu, Bubblebeam." Misty instructed.

"Poliwhirl, use Hydro Pump." Daisy ordered.

The starfish shot out a beam of bubbles, while the tadpole shot out a huge beam of pressurized water.

"Octillery, redirect that Hydro Pump by hitting it with Water Pulse. Ralts, use Confusion and grab those bubbles and throw them back at that starfish." I commanded.

Octillery got under the Hydro Pump and shot out pulsating water, causing the moves to cancel each other out. Ralts turned the incoming bubbles blue and prepared to throw them back at Staryu.

"Staryu, dodge that and use Tackle on Octillery." Misty said.

"Poliwhirl, use Mega Kick on Ralts." Daisy ordered.

The starfish avoided it's own attack and began spinning towards the octopus, hitting him head on, but it didn't affect him much. The tadpole jumped into the water and swam towards my side of the field and jumped out, aiming it's right foot towards Ralts.

"Ralts, use Confusion to hold Poliwhirl in place. Octillery, use Headbutt on Poliwhirl." I commanded.

Ralts turned Poliwhirl blue and held it in place. Octillery got into his hunting stance and launched himself at the tadpole, hitting it hard, but it was still able to battle.

"Wow, Quincy and his pokemon are showing great team work." Ash said.

"Pika." The electric type agreed.

"Ralts, use Teleport and go to a random area on the field and fire a Magical Leaf.. Octillery, use Headbutt on Poliwhirl again." I instructed.

"Oh no you don't. Staryu, use Tackle on Octillery." Misty said.

"Poliwhirl, Mega Punch on Octillery." Daisy ordered.

Ralts disappeared and began to wait for her spot to reappear. Octillery launched himself at Poliwhirl again, but was hit on the side by Staryu's Tackle, causing him to lose control of headbutt. Poliwhirl's right fist began to glow and it punched Octillery hard sending him back to my end of the field. Octillery was getting tired and began to show bruises.

"Octillery, can you keep going?" I asked my starter.

"Oct." My pokemon nodded.

"Now, put Octillery to sleep with Hypnosis." Daisy ordered.

"Octillery quick, go underwater and avoid it." I said.

"Not going to happen. Follow Octillery underwater and put him to sleep." Daisy ordered.

Octillery went underwater and Poliwhirl followed him. Ralts reappeared and used Confusion to grab the tadpole and hit it with Magical Leaf doing major damage, knocking it out and it became swirly eyed.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Ralts wins." Nurse Joy raised the green flag. "Daisy, call out your final pokemon."

"Slowbro, let's go." Daisy called out a huge pink pokemon with round ears and it had something on it's tail.

"Octillery, take a rest for now." I said and called back my starter. "Ditto, let's take care of business." I let Ditto out.

"Why is he using Ditto? It can't battle." Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pi." Pikachu said.

"This next match will be Staryu and Slowbro vs Ditto and Ralts. Begin." Nurse Joy said.

"Ditto, transform into a Krabby." I instructed.

"Staryu, use Tackle on Ralts." Misty instructed.

"Ralts, stop Staryu with Confusion and throw it on the ground." I ordered.

"Not this time. Slowbro, use Shadow Ball on Ralts." Daisy ordered.

"Ditto, hit Staryu with a Crabhammer before it gets to Ralts." I ordered.

Staryu began charging towards Ralts, but was stopped by Confusion. Then before she could throw the starfish down, she was hit hard with a dark ball, knocking her back. Ditto's right pincher glowed white and prepared to use Crabhammer on Staryu.

"Ralts, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Ralts said and got back to her feet.

"Staryu, use Tackle on Ditto." Misty ordered.

"Slowbro, use Psychic to hold Ditto for Staryu." Daisy ordered.

"Ralts use Confusion to grab Staryu and throw it against the ground." I ordered.

Ralts tried to muster what energy she had left and tried her hardest to use Confusion, but wasn't strong enough to keep holding on as Staryu was beginning to overpower it.

"Come on Ralts, you can do this." I said.

"I have to be strong." Ralts said.

Then suddenly, Ralts was enveloped in a bluish white aura and began to grow taller and the light disappeared. Ralts now had long green legs and you could now see her eyes and she looked to be now wearing an ice skater's skirt.

"Wow, you evolved." I said.

Everyone was in shock and stopped what they were doing. Even the pokemon stopped their attacks.

"I must say, you have one courageous psychic type." Nurse Joy complimented.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Kirlia said.

I scanned Kirlia to see what new moves she had.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Kirlia, The Emotion Pokemon.**_

_**In the wild, Kirlia love to dance all day and mingle with fellow pokemon.**_

_**When with a trainer, Kirlia tend to connect to their trainers emotions, thus creating an instant bond.**_

_**This Kirlia is female. Ability: Synchronize. Second Ability: Telepathy. Current Moves: Psychic, Wake Up Slap, Light Screen, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Moon Blast, Psybeam**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Continue the battle." Nurse Joy ordered.

"Slowbro, continue where you left off and grab that Ditto." Daisy ordered.

"Hit Ditto with Tackle." Misty ordered.

"Kirlia, grab Ditto and use Teleport to make you two disappear. When you reappear I want you to hit whatever target with Psybeam. Ditto, when you reappear, I want you to hit the other target with Crabhammer.

Slowbro grabbed Ditto with Psychic again and Staryu charged at Ditto. Kirlia quickly made her way over to Ditto and they both escaped due to Teleport.

"Slowbro, Prepare a Shadow Ball if they appear by you." Daisy ordered.

"Staryu, Prepare Bubblebeam if they appear near you." Misty instructed.

The two water types prepared their attacks. Then out of nowhere, Ditto and Kirlia appeared behind Staryu. Ditto struck the starfish with Crabhammer really hard, knocking it out and it's gem began beeping. Kirlia however, wasn't so lucky as she was blasted really hard with a Shadow ball, knocking her out and she became swirly eyed.

"Staryu, no." Misty said.

"Kirlia!" I ran over to my pokemon.

"Both Kirlia and Staryu are unable to battle. This round is a tie." Nurse Joy said.

"Return Staryu." Misty said and returned her pokemon.

"You did well Kirlia, I need for you to rest in your pokeball until you're healed." I said and returned Kirlia to her pokeball.

"Misty, choose your final pokemon and Quincy, choose your next pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"Starmie, go." Misty called out her final pokemon and a much bigger starfish appeared.

"Octillery, you're back up." I said as I called my starter back into battle.

"This round will be Octillery and Ditto vs Starmie and Slowbro. Begin." Nurse Joy said.

"Octillery, use Headbutt on Slowbro. Ditto, use Crabhammer on Starmie." I said.

"Slowbro, grab Ditto with Psychic and send it into the ground with all your might." Daisy said.

"Starmie, use Ice Beam on Ditto." Misty instructed.

Slowbro grabbed Ditto with Psychic and Starmie shot a jagged beam of ice at Ditto and froze it solid. Octillery hit Slowbro with Headbutt, but Slowbro kept it's focus. Then Slowbro threw Ditto against the ground really hard, shattering the ice causing a dust cloud to form. When the dust cleared, Ditto was out cold and swirly eyed.

"Ditto is unable to battle. Slowbro and Starmie wins." Nurse Joy raised the red flag.

"Ditto return." I said and returned my pokemon. "You did one hell of a job for your first battle.

"Man, this battle is really intense. Isn't it Pikachu?" Ash spoke.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said.

"Quincy, please choose your final pokemon." Nurse Joy asked.

"Beedrill, let's take care of business." I said as I let out my bug type.

"Ahh don't let that thing get near me!" Misty yelled.

"Misty, chill out. I'm battling with you, so don't worry." Daisy said.

"You really mean it?" Misty asked

"Yes. Quincy may be our friend, but we're sisters and we are going to win this battle together." Daisy said.

"You're right Daisy." Misty said in a confident tone.

"This final round will be Octillery and Beedrill vs Starmie and Slowbro. Begin." Nurse Joy said.

"Slowbro, use Hydro Pump on Beedrill." Daisy ordered.

"Starmie, use Rapis Spin on Beedrill." Misty ordered.

"Octillery, intercept Starmie and use Constrict to hold it in place. Beedrill, dodge Hydro Pump and hit Starmie with a Twineedle." I ordered.

Starmie spinned towards Beedrill and Slowbro shot out pressurized water. Octillery launched himself at Starmie and grabbed it with his tentacles and held it down. Beedrill dodged the water type move and shot a double needle from his stinger and it landed hard on Starmie, causing it to squeal in pain.

"Great teamwork guys." I said.

"Starmie, hang in there." Misty said. "Use Recover."

Starmie glowed white and regained some of it's health.

"Now hit Beedrill with Psybeam" Misty said.

"Beedrill, get out of the way and hit Starmie with Poison Jab. Octillery, use Water Pulse to cancel out Psybeam." I ordered.

"Oh no you don't. Slowbro, use Psychic and hold Beedrill in place for Starmie, then throw it down with all your might." Daisy ordered.

Beedrill was caught in a blue light and Starmie shot out Psybean and Octillery shot ot Water Pulse to try to weaken it, but he was unsuccessful and the move hit Beedrill hard, then Beedrill was thrown to the ground hard, knocking him out and making him swirly eyed.

"Beedrill, no!." I yelled. "You did well, return."

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Slowbro and Starmie win." Nurse Joy raised the red flag.

"It's all up to you now Octillery." I said.

"Octillery, swim deep inside the water and get into your hunting stance." I ordered.

Octillery went under water and prepared himself as if he was hunting for prey.

"Slowbro, use Psychic and bring Octillery up." Daisy ordered.

"Starmie, get in close and hit it with Rapid Spin once Slowbro brings it up." Misty ordered.

Slowbro grabbed Octillery with Psychic and began pulling him up, but he remained in his hunting stance as he was pulled closer, and just when Starmie was about to launch it's attack, Octillery shot out water mixed with a blob of his ink, hitting Starmie and blinding it.

"Wow, you just learned your signature move Octazooka." I cheered.

Then, Octillery, enveloped himself in a blue aura and launched himself at Starmie, hitting it really hard in it's gem, knocking it out.

"Whoa, that's Zen Headbutt." I said in a shocked tone.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Octillery wins." Nurse Joy said raising the green flag.

"You did great Starmie, now return." Misty said as she returned her final pokemon.

"Octillery, now all we have to do is deal with that Slowbro." I said.

"You're luck ends here. Slowbro, grab Octillery with Psychic and send it flying." Daisy ordered.

Slowbro grabbed Octillery and began to throw him.

"Octillery, use Zen Headbutt to get out of it's grip, then use Octazooka to blind it." I ordered.

Octillery enveloped himself in the same energy as earlier and had just managed to break out of Psychic's grip and as he got closer to Slowbro, he shot the ink and water blob into Slowbro's eyes.

"Slowbro, no." Daisy said.

"Now use Constrict to grab one of Slowbro's arms and hit it repeatedly with a Headbutt and Zen Headbutt combo." I ordered.

Octillery squeezed onto Slowbro's arm and began ramming his opponent with his head nonstop and after one last whack, Slowbro collapsed and it became swirly eyed.

"Slowbro is unable to battle, which means the victory goes to Quincy the challenger.

"Octillery, we did it." I cheered and ran over to my starter.

"That was one hell of a battle, Quincy. Here is the Cascade Badge." Daisy said as she pulled out the water drop shaped badge and handed it to me.

"Thanks, it was fun battling the both of you." I said.

"You're a great trainer Quincy." Misty praised.

"That's the best battle I've seen." Ash said.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"Let's head back to the pokemon center and get all of your pokemon healed." Nurse Joy said.

I returned Octillery to his pokeball and we walked back to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy dismissed her assistant and returned behind the counter and took our pokemon and we sat in the waiting area while they were being healed.

"So Quincy, now that you won your badge, where are you going from here?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to stop at the PokeMart and restock on supplies to make pokemon food for when my pokemon eggs hatch." I said. "Then, I'm going to try and find D."

"Before you go, I have that device for you that I told you about last night." Daisy said.

"Oh yes, I forgot all about that." I said.

"Pika pi chu pika pika." The electric type said.

"Ash, what is Pikachu saying?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ash said.

"Pika pi chu pika." The electric type said pointing to my backpack.

"Something in my backpack?" I wondered.

I unzipped my backpack and then face palmed myself when I remembered.

"Oh yeah, Pikachu wants to watch his son come into the world." I said.

"I have an idea, why don't the three of us travel together until we find my mom." Ash suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, and Pikachu gets what he wants and you two also get to watch the two pokemon be born." I said.

"I would love to see that." Misty said.

"Then it's settled, we'll travel together for a bit." I said.

"What are you going to do Daisy?" Misty asked.

"To be honest, I need to think about it." Daisy said.

"Take your time." Misty said.

Nurse Joy called us over to the counter. "All of your pokemon have been healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." We all said in unison.

I let Kirlia out of her pokeball per her request.

"Why did you let Kirlia out?" Ash asked.

"She told me that she wants to remain outside of her pokeball from now on unless she has to be in it." I explained.

We all went back to the room and gathered all of our things and did a once over to make sure we had all of our belongings. We then returned to the lobby and handed Nurse Joy our card keys and went on our way.

We left the pokemon center for the last time, we first stopped by the PokeMart and got supplies and I got my supplies for my soon to be born pokemon. We left the store and walked down the road towards the gym. We walked to the gym and entered.

Once in the gym, Daisy retreated for a bit. After about twenty minutes, she came back with a device that looked to be about three inches. "Here's the device." Daisy said.

I took the device. "Thanks Daisy." I said.

"Just connect it to your pokedex and from there, the device will register to your name and from there, you will be able to place a pokemon on the screen and it will give you the chance to activate and deactivate. Also, once this device registers, you're seventh pokemon will no longer disappear to Oak's lab. Instead, that seventh pokeball will be set automatically to deactivated." Daisy explained.

"Got it." I said.

Just as Ash, Misty and I turned to leave, we were stopped.

"Wait." Daisy said.

"What is it Daisy?" I asked.

"I talked to my sisters and called someone from the Pokemon League to monitor them. I want to travel with you guys. Please?" Daisy said really wanting to travel.

"You got my vote." I said.

"Sure, why not." Misty agreed.

"The more the better." Ash said.

"Pipikachu." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Daisy pulled out a backpack of her own and put it on. The four of us left the gym and went on our way to the outskirts of the city. And the town we had spent so much time in had finally began to disappear as we walked further away from it. "I came to that town not knowing anybody and not wanting traveling companions, and now, I have three." I thought to myself.

We continued down the path, and all of a sudden, Paul and Nikki showed up out of nowhere.

"What do you two crotch rocket grunts want?" I asked.

"The same thing as last time." Paul said.

"Hand over that Ditto and nobody gets hurt." Nikki demanded.

"Hahaha. These two are grunts? Misty asked laughing.

"Yeah, everytime I battled them, I took their pokemon out with one hit without them even getting a hit in." I said.

"And I thought Jessie and James were bad." Ash said.

"No offense but, what are you going to do? Sit on us?" Daisy asked Nikki making fun of her weight.

"Grrr, that's it. Slowpoke, get out here" Nikki called out her pokemon.

"Bellsprout, you too." Paul said and brought out his pokemon.

"Ditto, let's take care of business." I said.

"Wanna team up?" Daisy offered?

"Sure." I said.

"Slowbro, let's go." Daisy called out her pokemon.

"Ditto transform into a Scyther and use Slash on that Bellsprout." I ordered.

"Slowbro, use Shadow Ball on Slowpoke." Daisy ordered.

Ditto transformed and flew at the puny plant and slashed it, taking it out with only one hit. Slowbro shot a purple energy ball at it's pre-evolved form, knocking it out.

"Now Kirlia, use Psychic and send these ass wipes flying." I ordered.

Kirlia grabbed them with Psychic and threw them into a river.

I thanked Ditto and returned it and Daisy did the same for Slowbro.

**Delia's POV**

Mr. Mine had fully recovered and he decided to join me on my journey. I had been helping out the pokemon center by using Bellossom's Rain Dance and Sunny day to grow the seeds I had at a much faster pace and gave them to Nurse Joy when they were fully grown. I had taken so much time bonding with my four pokemon and I decided to make a phone call**.**

**Video Phone Activated.**

"Hi Delia, how are you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm doing great Sam. Yourself? I replied.

"I'm doing good too. I'm just happy this Oak situation is over with." Samantha said.

"Me too, I am training my pokemon to defend me just in case anything was to happen." I said.

"What are you going to do if you catch more than six pokemon?" Samantha asked.

"I'm not an official trainer collecting badges, so that six pokemon rule doesn't apply to me." I said.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have cleaning to do." Samantha said.

"It's fine, I'll talk to you later." I said.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

I went back into my room and began to think about what to do next. I began to wonder how Ash and Quincy were doing, so I went back to the lobby of the pokemon center to make another call.

**Video Phone Activated.**

"Hey D, how are things?" Quincy asked.

"I'm doing well. Mr. Mime fully recovered." I said.

"That's good to hear." Quincy said.

"How did your gym battle go today?" I asked.

"It went really good. I won by the skin of my teeth." Quincy said.

"What are you going to do about spare pokemon? I don't think it's a good idea for you to have your pokemon transferred to Oak's lab." I said.

"I got a device that let's me keep all of my pokemon with me." Quincy said.

"That's good. Did you make any new friends other than the three you met in Cerulean?" I asked.

"Nope, just those three, in fact, they're traveling with me until we get to the town you're at." Quincy said.

"That's good. May I talk to Ash please." I asked.

"Sure." Quincy said and handed the phone to Ash.

"Hi mom." Ash said.

"Hi dear. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing great mom." Ash said.

"Are you changing your underwear, brushing your teeth, not eating junk food, and washing your clothes?" I asked.

"Yes mom." Ash said in an awkward tone.

"Good, I love you. Can you hand me back to Quincy?" I asked

"Sure." Ash handed Quincy back the phone.

"Hi." Quincy said.

"Where will you guys be staying tonight?" I asked.

"We are kind of on a long route, so we might be camping out in the woods tonight." Quincy said.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to get going." I said.

"Okay. Love you D." Quincy said.

"Love you too sweetie." I said.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I deactivated both Beedrill and Nidorino's pokeballs to make room for the two new pokemon once they hatch. I figured since they would be babies, they would need the extra attention.

"It's going to take quite awhile before we make it to out next town. Let's go somewhere to set up camp." Misty said.

"Good idea." I said.

The five of us made our way to a clearing and we made a fire pit and and gathered fire wood. We set up two tents, one for Misty and Daisy, and the other for Ash and i. it was still light out, but we wanted to be on the safe side of things.

"These woods are beautiful." Kirlia said.

"Yeah, they are." I agreed.

We all sat and talked for awhile, and all of a sudden, I heard something coming fro my backpack. I opened the bag and saw that my two eggs were glowing, so I took the incubator out.

"Guys, they're hatching." I said.

Everybody ran over to watch what was happening. I took the two eggs out of the incubator. The first egg glowed bright and disappeared revealed a small pink star shaped pokemon with brown ears. The second egg did the same and this one revealed a pokemon with pale yellow fur, pink cheek sacks, pointy ears, big eyes a collar, and it appeared to be standing on two feet.

"Cleffa." The first newborn said.

"Pichu." The second newborn said.

"Cleffa and Pichu, welcome to the world." I said.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Misty said.

"That's amazing." Daisy said.

"I never new Pikachu and Clefairy had pre-evolutions." Ash said.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu said.

I scanned the two newborn pokemon.

Pikedex Activated.

Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokemon. Cleffa is a fairy type.

In the wild, Cleffa are much less commonly seen than it's evolved forms, due to their timid nature.

When with a trainer, Cleffa like to play with other human's pokemon.

This cleffa is female. Ability: Cute Charm. Moves Known: Pound, Sweet Kiss.

Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon.

In the wild, Pichu like to travel in pairs and is unable to control their electricity.

With a trainer, Pichu love to play with their trainer and his or her companions.

This Pichu is Male. Ability: Static. Current moves, Thundershock, Charm, Thunder Wave.

Pokedex Deactivated.

"Come and say hi everybody." I offered.

Pikachu ran over to greet his son. They began running around were getting to know each other fast. Kirlia took on the motherly role for Cleffa and those two really hit it off fast.

"I'm so glad we got to see this." Ash said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too." Daisy said.

"I wonder what water types are affected by those Gene-EXPND roots and berries." Misty wondered.

"The four that are the Poliwag family, the Slowpoke family, the Goldeen family, and the Horsea family." I explained.

"How does this work?" Daisy asked.

"First, depending on the pokemon's gender and the situation. Let's say you have a female Goldeen born here in Kanto, and you want a Seaqueen instead of a Seaking, you would give it a Gene-EXPND Berry and the genes will alter, allowing it to then have that second option. If you want a Slowking, you will need a Male Slowpoke, and give it a Gene EXPND Root, have a King's Rock and place it on Slowpoke's head and have a Shellder bite Slowpoke's head instead of his tale. The same goes for a Slowqueen as well, just different Gene-EXPND item. If you want a Politoad, you have to give a Poliwag or Poliwhirl the Gene-EXPND item pending on their gender and get a king's rock and evolve it. And finally, if you want a Kingdra or Queendra, you will need to repead the proper thing per the gender and give the Horsea or Seadra a Dragon Scale, and you're all set." I explained.

"Wow, do you have any of them left?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, I have plenty." I said.

"Can you scan my Goldeen and Poliwhirl please?" Daisy asked.

"Can you scan my Goldeen as well?" Misty asked.

"Sure, just call out your pokemon and I will scan them." I said.

The water trainers called out their respective Goldeen along with Daisy's Poliwhirl.

I scanned the three to get their genders.

"Your Poliwhirl is a male, so if you want to get a Politoad, you will need the root version. And both of your Goldeen are female, the alternate evolution is available." I said.

"Alright." The sisters said in unison.

"Would you like to go through with this?" I asked.

"Sure." Misty said.

"Count me in." Daisy said.

I went to my bag and pulled out two Gene-EXPND Berries for the two Goldeen and one Gene-EXPND root for Poliwhirl. I gave the three pokemon their respective items and they ate them. They were enveloped in the same orange aura as Pikachu and Clefairy. And the light faded and they returned to normal.

"All done." I said.

"Where do I get a King's Rock for Politoad?" Daisy asked.

"I have to order them online from Johto or other regions because Kanto doesn't have them." I said.

"I'll have to order it online when I get to the next town." Daisy said.

"How does Goldeen evolve into Seaqueen?" Misty asked.

"You will have to order a Queen's Jewel online. Those too don't exist in Kanto." I said.

"Bummer." Ash said.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What's that? Misty said.

"My PokeMobile has internet access and I have the pokedollars to pay for the items, so I will order them and have them sent via same day delivery via flying type pokemon service." I said.

"You really would do that for us?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, you guys are my friends. And besides, I want to see a Seaqueen, and you helped me out, so that I wouldn't have to have my spare pokemon go to Oak's lab." I said.

"Well then, I'll take yo up on the offer." Daisy said.

"Me too." Misty said.

"Well, it's getting late so let's get to sleep and I wlll do this tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, you're right." Misty said.

"I'm tired." Daisy said.

"So am I." Ash said.

"I could use some rest." Kirlia said.

I returned the newborns to their pokeballs and we put out the fire and went into our respectives tents and fell asleep almost instantly.

**That's it for chapter 12.**

**That was a big chapter. Our main character won his gym battle with the help of Octillery learning new moves, clinching the comeback victory. Our main character got a new device that allows him to not have to rely on Oak, Daisy, Ash and Misty decided to join the main character on his adventure. Pichu and Cleffa were finally born and Pikachu became a daddy. Our main character decided to share his Gene-EXPND items with Misty and Daisy.**


	13. The bodyguard, The Reunion, Royal Evos

**The bodyguard, Water queens, The deadline, Surprise reunion.**

**Let's recap last episode. Quincy won his second gym badge, his eggs hatched, and gained traveling partners.**

**Even though I have taken down the polls and deleted my forum, I would still like you guy's input and suggestions. I do appreciate you guys that are taking the time to read this story. That's what's keeping me motivated. So thank you.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Spearow (female) Drill Peck, Peck, Steel Wing, Pursuit, Double Team**

**Ditto (genderless) Attract, Charm, Flatter. *Various moves in different forms.***

**Kirlia (female) *talking* Psychic, Wake Up Slap, Light Screen, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Psybeam.**

**Cleffa (female) Pound, Sweet Kiss**

**Pichu (male) Thundershock, Thunder Wave**

**Inactive Pokemon:**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Dig, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Current Eggs:**

**None.**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny, Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Team Rocket's POV.**

"Everyone, get your asses in here now!" Giovanni demanded.

Several grunts, the four admins, and the second in command all entered the room.

"Paul and Nikki, did you get that Ditto?" Giovanni asked.

"No sir, we didn't." The fat chick said.

"Why not?" Giovanni asked.

"That trainer beat us in one move again. This time, he had three other people with him." The twig boy said.

"Get the fuck out of my office and train your pokemon, and before you go, take these." Giovanni said and threw two items at the pair.

The two left the office.

"Mike and Lori, you two will track down that trainer and do what those other two couldn't" Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir." The two said in unison.

"Dock and Christine, you two will continue to search for that island." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir." The other two said."

"Now go." Giovanni said.

The four admins and the remaining grunts left the room.

"Now, on to you." Giovanni turned his attention to Jack.

"Yes Giovanni?" Jack asked.

"I am going to reward you for your hard work, so go ahead and choose your own mission and report back to me on what you've done." Giovanni said.

"Now you're talking my language. I'm on it." Jack said.

"Good. Now get going." Giovanni ordered.

**Jack's POV.**

I left the office, and I had remembered the two press conferences, so I decided on what my mission would be.

I walked down the corridor that led to my room. I went inside and grabbed the necessary pokemon needed for my mission. I then left my room.

I made my way down the corridor that led towards the exit. I then brought out my first pokemon.

"Gengar and Alakazam, get out here now." I ordered.

The two pokemon appeared.

"Gengar, make us invisible, Alakazam use Teleport and get us to Pallet Town." I ordered.

The two pokemon did as ordered.

Once in Pallet Town, I made another command.

"Alakazam, create an aura that prevents us from being heard." I told the psychic type.

Alakazam enveloped us in a green aura and the color disappeared just seconds later.

We made our way down the dirt path that led to Oak's lab. Once we made it to the lab, I had Alakazam get us inside the lab. I walked through the living room area and went to the lab area, then in the lab was Oak and his assistant.

"Gengar, put those two to sleep with Hypnosis." I ordered.

Gengar's crept in front of the two and let off an energy that caused the two men to collapse onto the floor in a deep slumber.

I then hacked into Oak's computer to see what he has been up to. I came across many unfinished research projects. Then, I felt like I hit the jackpot when I saw what was on the screen next. Oak had written several love letters to my ex-wife. I copied the letters into my device.

"Alakazam, use Teleport to take me to Delia's house." I said.

The psychic type did just that.

I made my way through the living room and it appeared no one had been there for several days. "I wonder where she is?" I thought to myself.

I continued to search the house. The video phone hadn't been in use either, I looked out of one of the windows, and the garden was even unattended to. I made my way up the stairs and went into the master bedroom and saw that clothes were missing, and when I checked the closet, I found that the spare traveling items were also gone.

"Use Teleport to get me to the police station." I ordered.

Once in the police station, Officer Jenny sat at her desk doing some paperwork.

"Gengar, put that bitch to sleep, then use Dream Eater." I ordered.

The ghost type put the cop to sleep and began to suck energy from the cop.

I brutally threw the woman across the room and released her pokemon, then recaptured them for myself. I then went to her desk and browsed through all of the police reports. I then came across yet another gold mine piece of evidence. The police report regarding my ex-wife and the recent phone calls between the cop and everyone listed in the police report. I kicked the unconscious cop in the ribs really hard before getting the rest of the documents.

"Alakazam, we're done here. Take us back to base." I said.

Once we made it back to the base, I returned my two pokemon and went straight to Giovanni's office with the evidence.

"Back already?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, you will be pleased with these." I handed Giovanni the documents.

Giovanni took a look over what I had collected on my self selected mission.

"Great work Jack." Giovanni praised.

"Thanks." I said.

"I want you to plan out your next mission." Giovanni said.

"Okay." I said.

**Quincy's POV.**

We had all finished eating breakfast. We cleaned up our dishes, and I went online and ordered the items I said I would buy. I used the loophole I figured out with the device Daisy had given me from the previous day, so that I could have all of my pokemon meet their two new teammates.

"Everyone, come on out and meet Cleffa and Pichu." I said as I let out all of my pokemon.

"Clef cleffa." The fairy type waved to the other pokemon.

"Pi pichu." The electric type newborn greeted as well.

Ditto was especially excited, because it was the parent of both newborns.

"Aren't they cute Ditto?" I asked.

"Dit ditto." The normal type nodded.

Pichu and Cleffa were too young to train, so I just let them run around and get into shape. Pichu had picked up the habit of randomly shocking us with Thundershock, while Cleffa was the overly playful type.

I let the two newborns play for awhile until they were tired out.

"Okay you two, take a break now." I said and returned them to their pokeballs.

"Those two sure have a lot of energy." Misty said.

"I know, just wait until they get older." Daisy said.

After about another hour, a Pidgeot appeared, carrying a small box and a clipboard for signing for the package.

I signed the paper and took the package and the flying type took off with the pen and clipboard.

"Guys, the package is here." I said.

"Yay, I can't wait to evolve my water types!" Misty said.

"I'm going to have a Politoad." Daisy said.

"First, let's go by that lake, so that you two can let out your Goldeen." I suggested.

"Alright." The two agreed in unison.

We walked to the nearby lake and both water sisters brought out their pokemon.

I opened the box and first handed Poliwhirl the King's Rock and a bluish white light enveloped him and he changed form. He was now a green and yellow color with webbed hands instead of fists.

"What do you think of Politoad, Daisy?" I asked.

"I love it. Thank you so much." Daisy said.

"Not a problem. Now let's evolve these Goldeen." I said.

I handed the two Goldeen a Queen's Jewel. And they both were enveloped in the bluish white. They both grew in size and the color faded.

The first change was the white coloring was replaced with sparkling gold, the tail was now all orange, she still maintained her blue eyes, her mouth now resembled red lips instead of the pink lips, and the horn had completey vanished, and in the horn's place were three ruby colored gems in a triangular pattern.

"They're beautiful." The water sisters said in unison.

"They look better than Seaking." I said.

"I can't thank you enough." Daisy said.

"You already did." I said.

The two returned their newly evolved pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Let's get going!" Ash said and ran off without thinking.

"Ash, do you even.." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"I'll get him." Kirlia said.

She grabbed Ash with Psychic and brought him back to the group.

"Ash, do you even know where you're going?" I asked.

"I'm going to Vermillion City to get my next badge." Ash said.

"Do you know how to get there?" I asked.

"No." Ash said.

"I'll look on my map to see how to get there." I offered.

"Okay." Ash said as he put his head down defeated.

I looked on my PokeMobile and got the directions.

We walked along the path and passed several pokemon nests and I had to ask a question.

"Ash, aren't you going to catch any pokemon?" I asked.

"Nah. Not right now." Ash replied.

We continued to walk down the path and after an hour, we took a small break.

We let out our pokemon and fed them, and we talked amongst ourselves for awhile. We then decided to continue walking. All of a sudden, we came across a bridge and we began to get curious. Before anyone of us could attempt to cross the bridge we were stopped.

"That bridge isn't safe." Kirlia said. "I'll use Teleport to get us to the other side."

We all got close enough and Kirlia got us across the bridge.

"Thanks Kirlia." I said.

"This place is filled with traps, I'll get us past them all." Kirlia said.

"Wow Kirlia, I don't know what we would do without you." Misty praised.

Kirlia used Teleport again to get us through all of the booby traps.

We proceeded down the path and after a short while, we saw a cabin in sight as just as we we walking, We were attacked.

"Bulba, bulbasaur." The grass type said.

"Bulbasaur, stop." A female voice said.

Bulbasaur stopped what he was doing.

"Sorry about that." The woman said. "I'm Melanie."

"I'm Quincy." I said. "These are my friends Ash, Misty, and Daisy."

"I'm Kirlia." The psychic type introduced herself.

"This is a hidden village for injured and abandoned pokemon." Melanie said. "Bulbasaur here was just acting as the bodyguard for this village."

"So, is that the reason for all of those booby traps?" I asked.

"Yes they are." Melanie replied. "Let's head to my cabin and you guys can take a rest."

We walked to the cabin and for some reason, Bulbasaur didn't seem to like us being there. We finally reached the cabin and we saw an Oddish, a Paras, two Rattata, and a Staryu.

"So Melanie, is Bulbasaur a wild pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he is. He just watches over this village." Melanie said.

"I take it you want to catch it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Ash said.

"Would you mind if I brought out some of my pokemon to play with the pokemon here?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Melanie said.

"Cleffa and Pichu, come out and play." I said as I let out my two baby pokemon.

"Aww, those two are cute." Melanie said.

"Par paras." The mushroom like pokemon said.

"Pichu, pi." The baby electric type said, while shaking hands with Paras.

"Cleffa clef." The fairy type said to the Oddish.

"Odd oddish." The grass type said back.

Cleffa and Oddish began playing tag with each other, while Pichu shocked Paras by accident.

"Oh no. I forgot Pichu are not able to control their electricity." I said feeling bad.

"Don't worry, electric type moves are weak against grass types." Melanie said.

"That makes me feel much better." I said.

"So, when were those two born?" Melanie asked.

"They were just born last night." I answered.

"Can I feed some of the pokemon?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Melanie replied.

"I'm going to play with the Staryu." Misty said.

After awhile of playing and feeding the pokemon, Jessie James and Meowth appeared and had a hose and began to try and suck all of the pokemon into their machine.

"Quick, Cleffa and Pichu, return." I abruptly returned my pokemon.

"Get the pokemon into the cabin." Melanie said.

We pushed all of the pokemon towards the cabin and shut the door right away. Kirlia Teleported outside and used Psychic to send Team Rocket flying.

"Awesome job Kirlia." I praised.

We left the cabin and before we going to leave the village, Melanie stopped us.

"Would one of you like to take Bulbasaur with you?" She asked.

"I would." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash, I appreciate it." Melanie said.

"Not a problem." Ash said.

Melanie leaned in and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. Misty on the other hand, tensed up and her face turned red.

I had noticed this and decided to be a smartass and say something.

"Geez Misty, you love Ash, you should give him an even bigger kiss." I said. "It's a whole lot better than….ouch ouch please, I'm sorry."

Misty had started kicking me nonstop in the shin.

"Say that again!" Misty yelled.

"It's not my fault you want to be Ash's…..ow ow ow." I said yelling in pain because Misty began kicking my other shin.

"I swear, if I hear one more word out of you." Misty threatened.

I then went over to Ash.

"You might want to take her to ow ouch okay okay." I said because Misty was now digging her nails into my ear and twisting really hard.

I had finally stopped making Misty mad. And she finally had calmed down.

"So Bulbasaur, ready to go?" Ash asked.

Bulbasaur walked up to Ash and sniffed him and agreed to go with him.

We made our way down a path that led away from the village, but not in the direction we came from. As we walked, we were stopped by two people.

"You are not going anywhere." One of the figures said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"We're with Team Rocket. Give us that Ditto." The other figure demanded.

"You're not getting shit without a battle." I said.

"Do you want one of us to help?" Ash asked.

"I'll handle this on my own." I said. "Octillery and Spearow, let's take care of business."

"Kingler, clobbering time." The male figure known as Mike said. And a huge crab came out.

"Tangela, slaughter them." The female figure known as Lori said and a pokemon made up of vines appeared.

Before anyone could call an attack, the most unexpected thing happened.

"Bellossom, Solarbeam." A very familiar voice said.

The grunts had no time to react to the situation at hand and was hit hard by the yellow beam and were sent flying along with their pokemon.

"D!" I said in total shock.

I called back my pokemon and literally ran towards my girlfriend and we embraced like no tomorrow.

"I've missed you so much." Delia said.

"Mom!" Ash said as he ran up to Delia as well.

Delia ended the hug with me and began hugging Ash. Daisy and Misty slowly walked up to the scene and waited to be introduced. Delia had finally let go of her son so that she could talk.

"D. this is Daisy and Misty." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." The two girls said.

"Nice to meet you two as well." Delia said.

"Nice to meet you Delia." Kirlia said.

"A talking pokemon?" Delia asked.

"Yes, and I'm friends with one of your current pokemon." Kirlia said.

"What pokemon might that be?" Delia asked.

"Zigzagoon." Kirlia said. "Can you please bring him out?"

"Sure." Delia said. "Come on out Zigzagoon."

The psychic type and the normal type had an emotional embrace.

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

_"Ralts or should I say Kirlia, I didn't think I would ever see you again."_ Zigzagoon said.

_"I'm so sorry that I was reckless back in Hoenn using Teleport. I didn't know that I was going to Teleport you here by accident."_ Kirlia said.

_"I'm not mad anymore. I met this amazing human, and she's been really good to me."_ Zigzagoon said.

_"That's good, my human is really nice as well."_ Kirlia said. _"He worked with me and helped me learn to control Teleport and my other psychic powers."_

_"That's really nice of him."_ Zigzagoon said.

_"Let's go back by our trainers."_ Kirlia said.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

"I think it would be a good idea to let Zigzagoon stay outside of his Pokeball." I suggested.

"Why's that?" Delia asked.

"My Kirlia and your Zigzagoon are best friends and they are not native to this region, so it would make sense that they can be by each other as much as possible." I said.

"Well, if that's what those two want then, I'm okay with that." Delia said.

"I do have another question though." I said.

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"What happened to you meeting me in a town?" I asked.

"I got bored and missed you more and more, so I set out to find you." Delia said.

"That's very thoughtful of you." I said.

"Ash, did you like the blanket I made for you?" Delia asked her son.

"What blanket?" Daisy asked, not knowing about what happened before she joined up with us.

"Well, um you see." Ash was nervous.

"Show her the blanket Ash." Delia demanded.

Ash slowly pulled out the green and yellow blanket with various versions of his face on it with the Pumkin Berries and the message. Daisy saw the blanket and had the same reaction Misty and I did back in Cerulean City.

"Hahaha." Daisy fell down laughing.

Ash then quickly put the blanket back into his backpack, clearly embarrassed.

"Ash, are you changing your underwear, brushing your teeth, and washing your clothes?" Delia asked.

"Yes mom." Ash said even more embarrassed.

Misty, Daisy and I couldn't help but laugh at him for what he was going through. But then.

"Ouch owowow!" I screamed when I noticed my right pinky being bent backwards.

"I love you, but you will not laugh at my son!" Delia yelled at me.

"How come you're not bending their pinkies back? They're laughing." I said.

"I'm not dating them, so I don't mind if they laugh." Delia said.

Ash began laughing at me and then he too got a surprise.

"Young man, what have I told you about using your manners?" Delia asked in a stern voice.

"To always be polite." Ash said.

Misty and Daisy were getting a kick out of what was happening to Ash and I.

"We should get going now." Delia said.

"That's a good idea." I said.

We began to all walk. Delia and I were walking in the front holding hands, Kirlia and Zigzagoon were walking next to each other talking amongst themselves. Ash was walking by himself with Pikachu next to him. And in the back was Misty and Daisy talking to each other.

"Those two look cute together." Misty said.

"Those two were definitely made for each other. They both know when to put their foot down when needed." Daisy said remembering the bullying incident that changed her as a person.

"I wonder if those two will get married." Misty said.

"Who knows, but I would hate to be on the wrong end of her temper." Daisy said.

After walking for sometime, a small village came into view.

"Let's go here and rest for the day." Delia suggested.

"Fine by me." Ash agreed.

We made our way to the village and walked down the path that led to the pokemon center. We then stopped to figure out plans.

"What are we going to do about room plans?" I asked.

"You and I will have our own room and Ash, Misty and Daisy will have theirs." Delia said.

"That works for me." I said.

We went into the pokemon center and walked to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Do you have any rooms available?" I asked.

"Yes, how many do you need?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We need two rooms." Delia spoke.

"We need a one bedroom and a three bedroom." I said.

"Alright. I will need your pokedex for the one bedroom and a second pokedex for the three bedroom." Nurse Joy said.

Ash and I handed Nurse Joy our pokedexes and she began typing something and she handed our pokedexes back along with five room keys.

"Rooms 5 and 29" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I said.

"Not a problem." The nurse said.

"You three go ahead and do your thing, Quincy and I have catching up to do." Delia said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Talk to you soon." Daisy said.

"See ya two lovebirds later." Misty said.

The there of them left to go to their room. Delia and I left the lobby with Kirlia and Zigzagoon in tow and we went to our room. This room had a separate room specifically for pokemon to sleep in, and it had it's own kitchen.

"Zigzagoon and I are going to the other room." Kirlia said.

"Okay." We both said in unison.

The two pokemon went to their own room.

"I didn't know this room had a kitchen, I'm going to cook you a personal supper tonight." Delia said.

"I would love that." I said.

We walked over to the bed and we sat on the bed and just cuddled. I stroked Delia's reddish brown hair as I held her in my arms.

"I've missed this so much." Delia said.

"I know, it feels like forever." I said. "I'm glad you chose to join me on my adventure.

"I'm glad too, I was getting bored in Pallet Town." Delia said.

"I don't blame you for that one. You were the main reason I didn't try to sneak on my journey early." I said.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Delia said as she leaned back and kissed me.

"My Cleffa and Pichu eggs hatched." I said.

"That's great sweetie." Delia said.

"How's your other pokemon doing?" I asked. "Your Bellossom is really strong."

"They are all doing well." Delia said. "It took sometime, but Bellossom finally learned how to aim it."

"That's awesome." I said.

"I'm kind of sleepy. Want take a nap together?" Delia asked.

"Hell yeah I want to." I said.

I set my alarm clock to go off in two hours and we both got under the covers and we just cuddled and looked each other in the eyes before I gave her one last kiss on the lips before we fell asleep in each others arms.

**That's it for chapter 13.**

**Quincy and Delia are finally reunited. Ash got his Bulbasaur.**


	14. Split up, The PokeAbuser, More bonding

**Split up, The PokeAbuser, More bonding**

**Last chapter, our main character and Delia have reunited at last. Ash got a Bulbasaur. Daisy and Misty evolved some of their pokemon.**

**I have something planned for Monday, which will be the one month anniversary of this story. Stay tuned on Monday for that. I have decided that Jessie will be Delia's love rival. If you've read chapter 11, then you know why I chose her. I will keep it a secret as to when Jessie will start hitting on Quincy.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Spearow (female) Drill Peck, Peck, Steel Wing, Pursuit, Double Team**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Kirlia (female) *talking* Psychic, Wake Up Slap, Light Screen, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Psybeam**

**Cleffa (female) Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss**

**Pichu (male) Thundershock, Thunder Wave**

**Inactive List:**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen, Barrier, Doubleslap**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Kirlia's POV.**

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

_"Zigzagoon, I'm going to go to the other room and get the other pokemon to join us."_ I said.

_"Alright."_ Zigzagoon replied.

I opened the door and made my way into the room where both mine and Zigzagoon's trainer were sleeping. I used Psychic to grab both the pokeball belts and I let out all of the pokemon.

_"What are you doing Kirlia?"_ Spearow asked.

_"I thought it would be a good idea for us to hang out while our trainers sleep."_ I said. _"And it would be a good idea to not only get to know Cleffa and Pichu better, we need to also get to know Zigzagoon and Delia's other pokemon."_

_"Good point."_ Nidorino agreed.

"Let's head to our room and we can all hang out there." I suggested.

I led the other pokemon to the other room where Zigzagoon was waiting. In the room was a grassy area for running around, a fresh water pool for swimming, sand for ground types to dig underground, and some trees for flying types to perch on.

_"So Ditto, did you enjoy your first battle?"_ Spearow asked.

_"Yes I did, but my main reason for learning to battle is to help take out Team Rocket."_ Ditto said."

_"Those people won't stop at anything to get you back."_ Octillery said.

_"Who's Team Rocket?"_ Jigglypuff asked.

_"They're a bunch of bad people that try to steal pokemon and cause other kinds of trouble."_ Beedrill said.

_"What do you want to fight them so badly?"_ Bellossom asked.

Ditto filled all of the other pokemon in on what me and the rest of my trainer's pokemon knew.

_"It's a good thing my trainer and I came to the rescue then."_ Bellossom said.

_"Spearow and I would of taken those two out."_ Octillery said. _"Spearow and I have known Ditto the longest and it's our best friend, and Spearow and I won't let anything happen to it."_

_"When did you and Spearow meet our trainer?"_ Cleffa asked.

_"I'm my trainer's first pokemon."_ Octillery said._ "I battled Spearow in my first ever battle and beat her, and my trainer caught her_."

_"That's amazing."_ Pichu said.

_"How was I caught?"_ Cleffa asked.

_"Our trainer called me out at a place called Mt. Moon and I mated with a Clefairy, and an egg appeared and our trainer promised the Clefairy he would take care of you."_ Ditto said.

_"So, Mr. Mime, how did you get caught?"_ Octillery asked.

_"I was roaming around the area one day, then I was attacked by a Poison Powder, and I lay there unable to move for a long time, then my trainer found me and brought me back to the pokemon center, and when I was healed, I decided to stay with her."_ Mr. Mime said.

_"She took care of me when I was sad and homesick, and ever since being with her, I'm no longer homesick."_ Zigzagoon said.

_"She sure is something else."_ Ditto said. _"Spearow and I flew from Viridian City to her house to deliver a package our trainer had for her."_

_"If what those two share isn't love then I don't know what is."_ I said.

The pokemon and I continued to bond and play around with each other and after awhile, we were tired out and we all fell asleep.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV**

The alarm clock sounded and Delia and I jolted awake by it and I shut the thing off. We sat up and noticed our pokeballs were not in the same place.

"I wonder how our pokeballs ended up in a different place?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's check on Kirlia and Zigzagoon." Delia suggested.

We got up from the bed and walked to the pokemon room and our questions were immediately answered. All of mine and Delia's pokemon were all asleep.

"Kirlia must of let them out of their pokeballs." I said.

"They needed to get to know one another." Delia said. "I'll get some food ready for them."

"Alright." I said.

Delia went into her bag and got out the berries and crushed them and made her special berry blend and placed them into several bowls. I helped her carry the bowls into the other room and placed a bowl in front of each pokemon.

"I will be back." Delia said as she retreated into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Delia came back out of the bathroom wearing white t-shirt and blue jeans, and she had her hair in a bun instead of her signature ponytail.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Delia asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"I have Repels on me, so we won't be attacked by any unexpected pokemon." Delia said.

"Cool, let's go then." I said.

We left our room and we walked down the corridor to the lobby and exited the pokemon center. Once we were outside, we linked hands and began to walk side by side like a regular couple. We headed down the dirt path that led outside of the village. Delia sprayed one of her Repels, so that we wouldn't be attacked.

"Isn't it nice out here?" Delia asked.

"Yeah it is." I said.

We continued down the dirt road and noticed Ash and the others looking at something. We ran towards the scene to see what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Delia asked.

"This Charmander is sitting on this rock and won't move." Ash said.

"It's flame is really low. It needs to get to the pokemon center." I said.

"It already has a trainer, so that's why it won't budge." Daisy said.

"We can't just leave it here." Misty said.

"We can't force it to come with us." Daisy said.

"Let's head back to the pokemon center to find it's trainer." I suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go." Delia said.

We made our way back to the pokemon center. We asked several different trainers about the Charmander, and they all denied being it's trainer.

"Let's take a break for now." I suggested.

"You guys go ahead and eat, and we'll meat up in a little while." Delia said.

"Alright." Ash said.

Ash and the other two went down the corridor that led to the dining room.

"How about I make you that dinner now?" Delia offered.

"Hell yeah." I said excitingly.

We walked back down the corridor that led to the rooms and we entered our room. We checked on the pokemon and they had finally woke up and were eating their food Delia had made for them.

Delia went into her bag and pulled out a cooler and retreated into the kitchen. I offered to help her, but she said she wanted the meal to be a surprise, so I sat in the bedroom area while she cooked.

After an hour of cooking, she called me into the kitchen and I sat at the table.

"It smells really good D." I complimented.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Delia said.

"I'm sure it will" I said.

Delia grabbed two bowls and filled both up and put a spoon in each. She then went into the fridge and grabbed two lemonades. She placed one bowl and drink on her end of the table. Then she gave me my food.

"Here you go sweetie." Delia said.

"Thanks D." I said.

"It's Farfetch'D chili." Delia said. "I've made it only once, but I wanted to make it for you."

"Why thank you." I said.

"Eat up." Delia said.

I took a bite of the chili and it tasted amazing. I took a sip of my lemonade and ate some more of my chili. Then, I began to remember the first meal we ever shared together.

**Flashback:**

_"So, are you hungry?" Delia asked._

_"Yes, I am." I replied._

_"Why don't I make us some spaghetti with meat sauce." Delia offered._

_"That sounds good." I said. "So, what pokemon does the beef come from? I know MooMoo Milk come from Miltank."_

_"The beef comes from Tauros." Delia said._

_"Well, that makes sense I guess." I said. "What berry do you use to make spaghetti sauce?"_

_"Tamato berries are used to make the sauce." Delia said._

_"Interesting, in my world we use something called tomatoes." I said._

_An hour later Delia had finished cooking and had a huge pot of good smelling spaghetti with meat and sauce and a serving spoon._

_"Help yourself and eat as much as you like." Delia said._

_"Okay, I will." I bit into the food and was amazed on how great it tasted. "Wow Delia, you are a great cook."_

_"Thank you very much Quincy." Delia said._

_"No problem." I scarfed down the bowl of spaghetti, got seconds and repeated the same process. "Man, I'm stuffed, thanks for the dinner."_

**End Flashback:**

"How are you liking it?" Delia asked.

"I love it." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." Delia said. "There's plenty, so you can have more if you want."

I continued to eat my first bowl of the chili and went to the pot and served myself a second bowl. Delia was still eating her original bowl. I finished my second bowl and Delia had finally finished her bowl. We were both full after the dinner. Delia, put the remainer of the chili in plastic bowls and covered them up for the others to eat. Delia and I washed the dishes and put them away and we went back into the bedroom area.

"I'm going to check on the pokemon." I said.

"Alright." Delia said.

I left the bedroom area and went to where the pokemon were. Some were talking amongst themselves, the two baby pokemon were playing chase with Nidorino and Zigzagoon. Octillery was swimming in the pool, Kirlia and Mr. Mime were practicing their Light Screen, and the rest were training amongst themselves.

"Are you guys having fun?" I asked.

"Oct, dit, spear, nido, bzzz, clef, pi, jiggly, zig, mime, bell." All of the non-speaking pokemon said in their language and continued what they were doing.

"Mr. Mime and Kirlia, your Light Screen looks great." I praised.

"Thank you." Kirlia said.

Delia arrived in the room and spoke.

"Let's go check on the others." Delia said.

"Alright." I said.

"Mr. Mime and I will come with you." Kirlia said.

"Mime." Mr. Mime nodded in agreement.

"Octillery, you're in charge." I said.

"So are you Bellossom" Delia added.

"Oct, bell." The two nodded in agreement.

Delia and I left the room with Mr. Mime and Kirlia in tow. We walked further down the corridor that led to the other's room. I knocked on the door and I didn't hear anybody in there.

"They're not in there." Kirlia said.

"Where are they?" Delia asked.

"In the lobby." Kirlia replied.

We walked back down the corridor and passed by our room and we reached the lobby where the others were.

"There you lovebirds are." Misty said.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Delia asked.

"Misty and I had some girl time, while Ash stayed here and ate in the dining room." Daisy said.

"Ash, you really need to ask Misty out before she OUCH OO OW!" I was stopped mid sentence by Misty twisting my ear really hard and kicking me.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER!?" Misty yelled.

"It's true Misty, you did get upset when that girl OW OUCH!" Daisy was cut off by Misty kicking her as well.

"DON'T YOU START!" Misty yelled at her sister.

Daisy and began rubbing our shins from the pain Misty had inflicted upon us. Ash was smiling sheepishly and not understanding the situation.

"What do you mean I should ask Misty out?" Ash asked.

Daisy and I face palmed at Ash's density.

"Let's put it this way Ash, you see some people tend to OW OW OUCH!" This time the person inflicting pain wasn't Misty. Instead Delia grabbed my pinky and began bending it back like she did earlier.

"Stop instigating the situation!" Delia demanded.

"Okay, I'll stop." I said as I was rubbing my pinky.

"Now, apologize to Misty." Delia demanded.

"Sorry for pushing your buttons." I said.

"It's fine." Misty said.

We were caught by three kids talking in the lobby. One in particular caught everyone's attention.

"I left that Charmander on a rock and promised I would come back for it." One of the kids said.

"That Charmander was a waste of time." Another kid said.

"I hope it's flame goes out when the rain comes." The third kid said.

I was enraged by what I was hearing and I stormed over to the three kids.

"You fuckhead, I should break your neck for lying to that Charmander like that." I said.

"Hey, don't talk to Damien like that." One of the kids said.

"When I'm done with your friend, I'll just have to punch your teeth in." I threatened.

"Quincy, it's not worth it." Delia said. "Let's get to that Charmander before the rain gets to bad.

"Let's go." I said.

The five of us rushed outside of the pokemon center and ran towards the rock where Charmander still stood. It was being attacked by Spearow, so Pikachu fought them off. Ash grabbed Charmander and the rain began to really pour down.

"Quick, I'll use Teleport to get us there faster." Kirlia said.

"Good thinking." I said.

Kirlia used the move and we were immediately back at the pokemn center.

"Mr. Mime, I want you to use Barrier to not let those kids escape. And I need someone to call Officer Jenny." Delia spoke.

Mr. Mime formed a wall that blocked the three kids in and Daisy called Officer Jenny on her PokeGear. Ash brought Charmander to Nurse Joy.

"This Charmander is in horrible shape." Nurse Joy said. "What happened?"

"That trainer over there and his two friends left it sitting on a rock." Ash said.

"That's terrible. I'll do all I can to help it get better." Nurse Joy said.

"I know the move Heal Pulse, I can help." Kirlia offered.

"That just might work." Nurse Joy said.

"I'll be back in a little while." Kirlia said.

Nurse Joy left with Charmander. Officer Jenny came into the pokemon center to investigate what was going on. Delia had her pokemon remove the wall now that Officer Jenny had arrived.

"What's going on here?" The policewoman asked?

"Those three kids abandoned that Charmander and it nearly died in the rain." Delia said.

The officer looked through the window and saw the condition of the pokemon.

"You three are coming with me." Officer Jenny said.

She cuffed the three and escorted them away.

"I'm going to spend the night helping Nurse Joy." Kirlia said.

"That's fine Kirlia." I said.

Kirlia then used Teleport to get herself into the emergency room. The five of us then went back to our separate rooms. Delia and I told the other pokemon where Kirlia was and they were fine with it. It began to get late, so the pokemon all fell asleep and we let them sleep outside of their pokeballs for the night. I brought Pichu and Cleffa into the main room with Delia and I because they were only babies and needed extra attention.

"Those two are so cute." Delia said.

"I know." I replied in a plain tone.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Delia asked.

"I'm just want to take out Damien and his friends." I said.

"Don't let them get to you." Delia said. "I know just how to cheer you up."

"How?" I asked.

"I'll be right back." Delia said.

Delia went into the bathroom and after fifteen minutes, she emerged in one of her skimpy outfits, and I knew exactly what was to come next. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and she wore an extremely short black skirt, and her hair was in pigtails.

"Does this answer your question?" Delia asked in a seductive tone.

The recent events of Damien had completely vanished and I could not take my eyes off of Delia.

"You sure know how to cheer me up." I said.

Delia then walked over to the bed and crawled towards me. I then stroked her hair and I placed my other hand on her thigh and began rubbing her legs and kissing her neck. I then moved my hands up her skirt and noticed she was wearing a thong, so I began rubbing her down there, which made her excited. We than undressed each other and she lay on top of me and she leaned in and we began tongue kissing. Which we did for like ten minutes.

"Man, I missed this." I said.

"Shut up and let's continue." Delia said in her stern but seductive tone.

We then continued what we were doing and Delia began giving me several hickeys, which got me excited and before we knew it, we were fucking big time like rabbits. We did this for a good thirty minutes before we were finished and breathing heavy and sweating.

"I needed that." I said.

"Me too." Delia said back.

"I think we better shower before going to bed tonight." I said.

"I agree." Delia said.

"Do you want to shower together?" I asked.

"Sure, that might be fun" Delia replied.

We grabbed our showering stuff and went into the bathroom and went into the hower. The shower was big enough for two people, so we had no trouble fitting. I turned the water on and waited for the water to get warm. I then grabbed my wash cloth and squeezed some of my body wash onto it and started washing Delia's body, making her smell like me. Delia did the same in return, making me smell like her body wash, and to top it all off, she squeezed some of her shampoo on bother mine and her heads and as the hot water rinsed our hair and the water trickled down, we shared one last long toungh kiss before shutting off the water. We got out of the shower and dried each other off and we put on our sleeping clothes. Delia's sleeping clothes was the skimpy outfit from the day we first met.

We left the bathroom and shut off some of the lights. I grabbed an extra blanket for Cleffa and Pichu so that they would be warm. I then shut off the rest of the lights and we crawled into bed.

"Goodnight sweetie." Delia said.

"Goodnight D." I said.

We kissed each other goodnight and we went to sleep.

The next morning.

We woke up and the sun was already out. I woke up Cleffa and Pichu and returned them to their pokeballs. Delia and I went into the other room and returned the pokemon in there as well.

"I'll make us some breakfast." Delia offered.

"Alright." I said.

Delia went into the kitchen and made some eggs and bacon, and to drink, we had oran berry juice.

"This bacon has a kick to it. What pokemon does it come from?" I asked.

"This particular bacon comes from a Pignite." Delia said. "Pignite are fire type pokemon, so that's what makes it spicy."

"That makes a lot of sense." I said.

We finished our breakfast and I helped clean the dishes. When we were done, Delia grabbed the three containers of leftover chili for the others to have and we went back to the main room. We changed back into our traveling clothes.

We decided to go check on what happened with Charmander. We left the room and walked down the corridor and walked to the lobby where Ash and the others were sitting. Kirlia was also there. Before we could ask Nurse Joy what happened, we were stopped.

"Charmander's fine. It decided to go with Ash after all because it knew how much Ash wanted it. That trainer's other pokemon has been sent back to the wild." Kirlia informed us.

"Thanks for helping that Charmander Kirlia." I said.

"I was glad to." Kirlia said.

"Now that we have that over with, let's get going." I said.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Delia cut in.

"What's that D?" I asked.

"I think it's best that we split up." Delia said.

My heart started pounding fast, because I didn't know what she meant.

"I don't mean it like that." Delia said. "What I mean is I think Ash, Misty and Daisy should travel together, and you and I will travel as a couple.

"That makes sense." I said.

"We will meet up again though." Delia said.

"I'm going to miss traveling with you three." I said.

"Thank you for helping me become a better person." Daisy said.

"Thanks for helping my pokemon." Misty said.

"Pi pika cha Pikachu." The electric type said.

"Don't worry Pikachu. I will take good of your son." I said.

"Let's try to meet up in Vermillion City." Ash said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

"Misty and Daisy, it was nice meeting you two." Delia said.

"It was nice meeting you Delia." Misty said.

"You two better not break up." Daisy said.

"Ash, don't forget to change your underwear, wash your clothes and lastly, don't take to long to tell Misty how you feel." Delia said.

Everyone's jaw dropped at what came out of Delia's mouth. Ash and Misty were doing all they could to hold back their blushes towards each other.

"I could always call that girl from that OW OW OW" Daisy was cut off by Misty kicking her harder than a Hitmonlee.

"GIRL FROM THAT WHAT?!" Misty yelled.

"N-Nevermind." Daisy said, clearly in fear.

Misty calmed down and the tension faded.

"I made some chili last night, take these." Delia said as she handed the three the containers.

"Thanks mom." Ash said.

"Thanks Delia." The two sisters said in unison.

We returned our keys to Nurse Joy and walked outside of the pokemon center. Once outside, we said our final goodbyes to each other. Ash and the two sisters walked down one path and Delia and I went on a different path.

"I sure hope Ash will be alright." Delia said.

"I know he will be alright. He's got two new pokemon, and he has two powerful water pokemon trainers with him." I assured my girlfriend.

Kirlia had decided to go back into her pokeball and rest up. Delia and I linked hands and we began to walk down the path and the village had gone further into the distance. We walked for about twenty minutes, until we were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well, it looks like the weakling got himself a girlfriend." Vince said.

"What the hell do you want Vince?" I asked.

"I want a rematch." Vince demanded.

"We don't have time for this." Delia said.

"So your girl is just as weak as you." Vince taunted.

"That does it!" Delia got angry.

"Let's make this a double battle. You and your sheep of a girlfriend vs me and my girlfriend." I said.

"Fine by us." Vince said.

"Miserable people first." I said.

"Pidgeotto, get in there." Vince called out his pokemn

"Venonat, go." Stephanie called out her pokemon.

"Mr. Mime, time to shine." Delia called out her pokemon.

"Spearow, let's take care of business." I called out my pokemon.

"Spearow, use Drill Peck on that Venonat." I ordered.

"Mr. Mime, Doubleslap on Pidgeotto." Delia ordered.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack to build up speed and hit Spearow with Wing Attack." Vince ordered.

"Venonat, hit Mr. Mime with Bug Bite." Stephanie ordered.

Spearow turned her beak into a drill and flew in towards Venonat and just before she could hit the bug type, she was hit hard by the other avian. Mr. Mime's hands glowed white and he lunged towards Pidgeotto, but missed. Venonat jumped towards the clown and bit one of his arms, making him squeal in pain.

"Spearow, are you alright." I asked.

"Spear spearow." She squawked and flew back up.

"Mr. Mime, hang in there." Delia said.

"Weak moves from weak people." Vince taunted.

"Yeah, what he said." Stephanie added.

"Pidgeotto, hit Spearow with Steel Wing." Vince ordered.

"Venonat, Headbutt on Mr. Mime." Stephanie ordered.

"Spearow, use Peck on Pidgeotto." I ordered.

"Mr. Mime, Doubleslap on Venonat." Delia ordered.

Pidgeotto and Spearow flew at each other with their moves, but Spearow got the worst of the two attacks. Venonat lunged itself at Mr. Mime and hit him hard before the psychic type could use an attack.

"Just give up now." Vince said.

"Spearow, can you go on?" I asked.

"Spear." The flying type was struggling to get up.

"What a weak flying type." Vince taunted.

"Spearow is strong, and I have faith in her." I yelled.

Spearow had heard what I said and she became enveloped in a bluish white aura. She began to change form and the glow faded. In Spearow's place was a mutch bigger avian with a much longer beak.

"You still won't win." Vince said.

I scanned Fearow in my pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Fearow, the Beak Pikemon_**

**_In the wild, Fearow, spend several hours a day flying through the skies hunting for prey._**

**_When with a trainer, Fearow are very fierce and do not like to lose._**

**_Ability: Sniper. Moves known: Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power_**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Fearow." The newly evolved pokemon sqwawked.

"Let's finish these people off. Fearow, Hyper Beam now." I ordered.

"Fearrrrowww!" The avian said and shot out a thick orange beam that hit both the opposing pokemon hard, knocking them both out at the same time.

"But how?" Vince asked.

"It's called being good to your pokemon." Delia spat.

"Whatever. Return Pidgeotto." Vince said and recalled his pokemon.

"Return Venonat." Stephanie said and recalled her pokemon.

"We're out of here." Vince said.

The two left without saying another word.

"We won our first match as a couple." I said.

"That was a fun battle." Delia added.

We both embraced and shared a kiss and went on our way.

**That's it for chapter 14.**

**The group of five has split up, with Ash going with Misty and Daisy, and Quincy and Delia traveling together. Ash got a Charmander. Delia and Quincy's pokemon got to know each other. Delia and Quincy won their first battle as a couple.**

**What will happen next time?**

**Fine out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**


	15. Kingdom in Chaos, Turtle Gang, Plots

**Kingdom in Chaos, Turtle Trouble, Angry Boss.**

**Last chapter, our main character and Delia split up from Ash, Misty and Daisy. The two won their first battle as a couple, beating his rival Vince and his girlfriend Stephanie with the help of Spearow evolving into Fearow. Ash got himself a Charmander.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Kirlia (female) *talking* Psychic, Wake Up Slap, Light Screen, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Psybeam**

**Cleffa (female) Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss**

**Pichu (male) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder Wave**

**Inactive List:**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Prof. Oak's POV**

I opened my eyes and after a few seconds, my sight began to clear up. I was lying on the floor and tried to work out how I ended up there. I then looked around the room and noticed my assistant also lying on the floor still asleep. I got to my feet and shook him awake.

"Huh? How did I get on the floor?" Lucas asked in a sleepy tone.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up on the floor as well, then I saw you, so I woke you up." I explained to my assistant.

"That's very strange. The last thing I remember is we were discussing evolution stones." Lucas said.

I made my way over to my computer to see what evolution stones Lucas and I were discussing. When I looked at the screen, I realized something wasn't right. Someone had broken into my lab and looked through my personal files. One the other hand, it also made me realize my goal to still fight for what should be mine.

"Lucas, we're going to the police station to get Officer Jenny involved with this." I said.

"Alright." Lucas replied.

My assistant and I left the lab and made our way down the steps that led to the dirt path. We began walking down the dirt path that led towards the police station.

"So, who do you think could have done this?" Lucas asked.

"I have absolutely no clue." I said.

"Whoever it is must really knows how to cover their tracks." Lucas said.

"When we get to the police station we will hopefully get to the bottom of things." I said.

We had finally reached the police station where the local Officer Jenny had her motorcycle parked outside. We made our way to the door and opened it. We entered the police station.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

I didn't get a response, so we made our way down the corridor where Officer Jenny's office was located. Our jaws dropped at what was in front of us. On the floor was Officer Jenny knocked out cold.

"Let's wake her up." I said.

We rushed into the office and shook the policewoman awake. She began to stir and move around a bit and she finally spoke.

"Where am i?" The Officer asked in a weak tone.

"You're on the floor in your office." I replied. "Can you get up?"

Officer Jenny tried to get to her feet, but she collapsed when she felt severe pain.

"My ribs, I think they're broken." Officer Jenny said.

"This is terrible." Lucas said. "What do we do?"

"Go back to my lab and get the car. We need to rush Officer Jenny to Viridian City." I told my assistant.

"I'm on it." Lucas replied.

My assistant left the building and rushed back to the lab.

"What brings you here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"My assistant and I just woke up on the floor in our lab and discovered someone hacked my computer." I explained.

"I'm obviously in no condition to do investigations." Jenny said. "Could you please let my Arcanine and Pidgeot out please?"

"Sure." I said.

I unhooked the two pokeballs from the officer's belt and threw them in the air to release them. I was shocked when no pokemon emerged from either pokeball.

"My pokemon have been stolen." Officer Jenny said.

"This is bad. I really hope Lucas gets here soon." I said in a worried tone.

A few minutes passed and my assistant came back with the car.

"Let's each lift one side of her up." I said.

We both lifted the injured policewoman up with one arm wrapped around Lucas and the other around me. We slowly made our way out of the police station and made our way to the car. We placed the injured officer in the back. Then we got into the two front seats of the car.

I started the car and drove down the dirt path onto route 1 and made it to Viridian City in less than ten minutes. We parked outside of the pokemon center and grabbed Officer Jenny and carried her into the building. Once inside, Nurse Joy instantly got our attention.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We found Officer Jenny knocked out cold in her office." I said.

"When we woke her up, she tried to get up and she collapsed and said her ribs hurt really bad." Lucas added.

"I need a stretcher immediately!" Nurse Joy demanded.

Two Chansey rushed out with a stretcher and loaded the wounded officer onto it and rushed her to the emergency room for humans.

"What else did you find out of sorts?" Nurse Joy asked.

"She asked me to let out her pokemon, and when I proceeded, we learned that her pokemon were released and re-captured." I explained.

"I will need to get the head Officer Jenny involved with this." Joy said.

The nurse left the scene and went to the video phones.

"Life is been so much hell lately." Lucas said.

"First, the mess with me taking off, leading to press conferences, and now this." I said.

"Whoever or whatever is causing this needs to be stopped." Lucas said.

"The first portion of events wouldn't of occurred if I didn't offer that guy to come to our world and take my woman." I said in a silent tone.

"Honestly professor, you need to get over her. You're the one that asked Delia to help him out. They met and things happened." Lucas said.

I got really angry at what my assistant had just said to me.

"Lucas, your services will no longer be needed. I expect you out the minute this investigation is done and over with." I said in an angry tone.

"That's fine. I can't stand working for someone who can't handle the results of their own actions." Lucas said.

"You can take the bus or walk back to Pallet." I said back.

The two of us remained quiet and didn't speak until the nurse returned from the video phone area.

"The head Jenny will be here shortly. Why don't I issue the two of you rooms for the night." Nurse Joy offered.

"No thanks." I said.

"I'll take the room." Lucas said.

The nurse went behind the counter and began typing things into her computer and she pulled out a card key. Lucas made his way over to the counter to retrieve the key.

"You will be in room 7." The nurse told my former assistant.

"Thank you." Lucas said as he took the key.

We both waited about a half an hour and suddenly an Officer Jenny appeared. This one had more or a serious look to her. She had the same outfit as her other Jenny's, with the exception of her skirt being shorter, and she had gold epaulettes on each shoulder. The head officer then spoke.

"Are you two Prof. Oak and Lucas?" The head Jenny asked.

"Yes." The two of us answered in unison.

"First, what were you two doing earlier today?" Jenny asked.

I explained to Jenny on what occurred and what led to the two of us going to the police station and finding her colleague in her current condition.

"Nurse Joy, do you know the severity of my colleague's condition?" The head cop asked.

"I'm afraid not." Nurse Joy said. "You can go back to see her though."

"Thank you." Officer Jenny said as she left to where her wounded colleague was being tended to.

**Jack's POV.**

I had finally decided begin doing somethings with my new stolen pokemon. I left my room with the stolen and my own pokemon in tow. I made my way down the corridor and made my way to the exit and went outside.

"Everyone, get out here now." I said as I let out the pokemon from their pokeballs.

Four Arcanine and two Pidgeot appeared, along with my Gengar and Alakazam.

"Gengar, put those four Arcanine and those two Pidgeot to sleep with Hypnosis." I demanded.

"Gen." The ghost type nodded and shot out an energy from it's eyes causing the six stolen pokemon to fall asleep.

"Alakazam, wipe their memories of Officer Jenny but keep their knowledge of the training they received." I ordered.

"Alakazam." The psychic type followed orders and used it's two spoons and an greyish white energy shot at the six pokemon's heads and sucked the memories away.

"Miltank, get out here now." I ordered and let out another pokemon.

"Mil mil." The cow said.

"Use Wake Up Slap on those six sleeping pokemon." I ordered.

"Mil mil." The cow nodded and lunged at the six sleeping pokemon, slapping each with her tails causing each pokemon to wake up.

"Now listen up you six. You're going to now do everything I say." I said in a stern tone.

"Arca, pidge." The six pokemon nodded in unison

"Good, now everyone return." I said as I returned all nine pokemon.

I made my way back into the base and walked to my room and put my pokemon away. Then, I heard an angry voice.

**Team Rocket POV.**

"In my office now!" Giovanni ordered.

Everyone including the second in command rushed into the office.

"Mike and Lori, what's your report?" Giovanni asked.

"We were getting ready to battle that trainer, but out of nowhere, we were sent flying by a woman and her Bellossom." Lori explained.

"He had three other people with him as well." Mike added.

"Anyone who has encountered this trainer, step forward now!" Giovanni ordered.

Paul, Nikki, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Jack all stepped forward.

"Paul and Nikki, what's the status on your pokemon training?" Giovanni asked.

"My Bellsprout evolved into a Weepinbell." Paul answered.

"My Slowpoke finally learned some powerful attacks." Nikki added.

"Take these." Giovanni said as he tossed Paul and Nikki each a Gene-EXPND item along with the necessary item to evolve the respective pokemon.

"Thanks boss." The two said in unison.

"Thank me by succeeding in the missions I assign you." Giovanni said.

"We will." The two said in unison.

"Jessie, James and Meowth, what happened during your encounter with this trainer?" Giovanni asked.

"We broke into Cerulean Gym attempting to drain the water from the pool, but the trainer rushed me and beat me up." James explained.

"Jessie twied to get the twaina owf of James, but the minute she climbed on him, she tuwened red and fainted." Meowth added.

Jessie's face began to turn red and her heart began to beat really fast as she remembered the events at the gym.

"Then we were blasted off by that blonde girl and her Slowbro." James finished.

"Damnit! Do you fucking idiots know how to do anything right?" Giovanni yelled.

"S-Sorry boss." James said as he cowered behind one of the grunts.

"I have a St. Anne scam planned out in Vermillion. I want the admins, to board that ship and change into regular clothes and prepare to steal trainer's pokemon. Take some of the grunts with you." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir." The four said in unison.

"What about the island search?" Jack asked.

"That part is on hold for the time being." Giovanni replied.

"What should we do?" Paul asked.

"I want you and Nikki to not only train your pokemon, but catch more." Giovanni ordered. "Now get going."

"Yes sir." The two left immediately.

"James and Meowth, I want you two to head to Vermillion City and dress as sailors and hand out tickets to the St. Anne." Giovanni ordered.

"Why isn't Jessie going with us?" James asked.

"I have another mission for her." Giovanni said. "Now get going."

"Yes sir." The two said in unison and darted out of the office.

"What is my mission going to be boss?" Jessie asked.

"You have a crush on that trainer, so I want you to stalk that trainer and recruit him into Team Rocket." Giovanni ordered.

"How in the hell is she suppose to pull this off?" Jack asked.

"Simple, everybody gets what they want. Jessie seduces that trainer and convinces him to join our ranks, we get Ditto back, that ex-wife of yours becomes miserable." Giovanni explained.

"What if he rejects Jessie and refuses to join the team?" Jack asked.

"He won't because no one can turn down my beauty." Jessie boasted. "And besides, as long as I can make him happy, Team Rocket will the world."

"And we will have clear access to the world he's from." Giovanni added.

"That sounds like a great plan." Jack said.

"I want you to continue planning your mission out Jack." Giovanni ordered. "You two are dismissed.

The two remaining people then left the office.

**Ash's POV.**

We made our way away from the village. I rushed ahead of the group eager to get to the next town.

"Ash, wait up!" Misty yelled chasing after Ash.

Daisy soon emulated her younger sisters actions of chasing after the boy.

"Do you even know where Vermillion City is Ash?" Daisy asked.

"No, but if I keep going forward, I'm sure we will find it soon. Then I can get my third gym badge." I said in a careless and exciting tone.

We continue to rush down the path then suddenly, we were soaked by random Water Gun attacks. Which knocked us back.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's not very nice!" Misty yelled.

"My beautiful hair." Daisy whined.

"Squirtle, squit squirt." Five Squirtle wearing sunglasses appeared and started laughing at us.

"Hey, that's not funny." Ash said.

"Squirt, squirt." One Squirtle said meaning it was funny to them.

"Pikachu, get in there with Thundershock." I ordered.

"Pikaaachuuu!" The electric type leaped into action and shot electricity from it's red sacks.

"Squirtle." The five Squirtle easily dodged the the electric type attack and rammed their heads Pikachu, performing a Skull Bash, knocking him out.

"Pikachu no!" I yelled as I ran over to my fainted electric type and picked him up.

"Looks like it's up to us Misty." Daisy said.

"Right." Misty added.

"Politoad, you're on." Daisy called out her frog pokemon.

"Staryu, go." Misty called out one of her starfish pokemon.

"Double Water Gun." The two sisters ordered in unison.

"Poli, hyaah." The two water types nodded and shot out pressurized water at the five water type opponents.

"Squirtle." Three of the Squirtle ran at the two opponets with Skull Bash, while the other two used Dig, causing both Staryu and Politoad to lose their balance.

The three Skull Bash attacks hit hard, knocking the two water types out.

"Oh no!" The two sisters said as they returned their fainted pokemon.

An Officer Jenny then showed up out of nowhere and the Squirtle escaped before they could be captured by the policewoman.

"You three, quick come with me." The officer ordered.

The three of us then went into town and Officer Jenny then brought us to the police station and healed our pokemon with the medicine she had on hand.

"The Squirtle you ran into are known as The Squirtle Squad. They were abandoned by their previous trainers, so they take out their frustrations out on people passing by." Jenny explained.

"That's sad." Misty said feeling bad for the water types.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"This has been going on for the past two weeks now." Officer Jenny replied.

"They sure have become powerful in a short time." Daisy added.

"They took out all of our pokemon with one or two hits." I said.

"I'm afraid if this continues, this town will be done for. The Squirtle Squad not only attack random trainers, but they also have been stealing food and supplies from our businesses." Jenny explained.

"What can we do if our pokemon are knocked out by one or two hits?" Daisy asked.

"The best way to do it is by battling the leader." Officer Jenny said.

"The five Squirtle are always together though." Misty said.

"The leader is the only one that attacks when they come into town here. So you will have to battle it in town instead of the route." Officer Jenny said.

"I'm going to beat that Squirtle and catch it." I said.

"First, why don't you guys go to the pokemon center." Officer Jenny suggested.

The three of us made our way out of the police station and walked down the road and we eventually made it to the pokemon center. I began to get hungry, so I rushed to the front desk where Nurse Joy was standing.

"How may I help you three?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Are there any rooms available?" Daisy asked.

"I'm afraid I only have two, so someone will have to share." Nurse Joy informed us.

"Why don't you two love birds OUCH OUCH OW!" Daisy was cut off by her younger sister kicking her in the shin really hard.

"TWO LOVE BIRDS WHAT?!" Misty yelled.

"Sorry Misty, you can't keep hiding those OOO OW OWW!" Daisy was cut off again by more kicks to the shin.

Ash was doing all he could to hold back his blushing over the possibility of sharing a room with Misty. Nurse Joy then typed in info on her computer and pulled out three card keys. Two had the same number and the other had a different number. Daisy quickly snatched the card key with a different number.

"You two love birds have fun." Daisy said as she ran off down the corridor to her room.

"Hey, you get your ass back here!" Misty yelled as she chased after her older sister.

She was too late as her older sister had already entered the room and locked the door.

"Damn it!" Misty yelled as she stomped down the corridor having a temper tantrum.

"Nurse Joy, is the dining room open?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, due to the problems going on with those Squirtle." Nurse Joy said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh bummer." I said,

I then remembered the chili my mom had made for the three of us along with some pokemon food. I made my way down the corridor and walked to the room that Misty and I would be sharing. I put the card key in the door and opened it. I then regretted doing so.

"Go away Ash!" Misty yelled.

I quickly shut the door.

"Let's go find that Squirtle." I said.

"Pika." The electric type nodded in agreement.

The two of us then left the pokemon center and walked around town. There weren't many people outside walking. I passed the town's PokeBurger and I looked inside and it looked abandoned. I passed a few other restaurants, and some shops. "I wish Quincy were here. He always knows how to fix situations." I thought to myself.

We continued to walk when suddenly, I was knocked down by a light blue blur.

"Squirt squirtle squirt." The head Squirtle with the pointy sunglasses showed up alone.

"So you want to battle again?" I asked.

"Squirtle squirt." The pokemon nodded.

"If I beat you, your friends have to leave traveling trainers alone and you can't steal anymore. Deal?" I proposed.

"Squirt." The water type nodded in agreement.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." I called out my grass type pokemon I recently received.

"Bulba." The grass type said.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle." I ordered.

The grass type began running towards the water type.

The water type shot pressurized water at the grass type, hitting it but not doing as much damage. The water type then began to run at Bulbasaur using Skull Bash.

"Bulbasaur, grab Squirtle with Vine Whip." I commanded.

The grass type then shot two dark brown vines towards the water type, grabbing it.

"Now, shoot Razor Leaf at it." I ordered.

The grass type then shot razor sharp leaves at the water type, hitting it hard.

The water type then got back up. But was panting.

I decided to try and catch it. "Go pokeball." I threw the ball and a red energy enveloped the pokemon.

The ball wiggled once, twice, but the Squirtle broke out of the pokeball.

Squirtle then ran towards Bulbasaur with another Skull Bash.

"Bulbasaur, go all out and meet it with Tackle." I ordered.

The two pokemon ran towards each other and suddenly, they both collided causing a huge dust cloud to erupt. After a few minutes, the cloud disappeared showing a swirly eyed Squirtle.

"Now's my chance. Go pokeball." I said as I threw the pokeball.

The Squirtle was again enveloped in red energy. The ball wiggled three times and the ping sound was heard signifying the catch. I ran over to the pokeball and grabbed it.

"Alright, I just caught a Squirtle." I said as I did my anime pose.

I then let Squirtle out and healed him and Bulbasaur with some of the medicines Officer Jenny gave us.

"Squirtle, we had a deal." I said.

"Squirt squirtle." The water type called it's four companions and they all appeared.

We then walked to the police station and entered the building where Officer Jenny was sitting at her desk working on some documents.

"Officer Jenny, the Squirtle have something to say to you." I said.

"Do you mean?" Officer Jenny couldn't believe it.

"Yup. I caught the leader of the Squirtle Squad." I said.

"Squirt squirtle, squirt squirt." The five water types apologized in their language.

"It's okay Squirtle." Officer Jenny said. "How would you other four like to become the town's bodyguards?"

"Squirtle!" The four accepted in unison.

"Great. You can stay here tonight." Officer Jenny said. "And Ash, thank you so much."

"Not a problem." I said.

I then returned Bulbasaur and Squirtle to their pokeballs and I left the police station. I made my way back to the pokemon center. I then walked back down the corridor to my room to see if it was safe to enter.

I opened the door only to get the same response as earlier, so I closed the door.

"Let's go to Daisy's room Pikachu." I said.

"Pika." The electric type nodded.

Pikachu and I made our way down the corridor to where Daisy's room was. I knocked on the door.

"Misty, if you're going to hit me then go away." Daisy yelled through the door.

"Daisy, it's me Ash." I responded.

"Oh sorry Ash, just a minute." Daisy responded as she walked to the door and opened it. "Come on in."

"Alright." I said as Pikachu and I entered the room.

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and I healed Fearow and Mr. Mime from our recent battle and returned them to their pokeballs. We then continued on our way.

"You are a great battler Quincy." Delia said.

"Thanks D. I enjoyed teaming with you for the first time." I said.

"My Mr. Mime needs some work though." Delia said.

"He will get there. He's a defense based pokemon, so once our pokemon rest up, we can practice." I said.

"I would like that." Delia said.

We continued to walk even further down the road when suddenly, a small duck like pokemon stopped us holding a stick.

"Hey, that's a Farfetch'd." I said. "I'm going to catch it."

I readied a pokeball when suddenly, "OW OW OW." Delia began to bend my pinky back really hard.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my right pinky.

"Young man, I'm your woman! You already have a flying type and I need more pokemon." Delia said in her stern voice.

"But D, that Farfetch'd seems really OUCH OUCH OUCH!" I was cut off by Delia bending my pinky even further to the point where I was on my knees.

"No buts! I'm catching this Farfetch'd." Delia yelled. "For that, you're buying me ice cream when we get to the next town! Got it? Good.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

The Farfetch'd seem to just want to join up and not battle.

"Let's see who Farfetch'd want as it's trainer." I suggested.

"That's fine by me." Delia replied. "Well each call it's name while holding a berry and whoever it goes to is it's trainer."

We each called the flying type and we each held out a berry. The pokemon looked confused as to who it wanted to go with. It made a step towards me, then a step towards Delia. Then, all of a sudden the pokemon ran towards Delia, unhooked a pokeball and captured itself.

"Damn it." I said.

"Oh cheer up." Delia said. "I need the training anyways."

"Yeah, your right." I said. "Sorry for arguing with you over it."

"It's fine sweetie." Delia said and came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ready to continue on?" I asked.

"Yes I am." Delia replied.

We linked hands again and continued on our way down the road. After walking for another half an hour, we reached a mountainous area. We then walked further up the mountan and we came across a sign that read *Char Kingdom*.

"So this must be where wild Charmander live." I wondered.

"Maybe, let's enter." Delia said.

We entered the kingdom and surely enough, there were several Charmander in the kingdom. The kingdom had it's own lake for the Charmander to drink from. There were caves for the Charmander to sleep, and plenty of trees capable of growing berries, but the trees had none. The Charmander also seemed to be uptight about something. There were also Charmeleon living in the kingdom. Several Charmander and Charmeleon also appeared to be injured and weak.

We made our way further into the kingdom. We walked down the grassy portion of the kingdom and we reached what looked like the cave of the king and queen of the kingdom. There were two caves bigger than the other caves and beside the two bigger caves stood two lit torches on each side and to the far right of the caves were a double stone throne like perch for both the king and queen to call town meetings.

After about ten minutes, two orange dragon like pokemon appeared and they did not look happy at all. Following them were two much bigger versions of the two.

"That must be the prince, princess, king and queen." Delia wondered.

"I think you're right." I replied. "They don't seem happy with us being here."

The two bigger pokemon perched themselves in the middle, while the two smaller dragons went back into their cave.

"Ruure ror?" The bigger of the two asked.

"Ro rur ror." The other dragon said.

"Kirlia, come out and interpret what these Charizard are saying." I called out my talking pokemon.

"Sure thing Quincy." Kirlia responded.

"Ror, rur roar?" The king asked again.

"The king is asking what are we doing here?" Kirlia interpreted.

"We were just passing by on our journey." I said.

"Rur rur raur?" The queen questioned.

"The queen wonders how do they know we're not here to add harm to their kingdom." Kirlia interpreted again.

"We're not here to hurt your kingdom. Honest." Delia said.

"Raur rur ro ru raur." The king explained.

"He's saying that recently the kingdom has been invaded by an outsider Charmander. This Charmander has stolen all of our berries, beaten up most of the Charmander and Charmeleon here. Even us four Charizard was beat by that thing." Kirlia interpreted.

"Do you know where that Charmander might be at now?" I asked.

"Rar ur rur raur." The king said.

"He's saying that it will be here in about an hour. It always comes around this time to steal more food and beat up the members of this kingdom." Kirlia interpreted.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"I am going to battle that Charmander and catch it. Once Charmander is caught, we're going to need Bellossom to use Rain Dance and Sunny Day to speed up the growth of new berries for the kingdom residents." I explained.

"That's actually a great idea." Delia added.

"But now, we need to prepare for Charmander." Kirlia said.

"Rur rar ur raur." The queen chimed in.

"She's saying that if you can beat that Charmander, we will fly you to wherever you want to go." Kirlia interpreted.

"Alright then. I'm going to prepare." I said.

I thought over which pokemon that could beat that Charmander. After several minutes of thinking, Kirlia tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is it Kirlia?" I asked.

"Count me in on that battle." Kirlia offered.

"Alright, you're in then." I replied.

"Good." Kirlia said.

I then made my final choices on who I would use to battle. Delia and I made our way to where the Charmander would arrive at. After about forty minutes of waiting, an unusually colored Charmander showed up. This Charmander was colored a very dark smoke grey color, he had red eyes instead of blue eyes, the flame on it's tail was purple instead of the regular color, and it's underbelly was the same cream color as a normal Charmander. This Charmander was even different from a regular shiny Charmander.

"Char charmander." The fire type said in a fierce tone.

"Kirlia, let's take care of business." I said and my psychic type hovered into action.

"You will pay for what you've done to this kingdom." Kirlia said.

"Kirlia, grab it with Psychic and throw it against the ground." I ordered.

Kirlia attempted to grab the Charmander, but for some reason just as she grabbec it, Charmander shot out a Flamethrower, hitting my pokemon hard.

"Ow, that hurts you little bastard." Kirlia said.

"Try a Psybeam Kirlia." I ordered.

Kirlia then shot out a colorful beam at Charmander, but it easily dodged the attack and it's claws turned green and it leaped at Kirlia, striking her with Dragon Claw.

"That thing is too strong." Kirlia said.

"Use Heal Pulse on yourself then use Light Screen." I ordered.

Kirlia then shot pink pulsating energy at herself healing some of her strength then she formed a yellow wall.

Charmander then turned it's claws black and lunged towards Kirlia with Night Slash.

"Kirlia, quick dodge that attack." I yelled.

The psychic type tried moving out of the way, but Charmander changed it's direction and struck Kirlia hard knocking her down and she became swirly eyed.

"I'm sorry I failed." Kirlia said weakly.

"You tried your best Kirlia, so don't be hard on yourself." I said.

"I'll take Kirlia and heal her." Delia said.

"Thanks D." I said.

"Nidorino, let's take care of business." I called out my shiny poison type.

"Nido." My poison type said.

"Nidorino, hit Charmander with Mega Horn." I ordered.

Nidorino ran towards the fire type with his horn turned a yellow color and before it could strike, Charmander dodged the attack and shot out a Flamethrower, knocking the poison type out and he became swirly eyed.

"Nidorino!" I yelled. " You did good. Return and take a break.

Charmander wasn't even breaking a sweat and it already took out two of my pokemon with ease.

"Octillery, let's take care of business." I called out my starter.

"Oct." The water type said.

"Octillery, blind that thing with Octazooka." I ordered.

The water type then shot a blob of ink mixed with water at the fire type, but this time the fire type jumped into the water and began swimming around.

"No way! Charmander are not suppose to be immune to water." Delia said.

"Octillery, get into that water and use Headbutt to knock that thing back on land." I ordered.

Octillery then used his tentacles to jump into the water. He then began chasing after the fire type and he managed to hide underwater then he landed a hit on the fire type, knocking it into the air and it landed back on land.

"Awsome job Octillery, now jump at it and use Constrict." I ordered.

Octillery jumped out of the lake and was headed towards the fire type. But the fire type had other plans. It turned it's right fist into fire and it connected with a powerful Fire Punch, knocking the water type back into the water.

"Octillery, can you still fight?" I asked.

"Oct." The water type nodded.

"Good, use Water Pulse." I ordered.

Octillery then shot pulsating water at Charmander, but the fire type shot a Flamethrower that easily went through the water type attack striking Octillery which made him swirly eyed.

"Octillery no." I said as I went over to my fainted starter." You kicked ass out there. Take a rest now."

I returned my water type and began to think on who else I could use against this thing.

"Come on Q, I know you can do this." Delia cheered me on.

I then got a huge spirit boost from my girlfriend encouraging me.

"Fearow, let's take care of business." I let out my newly evolved flying type.

"Row." The flying type squawked.

"Fearow, use Drill Peck." I ordered.

The flying type turned her beak into a drill and flew towards the fire type. The Charmander prepared to attack with Flamethrower, but this time it wasn't going to happen.

"Fearow, dodge it with Aerial Ace then switch to Drill Run." I ordered.

The fire type missed it's mark due to Fearow disappearing from Aerial Ace. Seconds later, Fearow reappeared with her beak in a darker colored drill and she struck Charmander hard, sending it flying in the air.

"Now hit it with Drill Peck." I ordered.

The flying type then flew up at the fire type with her beak back to the normal colored drill. Just as she was about to strike her opponent, Charmander turned it's claws green again and struck Fearow just as it was hit with Drill Peck, causing a dust cloud to erupt. About a few minutes later, the dust cleared and both pokemon were panting hard. I needed to end this now.

"Fearow, let's wrap this up with Steel Wing." I ordered.

Fearow turned her wings metallic and flew towards the fire type while at the same time Charmander turned it's claws black again and leapt into the air and the two moves collided again, causing another dust cloud to appear. Minutes later, a barely standing Fearow stood over a swirly eyed Charmander.

"Pokeball go." I said as I threw an empty pokeball.

Charmander was enveloped into red energy and sucked into the ball. It wiggled three times then pinged, signifying the catch. I then picked up the pokemon and hooked it to my belt.

"Sweetie, you did it." Delia cheered as she ran over to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"That was one hell of a battle between Fearow and Charmander." Kirlia said.

"Char, charmeleon, roar rur ur!" The whole kingdom cheered over my victory.

We then made our way over to the trees with no berries on then. And this time it was Delia's turn to do her work.

"Bellossom, come on out." Delia let out her grass type.

"Bell." The grass type said.

"Bellossom, use Rain Dance on the berry trees." Delia ordered.

The grass type then hovered above the trees and caused rain clouds to form and rain began to come down on the trees until the rain faded.

"Now, use Sunny Day." Delia ordered.

Bellossom then shot an energy into the air, causing the sun to become brighter and the rain water dried up.

Delia repeated the process several times until suddenly, berries began to grow again and after four more rounds of Rain Dance and Sunny Day, the new berries were ready to be picked.

"You did it D!" I cheered as I hugged my woman and gave her a kiss.

"Charmander, meleon, rour rur raur." The kingdom was overjoyed at what had occurred.

We then were invited back to the town square where the king and queen had a ceremony for us that made us honorary royal members for the day.

To the far left stood Prince Charizard, to his left stood the king, to the king's left stood me, to my left stood Delia, to her right stood the queen, and to the right of her was princess Charizard. The four Charizard then shot a Flamethrower in the air simultaneously, signifying we were now apart of the kingdom. Delia and I shared a kiss as the four Charizard shot out another simultaneous Flamethrower. Kirlia had my PokeMobile and took a picture of us.

**That's it for chapter 15.**

**Team Rocket began to plot even more plans, Ash actually earned a pokemon for a change. Delia got a Farfetch'd. Quincy and Delia saved the Char Kingdom.**

**What will happen next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys?**

**Find out next time.**

**Stay tuned for the one month anniversary special later today.**


	16. Baggage, Stalker girl, You're Krabby

**Deep conversations, Stalker chick, You're so Krabby, Oakin it**

**Hello everybody. Here is the one month anniversary bonus I promised. Sorry it's coming late, but when I uploaded it earlier it only updated the chapter and not the amount of time it was last updated in.  
**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Kirlia (female) *talking* Psychic, Wake Up Slap, Light Screen, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Psybeam**

**Cleffa (female) Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss**

**Pichu (male) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder Wave**

**Charmander (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Slash**

**Inactive List:**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

We residents of the kingdom celebrated our deed and once we were done, Kirlia handed me back my PokeMobile. Delia and I took a look at the picture the psychic type took of us. I saved it as my background photo.

"Rur raur ror rur?" The king asked.

"He's asking if we're ready to go. He also wants to know where to." Kirlia interpreted.

"Yes, we're ready." I said.

"We would like to go to Vermillion City please." Delia added.

I then hopped onto King Charizard's back. Then I reached out and helped Delia up and she climbed on and Kirlia got onto Queen Charizard's back. Once we were all situated, the Charizard began to ascend into the air. We got further into the air and the kingdom became less visable. I could see Cerulean City in the far distance along with the village we stayed at the previous night.

We then took off and Delia wrapped her arms around my waist so that she wouldn't fall off and she rested her head on my back. The king and queen flew side by side leading the way with the prince and princess flying behind. On the ground behind the prince and princess were the Charmeleon, and bringing up the rear were the Charmander.

The wind was calm and it was still bright as day outside. We kept flying as the kingdom was no longer visible. I could see the trees and all the bodies of water with all the water pokemon swimming freely. Flocks of Pidgey and Pidgeotto could be seen.

"This is so much fun." Delia said.

"I know. I didn't think I would ever be riding a Charizard this early in my journey." I replied.

"I could just stay here forever." Delia said.

"How are you liking the ride Kirlia?" I asked.

"I'm having a blast." Kirlia replied.

Delia was so comfortable that she ended up falling asleep. I didn't bother waking her up either. We had been flying for quite sometime and Delia began to wake up again.

"You must have been tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything that happened back there took a lot of energy out of me." Delia replied.

A city that looked like some sort central point for boats came into view. The Charizard began to descend towards the ground and after a few minutes, the Charizard landed on the outskirts of the city. The sign read *Welcome to Vermillion City*. Delia and I climbed off of Charizard and Kirlia hovered off of her's.

"Thanks so much Charizard." We thanked the kingdom in unison.

"Rur raur." The two leaders spoke in unison.

"Their saying no problem." Kirlia interpreted.

We then waved one last goodbye to the kingdom. The Charizard then began to ascend back into the air with the king and queen leading the way again. The Charizard, Charmeleon, and Charmander all proceeded to make their way back to their kingdom.

"I'm going to miss them." Delia said.

"I'm sure we're going to see them again someday." I said.

We then made our way into Vermillion City. We walked down the road and we located the pokemon center. We entered the building and immediately went to Nurse Joy's counter.

"How may I help you two?" Nurse Joy asked.

"A room and our pokemon healed please." I said.

"Sure." Nurse Joy said.

I did the drill of handing the nurse my pokedex and I returned Kirlia to her pokeball. Delia and I handed the nurse our pokeballs for healing.

"Please wait in the waiting area." Nurse Joy said.

We both went to the waiting area to wait for the room keys and our pokemon to be healed. We were completely unaware that a certain female Rocket was spying on us.

After about ten minutes, the nurse called us up to the counter. We then made our way to the counter to get our keys and pokemon.

"Your pokemon are all healed and you'll be in room 6." The nurse said.

We took the pokeballs and clipped them onto our belts and and took the room keys. We then made our way down the corridor that led to our room. Once we entered the room, we put our belongings on the counter and we sat on the bed.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I just want to rest for a bit." Delia replied. "It's been a long day."

"Good point. I could use a nap." I admitted my tiredness.

"Sounds like a plan." Delia added.

"I'll set the alarm for a half an hour." I said.

"Okay." Delia said.

I set the alarm provided by the pokemon center to wake us up in a half an hour. We then laid on the bed next to each other.

"See you in a little bit sweetie." Delia said as she kissed me on the lips.

We then both were fast asleep.

**Jessie's POV.**

**Phone Activated.**

"Boss, I've located the trainer and his girlfriend." I said over the phone.

"Good. Now keep following them." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied.

**Phone Deactivated.**

I then crept on the outside of the pokemon center and looked in every window to figure out which one that trainer is staying in. After awhile of searching the outside of rooms twice, I had finally found the person I was looking for.

"You will be mine." I said to myself.

I then took a picture of the sleeping trainer, but cut out the part with the girlfriend and placed it into my pocket. I then went inside the pokemon center and snuck down the corridor and picked the lock to the trainer's room and hid inside one of the closets.

**Prof. Oak's POV.**

"So what's the condition on Officer Jenny?" I asked.

"Her ribs are severly broken." Nurse Joy said. "It's going to take several months for her to recover."

"Whoever did this will be found and taken care of immediately." The head Jenny said in an angry tone.

"What should we do about Pallet's police station?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to have Viridian's police force and Pallet's combine until Pallet's Jenny recovers." The head Jenny said.

I then realized what I needed to do. I almost forgot that I had fired Lucas and that I wanted him out of my lab.

"Alakazam, get that room key from Lucas, then use Teleport to get him to the lab." I whispered so no one could hear me.

The psychic type immediately grabbed the key and used Teleport faster than anybody could notice what had happened.

"That will teach him to tell me to get over Delia." I thought to myself.

"I need to get going and alert the other Jenny's on this matter." The head officer said. "I will be back in a few days to check on her."

"Alright. You have a safe trip officer." Nurse Joy said.

The head Jenny then left the pokemon center. I then returned the room key to the nurse.

"My assistant had somewhere to be, so he won't be needing this." I said.

"Alright." Nurse Joy said as she took the key from me.

Alakazam and I then left the pokemon center and I decided to begin my hunt for Delia and win her over.

"Alakazam, use your powers to track down Delia." I ordered.

"Kazam." The pokemon nodded and used it's powers. Then it used Teleport.

We ended up in a location called Porta Vista.

"Why did you bring us here Alakazam?" I asked.

"Kazam, ala." The pokemon said.

"She's going to be here in the future and I should wait?" I asked.

"Kazam." The psychic type nodded.

"Alright, I'll trust you then." I said.

We then made our way to a pokemon center so that we could rest up.

**Ash's POV.**

I entered the room. Daisy offered me a seat and I sat down.

"Ash, can I talk to you about something personal?" Daisy asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"About Misty." Daisy replied.

"What about her?" I asked.

"The whole violent rage thing when people bring up you and her being together." Daisy said.

"I am curious about that." I said.

"You remember back in Cerulean when my sisters and I were being mean to you and Misty?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, I remember." I replied.

"Well, the reason for her outbursts is back when she was younger, she liked a boy her age and no one liked this boy." Daisy said.

"What happened with this boy?" I asked.

"Well, she brought the boy home one day and my sisters and I didn't like him and we teased the two like no tomorrow. Then, the next day her peers at school didn't like that she liked him, so she was forced to cut contact with him." Daisy explained further.

"That's really sad." I said.

"I just want her to be happy and not be ashamed of liking a guy. I know you don't know what that stuff is, so I'm not going to bore you." Daisy said.

"I don't even know what it means to like a girl like that." I admitted.

"I know you do, but you'll have to learn from another guy." Daisy said. "I really feal bad for all of the teasing, but that's the only way I know how to do things."

"I'm sure you'll learn eventually." I said. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika." The electric type nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you two, that means a lot." Daisy said.

"On a brighter note, I caught the leader of that Squirtle gang." I said.

"Really?! That's great Ash." Daisy said.

"Thanks, now let's say we eat that chili my mom made us?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Daisy agreed.

I opened my bag and pulled out two containers and handed one of them to Daisy and gave her a spoon.

"Thank you." Daisy said.

"No problem." I said.

I then gave Pikachu some pokemon food to chow on. We then opened the containers of chili and began to eat.

"Wow! Your mom is a excellent cook." Daisy said.

"That's why I have such a huge appetite." I said.

We finished off our meal and cleaned the containers.

"Hey want to go for a walk?" I offered.

"Sure, why not." Daisy said.

"Let's go Pikachu." I said.

"Pipikachu." The electric type said.

We left the room and walked down the corridor that led to the lobby. We then walked outside in the now safe town. We passed several houses and businesses that were now opened for business and we continued to walk and we came across a beach area. We explored the area and something pinched the back of my leg.

"Ow." I said.

"What's wrong Ash?" Daisy asked.

"Something bit the back of my leg." I said.

We turned around around to see a small crab like pokemon standing behind us. It seemed friendly and wanted to come with us. Before any of us could do anything, it walked to an empty pokeball on my belt, pressed the button and caught itself. When the capture was complete however, the pokeball disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have more than six pokemon, so Krabby was sent back to Oak's lab." Daisy said.

"Oh, I forgot." I said.

"Let's head back to the pokemon center." Daisy suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." I agreed.

We left the beach and walked to the pokemon center. We went back to Daisy's room because I wasn't sure if I was even allowed in my own room yet.

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and I woke up to the sound of the alarm and I shut it off. We got up and before we could decide on what to do next, we heard a noise come from our closet.

"Who's there?" Delia asked.

"Whoever's hiding in our room, come out and get your neck broken." I said.

The sound faded and no one moved, then I figured there would be one way to find out who was hiding. I walked to the closet and flung the door open, and before I could react, I was jumped on and groped and kissed violently.

"Get the fuck off of me you crazy bitch." I demanded.

"No, you're going to spend the rest of your life with me and join Team Rocket." Jessie said.

"You get the fuck off of my boyfriend!" Delia yelled.

I tried to get the red-head off of me, but she had a tight grip on me. Delia had had enough and grabbed her by the hair and started throwing her head against the closet door, causing her to get dizzy and lose her grip of me.

"I'll let you take the trash out." I offered.

"My pleasure." Delia said.

Delia then grabbed the dazed red-head and I opened the door and Delia dragged her out of our room.

"And stay out!" Delia yelled and slammed the door.

"That was fucked up." I said.

"Thanks for picking me over that chick." Delia said.

"No problem." I replied.

"By the way, you still owe me that ice cream." Delia said.

"I haven't forgotten." I said.

"Then let's go." Delia said.

We exited the room where Jessie was still laying in the hallway and Delia didn't hesitate to kick the woman one last time before we made our way down the corridor. That led to the lobby. We exited the pokemon center. We made our way down the the road and we came across an ice cream shop and we entered the shop. There were several flavors listed from single flavors to combo flavors.

"What kind are you going to have D?" I asked.

"I'm going to have the rawst berry and occa berry chocolate combo." Delia said. "What about you?"

"I'm going to have the peanut butter and occa berry chocolate combo." I replied.

We walked to the counter and placed our orders. I gave the clerk the right amount of PokeDollars and we sat down at a table for two. Delia's ice cream was a combo swirl type single cone with chocolate and rawst berry pieces. My cone was a single cone with chocolate and peanut butter swirl.

"What made you get the chocolate and peanut butter combo?" Delia asked.

"I got it because it reminded me of one of my favorite snacks back in my world." I said.

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"It's a candy called Reese's Peanut Butter Cups." I said.

"I see." Delia said.

We began to slowly eat our ice cream and we tasted each others ice cream.

"This ice cream is really good." I said.

"It's made from the best MooMoo Milk." Delia said.

We finished our ice cream and threw away our trash. We then made our way to the exit and made our way down the road to the pokemon center. We entered the building and walked down the corridor and entered our room. We checked every nook and cranny to make sure Jessie wasn't hiding in our room.

"I'm going to let my pokemon out so that they can play in the other room." I said.

"I'll do the same and make them some pokemon food for them to eat." Delia said.

We let our pokeomon out and took them to their room.

**Misty's POV.**

I had been sitting in my room by myself for the longest time. I needed someone to talk to. The two people I could trust the most were no longer traveling with us. I decided to give them a call to get advice. I left my room and walked down the corridor and made my way to the lobby. I then walked to where the video phones were situated. I then sat down and dialed a number.

**Video Phone Activated.**

"Hello?" Quincy asked.

"Can I please talk to Delia?" I asked.

"Sure." Quincy said and handed the phone off.

"What is is Misty?" Delia asked.

"I need some advice." I said.

"On what?" Delia asked.

"The whole Ash and I situation." I said.

"What do you need to know?" Delia asked.

"I need help on how to deal with people teasing me about Ash and I." I said. "Every time someone brings it up, it brings up I start to remember my past and I lash out."

"What happened in your past?" Delia asked.

I explained to Delia what had happened when I was younger.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Misty." Delia said. "So do you like Ash though?"

"Yes I do, but I just don't want to go through that experience again." I said.

"I tell you what, when you three reach Vermillion City, I'll talk to the others about it. Also we can have some girl time when you three come." Delia said.

"I would like that." I said.

"What happened that you got upset this time?" Delia asked.

"Daisy was teasing me about sharing a room with Ash and I began kicking her." I said.

"I'll definitely make sure to have a one on one with her as well." Delia said.

"Thanks Delia." I said.

"You're very welcome. Now you get something to eat and get some rest." Delia said.

'I will. Bye Delia." I said.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

I made my way back down the corridor and entered my room. Once inside, I opened my bag and pulled out the container of chili. I ate the chili and then I laid down on the to rest for a little while.

**That's it for chapter 16 the one month anniversary special.**

**The reason for this chapter being so short is because I originally planned to combine this one with chapter 15.**

**Well, let's recap. Delia and Quincy were flown to Vermillion via the Char Kingdom's king and queen. Ash gets a Krabby. Jessie begins stalking and trying to woo our main character. Oak learns Delia's future whereabouts and is now waiting for her.**

**What will happen next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys?**

**Find out next time.**


	17. New love, Sticking round, Hello again

**Patching up, I'm not leaving Growing up, We meet again**

**Well, I know the last chapter wasn't much, so I'm going to try to make each chapter the same length from now on. I know I've said this before, but I really could use some suggestions on what you guys want to see happen in this story. I will also be slowing down the updates from now on so that I can plan out each chapter. If you want to submit human OC's, go ahead and PM me and we can discuss it there. For the silent readers, thank you again for reading the story.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Kirlia (female) *talking* Psychic, Wake Up Slap, Light Screen, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Psybeam**

**Cleffa (female) Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss**

**Pichu (male) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder Wave**

**Charmander (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Slash**

**Inactive List:**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Lucas's POV.**

I finally collected myself after being suddenly transported from Viridian City back to my former boss's lab. I left the lab area and made my upstairs to my bedroom to pack my belongings. Once in the bedroom, I pulled out my empty suitcase and began emptying my dresser, filling the suitcases. I then proceeded to the closet and placed my belongings from there in anther suitcase. I unmade my bed and put the dirty bedding in a separate bag than my clean clothes. Once I was done packing everything in the bedroom, I proceeded to the bathroom to retrieve my belongings from there.

I had finally finished packing and was on my way out the door, but was caught off guard when I heard a noise coming from the lab.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I didn't get a response, so I made my way to the lab, and I discovered new pokemon being transported to the lab. One of the pokemon let itself out of it's pokeball.

"Koo ki koo ki." Krabby said.

"Ah, so you're the one I heard." I said.

"Ki koo." Krabby nodded.

I went over to the computer to see who the Krabby belonged to. I looked up the trainer's information, then I looked up the info on the other pokeballs that came in. I then let the other pokemon out of their pokeballs and fed them. There was a Nidorina, a Golbat, and two Doduo.

After feeding the pokemon, I returned them to their pokeballs and went back to the lab, but before I could do anything else, the video phone began to ring and I made my way over to answer it.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Ash appeared on the screen with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Hi Lucas, is Prof, Oak there?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid not." I replied. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Did my Krabby made it there safely?" Ash asked.

"Yes, your Krabby made it here. I just fed it." I told the trainer.

"Thank you. Do you know when Prof. Oak will be back?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure, we had an argument regarding your mother, so he fired me and now he's off to find your mother." I explained to the trainer.

"If Prof. Oak is gone and you fired, what will happen with all of my pokemon that are sent there?" Ash asked in a now worried tone.

"I don't know what to tell you Ash. I'm really sorry." I said feeling bad about the situation at hand.

"I know it's not your fault, so I don't blame you." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." I said.

"Well, I am going to let you go." Ash said.

"Alright Ash, be safe." I said.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

I got up from the phone area and walked back through the living room area where my belongings were still situated. I opened the front door and grabbed my belongings and made my way outside and shut the door behind me and locked it. I walked down the brick steps that led to the dirt path. I began to walk further away from the lab and I passed several houses and the PokeMart that was now fully repaired and back in business. I passed the last of the houses and made my way to the outskirts of town. I made my way on to route 1 to wait for the bus.

While I was waiting, I began to remember everything that had happened recently. Then I remember my phone conversation with Ash. I turned around and took one last look at Pallet Town. Then, an idea popped into my mind.

"I'm not leaving. Trainers are relying on someone to be there to not only care for their pokemon not currently in their parties, but also to have their teams rotated when needed." I said out loud.

I then grabbed my belongings and made my way back into Pallet Town. I walked back towards the lab and made my way back up the brick steps and I picked the lock, opened the door and retrieved my key. I shut the door behind me and I went back upstairs and I unpacked.

"I don't care what Prof. Oak thinks about this. I have just as much knowledge as he does to take over and hire my own assistant." I thought to myself.

**Misty's POV.**

I got up from my bed and I decided to go and apologize to Ash and Daisy or how I've been acting. I walked down the corridor towards Daisy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Daisy asked through the door.

"It's Misty." I replied.

"It's open." Daisy said.

I entered the room and there was Ash and Pikachu sitting on the bed next to Daisy. I walked further into the room and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"So what's up Misty?" Ash asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting." I said.

"It's fine Misty." Daisy said. "I wasn't trying to be mean."

"I know." I said. "Ash, I don't mind sharing a room with you."

"Alright." Ash said. "Have you eaten yet Misty?"

"Yeah, I had the chili your mom made." I replied.

"How did you like it?" Ash asked.

"It was amazing. Your mom is a great cook." I said.

"I hope your mom cooks us something good in Vermillion City." Daisy said.

"I'm sure she will." Ash said.

"So what did you guys do while I was alone?" I asked.

"I caught the leader of the Squirtle Squad, then Daisy and I went for a walk on the beach and I caught a Krabby." Ash said.

I got a bit jealous over my sister taking a walk with ash and I began clenching my fist.

"Chill out Misty. I don't like him like that." Daisy said noticing my body language.

I then calmed down from what my sister had just said.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Daisy asked.

"Actually, can I talk to you alone Daisy?" I asked.

"Sure." Daisy replied.

Ash and Pikachu got up and left the room.

"What did you want to talk about Misty?" Daisy asked.

"I was wondering how do I get Ash to notice that I like him." I said.

"That one is going to be a tough one." Daisy said. "See, Ash is really dense and has no concept of what love is."

"Is that why he had that dumbass look when Melanie kissed him?" I asked.

"Yeah that's why." Daisy replied. "That's why it's going to take more than just me to get through Ash's thick head."

"Haha, now I understand." I said.

"Did you talk to anyone else about this?" Daisy asked.

"I talked to Delia a little while ago and it really helped me with not lashing out at people." I said.

"That's good." Daisy said. "I think if anybody can get through to him it's Quincy."

"Back in Cerulean when Ash and I met Quincy, I was still demanding repayment of my bike, but Quincy had a talk with Ash and I." I said.

"Then what happened?" Daisy asked.

"Quincy brought me back to reality that I shouldn't hold it against Ash because all he was doing helping his injured Pikachu." I explained further.

"Go on." Daisy said totally focused on the conversation.

"Quincy didn't let him completely off the hook, so he gave him three choices. The first one was that he would tape a piece of paper to Ash's back with his mom's rules and have him walk around the city. The second choice was for Ash to take me out to dinner. The last choice was to beat Quincy in a battle and he gets off free or if he lost, Quincy would get to pick one of the first two options and he breeds his Ditto and Ash's Pikachu." I explained to my sister.

"So Ash lost and Quincy now has a Pichu as a result." Daisy figured out. "But what did Ash have to do for the other option?"

"He was suppose to take me out to dinner, but that whole mess with your sisters happened, so Quincy gave Ash a break." I told my sister.

"Wow, just think what could have been had I not been mean." Daisy said putting her head down.

"Don't feel bad Daisy. I bet he would try to take me to PokeBurger." I said.

"Haha. I wouldn't put it past him." Daisy said.

"So, is there anyone you like?" I asked.

"The only guy I like is Quincy, but I would never intrude in his relationship with Delia." Daisy admitted.

"I did notice that you two hit it off quite well back in Cerulean." I added.

"I have one idea that my get Ash's attention." Daisy said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Shower him with hugs, kisses and hickeys then run off and hide." Daisy said. "That will make him chase you like crazy. And if not, then he's dumber than a Rhyhorn."

"I think I'll actually do that. It would be fun having Ash begging for me." I said.

"That's the spirit." Daisy said. "Now get out of here and do your thing. Here's a spare key so that you can hide in here."

"Thanks Daisy." I said and took the key.

I got up and left the room to go find Ash.

**Ash's POV.**

I went into my room to relax. I thought about the events of the day from getting Charmander, Squirtle and Krabby to learning that Prof. Oak left his lab to go find my mom.

I turned the t.v on to see if there was anything good on to watch. I flipped through several channels, then I stopped at the news channel.

A Breaking News banner flashed at the bottom of the screen.

_"We have breaking news reporting live from Celedon City where the head Officer Jenny will have a press conference shortly." The news reporter said._

The lead Jenny made her way to the podium and grabbed a microphone. There were several media reporters with cameras taking pictures of the policewoman.

_"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to inform you of a tragic attack on one of my own Officer Jenny's. Earlier today, the Officer Jenny of Pallet Town was discovered severly beaten and unconscious in her office with her pokemon stolen. She was then rushed to Viridian's pokemon center to recover. In wake of her absence, I will be having both Viridian and Pewter City's Jenny share Pallet's duties until she recovers. The Jenny's will also be going through extra training to prepare better for possible future attacks. That will be all. Thank you."_

The policewoman left the podium and and retreated back into her building.

I then shut the t.v off and I couldn't believe everything that's been going on in my hometime. First, Prof. Oak loses it and destroys the local PokeMart and goes AWOL, then he fires Lucas over the same situation. Now he's abandoning his job to look for my mom. The local Officer Jenny get brutally attacked.

I lost my train of thought by the door opening up. Misty had come into the room and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked.

I told Misty the recent events of Pallet town.

"I'm sure that Officer Jenny will be just fine. As far as Prof. Oak goes, he needs to just realize his dick is to small and shriveled and he should just start fucking the mop in his kitchen." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty. I needed that." I said.

Before I could say anything else, Misty jumped on me and began kissing me all over and sucked and bit both sides of my neck, leaving red marks. Then, she ran out of the room.

My face began to turn red and a pyramid began to form. My heart began to beat like no tomorrow.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked Pikachu.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said in an I don't know tone.

I just sat there not knowing what to do.

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and I sat cuddled on the bed, then I got a message on my PokeMobile telling me to call Prof. Oak.

"What do you think it's about?" Delia asked.

"I have no clue." I replied.

"Whatever it's about, I do not want to talk to him." Delia said.

"Don't worry, I really don't want to call him, but I will make it quick." I said.

I scrolled down my contacts, which consisted of five people. I hit Oak's name and the phone began to ring.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

The person that appeared on the screen was not Prof. Oak.

"Hi Quincy, what do you need?" Lucas asked.

"I just got a message on my phone telling me to call Prof. Oak." I said.

"That was me that sent that message." Lucas said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I wanted to inform you and Delia that Prof. Oak set out to look for Delia." Lucas said. "He also fired me, but I'm not leaving because these pokemon need to be taken care of and I'm going to take over and prove that I am fit to be this region's professor."

"Don't worry Lucas, Delia and I both have pokemon to protect us." I said.

"When did he leave?" Delia asked.

"He left after we rushed Officer Jenny to the Viridian pokemon center." Lucas said.

Lucas then explained what had led to his firing and finding the policewoman injured.

"I also noticed you have one of those devices that allow you to keep all of your pokemon with you." Lucas said.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, don't worry. I know you have a good reason for having it." Lucas said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to have your spare pokemon transferred to the lab or continue doing things the way you're doing them now."

"I'm going to continue to use the device." I said.

"That's fine. Delia, I already informed Ash about what's been going on as well." Lucas said.

"Thanks for letting me know." Delia replied.

"Well, I'm going to let you two go for now." Lucas said.

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Let me make us some dinner and we can discuss it then." Delia suggested.

"That's a good idea." I added.

"Does topo berry soup sound alright?" Delia asked.

"What is a topo berry?" I asked.

Delia took out the berry and showed it to me.

"Oh, that looks like a potato." I said. "Sure, sounds good."

"Alright." Delia said.

"Can I help?" I offered.

"Sure. I would appreciate that." Delia said.

We made our way into the kitchen. We washed our hands. I cut the topo berries and cut the cheese. Delia filled the pot with water and began boiling it. I handed her the sliced topo berries and she placed them into the pot. I then placed the rest of the ingredients into the pot and she added milk and butter and began to stir the food. After awhile, the food was done.

"Let me do the serving this time." I offered.

"Okay." Delia said and she sat down.

I grabbed two bowls and filled each. I placed Delia's in front of her and mine in my place. I then grabbed two lemonades and handed Delia hers and I put mine next to my food and sat down.

"Thanks for helping out tonight." Delia said.

"Hey, no problem. I wanted to." I said.

We began eating our food and we began to discuss things.

"So, have you been doing any online shopping lately?" Delia asked.

"Surprisingly no. The last time I bought anything online was way back when I was in Viridian City." I said.

"Since we're traveling together, do you mind if we share the PokeMobile and can you also teach me how to use it?" Delia asked.

"I don't mind. And sure, I'd be glad to teach you how to use it." I said.

"Okay, let's shop online when we're done." Delia suggested.

"Count me in on that." I said.

We finished our food and we washed the dishes and threw the trash away. I made my way to the other room where the pokemon were and they appeared to all be sleeping. I then went back to where Delia was sitting.

"How are the pokemon doing?" Delia asked.

"They're all sleeping." I replied.

"They were playing all day, so it's no wonder." Delia said.

"That's true." I added.

I made my way back onto the bed and grabbed the PokeMobile and Delia cuddled up next to me. I showed her what all of the buttons on the phone were for and I let her get the hang of using it. It didn't take her long to learn how to use it and before I knew it, she couldn't put my phone down. I gave her the website I used to shop online. We browsed through several items. She was more interested in flower pots and gardening stuff, then she came across some stuff she wanted to buy.

"I'm going to get this berry seed variety pack." Delia said.

"That's cool." I replied.

"What are you going to buy?" Delia asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I said.

I browsed through items that would be useful for me. I came across an incubator that could hold up to four eggs. It was selling for 300000 PokeDollars or trade in for 250000 PokeDollars.

"Don't you already have an incubator?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, but it can only hold two eggs. Plus there might be pokemon you're going to want." I said.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Delia said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I added the incubator to my cart and as I was beginning to checkout, Delia stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you sure you have enough PokeDollars?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, I have over 650000 PokeDollars from battles." I said.

"Alright." Delia said.

I put in my trainer's info and I saw that there was an option for instant item transporter shipping for 3000 PokeDollars. I then hit checkout and I was prompted to place my incubator on the item transporter to complete the trade.

I went into my bag and took out my now former incubator. I began to have second thoughts on my decision.

**Flashback.**

_"Ditto, transform into a male Clefairy."_

_"Itt dit." It transformed._

_"Here Clefairy, have a berry." I said handing her the Gene-EXPND Berry._

_"Fairy?" She asked and sniffed the berry, then ate it._

_Clefairy began to glow an orange color for a few seconds, then turned back to normal signifying the genes were re-coded._

_"Ditto, it's time."_

_Ditto used it's three moves Charm, then Flatter, and finally Attract. This caused Clefary to fall head over heals for the fake and before you knew it, they did the deed. A few minutes later, an egg appeared._

_"Thanks Clefairy, I'll take good care of it."_

_"Clefairy cle." She nodded and went on her way._

_I placed the egg in one of the two open spaces in the incubater._

_"We did it Ditto."_

**Part 2**

_"Have Pikachu eat this." I handed Ash a Gene-EXPND Root for Pikachu._

_"What's this?" Ash asked?_

_"You'll soon find out."_

_"Okay. Here you go Pikachu." Ash gave Pikachu the root._

_"Pika?" The electric type sniffed the root, then ate it._

_Pikachu's body turned orange for a few seconds just like it did with Clefairy, signifying the gene change._

_"Ditto, do your thing." I said._

_Ditto transformed into a female Pikachu and did the three moves and the two got it on and just like before, an egg appeared. The egg was a light yellow with pink spots on it._

_"Thanks Ash and Pikachu." I said as I opened my bag and placed the Pichu egg inside the incubator._

**Part 3**

_"Guys, they're hatching." I said._

_Everybody ran over to watch what was happening. I took the two eggs out of the incubator. The first egg glowed bright and disappeared revealed a small pink star shaped pokemon with brown ears. The second egg did the same and this one revealed a pokemon with pale yellow fur, pink cheek sacks, pointy ears, big eyes a collar, and it appeared to be standing on two feet._

_"Cleffa." The first newborn said._

_"Pichu." The second newborn said._

_"Cleffa and Pichu, welcome to the world." I said._

_"Aww, they're so cute!" Misty said._

_"That's amazing." Daisy said._

_"I never new Pikachu and Clefairy had pre-evolutions." Ash said._

_"Pika, pika." Pikachu said._

**End Flashback.**

"What are you thinking about?" Delia asked.

"Oh, I was just having a sentimental moment with this incubator." I said.

"Come here." Delia said.

I came over to the bed where she was sitting. She gave me a hug and a kiss and then spoke.

"Two of your pokemon were born and tended to as eggs with that incubator, so you're having a rough time letting go. I'm a mother, so I know how you're feeling right now." Delia said. "I didn't want to let Ash go the day he was to leave on his journey but I did, so now you have to part way with the incubator."

"Thanks D. I needed that." I said as I hugged my woman.

I then took the incubator and placed it on the item transporter. An electric current enveloped the incubator and it disappeared. Moments later, the electric current returned and vanished. In the place of my old incubator was a bigger square incubator with four compartments. There were also a ton of berry seeds Delia had ordered. I took the seeds and handed them to Delia and put my new incubator into my backpack.

"Thank you so much for getting me these items." Delia said.

"Not a problem." I said.

Before we could continue our conversation, the PokeMobile began to ring. Before I could grab it, Delia beat me to it.

"I got it." Delia said.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

Ash appeared on the screen and he appeared to be shaking and had a weird expression on his face.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Delia asked.

"M-mist-y." Was all he could get out.

"Misty what dear?" Delia pressed on.

"We were talking and she just jumped on me and began kissing all over me like no tomorrow." Ash finally let out.

"Holy shit!" I said not being able to hold back my shock.

"What did you do?" Delia asked.

"She ran out of the room before I could react." Ash told his mom.

"She wants you to chase her." Delia cut straight to the point.

"I don't know what to do though." Ash said.

I face palmed from Ash's density while also letting out a few quiet chuckles.

"Let's talk when you get to Vermillion." Delia said.

"Alright." Ash said.

"Love you dear." Delia said.

"Love you too mom." Ash said.

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

"Come here." Delia demanded in an angry tone.

"Wait D, why are you so up-" I was cut off.

"I said come here." Delia demanded again.

I slowly walked over to where Delia was waiting not wanting to find out what she was suddenly pissed about. I reached Delia's location and I began pleading with her.

"D, I don't know why you're up-OUCH OUCH OUCH!" I was cut off by Delia doing her signature pinky bend whenever I stepped out of line.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING FUN OF MY SON?!" Delia yelled.

"But D, I couldn't he-OO OW OW!" I was cut of by Delia bending my pinky even harder. I was then on my knees from the pain.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Delia demanded.

"You told me not to make fun of him." I said and Delia finally let go of my pinky.

"No skimpy outfit tonight for laughing at Ash." Delia said.

"But your sleeping cloths are all skimpy outfits." I said.

Delia had totally forgot about her choice of pajamas when she decided to travel with me.

"Then you're going to have to earn it tonight." Delia said.

I then decided to test the waters to see how she would react to me touching her while in a bad mood. I put my hand on her knee.

"What are you doing?" Delia asked.

"Earning it." I said in a smartass tone.

I then slid my hand up her signature blue skirt and slowly made my way up to her upper leg. I then placed my hand in between her legs and began to slowly rub her down their. She then began to moan and could no longer take it and before I knew it, she tackled me and started kissing all over me and began giving me several hickeys. Then after a few minutes of that, the clothes came off and we began to fuck like rabbits for awhile. Then we stopped when we were both tired out and sweating. We showered together like the other night and after we dried off. We put our sleeping clothes back on and we shut off the light and got into bed.

"Good night sweetie." Delia said.

"Good night D." I said back.

We kissed and we were then both fast asleep.

**Ash's POV.**

"It's been a long day Pikachu." I said.

"Pika." The electric type said.

I decided to head back to the room I was sharing with Misty. I opened the door and Misty wasn't in the room. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and came back into the room in my pajamas. Misty was now back in the room.

"Thanks for not being afraid of showing your feelings." I told Misty.

The water type trainer was shocked at what came out of my mouth.

"After you did that, it made me want you so badly." I admitted.

"Well, don't just tell me. Show me." Misty said.

At that point I made my way over to Misty and sat on her bed. I began to rub her leg and I started kissing her legs and I made my way up to her exposed stomach area and all the way up to kissing her neck.

Misty could no longer just sit there, so she turned me over on the bed and began ripping off my pajamas and she took her clothes off. We began tounge kissing and after that I penetrated her and we fucked like rabbits for awhile. After some time, we stopped when we were both tired out.

"Wow Ash, that was fun." Misty said.

"I know, my mom gave it to me straight that you wanted me to chase you. I didn't understand it at first, but then I thought about it and it made sense as to why I couldn't find you after you ran off after being all over me earlier." I admitted.

"So, where do we go from here?" Misty asked.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Misty's eyes lit up at the question.

"Yes Ash, I will be your girlfriend." Misty accepted.

"This is awesome." I said.

We then put our clothes back on and we decided to sleep in the same bed while I let Pikachu have the other bed.

"Good night Ash." Misty said.

"Good night Misty." I said back.

We laid in bed for awhile thinking hard over what all happened today. Then, my mom's chili decided to rear it's ugly head. I let out a loud violent fart that made the bed rumble.

"Ash, EW!" Misty said now holding her nose.

"Pika pika." The pokemon said in a muffled tone trying to block out the smell.

"Hahahaha." I began to laugh really hard.

"Ash! Shove something in your ass so that I don't have to smell that." Misty said still hilding her breath and covering her nose.

The smell eventually faded and we all then fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

Misty and I woke up the next morning and we quickly got showers in. I was eager to tell mom and Quincy the great news, but I wanted it to be a surprise once we reached Vermillion City.

"Let's go to Daisy's room." Misty said.

"Okay, why?" I wondered.

"She wanted to eat breakfast with us in the dining room and I want to tell her about us then." Misty said.

"Okay." I said. "Let's go Pikachu."

"Pikapi." The electric type said and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

We left the room and made our way down the corridor and walked towards Daisy's room. Misty knocked on the door. Daisy exited the room and the three of us made our way back the other way. We walked through the lobby and made our way down the corridor that led to the dining room.

We entered the dining room and went to place our orders. I got a huge stack of eight pancakes, eggs and Pignite bacon with some orna berry juice to drink. For Pikachu, I got him a bottle of tamato berry ketchup. Misty and Daisy just ordered breakfast sandwiches and MooMoo Milk. We made our way to a table and sat down.

I sat next to Misty while Pikachu sat next to Daisy. Pikachu began to down his ketchup while I began to scarf down my pancakes and eggs.

"Daisy, guess what." Misty started.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Ash and I are now dating." Misty said.

Daisy nearly fell out of her chair at what she had just heard.

"You have to tell me what happened." Daisy said.

Misty got up and whispered into Daisy's ear on everything that occurred the previous night.

"So Ash, I guess you're not so dense after all." Daisy said. "I would suggest buying some beano because I don't think Misty wants to smell your ass every night."

Misty chuckled at her sister's last sentence.

We finished our breakfast and Daisy paid for her's and I paid for mine, but for some reason Misty was waiting for something.

"Ash, aren't you going to pay for my food?" Misty asked in an annoyed tone.

"And the density returns." Daisy remarked.

"Oh yeah. Hehehe." I said and laughed with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Don't just stand there looking like a dumb shit." Misty said.

I then caught the hint and finally paid for Misty's breakfast. We then left the dining room and we walked down to the corridor where our respective rooms were to collect our belongings. We collected the last of our belongings and we made our way back to the lobby to return our room keys to Nurse Joy.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." Nurse Joy said.

"We did." We all said in unison as we handed the nurse our keys.

We headed to the exit of the pokemon center. Daisy walked out and I walked out, but again Misty just stood there.

"What's wrong Misty?" I asked.

Misty began to get furious and she pulled out a mallet. She then stormed out of the pokemon center and chased after me.

"ASH KETCHUM, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS BEATING!" Misty yelled.

I eventually got tired out and Misty caught up with me and started hitting me with the mallet.

"OW OW OUCH!" I said.

Misty finally began to calm down after hitting me like a maniac.

"Do I have to beat the density out of you?" Misty asked.

"How was I being dense?" I asked.

"You didn't hold the door for me back there." Misty said.

"I don't get what the big deal is." I said.

"Do you want what we did last night to be a one time thing?" Misty asked.

"No." I said.

"Then get your ass up and hold my hand as we walk together." Misty demanded.

I got up to my feet and quickly grabbed Misty's hand.

"That's more like it. Now let's go." Misty said.

We walked together with our hands linked together and Daisy led the way with the map on her PokeGear.

"We should be in Vermillion City within a half an hour." Daisy informed us.

We made our way to the outskirts of town. The town became less and less visible as we continued on our way. There were only Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, and Nidoran couples for wild pokemon which didn't peak my interest. We continued down the path and after about another twenty minutes, Vermillion City had finally come into view.

"Alright, time for my next gym battle." I said in an excited tone.

I ran ahead of the group with a now super pissed off Misty with mallet in hand and a sweat dropping Daisy not knowing what to make of the situation. Pikachu was the only one able to keep up with me due to his great speed.

"Ash Ketchum, when I get a hold of you, you won't be able to stand on two feet for your gym battle." Misty threatened while still holding her mallet.

Misty began to gain ground on me and I had to come up with something.

"Okay okay, I'll do anything. Just don't hit me with that thing again." I begged.

Misty put her mallet away and caught up to me the minute I said that.

"No gym battle right now." Misty said.

"Okay." I said.

We walked inside of Vermillion City. We then walked down the road to the pokemon center. We entered the building and to our surprise, mom and Quincy were in the lobby talking.

"Hi mom!." I said.

"Ash, you made it." Delia said and hugged her son.

"It's nice to see you again Ash." Quincy said.

"It looks like we're a group of five again." Misty said.

"I've missed you guys." Daisy said while hugging Delia and hugging Quincy as a tint of red appeared on her face from the second hug.

"Hey mom, Misty and I are dating now." I told my mom.

"That's great dear. Just make sure you treat her well" Delia said.

"Congrats man." Quincy said.

"Thanks Quincy." I said.

My group went to Nurse Joy and got our room keys. Misty and I in a room and Daisy in her own just like before.

"Why don't you guys come to our room and we can discuss plans." Delia offered.

"Alright." I said.

We walked down the corridor that led to mom and Quincy's room and we entered the room.

**Well, that's it for chapter 17.**

**Not really much in this chapter battle wise. Ash and Misty are now a couple, but for how long? Lucas decided to stay at the lab to do Oak's job.**

**What will happen next time?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**


	18. Love Wars, Old Wounds, Shocking Triumph

**Catching up, Love wars, More old wounds, A shocking triumph**

**I know in my author's notes in last chapter I said I would slow down on updates, but ideas are running wild and I'm having writing withdrawals. I will still make sure future chapters are long. Suggestions and OC's are still welcome. I normally don't do this, but I am just letting you all know that next chapter will introduce the legendary fakemon and focus completely on the legendaries and not the main story. I chose the last part of this chapter's title due to what happens in this chapter. Triumph can happen in different ways, so don't be disappointed if the gym rematch isn't in this 's all for now.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Kirlia (female) *talking* Psychic, Wake Up Slap, Light Screen, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Psybeam**

**Pichu (male) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder Wave**

**Charmander (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Slash**

**Inactive List:**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Cleffa (female) Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

We all entered the room and Delia and I sat down next to each other, Daisy grabbed a chair and took a seat, and Ash and Misty sat beside one another.

"So, what's the plan guys?" Daisy asked.

"I was thinking we could have some female time." Delia replied.

"That sounds like a great idea." Misty said.

"Now I can have my gym battle." Ash said.

"Do you know what pokemon you're going to use?" I asked.

"He'll just use Pikachu." Misty replied for her boyfriend.

"Speaking of electric types, I think Pichu might want to catch up with his dad first." I said.

"Yeah, Pikachu sure would be glad to see his son again." Misty said.

"Pika pi!" The electric type agreed.

"Why don't we train before challenging that gym Ash." I suggested.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Well, we ladies are going to go do our thing." Daisy said.

"Have fun. Love you D." I said as I walked over and gave Delia a quick hug and a kiss.

"Love you too sweetie." Delia said as we ended our embrace.

"Bye guys." Ash said.

Misty's face began to turn red and she began to clench her fists. Delia quickly noticed this and went over and calmed her down.

"Misty, don't let it get to you." Delia said in a soft tone.

"This has been going on since we finished breakfast in the other town." Daisy added.

"Daisy, do you mind if Misty and I had some alone time?" Delia asked.

"No, I don't mind. I think she needs it right now." Daisy replied.

"Come on Misty, let's go for a walk." Delia offered.

"Alright." Misty accepted.

The two females left the room and all that remained was Ash, Daisy and I.

**Delia's POV.**

We walked down the corridor that led to the lobby. We then exited the pokemon center and walked outside and sat on a bench to talk.

"Misty, tell me everything that happened after our talk last night." I said.

"After I talked to you, I sat in my room and thought to myself. Then, I went to Daisy's room and had a one on one talk with her about how I've been acting." Misty stated.

"Then what?" I pressed for more answers.

"She told me to kiss him all over and I did. Then last night, Ash opened up to me and we ended up having sex and he asked me to be his girlfriend." Misty explained further.

My jaw dropped at what was just said.

"We then proceeded to sleep in bed together and he farted really loud and started laughing." Misty said.

My face began to turn red in rage from that last bit of information.

"Then this morning after we were done eating, he didn't pay for my meal. Then after leaving the other pokemon center, he didn't hold the door for me and it hit me in the face." Misty finished going over all of the details.

"Misty, let's go." I said in an angry tone.

"Where are we going?" Misty asked.

"To set my son straight." I said.

We both got up from the bench and we stormed down the corridor that led to Quincy and I's room. I opened the door and Ash, Quincy and Daisy were still talking amongst themselves.

"Young man, get out here now!" I demanded.

Ash slowly got up from the bed and made his way out into the hallway.

"Misty, give me time to talk to Ash." I said.

"Alright." Misty said.

Misty entered the room and shut the door behind her. Ash and I made our way down the corridor and went outside and sat on the bench.

"Young man, what have I told you about using your manners?" I asked.

"Never forget to use them." Ash replied in a nervous tone.

"Well apparently, you haven't been using them." I said.

"But mom, I don't even know what I did wrong." Ash replied.

"You farted without saying excuse me, you didn't pay for Misty's breakfast right away, and you didn't hold the door for her." I relayed everything Misty had told me.

"Mom, I'm not used to this dating stuff." Ash said.

"We'll talk about this later." I said.

**Quincy's POV.**

Daisy and Misty had informed me on the events of last night and this morning.

"I knew I should of made him take you out to dinner back in Cerulean." I said.

"I think he would of left me with the check." Misty said.

"I'm going to be totally honest with you two about something and please don't tell Delia." I said.

"What's that?" Daisy asked.

"Misty, when I first saw you, I couldn't stop staring at your legs and I wanted to have sex with you. And Daisy, when you began to change, I wanted you as well. I didn't act on either of these wants because I would never cheat on Delia." I explained.

Misty and Daisy were in complete shock on what they were just told.

"I have a confession of my own to make." Daisy said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I have feeling for you, but I would never intervene with your current relationship." Daisy admitted.

"You're much classier than someone else I know." I said referring to Jessie.

"Who's that?" Misty asked.

"Jessie from Team Rocket somehow got into this room yesterday when Delia and I were taking a nap. She hid in the closet and when Delia and I woke up, we heard a noise and I went to check it out and she jumped out and started kissing me all over. She demanded that I join Team Rocket and spend the rest of my life with her." I explained.

"Damn, what happened next?" Daisy asked.

"I did all I could to get her off of me, but she was holding on tight. Delia grabbed her by the head and slammed her head against the wall, making her dizzy which caused her to lose her grip. Then Delia beat the living fuck out of her and threw her out into the hallway." I finished the events of what happened.

"I thought it was repetitive of Team Rocket trying to steal people's pokemon." Misty said.

Before we could continue our talk Ash and Delia came back into the room.

"Ash, don't you have something to say?" Delia asked.

"Sorry for my actions Misty." Ash said.

"What are you going to now Quincy?" Delia asked.

"I figured I would have my gym battle since I let Ash battle first last time." I replied.

"Why don't we all come and watch you. Then we can have our girl time atherwards." Delia suggested.

"What about my gym battle?" Ash asked.

"You can battle tomorrow." Delia said.

"Okay." Ash replied in a disappointed tone.

"Who are you going to use?" Daisy asked.

"I'm going to use Beedrill since I haven't used him in a while." I replied.

We then left the room and walked down the corridor and left the pokemon center. We made our way down the road and passed several businesses including the ice cream shop from yesterday. After passing a few more buildings, we finally reached a building that had lightning bolt patterns and an automatic door. We entered the building. We were greeted by a guy with dark brown hair and a female with red wavy hair. They were both wearing military attire.

"What do you want?" The male figure asked in a stern tone.

"I'm here for a gym battle." I replied.

"Hey boss, you have another victim or victims." The female figure said.

A tall man with dirty blond hair, brown eyes and tan skin appeared. He was wearing a black shirt and dark grey pants.

"So, who's gonna be my victim today?" The gym leader asked in a cocky tone.

"Nobody, cause I'm going to beat you." I answered.

"What's your name?" The gym leader asked.

"I'm Quincy." I replied.

The gym leader looked over towards Delia and spoke again.

"Who's the bitch?" The gym leader asked.

"Her name is Delia you little cocksucker." I yelled back.

Delia got really enraged and was about to tell the disrespectful gym leader off.

"Hey Gina, looks like this will be a double victim day." The gym leader said.

A woman with long black wavy hair, blue eyes and fair skin appeared. She wore a midriff camelflage tanktop shirt and a short camelflage shorts and matching camelflage sneakers.

"Surgey, you shouldn't have." Gina said.

"My wife Gina loves to bring as much pain as I do." Lt. Surge said.

"Your little wife and you won't be doing any of that today." I said.

"Why don't you and your little bitch prove it in a double battle for a Thunderbadge." Lt. Surge shot back.

"You ready to do this D?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's knock these two off their high Rapidash." Delia answered.

We made our way to the battlefield. Ash, Misty and Daisy sat in the bleachers. The male figure walked to the ref's area. Lt. Surge and his wife Gina walked to their end of the battlefield. Delia and I went to our end of the battlefield.

"This match will be an official gym battle be Vermillion's Gym Leaders Lt. Surge and Gina vs. Quincy and Delia the challengers. Each team are only allowed one pokemon per trainer with no pokemon on deck. The match will be over when both pokemon on one team are knocked out. Trainers, choose your pokemon." The acting ref explained and instructed us.

"Raichu, go." Lt. Surge called out his electric type.

"Electabuzz, go." Gina called out her electric type.

Before Delia and I could call out our pokemon, Kirlia and Zigzagoon let themselves out of their pokeballs.

"What is it Kirlia?" I asked.

"Zigzagoon and I want to battle together." Kirlia replied.

"Zig zigzagoon." The normal type agreed.

"Well, I'm not opposed to it." I said.

"Me neither." Delia added.

"Pichu, come out" I called out my baby electric type.

"Pichu?" The pokemon asked.

"I want you to watch the match with your dad." I said.

"Chu." The baby nodded.

I carried the electric type into the stands and sat him next to his dad. Then, I made my way back onto the battlefield.

"The gym leaders will be using Raichu and Elactabuzz, the challengers will be using Kirlia and Zigzagoon. The challengers have the first move. Begin." The ref said while raising up a red and a green flag.

"Kirlia, start this off on defense with Light Screen." I ordered.

"Zigzagoon, use Take Down on Raichu." Delia ordered.

Kirlia formed a yellow wall as a shield from special attacks. Zigzagoon began running towards Raichu.

"Electabuzz, break Light Screen with Brick Break then hit Zigzagoon." Gina ordered.

"Raichu, hit Kirlia with Thunderbult.' Lt. Surge ordered.

Electabuzz turned both it's fists a glowing white and leaped into the air and came down and first shattering the Light Screen while also hitting Zigzagoon hard, knocking him across the room. Raichu shot out a huge bolt of electricity from it's cheeks, striking Kirlia hard, knocking her down.

"Kirlia, can you still go on?" I asked.

"Yes." The psychic type said while pushing herself up.

"Zigzagoon, are you alright?" Delia asked in a worried tone.

"Zig." The pokemon nodded weakly and pushed himself up.

"Man, those two gym leaders are tough." Ash said.

"I know. That Raichu and that Electabuzz are both scary good." Daisy said.

"Come on Delia, come on Quincy." Misty cheered.

"Pichu piP Pika pika!" Both the father and son electric types cheered in unison.

"You ready to finish this Surgey?" Gina asked.

"Hell yeah I am." Lt. Surge replied.

"Double Thunder!" The gym leader couple shouted at the same time.

The two electric types prepared their simultaneously..

"Kirlia quick, go over to Zigzagoon, use Teleport to go to a different area of the field." I ordered.

"Use Mud Sport." Delia ordered.

Kirlia tried to move as fast as she could to get over to Zigzagoon. And just when her partner was preparing his attack, they were both struck hard by the double attack. A huge smoke cloud formed and after a few minutes, the cloud disappeard showing a severely injured and swirly eyed Kirlia and Zigzagoon.

"Kirlia and Zigzagoon are unable to battle. The winners are Lt. Surge and Gina." The ref said as he raised the red flag in victory.

Ash, Misty, Daisy, Pikachu and Pichu were in shock from what had just happened.

"I can't believe they lost." Misty said.

"Pika." The electric type said in disappointment.

"Chu." The baby electric type shared the same shock and disappointment.

"Kirlia, please be okay." I said as I rushed over to my defeated psychic type.

Delia rushed over to her fainted pokemon and picked him up.

"I'm so sorry Zigzagoon." Delia said.

"Looks like two more victims for us." Gina said.

"That guy and that bitch of his were weaker than I thought." Lt. Surge said.

"Go fuck yourselves!" I shouted.

Delia and I returned our pokemon to their pokeballs and rushed out of the gym with Ash and the others in tow. We quickly ran down the road towards the pokemon center and once we reached the building, we rushed to Nurse Joy's desk.

"A gym battle I take it?" Nurse Joy knew by the expressions on our faces.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can you please heal our pokemon?" Delia asked.

"Sure. Please hand me your injured pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

Delia and I handed the nurse Kirlia and Zigzagoon's pokeballs.

"Please wait while I run some tests." Nurse Joy said.

We all went to the waiting area. Everyone just sat there in total silence. This went on for several minutes until the nurse came from the back and called us up to the counter.

"I'm afraid both Kirlia and Zigzagoon will have to stay here for a few hours until they are fully healed." Nurse Joy informed.

"Can we go back to see them?" I asked.

"I will have them sent to your room when they're cleared." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay." I said.

We made our way back down the corridor to Delia and I's room. Once we were in the room we sat down and there was more silence. Then, Daisy spoke up.

"I think that ladies time would really help right now." Daisy said.

"I could talk to Ash and give him some pointers on how to treat Misty." I chimed in.

"I really could use the help." Ash agreed.

"Let's head to my room and we can discuss what we want to do?" Daisy offered.

"Alright." The other two ladies agreed.

The three ladies left the room and proceeded to head down to their room, but Delia stopped them.

"What is it Delia?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to listen in on what Quincy and Ash have to talk about." Delia said in a hushed tone.

Delia stood outside the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Ash, I know this relationship stuff is new to you, so I'm not going to be mean about it." I said.

"That's a relief." Ash replied.

"First, let's talk about the farting in bed part. Don't get me wrong though, if I was there I would of fell out of bed laughing." I said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Next time you have to do that, the first thing is to say excuse me afterwards then get up and open a window. Another way is to try to go to the bathroom before you let loose. Don't tell Misty or any of the other ladies this one, but if you're in a pranking mood, let out a silent fart and put the covers over Misty's head." I said.

Ash and I both started laughing at that last bit. Unbeknownst to them, Delia was standing outside listening to the whole thing. She wanted to burst in and snap, but she kept her cool.

"The second thing we need to discuss is paying for Misty's food." I said.

"You're not going to yell at me are you?" Ash asked.

"No." I replied.

"Okay." Ash said.

"The next time you're in a pokemon center dining room, take both your recipt and Misty's and pay for both meals right off the bat or when you're done eating." I instructed.

"I think I get it now." Ash said.

"Let me demonstrate for you." I said.

"Okay. Ash said.

I went into my bag and pulled out several food items, placed them on them on the counter and grabbed three pieces of paper. I let Ditto out of it's pokeball. Next, I moved the counter, so that I could stand behind it and act as the server/cashier.

"Ditto, can you turn into Misty please?" I asked.

"Dit." The normal type nodded and turned into a copy of Ash's girlfriend.

"I need you to go and sit next to Ash." I instructed.

The pokemon did just that.

"Now Ash, I want you to grab the fake Misty by the hand and walk up to the counter with her." I instructed.

"Alright." Ash said.

The two linked hands and walked over to the makeshift dining room counter.

"Pikachu, I need you to act as the third person." I said.

"Pika." The electric type agreed and came over.

"How may I help you today?" I asked.

"Pika pi Pikachu." The electric type said in his language.

"Here you go." I handed Pikachu an oran berry.

I then wrote the amount of PokeDollars owed for it.

"Don't worry. You don't really owe me. We're just acting to help out Ash." I explained.

Pikachu then nodded and walked over to the bed with his fake receipt. Delia was now smiling and was very impressed by what was happening.

Ash and the fake Misty picked out their items and I wrote down the amount on two separate pieces of paper. Ash followed the instructions and took both. The two and Pikachu ate their respective berries Ash and Ditto came back up and Ash handed me the invisible PokeDollars.

"That was good Ash. Now, I believe you get it." I said.

"That wasn't so bad." Ash said.

"Next, we're going to practice the door holding." I said.

"Alright." Ash said.

I quickly moved the counter back to it's correct location.

"Ditto, follow me." I instructed. "I want you to watch what I do."

"Okay." Ash said.

I opened the door to the pokemon room and let Ditto in then followed behind it.

"Now Ash, I want you to emulate what I just did." I said.

Ash got up from the bed and walked over to Ditto and I. Ash then did as I instructed him to do.

"Now you're making progress." I praised.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Now, for the next thing." I said.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"I know you don't like getting the shit beaten out of you, so here goes." I said.

"That mallet does hurt." Ash admitted.

"When you're out in public, lightly rub her leg when she's upset. And in private, lightly rub her crotch area." I said. "No, you're not practicing on Ditto."

I quickly returned Ditto to it's pokeball.

"Why do that when she gets upset?" Ash asked.

"Because, women are at their sexiest when they're mad and when you touch them, they will first be caught off guard then, they'll give in and start touching you back." I said.

Delia was beginning to remember the previous night when I started touching her when she was upset. Daisy and Misty exited their room and began making their way over towards Delia.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ash asked.

"Because Ash, Misty is hot as hell and she has really nice legs. You don't want end up traveling with two sexy ladies that don't have an interest in you." I said.

"That would be awkward if that were the case." Ash admitted.

Delia's past memories of being cheated on by Jack began to resurface from what her boyfriend was saying.

"To be honest Ash, if I wasn't dating your mom, you would have competition for Misty or I would be with her sister." I told the younger trainer.

At this point Delia couldn't sit there any longer and she burst into the room.

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" Delia yelled.

"D, it's not like that." I tried to reason.

"Bullshit! I bet you would have cheated on me like Jack did." Delia said.

Misty and Daisy heard the yelling and quickly ran to the room.

"I don't want you talking to my son anymore." Delia said.

"Well maybe if you let him grow up and stop over protecting him, he would know how to treat Misty." I shot back.

"Mom, Quincy, please stop this." Ash begged.

"Delia, Quincy, stop before someone gets hurt." Daisy begged.

"All you did was lie to me this whole time. You also let my Zigzagoon get hurt today." Delia accused.

"Maybe if you called a better move, we could of won today." I shot back.

"Guys please stop this." Misty begged.

"I bet you were staring at that gym leader's wife as well." Delia accused.

"I wouldn't be shocked if you wanted to fuck Prof. Oak." I shot back.

"I hate you Quincy! I'm leaving back to Pallet Town!" Delia said. "By the way, you can have Jessie, Misty, Daisy or any girl you want because we're through!"

Delia grabbed her belongings and stormed out of the room. Ash completely cracked and ran out of the room in tears. Pikachu followed his trainer to try to comfort him. Misty and Daisy were in complete shock. The two girls went to go and try to cheer Delia up.

I just stood there not knowing what to do. I sat down on the bed to think.

**Jessie's POV.**

I sat outside the window listening to the two arguing and breaking up. I then phoned the boss to let him know what's going on.

**Phone Activated.**

"What do you want?" Giovanni asked.

"I have good news." I replied.

"This better be good." Giovanni said.

"That trainer and his girlfriend just broke up." I informed my boss.

"Good. Now do everything you can." Giovanni asked.

"Got it boss." I said.

"Get going." Giovanni said and hung up.

**Phone Deactivated.**

I put my phone away then I began to plot my next move.

**Ash's POV.**

I ran out of the pokemon center as fast as I could. I made my way to a park where I just sat on the bench. Tears were streaming down my eyes like crazy. Then, I felt something pat me on the shoulder.

"Pika pi Pikachu pi." The electric type said while trying to cheer up his trainer.

"I just don't understand this whole mess Pikachu. My mom and Quincy seemed really happy with each other." I said in a sad tone.

"Pi pikachu pika pi." The electric type said.

I continued to cry until I felt another hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Melanie asked.

I was shocked to see the girl that gave me Bulbasaur.

"Oh nothing." I answered while wiping away my tears.

"You can tell me." Melanie insisted.

"Well, my mom and her boyfriend who is also my friend had a huge fight and they broke up." I informed the trainer from the hidden village.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Melanie said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream." Melanie offered.

"Okay." I said.

I followed the girl down the road and we passed a few buildings and we made our way to an ice cream parlor. We entered the building and we each just ordered a rawst berry sherbet cone.

"So, why did you leave the hidden village?" I asked.

"I wanted to travel, so I sold the property and I wanted to see you again." Melanie replied.

"That's very nice of you." I replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to travel together?" Melanie asked.

"I wouldn't mind, why?" I wondered.

"I miss Bulbasaur and I think you're a wonderful person." Melanie said.

I began to blush a bit not knowing if it was a good or bad thing.

"Then I say yes." I replied.

"Thank you Ash." Melanie said and stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed and didn't quite understand what to do next.

**Delia's POV.**

"Nurse Joy, I need Zigzagoon back." I said.

"I'm sorry, but Zigzagoon isn't even able to walk yet." The nurse responded.

"I can't stay here in town. Please Nurse Joy?" I begged.

"As much as I want to release him to you, I just can't." Nurse Joy said.

I then left the pokemon center very frustrated and hurt. I walked down the road and I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I fell to my knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. "I just want to go home." I said to myself as I continued to cry.

I then felt a hand touch my shoulder and when I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't know how to react.

"Delia, I know what happened." Prof. Oak said.

"How?" I asked.

"My Alakazam told me, so I had it bring me here." Prof. Oak responded.

"I'm sorry for kicking you down there and not returning your letters." I said.

"It's fine Delia." Prof. Oak said. "How about we go to the coffee shop?"

"I'd like that." I accepted.

We made our way down the road and walked to a coffee and tea shop. We entered the shop and we went to the counter to order our drinks. Oak got his tea and I ordered a coffee. We then paid for our stuff and sat down to talk.

**Quincy's POV.**

I got up from my bed and I exited the room. I made my way down the corridor that led to the lobby. "I wish I could talk to Kirlia right now." I thought to myself. I made my way to Nurse Joy.

"How may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Would it be alright if I see Kirlia?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that until she's feeling much better." Nurse Joy responded.

"Alright." I said in a disappointed tone.

I left the pokemon center really pissed off wanting to beat the shit out of somebody. I made my way down the road and passed a few businesses. I then walked to a body of water and sat down on a bench. "Why the hell did I even bother coming to this damn world?" I asked myself. "First, the person that gave me the opportunity to come here turns on me and tries to fuck with my relationship. Now that relationship is done."

I then got up and proceeded to leave Vermillion City. Just when I was about to step in the outskirts of town, someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, I was ready to snap.

"Jessie, I'm not in the mood for your shit today." I said.

"I'm not here to start anything." Jessie replied.

"Bullshit. I'm not joining Team Rocket and I'm not giving you Ditto." I said.

"That's not why I stopped you." Jessie said.

"I don't have time for this. Octillery, Let's…." I was cut off again.

"No please, I'll tell you the truth." Jessie begged.

"Start talking because I'm in the mood to hurt somebody right now and you're pissing me off." I demanded.

"Let's go somewhere private." Jessie suggested.

"This shit better be good." I said.

We made our way back into town we walked down the road and walked to the pokemon center. We walked down the corridor and as we walked to the door, I noticed Delia had left her key, so I took it and put it into my pocket. I opened the door and let Jessie in and shut it.

"Give me your phone." I demanded.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"I know you're going to try to call your boss." I said.

"You'll have to take it from me." Jessie said.

I was in no mood for games, so I just grabbed the girl and snatched the phone out of her back pocket and smashed it.

"Damn it." Jessie cursed under her breath.

"Now talk." I demanded.

"Well, I was spying on you and heard the whole argument and the break up." Jessie said.

"I'm not joining Team Rocket." I said.

"What if you and I date and we can ditch this place and I can ditch my boss." Jessie suggested.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked.

"First off, I don't have kids, I'm beautiful, and I would never hit you for laughing at certain people." Jessie said.

"You're a sheep. I don't date people who follow orders from people to do bad shit. I like a woman that's going to be their own person." I said.

Jessie then realized that this would be a lot harder than expected.

"Not only that, I don't want to be seen with a person wearing Team Rocket attire. Also if you're going to wear a short skirt, I expect to see the legs and not the damn boots covering them up." I explained further.

Jessie quickly dashed into the bathroom and changed into short jean shorts and a red t-shirt. She had put her hair up in a bun. I even had to admit that Jessie actually looked hot.

"I must admit, had you been wearing that the day you jumped out of the closet and I wasn't with Delia, I wouldn't of told you to get off of me." I told the rocket grunt.

Jessie had finally felt like she had won, but wondered if maybe she could just have what she wanted without Giovanni knowing. Then, she had another plan.

"Here's a ticket to the St. Anne." Jessie said while giving me a ticket to the boat.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Money I saved up." Jessie lied. "That ticket is for a room for two. You'll be sharing with me."

"Hold up. I need to get to know you first before going on a cruise with you." I said.

"I have just the solution." Jessie said.

"What's that?" I asked.

Jessie then sat down on my lap and put my hand on her leg. I then formed a pyramid in my pants and it made Jessie jump. I then put my hand in between her legs and began rubbing her down there and she then started to get excited. She then pinned me down to the bed and we began tongue kissing. Before I knew it, the clothes flew off and we began fucking like rabbits. We did this for a while until we tired each other out. We then took quick showers and put our clothes back on.

**Delia's POV.**

"Thanks for taking me out for coffee Professor." I said.

"Not a problem Delia." Oak replied. "Let's go back to my room at the pokemon center."

"Okay." I agreed.

We left the coffee shop and walked down the road and made it back to the pokemon center. We walked down the corridor and passed my former room and walked to Oak's room.

"I'm glad we're talking again." Oak said.

"Me too." I replied.

Oak then slowly moved his hand towards my leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I do this? Oak asked.

"I guess not." I said.

Oak then moved his hand up my skirt and I then began to get a little excited. He then leaned in and we began kissing. We then began to tongue kiss, but I got grossed out and gagged.

"What's wrong?" Oak asked.

"Let's try something else." I suggested.

"Alright." Oak said.

I then took my skirt and shirt off. Oak followed suit and took his shirt and pants off. When I saw him, I literally threw up in my mouth and my eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I said. "Please just put your clothes back on and we can talk."

Oak was a bit frustrated, but he agreed and put his clothes back on and so did I.

**Ash's POV.**

"Thanks again for the ice cream." I said.

"No problem Ash." Melanie said.

"Do you want to come back to the pokemon center to talk?" I offered.

"Sure." Melanie accepted.

We left the ice cream shop and made our way down the road to the pokemon center. We entered the building and made our way down the corridor and we made our way to the room me and Misty were sharing. We entered the room and we sat down to talk.

**Misty's POV.**

"Where do you think she could be?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. I hope we find her soon." I said.

We searched several parks and businesses. We then began to ask around town with no luck. We then decided to search for the others. The first place we checked was the PokeBurger. No luck there. Then, we check another restaurant with no luck at all. We then checked the town's coffee and tea shop for answers. We entered the building and walked to the counter.

"How may I help you two ladies today?" The coffee shop owner asked.

"Have you seen this woman?" Daisy held up a picture of Delia on her phone.

"Why yes I have. She came here with an older gentleman with an Alakazam and he was wearing a lab coat." The coffee shop owner said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

We left the coffee shop and we were in more shock.

"Could it be?" I asked.

"Prof. Oak resurfaced just when things got bad between Delia and Quincy. That just seems too convenient." Daisy added.

"Let's check one more business to see if they know where either Ash or Quincy is." I suggested.

"Good idea." Daisy agreed.

We walked down the road and decided to check the ice cream parlor for answers. We entered the establishment and walked over to the counter.

"What can I do for you two?" The woman asked.

"Have you seen any of these two guys?" I held up a picture of both Ash and Quincy.

"Yes, I saw the one with the Pikachu come in here earlier with a girl with short blue hair and a headband." The woman replied.

"Thank you." Daisy said.

We left the ice cream shop and my face began to turn red in rage.

"That bitch is gonna die." I said as I pulled out my mallet.

"You really don't like that girl from that pokemon village do you?" Daisy asked.

"I didn't mind her at first, but then she kissed Ash, so I hate her." I said.

We looked around town for the four people in question.

**"Kirlia's POV.**

I woke up in the pokemon center hospital bed and my vision was blur at first, but as my sight cleared, I spotted Zigzagoon laying in a different bed next to mine. He was still asleep. I could also sense a lot of tension going on. I needed to get out of this emergency room and get back to Quincy. Then, I remembered the battle Zigzagoon and I had.i decided to use Heal Pulse on myself to recover my strength. I did that three times and I felt good as new. I then made my way over to Zigzagoon and used the healing move on him. After ten minutes, he woke up and jumped out of bed.

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

_"Kirlia, what are we doing here?"_ Zigzagoon asked.

"We lost a tough battle and we got badly injured." I explained.

_"Where are our trainers?"_ Zigzagoon asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling we might end up splitting up." I told my best friend.

_"I don't want that to happen. I like both my trainer and your trainer."_ Zigzagoon said.

"I know. I feel the same way Zigzagoon." I said.

_"There has to be something we can do."_ Zigzagoon said.

"Like what?" I asked.

_"I was hoping you would know."_ Zigzagoon said.

"Well first we need to get out of this damn hospital room." I said.

_"Shouldn't we wait for the nurse to release us to our trainers?"_ Zigzagoon asked.

"We're fully healed from my Heal Pulse, and I'm tired of this hospital room." I said.

_"What if that nurse sees us?"_ Zigzagoon asked.

"I don't give a damn about that. I want to get stronger, see Delia and Quincy again and beat that Raichu and Electabuzz." I said.

_"Well, I'm in then."_ Zigzagoon agreed.

I used Teleport to get Zigzagoon and I out of the hospital room. We then made our way down the corridor and to the lobby where Nurse Joy was busy typing away on her computer. We left the building and walked to a clearing to train with each other.

**Quincy's POV**

After having sex with Jessie, I didn't have that same feeling of wanting to talk to her afterwards like I did when Delia was around. The more and more time went on, I began to really miss her. I walked to the pokemon room to think. For the first time in like forever, I began to feel tears forming in my eyes. "I really miss D." I said to myself.

Jessie then came into the pokemon room to see what I was doing.

"Want me to make you some food?" Jessie asked.

"Sure, why not." I replied.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

Jessie then left the pokemon room and proceeded to the kitchen to cook.

I then let out Octillery, Ditto and Fearow.

"Oct, dit, fear?" My first three pokemon asked.

"Guys, D and I broke up and I just want you three to know we won't be seeing her anymore." I told my first three pokemon as I began to break down.

"Oct." My starter said as he made his way over to me and petted me with one of his tentacles.

"Dit." The transform pokemon also crowded me to comfort me.

"Fearow." The beak pokemon flew by me and wrapped her wings around me to comfort me.

"I really needed this guys. Thank you." I said.

**Ash's POV.**

"Are you hungry?" Melanie asked.

"You bet I am." I replied.

"I will whip something up." Melanie said.

"Thanks Melanie." I said.

"Do you like seafood?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah I do." I replied.

"Good. I'll be in the kitchen cooking then." Melanie said.

The blue haired girl proceeded to the kitchen.

"Pika pi Pikachu." The electric type said.

"You're worried about the others too?" I asked.

"Pika." The mouse pokemon nodded.

"I sure hope my mom and Quincy can make up as well." I said.

"Pipikachu." The electric type agreed his hope as well.

**Delia's POV.**

"I'm sorry about earlier professor." I said.

"No need to worry Delia." Oak replied.

I then remembered earlier when Oak and I were about to have sex and me getting grossed out. Just the thought began to make me gag again.

"Are you alright?" Oak asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied.

"I'll go make us some soup." Oak offered.

"Okay." I said.

I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door. I then vomited into the toilet from the tastes of Oak's tongue and seeing him practically naked. I then rinsed my mouth out with water and washed my hands. I then walked to the pokemon room in Oak's room.

"Bellossom, come on out" I said as I let out my starter.

"Bell?" The grass type asked.

"Bellossom, I don't know what to do. Quincy and I got into a huge fight and we ended our relationship. I asked him to help Ash on his journey and I know he did what he knew how to do. Just hearing him say that stuff about Daisy and Misty really hurt." I said.

I began to cry again as I didn't know what to do.

"Bell bellossom bell." The grass type said and patted me on the back.

"Thanks Bellossom. I needed that." I said.

"Lossom." The grass type said.

"I know he didn't say those things to hurt me. I really just want things to be back the way they were." I said. "Come on Bellossom, we're going back into the main room."

I let my starter stay out of her pokeball and we went back into the bedroom area. Oak was still in the kitchen cooking.

**Misty's POV.**

We continued to walk towards the pokemon center, but then something caught our attention.

"Daisy wait." I said.

"What is it Misty?" Daisy asked.

"Look over there." I pointed to the clearing.

"Whoa! Kirlia and Zigzagoon recovered and now they're practicing on their own." Daisy said.

"Let's go cheer them on." I suggested.

"Right." Daisy agreed.

We made our way towards the clearing to watch the two pokemon practice.

Kirlia was working on a flashing light kind of attack that I've never heard of while Zigzagoon was working on Iron Tail.

"You two are doing great." I cheered.

"Misty and Daisy?" Kirlia said in shock.

"Zigzagoon!" The normal type said as he ran over to the both of us.

"I'm glad to see you two are feeling better." Daisy said.

"So, what was that move called you just used Kirlia?" I asked.

"It's a move called Dazzling Gleam." Kirlia replied.

"What type of move is that?" I asked.

"It's a fairy type move." Kirlia said.

"Fairy type?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, pokemon like Clefairy and Jigglypuff are fairy types, but only when they eat a Gene-EXPND item. Without the item, they're just normal types." Kirlia explained.

"So that means Quincy's Cleffa is a fairy type due to how she was born right?" I asked.

"Yes." Kirlia responded. "Why don't we head back to the pokemon center."

"Alright." Daisy and I agreed.

We made our way down the road towards the pokemon center. We reached the building and entered.

**Quincy's POV**

I returned my three pokemon to their pokeballs once I was feeling better. I walked into the main room and I sat on the bed. I then thought about checking on Kirlia, but Jessie spoke.

"Dinner's ready." Jessie said.

"Alright." I aaid.

I made my way into the kitchen and the food smelled edible, but not nearly as good as Delia's cooking. Jessie made me a plate and handed it to me and gave me a soda pop to drink. The dish looked to be some sort of pasta dish with some kind of meat and vegetables. Jessie then made herself a plate and got herself a soda pop.

"I hope you like it." Jessie said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You're welcome." Jessie said.

I took a spoonful of the pasta dish and tasted it. Once the food touched my tongue, I regretted even doing so. It was so nasty that I gagged and my eyes began to water.

"Is it good?" Jessie asked.

"This food tastes like ass." I replied.

"I worked really hard to make this meal." Jessie said now getting angry.

"That may be so, but this meal sucks." I said back.

"You're not leaving this kitchen until you finish." Jessie said.

"I'm going to the pokemon center's dining room." I said.

I made my way out of the kitchen. Just as I made it into the bedroom area, I was tackled onto the bed.

"Get off me." I demanded.

"No, you have two choices." Jessie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Eat me out or come back into the kitchen and eat what I cooked." Jessie said.

I had already had sex with her, but she did shower and clean down there, but I really din't want to do oral on her nor did I want to eat that garbage meal she made.

"I can't do oral on you and I can't take another bite of that food you made." I said.

"Look, I lost he boots and let you have my legs, I took my Team Rocket outvit off and you wrecked my phone. Then I gave you a ticket to the St. Anne. You owe me." Jessie said.

I had to think of something and I had to do it fast, otherwise I would be eating more of that junk or my face would be smelling like Jessie's crotch. Then I made my mind up.

"Fine, I'll do oral on you." I gave in.

"Good." Jessie said.

Jessie then removed her jean shorts and underwear. She then sat on my face and I began sucking and licking her down there. She then began to get excited. I did this for a bit then she smeared her fluids all over my face then put her bottoms back on. After doing that, I began to find Jessie less and less enjoyable regardless of how good she looked. I had to come up with a way to get rid of her.

"Let's board the St. Anne tonight." Jessie said.

"No, I have a pokemon here that's recovering." I said back

"Forget that pokemon. We can go on a cruise together and make love." Jessie said.

I was infuriated at what she had just told me.

"That does it. Get the fuck out of my room." I demanded.

"No, I'm not leaving." Jessie said.

Jessie then jumped on top of me again and I did all I could to get her off of me. This was definitely a time where I wished Kirlia or Delia were here.

**Ash's POV.**

"Ash, dinner's done." Melanie said.

"Alright." I said.

I made my way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The food smelled really good and it made my stomach do it's signature growl. Melanie pulled out a dish from the oven that looked like some kind of seafood casserole. Melanie made up two plates. One for me and one for her. She then grabbed two lemonades and handed one of them to me.

"I hope you like it." Melanie said.

"It looks good." I said.

"Thank you." Melanie said.

I took a bite of the casserole and it tasted really good.

"You're a great cook." I complimented.

"Thank you Ash." Melanie said as she blushed.

I then quickly ate my meal at a super fast pace like I usually do when it's a good meal. I ended up getting seconds and repeated the same process as I did with the first plate. Then I had several plates thereafter. I was now full.

"Man, that was a good meal." I said.

"You ate the entire casserole." Melanie stated.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." Melanie said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"First, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a cruise?" Melanie asked.

"It sounds fum, but I don't have the PokeDollars for that." I said.

"No worries, I have a couple of tickets to the St. Anne." Melanie said.

"How?" I asked.

"Someone gave them to me when I came into town and I checked to make sure they were authentic." Melanie stated.

"Well in that case, count me in." I replied.

Melanie handed me one of the tickets.

"The ship leaves in two days, but do you want to board tonight?" Melanie asked.

"I want to wait for my friends and my girlfriend to get back first." I stated.

"You mean that orange haired girl that was with you when we first met?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, that's her." I replied.

"I don't like her and I think you and I should just be together and travel together." Melanie said.

"Hey, that's not very nice." I said.

"All she does is hit you over every little thing." Melanie stated.

"Knock it off right now!" I demanded. "Get out!"

"You leave me no choice. Paras, come out here and use Sleep Powder." Melanie said as she called out the grass and bug type.

Before me or Pikachu could do do anything, the grass type shot out a bluish green powder that instantly put both Pikachu and I to sleep.

**Delia's POV.**

"Food's ready Delia." Prof. Oak announced.

"Okay." I said.

I made my way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Oak placed a bowl of soup and some lemonade in front of me and then served himself.

"Thanks professor." I said.

"You're welcome Delia." Oak replied.

I tasted the soup and it didn't taste all that great, but it could have been a whole lot worse.

"How is it?" Prof. Oak asked.

"It's okay." I replied.

I finished eating the soup and washed it down with my lemonade.

"Would you like some more?" Prof. Oak asked.

"No thank you." I said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a cruise with me?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Sure." I accepted.

Oak handed me a ticket to a ship called the St. Anne.

"The boat leaves in two days, but we can board the ship tonight." Oak stated.

"I have a pokemon that being healed, so I can't come tonight." I said.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Oak asked.

"Professor, my son is in this town and I'm not leaving without him and my pokemon is recovering. You can't just expect me to give you an exact time." I said in an annoyed tone.

Prof. Oak began to get irritated with what was going on.

"The boat has a pokemon center and a Nurse Joy. Now come on." Prof. Oak demanded.

"You know what? The reason I stopped when we were kissing earlier and stopped before we had sex is because your tongue tastes like a Rapidash's ass. And the sight of you naked made me go to the bathroom to vomit." I snapped. "Now good bye!"

I proceeded to leave the room, but then Prof. Oak had one more trick up his sleeve.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but Alakazam, get her and use Teleport." Oak ordered.

"Alaka." The psychic type nodded."

Just when Alakazam was about to make it's move, two very familiar pokemon appeared in the room.

"You leave her alone you old fuck." Kirlia said in an angry tone.

"Kirlia, Zigzagoon." I said happily.

Zigzagoon ran towards the professor and hit him hard with Take Down, knocking him against the wall. Kirlia then used a Dazzling Gleam and blinded Alakazam. Then Zigzagoon hit it with a Shadow Ball and Iron Tail combo, knocking it out due to it's low defense.

"Let's get out of here." Kirlia said.

"Right." I agreed.

We made our way into the hallway where we bumped into Misty and Daisy.

"Delia, it's glad to see you." Daisy said.

"We were worried about you." Misty added.

"Now's not the time for that, Ash and Quincy are in trouble." Kirlia said.

Misty then got enraged at what Kirlia had just told her. She then had her room key in one hand and mallet in the other. Misty and Daisy took off to Ash and Misty's room while Kirlia and I took of towards me and Quincy's room.

"I forgot I left my room key." I said.

"No worries." Kirlia said.

She then used Teleport to get me into the room where Quincy was being held down by Jessie with an Ekans threatening to bite if he were to move. She was giving giving him hickeys like crazy and he did not seem to be enjoying it.

"Kirlia, use Psychic to get that thing and that snake away from him." I ordered.

Kirlia nodded and obeyed even though I wasn't her trainer. Jessie and Ekans were surrounded in a blue energy and removed from their current location. Kirlia then used Teleport to get them out of the pokemon center then came back. Meanwhile, Quincy's entire face and neck area was totally covered in lip imprints and hickey marks.

"Let's go check on Misty and Daisy's progress." Kirlia instructed.

"Alright." I said.

We left the room and shut the door and made our way back down the corridor towards Misty and Ash's room. When we entered the room, Ash and Pikachu were fast asleep and a knocked out blue haired girl with a mallet imprint was seen laying in the kitchen floor.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked.

"That blue haired girl Melanie used Sleep Powder on Ash and Pikachu and tried to drag him out of here. So I knocked her out and took this ticket from her." Misty explained while holding up a St. Anne ticket.

"I'll use Wake Up Slap on them." Kirlia said.

She performed the move on both Ash and Pikachu, and within moments, the two were awake again.

"Where am I? Ash asked.

"You're in our room." Misty said.

"The last thing I remember was Melanie cooking me dinner and she gave me a ticket. She wanted me to leave with her tonight and I said no, so she put me to sleep with her Paras." Ash explained.

**Quincy's POV.**

I got up and regained my composure from Jessie's nonstop kisses, hickeys and dry humping. For the first time in forever, Jessie had worn me down to the point that I don't want another kiss or any sex for a while. I checked my pokeball belt to make sure that all of my pokemon were still with me and they were. I then noticed Jessie's broken phone. I figured it could be repaired, so I put it into my pocket. I then left the room and grabbed both keys and made my way down the corridor to see if any of the others were back. I walked by Ash and Misty's room. I could hear them talking and I decided to listen for awhile and after sometime, Daisy asked where I was.

"Where's Quincy?" Daisy asked.

"I'm right here." I said.

"How long were you standing there?" Ash asked.

"The whole time. I think we better get out of here." I replied.

"Why's that? Ash asked.

"You're not the only one who got the whole ticket treatment. Look." I showed the group my ticket I got from Jessie along with the one I stole from her.

Zigzagoon appeared out of nowhere and ran towards Delia.

"Zig zag zigzagoon." The normal type stated.

"Zigzagoon is saying that Jessie and Oak are looking for us." Kirlia said.

"Well, my pokemon are going to kick Jessie's ass for me due to me not being able hit women." I said.

"I'll battle that red-head." Delia offered.

"I'll battle Oak." I offered.

Melanie began to wake up from being knocked out and she eventually got back to her feet.

"I'll battle Melanie." Misty said.

"For now, let's get out of here." I suggested.

The five of us left the room and made our way outside of the pokemon center. Just as we were walking, we were stopped.

"Delia, come on the boat with me while you still have the chance." Oak demanded.

"Quincy-poo don't make this harder on yourself. Just come with me and we can go on this romantic cruise together." Jessie said while still wearing her new outfit.

"What's the deal with Jessie's outfit?" Ash asked.

"Long story." I replied.

"Oh Ash darling, you want another one of my casseroles?" Melanie asked.

"She's surprisingly a really good cook." Ash said.

"At least you were able to eat your meal." I added.

"Mine wasn't bad, but it sure as hell wasn't great." Delia chimed in.

"You're coming with me no matter what. Ekans, go." Jessie said as she called out her pokemon

"I love you Ash, but you give me no choice but to put you to sleep again. Go, Paras." Melanie called out her pokemon.

"My soup is great. How dare you. Go, Alakazam." Oak called out his pokemon.

"I got dibs on Oak." I said.

"I'll handle Jessie." Delia said.

"I'll crush Melanie." Misty added.

"Zigzagoon and I would like to show off what we learned while practicing." Kirlia offered.

"That care, Kirlia, let's take care of business." I said.

"Zigzagoon, you're on." Delia said.

"Starmie, go." Misty said.

"Okay Zigzagoon, let's use our Mud's Speed combo." Kirlia said.

"Mud's Speed?" I asked.

"Just watch and see." Kirlia said.

Kirlia then grabbed Zigzagoon and began to move at a blindingly fast speed while Zigzagoon was shooting mud in all directions towards his opponents.

"That's amazing." Ash said.

"They really have grown." Daisy said.

"That must be a combo of Mud Sport and Agility." I wondered.

"Correct. It turns to moves that normally don't do damage into a speedy physical attack." Kirlia explained.

Oak, Jessie, and Melanie couldn't figure out what to do, so that just stood there looking stupid while their pokemon were being hit with fast paced blobs of mud.

"Starmie, use Ice Beam on Paras." Misty ordered.

The starfish shot out a speedy beam of ice that struck the grass and bug type, knocking it out.

"Quincy and Delia, finish this." Misty said.

"Okay Kirlia, finish that Alakazam off with a Moon Blast." I ordered.

"Zigzagoon, take that Ekans out with Take Down once and for all." Delia ordered.

"Dodge it." Both Oak and Jessie said simultaneously.

Before they could dodge, Zigzagoon struck the poison type knocking it out. Kirlia gathered energy from the moon and shot out a blast of white energy hitting Alakazam, knocking it out.

"Alright, you guys did it." Daisy said.

"That was amazing team work." Ash added.

"Pipikachu!" The electric type cheered.

"Return." The three opposing trainers called back their pokemon.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do this." I said.

"Do what?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." I said.

I made my way over to the other side of the field where Oak was standing. I grabbed him by the neck and kneed him in the gut a few times, then I knocked him down onto the ground and I kicked him in the face a few times. I then bent his left arm back really far, breaking it.

"That's what I've been wanting to do since Viridian City." I said.

"I have something I would also like to do." Delia stated.

She then made her way over to Jessie and she just started punching and kicking the red-head in the face several times. She then slammed her head into the ground several times until she was dazed.

"My turn." Misty said.

She pulled out her mallet and walked over to the other side of the field and began smashing the shit out of Melanie with the mallet. Ash was in total shock, but at the same time he began to realize just how much Misty cared for him. To have someone beat the lell out of a girl to fight for his heart. He knew he could no longer be a dense dumbshit. Misty then made the final strike, knocking the blue haired girl out.

"Way to go Misty." Daisy cheered.

Ash then ran over to Misty and gave her the biggest hug.

"Misty, I know now that I love you and how much you care about me. That was amazing." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash. That means a lot." Misty said back and gave Ash a big kiss on the lips.

"D, I'm really sorry for everything earlier." I said.

"I'm sorry too. I know you would never hurt me and you're right. I do think it's time I let Ash grow up and I also think it's time I let you be yourself instead of bending your pinky back over every mean thing you do. In fact it turns me on when you get in that mood to beat up people." Delia said.

"There are two more things I've been wanting to do though." I said.

"What are they?" Delia asked.

"Just watch." I said.

I went into Prof. Oak's pockets and pulled out all of his poems.

"Hey, what do you thing you're doing with my poems?" Oak asked.

"Watch." I said.

I took all of the poems and wiped my ass with each and every one of them.

"You're going to pay for this." Prof. Oak threatened.

"By the way, Lucas is going to be taking over your job you abandoned, so you might want to find another place to live." I suggested.

"What's the second thing you wanted to do?" Delia asked.

"This." I said.

I grabbed Delia by the waist and pulled her in for a passionate make out session right in fron to Oak. This lasted for several minutes until we were both tired.

"Now, I think we're done here." I said.

"Not quite." Delia said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you give me a second chance at being your girlfriend?" Delia asked.

"Hell yeah I will." I said.

Ash's stomach began to growl again and so did everyone else's.

"I'm hungry again." Ash said.

"I haven't eaten in a while." Misty said.

"Me neither." Daisy added.

"There's still a full pot of Jessie's pasta dish." I said.

"Hell no!" Everyone said in unison.

"I'll make us all a big dinner." Delia offered.

"Now we're talking." Ash said.

"Let's head back to the pokemon center." I suggested.

We left the battlefield with the three love rival still beat up and laid out.

**That's it for chapter 18.**

**This by far is my longest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Again as a reminder, chapter 19 will be solely focused on the legendaries and the introduction of the legendary fakemon.**


	19. Sweet Revenge, Chillin, First Date

**Good Times, Electrical Rematch, First Date, Just hangin around**

**Last chapter was my longest yet. Now, enough procrastinating.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Kirlia (female) *talking* Psychic, Wake Up Slap, Light Screen, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Psybeam**

**Pichu (male) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder Wave**

**Charmander (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Slash**

**Inactive List:**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Cleffa (female) Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Zigzagoon (male) Take Down, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

We took one last look at the battlefield where Oak, Jessie and Melanie still lay. Oak still had the pissed off look on his face. Jessie was still dizzy from the beating Delia gave her. Melanie was still knocked out from the numerous mallet shots to the head, compliments of Misty. We then left the scene. Delia and I holding hands leading the way, behind us was Ash and Misty with Ash having his arm around Misty as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Behind them were Daisy and Kirlia having girl talk. We made our way further down the road and we reached the pokemon center. We entered the building and made our way down the corridor and entered me and Delia's room.

"Now, how about that feast?" Delia offered.

"Hell yeah." I said.

We made our way to the kitchen area where you could still see the pot of Jessie's pasta dish. Curiosity overtook Delia and the others.

"I think we should be polite and at least try this dish, and if we don't like it, I'll make something better." Delia said.

I was the only one out of the group that was not about to take another bite of that shit.

"I've already tried it, so no." I said.

"If you at least take a bite of it in front of us, I'll do anything you want, and I'll give you your surprise." Delia said in an enticing tone.

I easily gave into Delia. She then grabbed six bowls. She made one for the five of us and the sixth one was for Kirlia. Everyone sat down at the table. Delia and I sat next to each other, Ash next to Misty and Kirlia next to Daisy. Everyone had nervous expressions on their faces from what I had told them about the dish. Then, everyone took a bite of the food in unison. Everyone's facial expressions told the entire story.

"Yuck, this is the worst food I've ever eaten!" Ash said.

"I bet Magikarp taste better than this." Misty said.

"I wouldn't even feed this to my other two sisters." Daisy added.

"I've had unripe berries in the wild that taste better than this." Kirlia said.

"I don't know what's worse, Oak's soup or this." Delia said.

"I wish I would've had Melanie's casserole." I said.

Everyone including me were gagging and had watering eyes.

"I can't believe you finished a full plate of this stuff." Ash said.

"I didn't." I said back.

"How did Jessie take it when you didn't like it?" Ash asked.

"I told her it tasted like ass, then she went on about how she worked hard on making it." I said.

"Then what?" Ash asked.

"I told her that I was going to the dining room to eat, but before I could make it to the door, she grabbed me with her deadly strong grip." I said.

"After that?" Ash continued to show intrest.

"Due to the situation that I couldn't call out a pokemon, I couldn't wreck the room, I can't hit a woman, so she gave me two choices." I said.

"What were they?" Delia asked.

"I had to either go back into the kitchen and finish my food, or I had to eat her special dessert." I said.

Everyone but Ash and Misty knew what I meant, so Daisy and Delia filled them in on what I meant.

"So, I'm curious though." Ash said.

"Curious about what?" I asked.

"How you ended up with Jessie in the first place." Ash elaborated what he meant.

"Well, shortly after Delia and I's fight, I sat here for a bit. Then I went to the lobby to see if I could see Kirlia. Nurse Joy said no, so I left the building." I said.

Everyone motioned for me to continue.

"I walked around town for a bit, then I had thoughts of going back to my world, so I made it just to the outskirts when Jessie stopped me. I then told her that I wasn't in the mood for her shit, but she had insisted that I listen to her. The mood I was in at the time, I accepted. We came back here and I took her phone and broke it." I said.

The others grew even more interested in what I had to say.

"She then began to try to talk about why I should date her and I told her she had to lose the rocket outfit and the boots if she's going to wear a short skirt. Jessie thnn went into the bathroom and she came back out in the attire you guys saw earlier with her hair up in a bun." I said.

"Keep going." Everyone else said in unison.

"When I first saw her in her new outfit, my male instincts took over and due to the situation at the time, I couldn't stop touching her legs and making out with her. We then had sex. After we were done, we took quick showers and all she could talk about was me leaving with her and nothing important. I just didn't have that connection with her." I said.

Everyone was in shock from what I had just told them. One person in particular had a question though.

"Did she taste good down there?" Delia asked. "I want you to be honest with me."

"Yes, she did taste good down there." I said.

"Ash, how did you and Melanie end up together?" Misty asked.

"Well, after I left the room, I ran to the park and Pikachu tried cheering me up. Then, out of nowhere Melanie tapped me on the shoulder and she started talking to me. She offered to buy me ice cream, so we went to the ice cream shop and she cheered me up. She would kiss me every so often, which I didn't understand why." Ash said.

Everyone motioned for him to go on just like they had done with me.

"We left the ice cream shop and we went back to the room me and Misty are sharing and we talked for several hours. Melanie trying to hold my hand and kiss me on several occasions. I didn't have sex with her though or return her advances."Ash said.

Misty leaned in and kissed Ash on the cheek for his loyalty. It was now Delia's turn to tell her story.

"I left the pokemon center upset and I began to cry and I was tapped on the shoulder by Oak. Due to the situation and my emotional state at the time, I began to speak to him again. He took me out for coffee. We talked there and caught up with each other. Afterwards, we came back here and went to his room. When we got there, he started feeling up my leg and I did give in. I began to tongue kiss him, but when I started, I got grossed out and nearly threw up in his mouth. I then suggested we try something else. He took his clothes off and at the site in front of me, I couldn't stop gagging. I told him to put his clothes back on and we talked for a bit." Delia told the group what happened with her.

Everyone in the group especially Misty and Daisy cringed at the mental image of Prof. Oak being naked.

"Sorry you had to taste that nasty tongue." I said.

Delia decided to change the subject.

"Why don't I make us something that's actually worth eating." Delia offered.

Everybody agreed with that. But before Delia could get up, there was a knock on the door. I got up and made my way to the door and looked out the peep hole.

"I think we're in deep shit." I said.

Everyone made their way from the kitchen area and waited for me to open the door. I opened the door and without hesitation, the visitor spoke.

"I'm looking for a Quincy, Delia and Misty." Officer Jenny said.

Delia and Misty both made their way to the door.

"May I come in?" Officr Jenny asked.

I let the policewoman into the room and we all sat down on the bed while the officer sat on a chair with her notepad and pen to take down notes.

"Which one of you are Misty?" The officer asked.

"I am." Misty responded.

Officer Jenny turned her attention to the orange haired girl.

"What did you all do today?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I arrived here this morning with my sister and my boyfriend. Then, I met up here with Delia and Quincy." Misty said.

The officer wrote down what Misty was saying on her notepad and signaled for Misty to continue with her story.

"Then, shortly after the three of us arrived, we began to plan out our day. Delia, my sister and I were planning on having a ladies only day, but that changed." Misty said.

"Please explain." The cop asked.

"Well, Delia overheard something she didn't like and her and Quincy got into an argument, which caused us to then split up for a while." Misty said.

"What happened after that?" Officer Jenny asked.

"My sister and I took off to look for Delia, but we couldn't find her, so we tried to find Quincy and had no luck as well. Same results for Ash." Misty informed the officer.

"How did you all meet up again?" Jenny asked.

"My sister and I asked around and finally, we got our answers from the coffee shop and ice cream parlor. That's what led to me finding my boyfriend knocked out due to Sleep Powder from Melanie's Paras." Misty explained.

Officer Jenny wrote down everything Misty had told her.

"Then, Kirlia had to use Wake Up Slap on Ash and his Pikachu to wake them up." Misty finished her part of the story.

"I will now need two references from you. No one in this room though." Officer Jenny said.

Misty gave two members of the Kanto Leauge committee as her two references. Officer Jenny then wrote down the names then turned her attention to Delia.

"Where were you today?" Officer Jenny asked.

Delia filled Officer Jenny in on her whereabouts for the day. Officer Jenny jotted down everything Delia had told her.

"I need two references from you as well." Officer Jenny said.

Delia gave the names of one of her neighborhood watch partners and her friend Samantha from Viridian City. Officer Jenny took the two names. Then, she finally turned her attention to me.

"What were you doing today?" Officer Jenny asked.

I filled the policewoman in on my end of things that happened. The cop then wrote down everything I had to say.

"I need your two references." Officer Jenny said.

I gave the Pewter City Nurse Joy and Lance as my references. Officer Jenny took the names down and then turned her attention to everyone in the room.

"Officer, I can use my psychic powers to show you everything that happened once everyone was back together." Kirlia offered.

"Alright." The policewoman allowed.

Kirlia made her way over to Officer Jenny and touched her head. This allowed the policewoman to witness first hand what had all occurred regarding the three opposing people. The policewoman then made her decision.

"Because a regional professor was physically attacked in this incident, I can't just ignore this. But, due to the actions of the other three, I'll only drop this on one condition." Officer Jenny stated.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You three each pay a 3000 PokeDollar fine and we can all forget about this incident." Officer Jenny stated. "

"I'm okay with that." I said.

"Me too." Misty said.

"What a relief." Delia added.

"I will need to collect these fines now." Officer Jenny stated.

I took out 6000 PokeDollars to cover Delia and I's fine. Misty decided to pay for her own fine instead of Ash due to him not being in the wrong.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Officer Jenny said. "Here's my personal number just in case anything else comes up during your time here in Vermillion City.

I took the number and added it into my contacts. Now, I have a Nurse Joy and an Officer Jenny in my phone.

"I do have one last question." Officer Jenny stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you be willing to trade your Kirlia for one of my Growlithe?" Officer Jenny asked.

"You'll have to talk to Kirlia about that." I said.

"Kirlia, would you be willing to join my police force?" Officer Jenny asked.

Kirlia went deep into thought of what her decision would be. Then, she opened her eyes and prepared to speak.

"I would like to talk in private with Officer Jenny and Quincy please." Kirlia requested.

Everyone left to the kitchen area so the three of us could talk alone.

"Quincy, I know you're a great person and I would love to remain with you. Officer Jenny, I also realize that you're a great policewoman and perhaps Kanto's best Jenny. I also wouldn't mind joining your police force." Kirlia said.

Officer Jenny and I waited for Kirlia to speak up again.

"Please send out Ditto." Kirlia requested.

I did as Kirlia requested. "Ditto, come on out."

"Dit?" The normal type asked.

"Ditto, can you please turn into the male version of me Karlio?" Kirlia asked.

"Ditto." The normal type nodded.

It transformed into a pokemon that looked like Kirlia, but it looked to have a much darker shade of green. It's hair was also green, but much shorter and didn't have the red bow like things in it's hair. It also appeared to be wearing pants instead of the skirt that Kirlia wear.

"Let's mate." Kirlia said.

"Dit." The normal type nodded again.

Ditto and Kirlia did their mating thing and after a few minutes, an egg appeared. This egg was a lighter green egg, symbolizing it was the Ralts egg instead of the Rults egg. Kirlia then handed the policewoman the egg.

"Thank you Ditto." Kirlia said.

"Dit." The transform pokemon said back.

I then returned Ditto to it's pokeball.

"Thank you Kirlia. I will raise her well." Officer Jenny said.

"I know you will." Kirlia said.

Officer Jenny then pulled a pokeball out from her bag and handed it to me. Then, she put the Ralts egg in her bag.

"That's Growlithe's pokeball. He's very loyal and protective and he has police training, so he should definitely come in handy." Officer Jenny said.

"Thanks Officer Jenny. I will take good care of him." I said.

"Thank you." Officer Jenny said.

"How is Pallet's Officer Jenny holding up?" I asked.

"She has severely broken ribs, so it will be a while before she gets out of the hospital." Officer Jenny explained.

"I'm going to be honest, I hate authority figures, but you're pretty cool." I said.

"I really appreciate that. We're now friends, so don't lose my number. I have to get going so that I can document your statements." Officer Jenny said.

"Have a good night." Kirlia said.

The policewoman made her way to the door and left the room. I then motioned for everyone to come back into the room.

"So, you decided not to join the police force after all." Ash said.

"We worked something out." Kirlia said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"I mated with Ditto and gave Officer Jenny the Ralts egg in exchange for Growlithe." Kirlia explained.

"I'm glad you're sticking around Kirlia." Delia said.

"How about we all meet Growlithe." I suggested.

"Okay." Everyone said in unison.

"Growlithe, come on out." I said as I let out my newest pokemon.

A orange and black puppy like pokemon emerged from the pokemon. It sniffed my hand then quickly jumped into my lap and curled up. I then began to pet my newest pokemon. Everyone else took turns petting the puppy pokemon which made it really excited.

"It's so cute." Daisy said.

"I just want to cuddle with it." Misty added with her hands clasped together.

I decided to scan Growlithe on my pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Growlithe, the puppy pokemon._**

**_In the wild, Growlithe like to play in packs with their own kind. They make themselves scarce by digging holes and using their fire to burn their scent._**

**_When with a trainer, Growlithe are very playful and loyal. They are also known as trainer's best friend._**

**_This Growlithe is male. Ability: Intimidate. Second Ability: Justified. Moves known: Take Down, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Fire Fang, Flamethrower_**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Those are some awesome moves Growlithe." I said.

"Growl growlithe" The fire type barked in happiness for his praise.

"I just realized something." I said.

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"I never scanned my Charmander that I caught." I replied.

"You caught a Charmander too?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash, I just said I had one." I replied in a no duh tone.

"Can I see it? Can I see it?" Ash asked in his usual Ash tone when new pokemon are mentioned.

"Okay. Charmander, come on out." I said as I let my other fire type out.

"Char charmander." The shiny starter said.

"Wow, how did you get a Charmander in that color?" Daisy asked.

Delia and I filled the others in on what had went down in the Char-Kingdom. I then showed them the picture Kirlia had taken.

"That's so romantic!" Misty said excitingly with her hands clasped together.

"You two are something else." Daisy added.

"I also caught a new pokemon." Delia said. "Come on out Farfetch'd."

The wild duck pokemon emerged from the pokeball.

"That's so cool!" Ash said.

"Sweetie, would you mind scanning my Farfetch'd too please?" Delia asked.

"No problem." I replied.

I then scanned Charmander and Farfetch'd on my pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Charmander, the lizard pokemon._**

**_In the wild, Charmander are very sociable amongst themselves and when sleeping at night, they remain in a group of three to keep each other warm._**

**_When with a trainer, Charmander grow very attached to their trainers due to their codependency natures._**

**_This Charmander is male. Ability: Flash Fire. Second Ability: Moxie. Moves known: Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Slash_**

**_Farfetch'd, the wild duck pokemon._**

**_In the wild, Farfetch'd are very elusive and mischievous. They will come up and hit random trainers or pokemon with it's stalk and take off running for no reason at all._**

**_When with a trainer, Farfetch'd are very good for scouting and can be very reliable battlers._**

**_This Farfetch'd is male. Ability: Prankster. Moves known: Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter_**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Thank you dear for scanning him for me." Delia said.

"No problem." I replied.

We then returned our respective pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Now, how about that meal?" Delia offered.

"Hopefully this time we won't be interrupted." I said.

"You're telling me." Ash agreed.

We made our way back into the kitchen. Delia then moved the gross pasta dish to the side but didn't throw it away. I then began to get my signature evil look on my face and got caught.

"What's that look for?" Daisy asked.

"I just have a bit of revenge on my mind." I said.

Kirlia being psychic knew what I had planned.

Delia then took out some ingredients for some spaghetti. She took out a new unused pot and began preparing the food. She cut up the tamato berries, browned the ground Tauros beef, boiled the noodles, and lastly, she made the sauce. Then she finally put all of the ingredients together and began mixing it and did the final touches of the food.

"This smells really good Delia." Daisy said.

"Can't beat mom's cooking." Ash added.

"You're really going to love D's cooking Kirlia." I said.

"Now I see why Ash has such a big appetite." Kirlia said.

Everyone laughed at Kirlia's comment. The food was finally done and Delia made six plates for all of us including Kirlia. We each had a soda pop to drink. Delia then sat down next to me.

"Eat up everybody." Delia said.

Ash began to eat at his regular break-neck speed. Everyone else including myself ate at a regular pace.

"You're a great cook Delia." Kirlia complimented.

"Thank you Kirlia." Delia said.

We finished eating our meal. Ash and I were the only ones that had seconds. Then, we were both full.

"That was great Delia." Daisy said.

"This sure puts Melanie's casserole to shame." Ash said.

"Let's all help clean up." Misty suggested.

Everyone agreed and we all took part in cleaning up and we proceeded back into the main room.

"Why don't you all sleep in here tonight." Delia offered.

"Alright." Ash agreed.

Delia and I's room was the size of three rooms put together, so it had the main bed, one couch and another couch that had a pull out mattress, which meant, no one had to sleep on the floor.

"We can shower and then watch a movie." Delia suggested.

"I'll shower first. I need to get these damn hickeys and imprints of Jessie's lips off of me." I said.

"I'll come in with you." Delia offered.

"Okay." I accepted.

We then made our way into the bathroom. Everyone else went back to their respective rooms to get their showers so that no one would have to wait very long. Kirlia decided to let all of the pokemon out and go to the pokemon room to hang out with them.

**Kirlia's POV.**

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

_"Hi, what's your name?"_ Zigzagoon asked.

_"My name is Growlithe."_ Growlithe responded.

_"Nice to meet you Growlithe."_ Octillery said.

_"How did our trainer catch you?"_ Pichu asked.

_"Quincy obtained me in exchange for Kirlia mating with Ditto and giving an Officer Jenny the egg_." Growlithe explained.

_"What's your name?"_ Octillery asked another newcomer.

_"I'm Farfetch'd, Delia's new pokemon."_ Farfetch'd said.

Charmander was busy conversing with Fearow. Those two became fast friends, due to Fearow being the first pokemon to ever beat him in a battle. Beedrill and Nidorino were having guy talk about having sex with other pokemon. Then, Bellossom came over and interrupted their talk.

_"Guys, we have little ones here."_ Bellossom said while pointing to Pichu and Cleffa.

_"Our bad."_ Both Beedrill and Nidorino said in unison.

"I really need to get those two girlfriends." The writer of this story stated to no one in particular.

Bellossom then made her way over to the water and began to take a drink. Farfetch'd's mischievous nature began to kick in, so he snuck over to Bellossom while she was taking a drink and he pushed her into the water and ran off.

_"Hey! Who the hell pushed me?!"_ Bellossom asked in a very pissed off tone.

Farfetch'd did all he could to hold his laughter in, but could not hold it in for very long and fell over laughing at the trouble he caused.

_"You think this is funny Farfetch'd?"_ Bellossom asked. She was ready to shoot a Solarbeam at the wild duck pokemon

The other pokemon began to turn their attention to Farfetch'd.

_"I think we need to teach this newcomer a lesson."_ Octillery said.

_"What should we do to him?"_ Nidorino asked.

_"Leave it to me."_ Jigglypuff said._ "Everyone close your ears."_

Everyone did as told and Jigglypuff began using Sing on Farfetch'd, putting him to sleep. Everyone then uncovered their ears. Jigglypuff then removed the speaker part of her hidden mic and began drawing things on Farfetch'd's face and when she was done, She used Wake Up Slap to wake him up. Everyone fell over laughing at Jigglypuff's actions

_"Hey, why's everyone laughing at me?"_ Farfetch'd asked.

Kirlia gave the wild duck a mirror while she was chuckling as well.

_"Have you learned your lesson?"_ Octillery asked.

_"Yes. Sorry Bellossom for pushing you."_ Farfetch'd said.

_"It's alright Farfetch'd."_ Bellossom said.

Octillery then shot a weak Water Gun at Farfetch'd, cleaning the drawings off of him. Everyone then went back to talking to one another.

**Quincy's POV.**

Everyone had finished their showers and Delia and I decided to let our pokemon stay out of their pokeballs and hang out in the other room. We then got situated. Daisy took the couch that didn't have the mattress. We lent her a blanket and a pillow to sleep on. Ash and Misty took the couch with the pull out mattress and they cuddled up together. Pikachu lay at the foot of the bed. Delia and I of course had the main bed and we were cuddled up together. Growlithe had made his way out of the pokemon room and curled up by Delia and I.

"Do you want to sleep out here with us Growlithe?" I asked.

"Gro growlithe." The puppy pokemon nodded.

"What movie do you guys want to watch? Delia asked.

"Not a kid's movie." I said referring to the first time I ever watched a movie with Delia.

Delia then playfully elbowed me.

"Of course not silly. It's time for me to let Ash grow up like I said earlier." Delia said.

"Then that case, I vote for a horror movie." I said.

"I vote for an action movie." Ash said.

"I vote for a romance movie." Misty said.

"Romance for me too." Daisy added.

"I'd also like to watch a romance." Delia said.

"Damn it." I said.

Ash put his head down in disappointment while Pikachu patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. Delia then used the remote to browse through the different romance movies. After a few minutes of browsing, the three girls decided on a movie. The movie they selected involved an Electabuzz and a Magmar trying to win the heart of a Jynx. Delia pressed play and the movie began.

**Movie start.**

**_The beginning of the movie started out with three best friends, a Smoochum, an Elekid, and a Magby all playing in an open field. Then one day, a Kangaskan was rampaging around causing distruction and the three best friends did all they could to beat it, but had no luck. The three best friends were sent flying in separate directions._**

**_Several years after the incident with Kangaskan, Elekid was now an Electabuzz. He now had a more serious demeaner and was now more aggressive due to the long separation from his two best friends. He knew that one day he would get his revenge on that Kangaskan for what she had done._**

**_Magby, now a Magmar had become quite hot tempered easily upon his evolution. He was more laid back, but didn't hesitate to attack when bothered. Magmar had long forgotten about the Kangaskan incident and all he wanted to do was live in peace._**

**_Smoochum, now a beautiful Jynx, she had developed her psychic abilities and was hell-bent on finding her long lost best friends. She had forgiven Kangaskan in her mind from the incident. She had retained her friendly nature from her Smoochum days._**

**_The three soon meet up and natural mature feelings occur. Electabuzz's normally aggressive nature changed to a ladie's man type the minute he saw Jinx. Magmar's cool live in peace personality turned to more of a marry me now hopeless romantic type when he saw Jynx._**

**_The movie progresses with both the male pokemon doing their best to woo Jynx. There were qualities that Jynx liked in both Electabuzz and Magmar, so it made it hard for Jynx to choose who would be with her for the rest of their life._**

**_"If you two want to be with me, then you will fight for me." Jynx said._**

**_The two former best friends stood on opposite ends of a battlefield. The two charged at each other with their respective elemental punches. The two moves collided and it was a stale mate. Then, the two shot a Flamethrower, Thunderbolt combo towards one another, hitting each other hard. The two then got back to their feet and ran at each other with a stale mate Mega Punch. The two then hit each other with close range Flamethrower and Thunderbolt respectively. The two then launched at each other with Headbutt respectively._**

**_Jynx was watching the fight nervously hoping that the two wouldn't kill each other. The two were fighting to the death over her heart. Then, Kangaskan decided to show up, but Jynx sent her flying with her psychic powers so that her two friends could finish their fight._**

**_Both Electabuzz and Magmar were getting very tired out. They both knew that this had to end now. Electabuzz released his most powerful move Thunder while Magmar shot out his most powerful move Fire Blast. Both moves collided, but just when it looked to be an even match, Thunder overpowered Fire Blast and an electric coated star shaped fire was sent toward Magmar, hitting it so hard it was sent flying in the distance, never to be seen again._**

**_The fight was now over and to Jynx's delight, she ran over to Electabuzz and they embraced and shared a kiss. The two then walked off into the sunset hand and hand. They would now spend the rest of their lives together._**

**Movie end.**

Pikachu and Growlithe were both fast asleep while the five of us were still awake.

"That was an amazing movie." Misty said.

"I loved the battle between Electabuzz and Magmar." Ash stated.

"I wanted Magmar to end up with Jynx." Daisy added.

"This movie is going to help me in my rematch at the gym tomorrow." I stated.

"Our rematch. I want another shot at that couple too." Delia added.

"I think we should get some sleep." I suggested.

"Good idea." Daisy agreed.

We wished each other good night and I shut the lights off and we all fell asleep.

**Jessie's POV.**

I woke up and as my vision cleared up, I noticed that I was in a pokemon center. There were two others in the room. I then thought back on what happened the previous day. I got out of the bed and I woke the two up.

"Why are we in a pokemon center?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know." Oak responded.

"We need to get out of here." I said.

We made out way out of the room. We snuck past Nurse Joy and left the building and once we were in the clear, we had to come up with another plan.

"What should we do guys?" Melanie asked.

"I still have my key to my room, so we can rest there and plan this out in the morning." Prof. Oak said.

"Alright." I agreed.

Oak had his Alakazam use Teleport to get us back inside the building past Nurse Joy. We then walked down the corridor. I stopped in front of Quincy's room. "You will spend the rest of your life with me one way or another." I thought to myself.

We then made it to the old guy's room and entered. Melanie and I each took a couch and Oak got the bed. We then all drifted off to sleep.

**Quincy's POV.**

We all woke up the next day. I shook Growlithe awake and he didn't seem to want to get out of bed yet.

"Still sleepy?" I asked.

"Gro." The fire type nodded.

"You can sleep in then." I said.

The fire type then curled back up and went back to sleep. Delia and I then went to the pokemon room to talk to the other pokemon.

"Hey Kirlia, are you ready for our rematch today?" I asked.

"You bet I am." The psychic type responded.

"Are you ready to do this Zigzagoon?" Delia asked.

"Zagoon." The normal type nodded.

"Octillery, you're in charge. Growlithe is sleeping, so I'm counting on you." I said.

"Bellossom, you're also in charge." Delia instructed.

"Ditto, I'm going to need you for something, so return." I returned Ditto to it's pokeball.

"Why are you taking Ditto?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." I replied.

"Kirlia, is everything in place?" I asked.

"Yes it is." Kirlia respoinded.

"Good." I said with an evil smile on my face.

"What do you have planned?" Daisy asked.

"You'll see." I replied.

We ate a few oran berries for breakfast so that we wouldn't be hungry. Delia didn't feel like cooking. We then left the room with Kirlia and Zigzagoon in tow. Delia and I left the other pokemon behind with the exception of me taking Ditto with me. We made our way down the corridor that led to the lobby. We walked towards the exit and left the building. We walked down the road and made our way to the gym. We entered the gym and we were greeted by the same two people from yesterday.

"You two back for more punishment?" The female asked in a mean tone.

"I guess or boss will have to murder your pokemon." The male said.

The two gym leaders then appeared from out of nowhere.

"Well, if it isn't the crappy trainer and his weak bitch." Lt. Surge said.

"Surgey and I will take pleasure in repeating what we did to you yesterday." Gina said.

We made our way to the battlefield. Ash and the others went into the stands again. The male figure then made his way to the ref's area again. Then spoke.

"This rematch will be the Vermillion gym leaders Lt. Surge and Gina vs the challengers Quincy and Delia. Each team will use one pokemon per person with no pokemon on deck. The victor will be decided when both pokemon on one team are unable to battle. Trainers, choose your pokemon." The ref instructed.

"Raichu, go." Surge called out his pokemon.

"Electabuzz, go." Gina called out her pokemon.

"Zigzagoon, you're on." Delia called out her pokemon.

"Kirlia, let's take care of business." I called on my pokemon.

"The gym leaders are using Raichu and Electabuzz, and the challengers are using Kirlia and Zigzagoon. Begin." The ref said.

"Let's end this quick. Raichu, use Thunderbolt on Zigzagoon." Lt. Surge ordered.

"Electabuzz, you also use Thunderbolt on Zigzagoon." Gina ordered.

"Kirlia, protect Zigzagoon with Light Screen." I ordered.

"Zigzagoon, use Mud Sport to lower their power." Delia ordered.

The two electric types prepared to use their moves, but this time Kirlia quickly formed the yellow wall of Light Screen and Zigzagoon began using Mud Sport, which caused the two powerful attacks to literally bounce off of Zigzagoon not even hurting him.

"But how?" Gina asked.

"Looks like they've done some training." Lt. Surge said.

"Great job Kirlia, you've increased your speed." I praised.

"Good going Zigzagoon." Delia praised.

"Those two seem to be in sync this time." Misty said.

"Those two could win this if this keeps up." Daisy added.

"Come on mom, come on Quincy." Ash cheered.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Zigzagoon, use Shadow Ball on Raichu." Delia ordered.

"Kirlia, Psybeam on Electabuzz." I ordered.

"Raichu, dodge and use Body Slam on Zigzagoon." Lt. Surge ordered.

"Electabuzz, dodge and use Thunder Punch on Kirlia." Gina ordered.

Zigzagoon shot out a dark purple ball of energy towards Raichu, but just as it was about to hit, Raichu moved out of the way and pounced onto Zigzagoon hitting a powerful Body Slam. Kirlia shot a colorful beam at Electabuzz, but she missed because Electabuzz jumped out of the way and enveloped it's fist in an electric current and hit Kirlia hard, knocking her down.

"Looks like this one is in the books." Lt. Surge said.

Kirlia and Zigzagoon, were both eveloped in an electric current, signifying that they were paralyzed. What the gym leaders didn't realize was Electabuzz was also paralyzed.

"How the hell is my Electabuzz paralyzed?" Gina asked.

"Kirlia's ability synchronize. That's how." I said.

"Let's get this over with." Lt. Surge said.

"Right." Gina said.

"Double Thunder!" The two gym leaders said in unison.

"This is bad." Misty said.

"Guys, don't give up." Ash said.

"Kirlia, I know it's hard, but use Agility and grab Zigzagoon." I ordered.

"Zigzagoon, try stay put." Delia ordered.

The two electric types began preparing their moves, but only Raichu got it's Thunder off while Electabuzz couldn't move. Kirlia had just barely moved out of the way and used Agility to grab Zigzagoon.

"Now, Mud's Speed!" Delia and I ordered simultaneously.

"Electabuzz, Brick Break." Gina ordered.

"Body Slam both of them." Lt. Surge ordered.

Kirlia held on to Zigzagoon and sped up with Agility, but Zigzagoon couldn't use his part of the combo due to his paralysis. Electabuzz then connected with Brick Break, shattering Light Screen in the process, and while Kirlia and Zigzagoon were sent flying, they were immediately pounced on with another Body slam from Raichu. This time, the two still had fight left in them. But they both couldn't take another hit.

"Double Thunder!" The two gym leaders ordered.

"Come on Kirlia, you can do this." I cheered on my pokemon.

"Zigzagoon, hang in there. I believe in you." Delia said.

The two electric types began to use their moves, but they were cut off by a light bluish energy enveloping both Kirlia and Zigzagoon. The two began to change form. The light blue energy then faded, revealing a taller pokemon who appeared to be wearing a long dress and a long slender pokemon with brown and cream colored lines.

I scanned the two in my pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Gardevoir, the embrace pokemon._**

**_In the wild, Gardevoir are very nurturing of their own and their friends and will do anything to protect their young._**

**_With a trainer, Gardevoir and their trainers can become so close that they are literally soul mates._**

**_Ability: Synchronize. Second ability: Telepathy. Moves known: Psychic, Psyshock, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Agility, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse_**

**_Linoone, the rushing pokemon_**

**_In the wild, Linoone run at break-neck speeds to chase down prey for either eating or to hunt for sport._**

**_When with a trainer, Linoone are known for their ability to use different moves to rescue fellow pokemon and trainers alike._**

**_Ability: Quick Feet. Moves known: Headbutt, Slash, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport, Dig, Shadow Claw_**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Awesome, you two evolved just at the right time." I said.

"Are you ready to win this sweetie?" Delia asked.

"Hell yeah." I replied.

"You two are still going to lose." Lt. Surge said.

"Let's do this D." I said.

"I'm ready when you are." Delia responded.

"Mud's Speed!" We both ordered in unison.

"Double Thunder!" The two gym leaders ordered.

"It's going to come down to this last move." Daisy said.

"It's a test of wills now." Misty said.

"I know those two will come through." Ash said.

"Pika pika!" The electric type cheered.

The two electric types prepared for their deadly Thunder combo, but before they could, Gardevoir grabbed Linoone and took off at a much faster pace than she did as a Kirlia. As she sped toward the opponents, Linoone released much thicker mud, hitting both electric types, blinding them in the process.

"This can't be." Lt. Surge said.

"Try to clear your eyes." Gina ordered.

"Let's finish this D." I said.

"I'm right with you sweetie." Delia responded.

"Moon's Shadow!" We both ordered.

The two electric types did all they could to get the dirt out of their eyes, but had no luck. Linoone and Gardevoir stood side by side whild Gardevoir was powering up energy from the moon, while Linoone was forming a Shadow Ball. The two pokemon then linked to each other and the Moonblast combined with Shadow Ball, creating what looked like a dark version of a moon and the two pokemon shot it towards their opponents, hitting them hard. The two were knocked out for the count and became swirly eyed.

"No Raichu!" Lt. Surge said in disbelief.

"Electabuzz!" Gina said with the same disbelief.

"Raichu and Electabuzz are both unable to battle, which means the winners are Quincy and Delia, the challengers." The ref said.

"We did it D!" I said.

"I can't believe we won." Delia said.

The two gym leaders came over and handed over two Thunder Badges.

"Congratulations, you two won fair and square." Lt. Surge said.

"Take those badges as proof that you beat us." Gina said.

"You two are a great team and great couple." The normally rude female said.

"That's the best battle I've reffed." The other male said.

Ash and the others came down from the stands to greet us.

"That was great guys." Ash said.

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu said.

"What a comeback." Misty said.

"You two are one hell of a team." Daisy added.

"I have a request." I said to the gym leaders.

"What's that?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Ditto, come on out." I called out my only other pokemon I had with me.

"What's Ditto for?" Gina asked.

I scanned Gina's Electabuzz and got the gender. Then, I pulled out a Gene-EXPND Root because of it being male.

"Have your Electabuzz eat this." I said.

"What's it for?" Gina asked.

"You'll see. Just give it to him." I said getting annoyed.

Everyone save for the two gym leaders and the two workers now new why I had Ditto come with me. The female gym leader then gave Electabuzz the item and he ate it. An orange aura enveloped him for a few seconds then faded, altering his genes.

"Now Ditto, transform into a female Electabuzz and do your thing." I ordered.

Ditto then transformed into Electabuzz and used it's signature three moves on the other Electabuzz. The two then fucked, and after a few minutes, a yellow egg with black streaks appeared. I then returned Ditto and walked over and retrieved my egg and placed it into one of the four open spaces in my incubator.

"Wow, you're something else to think of breeding with a gym leader's pokemon." Lt. Surge said.

"You better take good care of that egg." Gina said.

"I will." I said.

The gym leaders and two workers proceeded to leave, but I stopped them.

"I have one more request." I said.

"What is it now?" Lt. Surge asked in a now annoyed tone.

"I want you four to stand next to each other so that I can take a picture of you." I said.

The four then stood next to each other and I pulled out my PokeMobile to take a picture.

"Gardevoir, now." I said.

Gardivour then used her psychic powers and dumped Jessie's pasta dish all over the two gym leaders and their two workers. Then, I took my picture. Everyone in my group fell onto the floor laughing so hard.

"That will teach you ass fucks to disrespect me and my woman." I said.

"Get the fuck out of my gym now!" Lt. Surge demanded.

"Gardevoir, dump the rest of that pasta shit on them and let's get out of here." I ordered.

The psychic type then dumped the last of the food onto the gym leaders and the workers.

"Don't ever come back to this gym." Lt. Surge ordered.

We then left the gym and we couldn't stop laughing at what took place.

"That was priceless Quincy." Daisy said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You sure made my day with that last stunt." Misty said.

"Nobody pisses me off and gets away with it." I said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there sweetie." Delia said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I had a blast doing that to those four." Gardevoir said.

"Now, how am I going to get my Thunder Badge?" Ash asked.

Everyone now realizing that we were now banned from the gym, but one of us came up with a plan.

"Ash, my goal isn't to collect badges, so you can have my Thunder Badge, but you have to beat me in a battle for it tomorrow." Delia said.

"That should be one hell of a battle." I said.

"Mother vs son in a pokemon battle for a Thunder Badge." Daisy said.

"You're on." Ash said.

"May the best person win." Delia said.

"Now, what should we do?" I asked.

"First, let's get our pokemon healed." Delia suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed.

We then made our way down the road that led to the pokemon center. We went inside and made our way to Nurse Joy.

"Can you heal our pokemon please?" I asked.

"Sure." The nurse replied.

Delia and I handed Nurse Joy our pokemon.

"Please wait while I take care of your pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

We walked over to the waiting area and sat and talked. After fifteen minutes, Nurse Joy flagged us over to the counter.

"Your pokemon are now fully healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." I said.

Delia and I took our pokemon and the five of us headed back to me and Delia's room to plan our day

"I wonder will things be better this time?" The writer of this story asked no one in particular.

We entered the room and I was greeted by a now awake Growlithe.

"Hey buddy, did you enjoy your snooze?" I asked the puppy pokemon.

"Gro." The dog nodded.

Delia and I then went into the pokemon room to check on the other pokemon. Everyone seemed to be getting along. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to talk to his son.

"Why don't the three of you let your pokemon out and get to know Delia and I's pokemon." I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Ash agreed.

"Then Octillery won't be the only water type" Misty said.

Everyone let all of their pokemon out of their pokeballs to interact with the other pokemon. The two Seaqueen took an instant liking to Octillery, The two Charmander seemed to hit it off, so we think. The two Charmander began fighting with my Charmander knocking Ash's Charander out with a single Night Slash.

"Charmander, come here now!" I demanded.

The fire type slowly but surely obeyed and came by me.

"Why did you attack Ash's Charmander like that?" I asked in a stern tone.

"Char, charander char, mander." The fire type said in his language.

"What is he saying Gardevoir?" I asked.

"He's saying that he doesn't like other Charmander, that's why." Gardevoir interpreted.

"That Charmander did nothing to you. Now go say you're sorry." I demanded.

My Charmander made his way over to Ash's Charmander and helped him up, but instead of saying sorry, he used Slash on Ash's Charmander, knocking it out again.

"That's it. Charmander, return." I said as I returned my pokemon.

"Charmander return." Ash called back his Charmander as well.

"That Charmander has some deep hate for his own species if he's doing that." Daisy said.

"Something must of happened to Charmander before his problems with the Char-Kingdom." Delia said.

"What problems did Charmander cause to that kingdom?" Ash asked.

Delia and I filled the group in on what Charmander did before I caught him.

"Gardevoir, can you touch Charmander's pokeball and get his life story please?" I asked.

"Sure." Gardevoir said.

The psychic type did as asked and she began to get all of Charmander's life events. After a few minutes, Gardevoir stopped.

"So, what did you find?" I asked.

"Well, Charmander hates all other Charmander and his evolved forms because back when he lived in his home, he was betrayed by his friends and family, due to jealousy of him being a different color and him having a very high resistance to water. His older brothers and sisters, two Charmander and a Charmeleon, made life hell for him just because he beat them easily in battle. He then left his nest and met another shiny Charmander, a regular golden colored female one. He fell head over heels for her and the two hit it off very well. But one day, Another golden colored shiny Charmander came along and he stole the female Charmander from him, breaking his heart. He later found out that his mother and father were behind the heartbreak, who were two Charizard. So, Charmander then became very cold towards his own kind and wanted to get even with all of his kind for what he had to go through. Then, he came across the Char-Kingdom and you guys know the rest." Kirlia relayed Charmander's life story.

Everyone was brought to tears by what Charmander had to go through.

"Well, if I ever find Charmander's home, I'm going to give those backstabbers a piece of my mind." I said.

"No way a mother and father should do that to their own kid." Delia said in a now angry tone.

Daisy began to remember her old ways as tears continued to flow out of her eyes.

"Ash, I'll use Heal Pulse on your Charmander." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks Gardevoir." Ash said.

The psychic type sent a healing energy through the pokeball of Ash's Charmander.

"All done." Gardevoir said.

We then decided to let Ash's Charmander stay with Ash while I let my Charmander back out.

"So, what would you guys like to do today?" I asked.

"I think we should have that girls time that never happened." Delia said.

"Ash and I can hang out then." I said.

"Then it's settled." Misty said.

"You have fun Delia. Love you." I said as I gave Delia a hug and a kiss.

"Have fun Misty." Ash said as he gave Misty a hug.

Everyone was shocked at Ash's major improvements, including Misty. The three girls then left to go about their day.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's stay back and bond with the pokemon, then after that, we can go to PokeBurger and eat." Ash suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

**Delia's POV.**

We made our way down the corridor to the lobby and exited the pokemon center.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Misty asked.

"Let's get our nails done." Daisy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

We made our way down the road that led to Vermillion Mall. We entered the huge building and walked though the mall passing different stores. We made our way to the nail shop to get our nails painted. We entered the store and we were greeted by a woman that looked to be about my age.

"How may I help you three today?" The woman asked.

"We would like to get our nails done." We said in unison.

I picked to have my nails colored red. Daisy picked green and Misty picked blue. The woman each did our nails and after she was done with the last of us, we paid for our stuff and left the store.

"Now, what do you guys want to do?" Misty asked.

"Let's go clothes shopping." I suggested.

"Alright." Daisy agreed.

We made our way further into the mall and we reached a clothes store for women.

**Quincy's POV**

We played with the pokemon for quite some time. I was spending most of my time with Cleffa and Pichu. I was having a blast playing chase with the two. They were also enjoying it.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to spend some personal time with Cleffa and Pichu." I said.

"Alright." Ash responded.

I left the pokemon room with Cleffa and Pichu in tow. I then left my room and made my way outside and walked to the park to hangout with the two.

"You two enjoying your day?" I asked.

"Cle pichu." The two pokemon said in unison.

I petted both of them on the head. I then took out a brush and started brushing each of their fur.

"Does that feel good you guys?"

"Chu, ffa." The two baby pokemon nodded.

I continued to brush their fur and while I was brushing, a bluish white light began to envelope both Cleffa and Pichu. They both began to change form. Cleffa took the form of her mother while Pichu took the form of his dad.

"Wow, you two evolved." I said.

"Clefairy." The newly evolved fairy type said.

"Pikachu." The newly evolved electric type said.

I scanned the two pokemon in my pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Clefairy, the fairy pokemon**_

_**In the wild, Clefairy can be seen dancing the night away on a full moon as a sign of good luck.**_

_**When with a trainer, Clefairy are very gentle and will use their Metronome as a way of protection from danger.**_

_**Ability: Cute Charm. Moves Known: Moonblast, Moonlight, Metronome, Lucky Chant, Cosmic Power, Meteor Mash**_

_**Pikachu, the mouse pokemon**_

_**In the wild, Pikachu travel in groups and live off of charred berries.**_

_**With a trainer, Pikachu have a go-getter attitude and will not hesitate to go to battle for their trainers.**_

_**Ability: Static. Moves Known: Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Awesome, let's head back to the room guys." I said.

We made our way down the road back to the pokemon center. I made my way down the corridor back to my room and entered. I immediately went back to the pokemon room where Ash was still playing with the pokemon.

"Hey Ash, look." I said.

"Oh wow! Your Cleffa and Pichu evolved." Ash said.

Ash's Pikachu then ran up to my Pikachu. The two began running around having races.

"At least our Pikachu's get along well." I said.

"I know." Ash said.

Ash's stomach began to do it's signature growl. That was a definite sign that it was lunch time. I gave all of the pokemon some pokemon food except Gardevoir and the two Pikachu.

"Octillery and Bellossom, you're both in charge again." I said.

"Oct, bell." Both pokemon nodded in agreement and obeyed.

Bellossom obeyed even though I wasn't her trainer.

Ash, the two Pikachu, Gardevoir and I left the room to go to PokeBurger.

**Delia's POV.**

The three of us had several bags of things we had bought at the mall.

"I can't wait to show off my outfits to Quincy." I said.

"I can't believe we bought so much stuff." Daisy said.

"Thanks for the girl time Delia." Misty said.

"No problem Misty." I said.

"I wonder what the guys are up to." Misty wondered.

"I'm sure they're keeping themselves busy." Daisy said.

"Let's get smoothies." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Misty agreed.

We made our way to the food court and came across Miltank's Smooth Smotthies. We walked to the counter and ordered a small smoothie each. I got a nanab berry and rawest berry soothie while the other two each got rawst berry smoothies. We walked to a table and sat down. We each began to drink our smoothies.

"So Delia, are you ready to battle Ash tomorrow with your Thunder Badge on the line?" Daisy asked.

"To be honest, I need to train first." I said.

"We can help you train." Misty offered.

"We can train before we head back to the pokemon center." Daisy said.

"We don't have our pokemon with us though." I stated.

"Let me handle that." Daisy said.

Daisy called the guys from her PokeGear to have the girls pokemon transported to the mall's item transporter. Which didn't take long. We then retrieved our pokemon and we then finished our smoothies.

"Let's begin the training." I said.

"Alright." Misty said.

We made our way out of the mall and walked to a clearing to train.

**Quincy's POV.**

We had finally finished eating at PokeBurger after being called to transfer the girl's pokemon just as we were leaving for the first attempt. We entered the room and I decided to return everyone to their pokeballs, save for Gardevoir. I sat down on the bed and Gardevoir sat down beside me. Ash took a seat on one of the couches with his Pikachu.

"What do you want to do now?" Ash asked.

"Truth is, I'm kind of sleepy." I said.

"Alright. I'm going to head to my room and take a nap." Ash said.

Ash got up with his Pikachu in tow and left the room. Gardevoir went over to one of the couches and laid down and went to sleep. I then went under the covers and laid down and was fast asleep.

**Delia's POV.**

"Thank you for the training guys." I said.

"Not a problem." Daisy said.

"Let's head back to the pokemon center." Misty suggested.

"Good idea, let's show Ash and Quincy our new looks." I suggested.

We walked from the clearing where we trained our pokemon. We made our way down the road away from the mall and walked down the road that led to the pokemon center. We reached the building and entered. We made our way down the corridor. Misty and Daisy went to their own rooms while I entered mine.

**Quincy's POV.**

I was shaken awake and my vision was blurry at first, but as my sight cleared I nearly assed out at what I saw and began drooling like crazy.

"You like my new look?" Delia asked.

"Hell yeah I do." I replied.

Delia now wore her hair in a bun. She now wore and orange spaghetti strap tank top and a short blue jean skirt with sneakers.

"This is my new permanent attire. I know how much of a leg man you are, so I hope you like it." Delia said.

"I love it D. I love you regardless of the clothes you wear." I said.

Delia then gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you." Delia said.

"No problem." I said.

"My Pichu and Cleffa evolved when you guys were out." I said.

"That's great news. I got some training in with Misty and Daisy while we were out." Delia said.

"I can't wait to see that battle between you and Ash tomorrow." I said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Delia replied.

"I'll be cheering you on." I said.

"You better." Delia said.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"I was hoping you and I would spend the night together. I could give you that surprise I mentioned last night." Delia said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Good, I'll make us some supper." Delia said.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

"No, not tonight. I have a surprise for you." Delia replied.

Delia then made her way into the kitchen to make the surprise supper.

**Ash's POV.**

I was woken up by someone shaking me. As my eye sight cleared, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"How do you like my look?" Misty asked.

"I love it." I replied.

Misty was now wearing her hair down, she wore a red spaghetti strap tank top and light blue skinny jeans and she had her nails colored blue and she had on a light blue pearl bracelet. I then had to put what Quincy had taught me to use.

"Hey Misty, would you like to go out tonight for dinner?" I asked.

Misty couldn't believe what she was being asked.

"Yes Ash, I would love to go out to dinner with you tonight." Misty accepted.

I then went to the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower and changed into a clean set of clothes.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." Misty replied.

We left the room and made our way down the corridor and stopped at mom and Quincy's room and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Quincy.

"Nice outfit Misty." Quincy said.

"Thanks." Misty replied.

"What do you need Ash?" Quincy asked.

"Can you watch Pikachu while I take Misty out?" I asked.

"Yeah I can." Quincy said.

"Be good Pikachu." I said.

"Pikachu." The electric type nodded and entered the room.

We made our way down the corridor walking hand and hand. We entered the lobby and made our way to the exit. I held the door open for Misty and we made our way out of the building. We walked down the road away from the pokemon center. We walked down th road that led to a restaurant that looked to be a family restaurant. We walked to the doors and I opened the door for Misty to enter. We then walked further into the restaurant and waited for someone to take us to a table. Ten minutes later, someone came.

"How may I help you two today?" The guy asked.

"Table for two please." I said.

"Right this way." The guy said.

The guy then led us to a table for two, which happened to be a booth. Misty and I sat down and the guy left.

"So, are you ready to battle your mom tomorrow?" Misty asked.

"You bet I'm ready." I said.

"What did you and Quincy do all day?" Misty asked.

"We just bonded with the pokemon. Quincy's Cleffa and Pichu evolved just from him spending quality time with them." I said.

"I've heard of that happening with some pokemon." Misty said.

"That's quite interesting." I said.

The waiter came with two menus.

"I will be your waiter this evening. The waiter said. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Two lemonades please." I said.

The waiter wrote down the drinks on his notepad.

"I will be back with your drinks and then I will take your orders." The waiter stated.

"Alright." We said in unison.

We looked through the menus and we then decided on what we wanted.

"So, are you excited about going on the St. Anne tomorrow?" Misty asked.

"You bet I am." I replied.

The waiter came back with our drinks and was ready to take our orders. I ordered a a steak and mashed topo berries and gravy. Misty ordered a stew and a salad. The waiter then jotted down the orders and left while giving us our drinks. We talked about different things for a while before the waiter came back with our food.

"Here you two are." The waiter said.

"Thank you." We both said in unison.

The waiter left and we began to dig in and we ate and talked for awhile and about twenty minutes into the meal, the check came. We finished up our food and we walked to the counter. I paid the cashier the right amount of PokeDollars plus a tip for both the meals. We then made our way out of the restaurant.

"Thank you for the amazing dinner Ash." Misty said.

"Not a problem." I replied.

"You've really learned a lot since we got to Vermillion." Misty said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, let's go get ice cream on me." I suggested.

"Okay." Misty agreed.

We then made our way down the road and entered the ice cream parlor. We walked to the counter and ordered our ice cream. I ordered an ice cream so big that it could feed five people. Misty ordered a single rawst berry cone. I paid for our ice cream and we left and walked to the park to eat it. We sat beside one another on the park bench.

"This is so much fun Ash." Misty said.

"I'm glad you're having fun." I said.

We ate our ice cream and we talked for a bit before deciding to head back to the pokemon center. We got up and threw our trash away and we linked hands and walked down the road that led to the pokemon center. We entered the building and we made our way down the corridor. I stopped at Quincy and mom's room and knocked on the door. Quincy opened the door.

"Pikachu, Ash is back" Quincy said.

"Pika." The electric type ran out of the room and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Was he good?" I asked.

"Yeah he was." Quincy said.

"Thanks for watching him." I said.

"No problem." Quincy said.

We then left and walked to our room and entered. Pikachu went onto one of the chairs and was fast asleep. Misty and I went on the bed and cuddled up.

"Thank you for a great first date Ash." Misty said.

"No problem. It was fun." I said.

"What made you ask me out?" Misty asked.

"I've been really wanting to show you how much I care ever since I watched you beat the hell out of Melanie." I replied.

"Aww Ash." Misty said as she kissed me on the lips.

"Another thing that motivated me was your new look." I admitted.

"Want to make love?" Misty asked.

"Hell yeah I do." I said.

I then pulled Misty onto the bed and we began kissing. We gave each other hickeys and I began to tongue kiss her as I rubbed her thigh. I took her tank top off and began kissing her all over her stomach. I then moved my hand from her thigh and put it in between her legs and began rubbing gently. This made Misty excited and she took the remainder of her clothes off. I then removed mine as well.

"Want to try oral?" I asked.

"Sure." Misty said.

I then moved my face in between Misty's legs and I began sucking on her vaginal lips and she began to moan. I then stuck my tongue inside and moved my tongue from side to side, which caused Misty to moan a bit louder and quiver.

"Shit, that feels good Ash." Misty said.

I then moved up and I then stuck it in her and we began fucking like dogs for quite some time. Then, we were sweating like crazy and I pulled out. We were both so tired that we ended up falling asleep in each others arms.

**Quincy's POV.**

"Who was at the door?" Delia asked.

"It was Ash." I replied.

"What did he need?" Delia asked.

"He came back to get Pikachu." I answered.

"I hope his date with Misty went well." Delia said.

"I'm sure it did." I said.

Delia then went back into the kitchen. I let Growlithe out of his pokeball and he quickly jumped onto the bed and curled up in his favorite spot.

"Marking your territory already?" I asked.

"Gro." The puppy pokemon nodded.

"You can sleep out here again tonight then." I said.

"Gro growlithe." The fire type said happily.

I went into the bathroom to wash my hands for dinner. When I entered the bathroom, I noticed something. Jessie's Team Rocket clothes were still in there. I collected the clothes and put them into my bag for safe keeping. "Delia knows how to make clothes, so this could come in handy vs Team Rocket in the future." I thought to myself.

I then washed my hands and sat back down on the bed and played with Growlithe. Then, Delia called.

"Dinner's ready sweetie." Delia said.

I made my way into the kitchen and sat at the table. Delia had a casserole that consisted of Bouffalant meat, mashed topo berries, and an assortment of veggie type berries. The casserole was topped with cheese.

"That looks amazing D." I said.

Delia then grabbed two plates and she scooped some of the casserole on each plate. Then, she grabbed a couple of spoons and placed them onto the plates and put one in front of me and he other in front of her.

"That's the first part of my surprise." Delia said.

Delia then grabbed two glasses and went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of what looked like a flavor of soda pop. Delia opened the bottle and poured some in each glass and placed one by the both of us.

"Try this soda I made." Delia said.

I took a sip of the soda and I immediately had memories of my favorite soda from my world.

"It's kelpsey berry flavored cola. I had Gardevoir help me with memories from your world and I knew you would like this." Delia stated.

"Wow D, you're the best." I said.

I then took a bite of Delia's casserole and my taste buds were dancing more than a Clefairy on a full moon.

"This casserole is great D!" I complimented.

"Thank you sweetie." Delia replied.

We continued to eat our meal. I had seconds on both the casserole and the soda. After I finished my seconds, I was now satisfied.

"Are you ready for the final part of the surprise?" Delia asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

Delia then got up and cleaned the dirty dishes and when she finished, she went back into the fridge and pulled out a bowl of something which was covered, concealing the contents.

"Let's go into the main room and enjoy this." Delia suggested.

We made our into the main room and we sat on the bed. I returned Growlithe so that Delia and I could have our alone time.

"Don't you just wish you could return a pet to a pokeball in real life if you didn't want pets begging for attention when you're on a date?" The writer of this story asked no one in particular.

I cuddled up with Delia while she lay against me while still holding the bowl.

"You can open the bowl now sweetie." Delia stated.

I removed the cover of the bowl and I literally couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw.

"Those are nutpea berry butter cups I made for us. Gardevoir helped me on that two because back in your world this was your favorite snack. Go ahead, try one." Delia said.

I took one of the pokemon world Reese's Peanut Butter Cups out of the bowl and ate it. The candy tasted exactly like the ones from my world. I began to fall deeper in love at what Delia was doing for me. Vermillion City has made us stronger as a couple. It also brought Ash and Misty closer.

"This tastes great D." I said.

"I'm glad you like them." Delia said.

We finished off a few more of them and covered the bowl and placed it on the counter.

"I'm glad we made up and I decided to stay on your no our journey together." Delia said.

"I'm glad too. I think without you, I would either be eating at PokeBurgers or pokemon center dining rooms all the time." I admitted.

I then began to rub Delia's legs and I slowly made my way up her short jean skirt and began rubbing between her legs. She then began to get excited and we started tongue kissing and she was giving me hickeys like crazy.

"I want you to do oral on me." Delia said.

I then pulled her underwear off, but left the skirt on and put my face down there. I then began to suck on her sensitive area and she got even more excited. I then stuck my tongue inside and wiggled it around counter clockwise really fast and before you know it, she was quivering lick crazy and she climaxed, releasing and smearing her vaginal fluids all over my face. I then took off the remainder of her clothes along with mine and stuck it in her and we fucked like rabbits for awhile until we were both tired out and sweating.

"Damn, that was fun." I said.

"I know." Delia replied.

"You made this one of the best nights of my life." I said.

"I'm glad I could make you feel that way." Delia responded. "So, who tasted better down there? Me or Jessie?"

"You for sure. I loved how you just smeared it all in my face at the end." I said.

"Why thank you. I'll have to do that more often." Delia said.

"By the way, you have nicer legs than Misty and Daisy when you wear skimpy bottoms." I said.

"Thank you, I'll wrap them around you tonight when we sleep." Delia said.

"Okay." I said.

We made our way to the bathroom and took quick showers and changed into our sleeping clothes. I let Growlithe back out of his pokeball so that he could sleep in his favorite spot. Delia and I then turned the lights off and crawled into bed. We cuddled up and she wrapped her legs around me like she said she would. We kissed each other good night and drifted of to sleep.

**That's it for chapter 19.**

**So far I've received one vote for Oak and Melanie to join Team Rocket. So thank you Tenkuryuu for your input.**

**What will happen next episode?  
**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto Leauge Journeys.**


	20. Mom vs Son, Sailing, An Alliance, Rivals

**Mommy N Me, Rival Reunion, St. Anne Sailing, Strange Allies**

**I know I said I would take a week off, but I just can't go that long without writing. Also, for those who have read the spoiler chapter, I will still be using that scene in a future chapter. I decided to delete it because I wanted to get my chapters in order. I also deleted the I need you input chapter because it was causing me too much stress not getting any reviews. I was even considering not doing the story anymore because I was getting so frustrated, but I set a goal to finish this story, so finish this story I will do. I also deleted the mingling pokemon chapter because I didn't like it. One last thing I would like to point out, the main character is allowed to let more than six pokemon out when not engaged in battle.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Gardevoir *talking* Psychic, Psyshock, Wake Up Slap, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Agility, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse**

**Clefairy (female) Moonblast, Moonlight, Metronome, Lucky Chant, Cosmic Power, Meteor Mash**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail**

**Charmander (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Slash**

**Growlithe (male) Take Down, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Fire Fang, Flamethrower**

**Inactive List:**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Current Eggs:**

**Elekid**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Linoone (male) Take Down, Headbutt, Slash, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport, Dig, Shadow Claw**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and I woke up from one hell of a night. I shook Growlithe awake as well.

"Hey Growlithe, time to get up buddy." I said.

"Gro." The fire type said not wanting to get up yet.

"He sure loves that spot on the bed." Delia said.

"The thing is, this is the day we board the St. Anne." I said.

"Gro gro." The puppy pokemon said.

Delia knelt down and petted the fire type, which made him blush and cheer up.

"Don't worry, you'll get to sleep in other beds." Delia said sweetly to the fire type.

"Growl!" The fire type cheered.

"You really know how to cheer both people and pokemon up." I said.

"When you raise a kid from a baby, you learn how to do it with ease." Delia said.

"You're a great mother and a great girlfriend." I said.

"Thank you sweetie." Delia said as she pecked me on the lips.

"Let's get a shower in, we still smell from last night." I suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Delia said.

We put our clothes in the wash then made our way to the shower. We showered and washed each other off with each other's body wash, so that we would smell like each other. I turned the water off and we stepped out and dried off and got dressed into our now clean clothes and made it back into the room. Gardevoir had let herself our of her pokeball and Growlithe went back to his favorite spot and was fast asleep.

"Good morning you two." Gardevoir greeted.

"Good morning Gardevoir." Delia and I said back.

I returned Growlithe to his pokeball then, something came to mind.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Delia asked.

"I was thinking about the big day we have ahead of us." I replied.

"Let's go check on the others and go from there." Delia suggested.

"Alright." I agreed.

We grabbed our belongings and left the room with Gardevoir in tow. We made our way down the corridor, passing several rooms. When we walked by one room, Gardevoir paused.

"What is it Gardevoir?" I asked.

"Oak, Jessie and Melanie are in here and they've learned of the tickets they had were stolen so now, they're plotting something." Gardevoir explained.

"We'll prepare for them mow that we are not separated." I said.

"Alright." Gardevoir said.

We made our way first to Daisy's room and knocked on the door. Daisy opened the door to reveal her new attire. She had her hair in a ponytail, she had on a black strapless tank top and white short shorts.

"Nice outfit Daisy." I said.

"Thanks." Daisy replied as her face turned a tint of red from the compliment.

Delia got a bit jealous, but brushed it aside due to it only being a compliment.

"So, are you going on the St. Anne with us?" Delia asked.

"I would if I had a ticket." Daisy replied.

"Let's get Ash and Misty and we can all eat breakfast together and sort this out." I suggested.

"Alright." Daisy agreed.

We made our way further down the corridor where Ash and Misty's room was located. I knocked on the door. Ash opened the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What is it guys?" Ash asked.

"Do you and Misty want to eat breakfast with us?" Delia offered.

"Sure." Ash accepted.

Misty made her way to the door and joined the four of us.

"What should we do about breakfast?" Misty asked.

"I vote for the dining room due to Delia and Ash having their battle today, plus we need to figure this St. Anne thing out." I said.

"That's a good point." Misty agreed.

"I vote for the dining room." Daisy said.

"We also need to go over these tickets, so I also say dining room." Delia added.

"Dining room it is then." Ash said.

The five of us then made our way down the corridor back towards the lobby area. When we reached the lobby area, the pokemon center was packed.

"They must all be going on the St. Anne too?" I wondered.

"More trainers for me to beat." Ash said.

"Ash, you have your battle with your mom first." Daisy said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ash replied.

We made our way through the packed lobby and walked to the corridor that led to the dining room. We entered the dining room and walked to the counter to order.

"It's been forever since I've eaten in a dining room." I said.

We ordered our food. Ash got a huge stack of pancakes and Pignite bacon with a glass of MooMoo Milk to drink. For Pikachu, he got him a bottle of tamato berry ketchup. Daisy and Misty each ordered breakfast fajitas. Delia and I ordered biscuits and gravy with a side of topo berry hash browns. We all other than Ash chose oran berry juice to drink. Gardevoir just ordered an assortment of berries to eat. We then made our way to a table in the back so that we could have our privacy. The table was a six person table. Gardevoir sat next to Ash and Misty on their side of the table while I sat in between Delia and Daisy.

"So, what should we do about the tickets?" Ash asked.

Delia, Ash and I each pulled our tickets that were given to us along with the ones we stole.

"There are five tickets here, so everyone can go on the ship." Ash said.

"Misty has Melanie's ticket which matches Ash's, so you two are fine." Daisy stated.

"Daisy, I know you might want your own room, so here is the ticket I got from Oak and I'll just take the ticket Quincy stole from Jessie." Delia said handing over her original ticket to Daisy.

"Thanks Delia." Daisy said.

"Not a problem." Delia replied.

We began to eat our breakfast now that we had the St. Anne situation figured out. Ash mowed down his breakfast at his normal break-neck speed. The rest of us then ate our breakfast like normal people. Pikachu was sitting on the ground enjoying his ketchup and Gardevoir was enjoying her berries.

"So Quincy, can you help me train for my battle?" Ash asked.

"Sorry Ash, you're my friend, but D's my girlfriend, so I can't help you on this one." I replied.

Everyone looked at Ash in a way that caused him to laugh nervously.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Ash asked.

"Why in the world would you ask someone to help you beat their girlfriend?" Daisy asked.

"Would you help someone beat me in a battle?" Misty asked.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Ash said.

The two sister then calmed down. We then finished our breakfast. We threw away our trash and walked to the counter to pay for our food. Ash paid for his and Misty's food along with Pikachu's bottle of ketchup. I covered Delia and Gardevoir's food along with Daisy's as well.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." Daisy said.

"I don't mind. It wouldn't be fair for you to be the only one paying for your own." I replied.

We all left it at that and made our way our of the dining room. We walked down the corridor and walked to the lobby. The people there had all left to go about their business.

"Now what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"I need to decide on who I'm going to use against my battle against mom." Ash said.

Delia then remembered the battle as well and thought hard on who she was going to use.

"Let's meet here in a half an hour." Delia suggested.

"Alright." The others agreed.

Delia and I made our way down the corridor and entered our own room.

"Who are you going to use for your match?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, this is my first single battle, and against my son." Delia said.

"I know you'll do just fine." I encouraged.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Delia said.

"I know yesterday you used Linoone, so your other four would be great choices." I said. " Your Farfetch'd would have a good chance at Ash's Bulbasaur and Butterfree. Bellossom won't be affected much by Pikachu's electric type attacks. Make sure to not use physical attacks on Pikachu because his ability Static will cause you to become paralyzed. Mr. Mime is a great defensive pokemon if Ash uses offense. Lastly, your Jigglypuff can put people to sleep or if she's hit with a physical attack by one of Ash's pokemon, her Cute Charm ability will activate, causing his pokemon to fall in love.

Delia began to process everything I had told her. Then a smile formed on her face.

"I've got it now." Delia said.

"Who are you going to use?" I asked.

"I'm going to use Mr. Mime." Delia replied.

"Good choice." I said.

"Thank you." Delia said.

"What will you do with the Thunder Badge if you beat Ash?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can think of something." Delia replied.

I began to think and go off into my own world when an idea came into my head. As I was thinking, a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I go off into my own little world when an idea forms into my mind." I said.

"It's fine sweetie. You're just thinking about making it into something pretty for me." Delia said.

I looked at my woman in shock.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I relayed your thoughts to her when you spaced out." Gardevoir said.

"Well, now that I know what you want to do, I'll have to battle hard." Delia said.

"Let's head to the lobby and meet the others." I suggested.

"Alright." Delia said.

We left the room with a now confident Delia walking hand and hand with me with Gardevoir walking behind us. We made our way to the lobby where the others were waiting.

"Are you guys ready?" Daisy asked.

"I sure am." Delia replied.

"Me too." Ash added. "Ready to win our third badge Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" The electric type nodded.

We made our way outside to the battlefield.

"I'll be the ref." Daisy offered.

Everyone agreed seeing that she was the only one between us three not battling that wasn't cheering for a specific person. Daisy then made her way to the ref's area. Ash walked to his side of the battlefield and Delia walked to her side of the battlefield. Misty and I sat next to each other on the ground while Gardevoir just knelt down beside me.

"This battle will be for a Thunder Badge. Delia the current badge holder vs Ash the challenger. Each side will use one pokemon. The winner will be determined when one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Trainers, choose your pokemon." Daisy instructed.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Pika!" The electric type ran onto the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Mr. Mime, you're up." Delia said as she threw her pokeball in the air and the psychic type materialized.

"Pikachu, come on out." I said as I let my own Pikachu out of his pokeball.

"Pika?" My Pikachu asked.

"I want you to watch your dad battle." I said.

"Pika." My electric type agreed.

"Mime, Mr. Mime." The psychic type said.

"This battle will be Mr. Mime vs Pikachu." Daisy said. "Begin."

"Pikachu, start this off with Quick Attack." Ash ordered.

"Mr. Mime, Reflect." Delia ordered.

Pikachu began running at a fast speed towards Mr. Mime with streaks of white following him, but Mr. Mime began to form an orange wall, causing Pikachu's attack to do little to no damage.

"Wow, Delia's really good as a solo trainer." Misty said.

"She got some very good pointers from Quincy." Gardevoir said.

"Like I said yesterday, this is going to be a good match." I said.

"Your Mr. Mime is strong mom." Ash complimented.

"Thanks dear, but don't think I'll go easy on you." Delia replied.

"Bring it." Ash said.

"Mr. Mime, use Psychic." Delia ordered.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Quick Attack." Ash ordered.

Mr. Mime attempted to grab Pikachu with a blue energy, but Pikachu dodged and began to run at him with Quick Attack.

"Pikachu, switch to Thunderbolt now." Ash ordered.

Pikachu then stopped his Quick Attack and sparks of electricity began to come out of his cheeks.

"Mr. Mime, use Light Screen now." Delia ordered.

The psychic type began to form a yellow wall just as Pikachu's Thunderbolt was released. The electric type move hit just as Light Screen finished. Mr. Mime was hit hard due to Light Screen just being finished.

"Good job Pikachu." Ash praised.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Mr. Mime, can you continue?" Delia asked.

"Mime." The psychic type nodded and got up to his feet.

"Pika pika." The younger electric type said cheering on his dad.

"Great job Ash!" Misty cheered her boyfriend.

"Come on D, you can do this." I cheered.

Both Delia and Ash heard their respective significant others cheering them on. Non of them wanted to lose.

"Pikachu, use Thunder." Ash ordered.

"Mr. Mime, use Barrier to trap Pikachu." Delia ordered.

Pikachu began to release more electricity from his red cheeks, but before he could he was surrounded by several blue walls which distracted him.

"Pikachu, jump as high as you can and jump over the walls with Quick Attack." Ash ordered.

"Just like I expected." Delia said and giggled.

Ash looked at his mom in shock as he had fell for her trap.

"Mr. Mime, wrap this up by grabbing Pikachu with Psychic and throw him against each Barrier." Delia ordered.

Pikachu jumped as high as he could and just as he was about to use Quick Attack to escape, he was grabbed by Mr. Mime's Psychic and thrown against each blue wall, knocking him out and he was now swirly eyed.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Which means Delia retains the Thunder Badge." Daisy stated.

Ash walked over to his fainted pokemon and picked him up.

"You did well out there buddy. Thanks." Ash said.

"Pika." The electric type said in a weak tone.

"Great job Mr. Mime. Thanks." Delia said as she returned her pokemon and the blue walls faded.

Delia walked over to Ash and gave him a hug.

"Dear, don't feel bad. You did great out there. You will have other chances to earn badges." Delia said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks mom, you earned it, so I'm not mad." Ash said.

The five of us then left the battlefield and made our way back to the pokemon center. I had Gardevoir use Heal Pulse on Pikachu to save time. We then went to our separate rooms to pack for the St. Anne.

**Prof. Oak's POV.**

"Okay, now that we have our plan in motion, when should we board that ship?" I asked.

"I say we board now." Melanie said.

"We will get what we want no matter what." Jessie said.

"Jessie, what are you going to do once you finally convince Quincy to be with you?" I asked.

"The boss says he will let me be with him in peace as long as I come up with a way to get that Ditto off of him as well." Jessie explained.

"How are you going to do that if all you have is an Ekans?" Melanie asked.

"The boss's right hand man loaned us some of his pokemon due to our pokemon being to sucky to beat them." Jessie said.

"Good thinking Jessie." I said.

"Let's each pick five pokemon." Jessie suggested.

"Alright." Melanie said.

The three of us then selected the five pokemon we wanted.

"It's such a relief that Officer Jenny let us off with a fine and I'm still allowed to be the regional professor." I said.

"That stupid cop has no clue we're helping Team Rocket on a temporary basis just to get what we want." Melanie said.

"Well, let's go meet up with James and Meowth now." Jessie suggested.

"Alright." I agreed.

I then had Alakazam use Teleport to get us out of the pokemon center without being seen. We then walked to the docks where the St. Anne was located. Jessie used her Team Rocket info to get us on the boat. Once we were on the boat, we met up with James and Meowth.

"Jessie, wheah have you been awll dis taime?" Meowth asked.

"Jessie, you look hot. I didn't thin… OW OW OWIE!" James was cut off by Jessie getting mad and punching him and hulk stomping him.

"I'M NOT DRESSED LIKE THIS FOR YOU! SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" Jessie yelled.

James then cowered in a corner with Meowth doing the same. Melanie and I both sweat dropped at the scene. We then went into our positions so that we could get the first part of our plan started.

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and I had finished packing for the St. Anne trip. We then did a once over of our room to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"I think we've got everything." Delia said.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

"Ditto and I have perfected our plan to counter what those three have planned." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks Gardevoir. I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

"You can thank me by saving me a dance at the banquet/dance tonight." Gardevoir said.

"You've got a deal." I said.

We then left the room and made our way down the corridor to the lobby where the others were waiting. Delia and I then walked to the counter and returned our keys to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you for everything Nurse Joy." I said.

"No problem. You're all welcome here anytime." The nurse replied.

We then left the pokemon center. We made our way down the road and walked towards the docks. What we didn't realize is someone or something was following us. That is until Gardevoir picked up on it.

"Wait guys." Gardevoir said.

"What is it Gardevoir?" I asked.

"Look." Gardevoir pointed in the direction where she sensed the presence.

The presence came in the form of a Vulpix. However, this Vulpix looked different than most. This one had a shade of dark purple for fur, ocean blue eyes, cream colored underbelly and it had a small pink bow tied to it's head.

"Vul vulpix." The fire type said.

"It's such a cutie!" Daisy and Misty said simultaneously clasping their hands together as their eyes sparkled.

I got really excited and pulled an Ash.

"I'm going to battle it and cat..OUCH OUCH OUCH!" I was cut off by my girlfriend grabbing my pinky and bending it backwards really hard.

"You already have two fire types, so I'm catching it." Delia said as she readied a pokeball.

Everyone else laughed at me getting hurt by my girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll be nice and let you catch it." I said.

"Thank you." Delia said.

"Vul vulpix." The fox said.

"What's it saying?" I asked.

"It wants you to bring out your Charmander." Gardevoir said.

"Okay. Charmander, come on out." I said as I let out my Charmander.

"It wants to battle your Charmander." Gardevoir said.

"Sweet, that means I get to ca…OW OW OOOH OOOH!" I was cut off again with my girlfriend's pinky bending.

"I'm going to borrow your Charmander." Delia said in a stern tone.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

Delia got into battle position, but something caused everyone to get distracted. Charmander and Vulpix were having a deep conversation.

"Char charmander." My pokemon said.

"Vulpix pix vul." The other fire type replied.

"Mander char char." My fire type said.

"Pix pix vul vul." The other one said.

Charmander and Vulpix each released a Flamethrower and Vulpix grabbed both attacks with a psychic type move and arched the two beams of fire, causing them to form a heart shape. Then, Gardevoir then grabbed the flame heart from the two fire types and Charmander then grabbed Vulpix's paw and they both leaped through the fiery heart. Next, Charmander and Vulpix released a double Attract/Charm combo at the fiery heart and the heart was then destroyed on contact. Causing a lot of fiery sparkles which faded seconds later. Everyone's jaw dropped at what was going on. Things remained silent until I decided to speak up.

"Someone please tell me what's going on." I said.

"Your Charmander and that Vulpix had a love at first sight experience, so I performed a marriage ceremony for fire types." Gardevoir explained.

Everyone gave Gardevoir puzzled looks.

"My species can perform pokemon marriages to pokemon soulmates. But only when my species is with a kind hearted trainer can this happen to perfection. Charmander and Vulpix have similar pasts and due to that, it caused the two to fall in love." Gardevoir explained.

"That's amazing." Daisy said.

"Delia, you can have Vulpix. It would make sense if you caught it." I said.

"Thank you sweetie." Delia said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"You and Delia had the same thing happen when you two met." Gardevoir stated.

"Vulpix, would you like to be my pokemon?" Delia asked.

"Vul." The pokemon nodded.

"Alright, go pokeball." Delia said as she threw an empty pokeball.

Vulpix was then enveloped with red energy and sucked into the ball and it pinged instantly. Charmander became so happy with what was going on that he began to happy dance.

"Charmander, you deserve this. I'm glad you were able to fall in love again. Delia and I will make sure you and Vulpix never lose each other." I said.

"That's so romantic!" Misty said happily with her hands clasped and eyes sparkling.

"I hope now my Charmander won't get his ass kicked for no reason now." Ash said.

"You watch your mouth young man." Delia demanded in her stern tone.

"Yes mom." Ash replied.

Delia then let Vulpix back out.

"Sweetie, can you please scan my Vulpix?" Delia asked.

"Sure." I replied.

I scanned Vulpix.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Vulpix, the fox pokemon.**_

_**In the wild, Vulpix are very docile in nature, but have a strong six sense and will go into hiding when danger is approaching.**_

_**When with a trainer, Vulpix love to be groomed and if bothered during their me time, they shoot out Ember as a way of saying, "Don't fuck with me today."**_

_**This Vulpix is female. Ability: Cursed Body. Second ability: Early Bird. Moves Known: Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Ember, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hex**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

Delia and I returned our respective pokemon to their pokeballs. We then made our way to the St. Anne. A guard stopped us to have us show our tickets. We showed the guard our tickets and we were then allowed onto the boat. We walked upthe steps and boarded the ship.

"Welcome to the St. Anne." A gentleman said.

"Thank you." We all said in unison.

"Let's find our rooms and put our things away." I suggested.

"Good idea." Ash said.

We then split up and Delia and I made our way down a corridor. We passed several doors and eventually, we found our room. The room had a two beds, two dressers, a closet for two, a video phone, a television, a couch, and a kitchenette. There was also a bathroom connected and there was a door that led to a private outdoor patio like thing which had tthree lounge chairs.

"This is amazing." Delia said.

"I'm glad I stole that ticket from Jessie." I said.

"It's suppose to be a full moon tonight, so after the dance we can come out here and relax." Delia said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

"Why don't you guys have Charmander and Vulpix join you two." Gardevoir suggested.

"That's a great idea." I said. "Thanks for the suggestion Gardevoir."

"No problem." Gardevoir said.

Before we cound say anything else, we were interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention passengers, would everyone please report to the main room." The male voice said.

We then left our room and made our way back down the corridor and went back to the main room. Ash and the others spotted us and made their way over to us.

"I wonder what this is about." Ash wondered.

"Beats me." I replied.

A man with greyish blue hair walked to the front of the room wearing a dark blue suit. He then hushed the gathered crowd.

"Welcome to the St. Anne everyone. I am your host for this ship. This cruise will be a three week long cruise. Now, let me go over the itinerary for today. First up, we will be having Prof. Samuel Oak of Pallet reciting his poems. After that, we will be having a lunch buffet where passenger can meet each other. One o'clock we will be having a tournament for pokemon trainers. The winner will earn an official Kanto League badge. After the tournament concludes, everyone will have two hours to get ready for the banquet/dance. There will be a ticket drawing during the banquet dinner to determine what two people get the spotlight on them for the last dance. Those two will be required to share a kiss at the end of the song. That will be all for today's plans." The host said.

Delia made a funny face as if she was about to gag when she learned that Oak was going to recite poems. I then put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Don't worry D, remember I did wipe my ass with his lame poems." I said.

"Ha ha, good point. I'm just remembering all the ones he mailed to me back before I met you." Delia stated.

Professor Oak then made his way up to the podium and grabbed a microphone in one hand while he held his poems in the other. I then got an evil look on my face because there was no way in hell I would sit and listen to these poems.

"I know that look." Delia said. "What do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"Just watch and see." I replied.

"Let me make you invisible first Delia." Gardevoir said.

"Okay." Delia said.

Gardevoir used her powers to hide Delia and now, my plan could commence.

"Ditto, come on out." I said in a hushed tone.

The normal type then appeared and waited for it's orders.

"I need you to turn into D." I said.

"Dit." The normal type nodded.

Ditto transformed into a complete copy of Delia.

"Ditto, do you remember what we practiced?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yes, I remember." Ditto replied.

I was in complete shock at what I just heard. Gardevoir taught Ditto how to speak when turned into a human and, she also taught her Delia's voice. Ditto then made it's way up to the stage walking exactly like Delia would. Prof. Oak didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Delia, what are you doing?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for Quincy's actions." Ditto said.

"Well Delia, that means a lot to me." Prof. Oak said.

"Let's go to the dance together." Ditto suggested.

Prof. Oak's face lit up at what he was hearing not realizing that he was being duped.

"I accept your invitation Delia." Prof. Oak said.

"Then let's seal this with a kiss." Ditto suggested.

Oak got really excited at this and he then walked towards who he thought was Delia. He leaned in to kiss her, but before he could get to close, Ditto used Headbutt on Prof. Oak. Then, Ditto used Mega Kick on Prof. Oak, knocking him on his ass.

"DAMN IT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Oak yelled.

Oak got up and ran towards the fake Delia, but before he could get close, it used Teeter Dance, causing him to dance uncontrollably. I then walked up to the stage and took the mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, there will be no poem reading today because I have something to do." I said.

I took the poems out of Oak's hands and wiped my ass with them and shoved them in Oak's face. I then got back on the mic.

"Your beloved Prof. Oak has been abandoning his job as Kanto's regional professor because he won't leave my girlfriend alone." I explained to the crowd.

I signaled for Gardevoir to make Delia visible again and she did so.

"Now, will the real Delia please join me?" I asked.

Delia then made her way on to the stage. There were several male eyes following her and whistles soon followed. Who could blame them? Delia was gorgeous. When she reached the stage, I put my arm around her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ditto, return." I returned the fake Delia to the pokeball.

The crowd was in shock at what they were hearing and seeing. I then gave Delia the mic to speak.

"Everything my boyfriend says is true. He even attempted to kidnap me when I wouldn't leave with him two nights ago." Delia explained.

I decided that I wanted to kick Oak's ass. I picked Oak up off the ground and I first let Delia get a few kicks to the balls in. I kicked him in the face a few times and threw a few jab into his stomach. Once he was down gasping for air, Delia and I shared a kiss and the crowd roared. I then grabbed the mic and spoke again.

"Ladies and gentleman, that will be all for Prof. Oak's poem reading." I said.

Delia and I then left the stage. We made our way through the crowd of people who just stood there in total disbelief. We walked down the corridor and made our way to our room.

"I haven't had this much fun in my entire life." Delia said.

"I had to do something. I sure as hell didn't want to hear those poems." I said.

"I was doing all I could not to laugh when I was still hidden." Delia said.

"I was trying to keep a straight face when Ditto was talking." I said.

Before we could continue our talk, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." I said.

Ash and the others then entered the room.

"That was really funny guys." Daisy said.

"Quincy, you never cease to amaze me with your plots." Misty added.

"I didn't think I would ever say this, but I like seeing Oak get beat up." Ash said.

Ash's stomach then began to growl. Everyone then began laughing at him for being hungry.

"Lunch time." I said.

"Let's head to the dining room." Misty said.

We left the room and made our way down the corridor and back to the main room. The crowd had long dispersed and went their separate ways. We then made our way down another corridor which led to the dining room. The dining room was packed with people. There was an assortment of round tables surrounding the buffet bar to pick the food. The buffet had everything from appetizers to main courses to drinks. Ash grabbed a plate and filled it with a mountain of food. Pikachu of course had his ketchup. Gardevoir just had berries. The rest of us then got normal portions of food. Once we got our food, we walked to an empty table and sat down. I was sat between Daisy and Delia like this morning. Ash was between Delia and Misty. Gardevoir sat on the other side of Daisy. Just as we were about to dig in, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Quincy, long time no see." Keith said.

"Wow, it's been forever man." I said.

"May I sit here?" Keith asked.

"Sure." I said.

Keith sat in one of the three empty chairs next to Gardevoir. Everyone then looked at me awaiting to be introduced.

"Guys, this is my friend and rival Keith." I said. " Keith, these are my friends Daisy, Ash, Misty, my girlfriend Delia and this is my Gardevoir."

"Nice to meet you Keith." Everyone said in unison.

"Nice to meet you all." Keith replied.

"So, where did you two meet?" Delia asked.

"I met Keith on Route 1 on my way to Viridian City. He was the first person I ever battled." I said.

"He beat me in a clean sweep." Keith added.

"So Keith, are you collecting gym badges?" Ash asked.

"I sure am." Keith replied.

"How many badges do you have?" Misty asked.

"I only have two." Keith said.

"You should enter that tournament and try and earn that badge." Daisy suggested.

"I am." Keith said.

"So Keith, how are your pokemon doing?" I asked.

"Well, my Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto, my Vulpix learned some new moves, and I caugh a few more pokemon." Keith said.

"That's cool Keith." I said.

"Who was your starter Keith?" Delia asked.

"I started with Vulpix because Oak has been slacking with having enough starters available for new trainers." Keith said.

"I started with Pikachu. He didn't like me at first, but we eventually became best friends, right buddy?" Ash said

"Pika!" The electric type said.

"What pokemon did you catch?" I asked.

"I got a Zubat, a Sandshrew and an odd colored Bulbasaur." Keith said.

"That's awesome Keith." Ash said.

"What new pokemon do you have Quincy?" Keith asked.

"My Spearow evolved into Fearow, I got a Ditto, Nidorino, Beedrill, Charmander, Pikachu, Clefairy, Growlithe, and of course Gardevoir and Octillery. I also have an Elekid egg." I said.

"Wow, that's amazing Quincy." Keith said.

We continued to talk and eat our lunch and after a few minutes of just talking about different things, two other people showed up. The first person had dark hair, fair skin, green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked to be about Ash and Keith's age. The second person had brown hair, fair skin, dark green eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt that was black on te top half and orange red on the bottom. She wore greyish light brown jeans and dark brown shoes. She appeared to be younger than me but older than Daisy.

"May we sit here?" The woman asked.

"Sure." I said.

The two then sat down at the table. The guy sat next to Ash and the woman sat next to Keith.

"Let us introduce ourselves." The woman said. "I'm Alexa."

"I'm Kei Katagura." The guy said.

I then introduced the two newcomers to everyone.

"So, what brings you two here?" I asked.

"I'm just here with my girlfriend." Kei replied.

"I'm a journalist from the Kalos region and I was hoping I could interview you." Alexa said.

"Why do you want to interview me?" I asked.

"I've been watching you from afar and you would be a great story for Kalos." Alexa said.

"If you've been watching me, then what is the need for the interview?" I asked.

"I know you're not from this world. Don't worry, I'll make sure the real way you got here won't come out." Alexa said.

"What do I get out of this?" I asked.

"I'll let you mate your Ditto with any of my Kalos pokemon." Alexa said.

I then had to think about what Alexa said and I was close to accepting.

"Gardevoir, can I trust Alexa?" I asked.

"Yes, she's trustworthy." Gardevoir replied.

"Then that case, I'll do the interview, but not in front of everybody here." I said.

"Thank you very much." Alexa said.

"So Kei, what pokemon do you have?" I asked.

"I have a Fennekin, a Phanpy, a Votorb, an Oddish, a Hoothoot and a Dunsparce." Kei replied.

"Nice combo." I said.

"Thanks." Kei said.

We finished our lunch and we threw away our trash. We then made our way out of the dining room and we had plenty of time to spare before we had to be back in the main room for announcements.

"What do you say we have our interview right now?" Alexa asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Enjoy you interview sweetie." Delia said as she gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks D. You guys go on ahead and I will meet up with you after the interview." I said.

"Alright." The group said in unison.

Delia, Daisy, Misty and Ash went their to go do something while Kei and Keith went somewhere to get to know each other better. Alexa and I then made our way down the corridor to a private area for the interview.

**That's it for chapter 20.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. I would like to thank Tenkuryuu for the Kei Katagura character. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**What will happen in the next episode?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**


	21. Interview, Tourney, Maples, Dance Riggin

**The Interview, Tourney Begins, Meet the Maples, Dance Rigging**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I had fun writing it. I believe now that my spirits are back up again I won't get discouraged and not want to write. I know shiny Vulpix are golden, but I wanted to make Delia's special just like Quincy's Charmander. The reason for me having Ash lose in last episode is because I needed Delia to get a signature win on her own. I changed Gardevoir's Focus Blast to Aura Sphere even though she can't learn it because I like the unique move sets. Thank you everyone who has been reading this. Enough talking from me now.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Gardevoir *talking* Psychic, Psyshock, Wake Up Slap, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Agility, Aura Sphere, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse**

**Charmander (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Slash**

**Growlithe (male) Take Down, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Fire Fang, Flamethrower**

**Inactive List:**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Clefairy (female) Moonblast, Moonlight, Metronome, Lucky Chant, Cosmic Power, Meteor Mash**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail**

**Current Eggs:**

**Elekid**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Linoone (male) Take Down, Headbutt, Slash, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport, Dig, Shadow Claw**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Vulpix (female) *shiny* Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Ember, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hex**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

Alexa and I made our way down the hall towards the room Delia and I were sharing and before we entered, Gardevoir stopped us.

"I'm going to go by Ash and the others just in case Team Rocket tries something." Gardevoir said.

"Okay Gardevoir. Thanks for looking after them." I said.

"No problem." Gardevoir said as she made her way down the corridor to join the others.

"Your Gardevoir is very caring." Alexa said.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without her." I replied.

We then made our way into the room and I shut the door behind me.

"Before I answer any questions, I need to know how long you've been following me." I said in a serious tone.

The two of us took a seat to make it feel more comfortable.

"Well, I was assigned a job to come here and interview Prof. Oak originally. I was spying on him one day and ease dropped on his call with you. Then, I followed his assistant to his island and ever since that day, I've been following you since. I had to convince Kei, my boyfriend to come from Kalos when I decided to interview you instead." Alexa explained.

I sat there and I was quite weirded out by Alexa to be honest. I was about to say something until she cut me off.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I can tell by the look you're giving me that you feel uncomfortable." Alexa said.

"Hell yeah I feel uncomfortable. I don't even know you and yet you know everything I've been up to since I got here." I replied.

"Please, I'm sorry." Alexa said holding her head down.

"Just tell me what you want to interview me about and we can get this over with and when this is done, I want you to stop following me." I said.

"I just want to ask you some questions about your world that's all." Alexa said.

"If that's all you wanted to do, why did you wait so long?" I asked. "All you had to do was come up to me and tell me who you were and this could've been done and over with."

"I know, but it's more complicated then that." Alexa said with her head still down.

"Explain." I said.

"You see, Kei and I are having a very rocky relationship and seeing the way you treat Delia, I want that and when I watched you when you were apart from her, I started liking you." Alexa said.

I began to understand a little bit, but I still wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"So because Kei and you are not doing that well, you have to rob me of my privacy?" I asked. "I really think you and Kei need to have a sit down and talk about what's going on before things get worse."

"All I can do is say that I'm sorry." Alexa said.

"Well, I do appreciate you coming clean, but I am upset with my privacy being wrongfully taken away, so before this interview can happen, I want to see what pokemon you have. If any of them appeal to me, I will have my Ditto mate with it, but if now, this interview is not happening." I said.

"That's fair." Alexa said.

"Let's head outside to the patio thingy where there's more room." I suggested.

"Okay." Alexa said.

We both stood up and made our way to the door that led outside. The outside deck was quite huge. It was a good forty feet long and fifty feet wide. Perfect for bigger pokemon. Alexa then grabbed five pokeballs from her belt.

"Come on out everybody." Alexa said as she threw the five pokeballs and they all materialized.

The first pokemon was a small lizard like pokemon with droopy ears, pale yellow skin, and big blue eyes. This one was a bit shy and hid behind Alexa.

"The first one is a Helioptile. He's an electric and normal type." Alexa stated.

The second pokemon was a greyish and white bird like pokemon with wings resembling a red cape. He looked to be prepared to fight somebody.

"This one is called Hawlucha, a fighting and flying type" Alexa said.

The third pokemon appeared to have a mermaid like tail with dark green leaves coming out of it's sides and it had a red flower for a head.

"This third one is a Florges, a fairy type." Alexa stated.

The fourth pokemon was a goat like pokemon with thick brown fur, it had leaves for a mane.

"This here is Gogoat, a grass type." Alexa stated.

The last pokemon was a bat like pokemon with big ears, black wings, white neck fur, and purple claws. This one seemed to be hungry, so Alexa fed him a spiky red berry.

"This last one is called a Noivern, a flying and dragon type." Alexa stated.

I then looked over each of the pokemon and began thinking.

"So, who's it going to be?" Alexa asked.

I thought for a little bit longer then, I made my decision.

"Ditto, come on out." I said as I called out my trusty normal type.

"I choose Gogoat, Hawlucha and Florges." I said.

"Hey wait, I only agreed to one pokemon." Alexa said.

"You robbed me of my privacy, so I'm at least mating Ditto with one of my choices and Florges for Delia." I said.

"Alright, you can mate with all three on one condition." Alexa said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You save me a dance tonight." Alexa said.

"Done, but after that, we don't speak and you stop following me." I said.

"Okay Ditto, go ahead and do your thing." I said.

Ditto first transformed into a Gogoat and did it's three mating moves and the two mated. After a few minutes, a brown and green egg appeared. Next, Ditto transformed into a Hawlucha and repeated the same process it did with Gogoat. This time, a grey white and red egg appeared. Lastly, Ditto transformed into a male pokemon of a different species due to Florges being a female only. Ditto then did it's mating thing with her and after a few minutes, a dark green egg with spots of red, orange, blue, yellow and white appeared.

"Thanks Ditto, return now." I said as I returned Ditto to it's pokeball.

I then made my way to the three eggs and placed the Hawlucha and Skiddo egg into the incubator with Elekid's egg. I then began to put Flabebe's egg for Delia into a separate compartment to keep it a secret until Alexa stopped me.

"Here, take this separate gift bag type incubator. It's good for one time use for gift giving." Alexa said.

"Thanks Alexa." I said as I took the much smaller incubator which had a bow on it with a gift bag attached for placing it in there.

"Not a problem." Alexa said.

I then put the egg into the spare incubator and put Delia's egg into it. I then placed the incubator into the gift bag and put it into a spare compartment in my bag.

"Now, can I please interview you?" Alexa asked.

"Sure, let's head back inside." I said.

Alexa returned her pokemon and we made our way back inside. I sat back down and Alexa sat across from me. She then pull out a huge traveling bag.

"Let me just get my camera out and we can begin." Alexa said.

"Alright." I said.

Alexa then began rummaging through her bag and pulled out something that definitely was not recording equipment.

"That's an old sandwich." I said.

"Opps, it has to be in here somewhere." Alexa said as she threw the sandwich back into the bag.

The woman continued searching the bag and pulled out another strange object.

"That's a can opener." I said.

Alexa began searching deeper into her bag and pulled out another wrong item.

"That's your umbrella." I said.

Alexa was now getting frustrated with not finding her recording equipment. I on the other hand was doing all I could not to bust out laughing at the ditsy girl.

"I don't think your equipment is in there." I said getting inpatient.

"Please, just give me a minute." Alexa said.

The woman continued to search her bag and this time, she pulled out something I was definitely not expecting to see.

"I don't need to see your underwear." I said turning my head the other way in shock.

Alexa was really shocked at her actions and quickly threw the underwear back into her bag.

"Can you please hurry up?" I asked. "I have other things I want to do."

"Sorry, just hold on." Alexa said.

Alexa continued to search her bag and continued pulling out strange items. She pulled out a spoon, a can of soup, a blanket, old wrappers and all other strange trinkets.

"Okay, you're messing up my room with your garbage." I said.

Alexa then stopped what she was doing and placed all of the items back into her bag.

"Look, I want to get back to my girlfriend and compete in that tournament. If I continue waiting for you to find your damn camera, Delia and Kei are going to think we're in here cheating on them." I said.

Alexa then realized that I had a point and continued to search at a faster pace for the camera.

"I know I had it in here." Alexa said.

I then face palmed and sighed. I sat there just waiting and hoping this woman would hurry up. "I don't know what's worse, Jessie's cooking or Alexa's ditsy behavior and being unorganized." I thought to myself.

"The camera's not in here." Alexa said as he put her head down.

I gave her a typical "no shit" look when she finally realized her camera wasn't in the bag. "I hope I never end up traveling with her." I thought to myself.

Alexa then put her bag away and pulled out one that looked just like the previous one. She began searching the bag and at last, she finally pulled out her camera.

"I finally found it." Alexa said.

"Took long enough." I replied.

Alexa then positioned the camera in the right spot and I fixed my posture for talking into the camera.

"Are you ready?" Alexa asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

Alexa pressed the record button on the camera and a red light flashed, signifying it was time for the interview.

"First, tell me a bit about your world." Alexa said.

"In my world, there are no pokemon, people age year by year, the food is different and instead of pokemon, we have actual animals." I said into the camera.

"What kind of animals do you have in your world?" Alexa asked.

"We have birds, dogs, cats, cows, horses, you name it. Each of them have different breeds and appearences." I said.

"What's your favorite animal from the real world?" Alexa asked.

"My favorite animal is a dog." I responded.

"What's the name of the place you come from?" Alexa asked.

"It's called earth, but I lived in a country called the United States in the state of Wisconsin." I said.

"Tell my why you made the choice to come to this world." Alexa said.

"I came here because I didn't like the people in my world and I didn't fit in, so I wanted a fresh start." I said.

"Next, can you tell me how you got here?" Alexa asked.

I filled Alexa in on how I managed to get into this world.

"What's your favorite food from this world?" Alexa asked.

"Nutpea berry butter and rawst berry sandwiches." I replied.

"What's your least favorite food from this world?" Alexa asked.

"Jessie from Team Rocket's cooking." I answered.

Alexa and I both shared a good laugh at that answer. She would have to edit that part out later.

"Do you plan on going back to your world someday?" Alexa asked.

"Only if it's brief and I can get my favorite snack and bring it back here." I said.

"What's your favorite snack?" Alexa asked.

"Reese's and Vanilla Coke." I responded.

"What regions do you plan on traveling in during your time here?" Alexa asked.

"I plan on traveling to all six regions." I replied.

Alexa was now satisfied with my answers and turned the record button off and looked over and saved it and put the camera back into her bag.

"Thank you for your time and sorry for keeping you for so long." Alexa said as she stood up to leave.

"No problem." I replied.

Alexa began walking towards the door but she looked sad, so I stopped her.

"Wait." I said.

Alexa turned around and faced me.

"Let's exchange numbers and we can be friends as long as you promise never to follow me again." I offered.

Alexa then smiled and was no longer sad.

"Sure, I'd like that." Alexa replied.

We exchanged numbers and we were finally done.

"I think we better go find our friends." I said.

"Good idea." Alexa said.

We both got up and left the room.

**Keith's POV.**

Kei and I had just split up from the rest of the group but there was something strange about Kei's expression on his face. I had to figure out what it was about.

"Hey Kei, what's with the look on your face?" I asked.

"I'm just relieved to be away from her." Kei replied.

"You mean your girlfriend Alexa?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kei responded.

"Do you want to come to my room and talk about it?" I asked.

"Sure." Kei accepted.

We then walked down the corridor that led to the room that I was occupying and we entered. We both sat down to continue our talk.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"She's too much to handle." Kei said.

"Explain." I said.

"When we were in Kalos, we got together and things were great at first, but we then became traveling partners and that's when the relationship became stressful. I am a pokemon trainer and she's a journalist and part of her job is spying on people to get info or interview people. I hate making all these useless stops so that she can do her job. Then, when she does get the interview set up, it takes her forever to find her camera and when it's time to set up camp, it takes her forever to find her regular traveling items. This has led to lots of arguments between us and she recently got an assignment from her boss to come to Kanto to interview Prof. Oak. I then had my break from her, so I finally had time to train and catch some pokemon. Then, she called me to have me come to Kanto and meet her. I didn't want to go at first, but I then thought about it and figured I can compete in the Kanto League since I'm here." Kei explained.

I then registered everything Kei had told me but I still had questions.

"So what happened when you made it here to Kanto?" I asked.

"When I arrived here, Alexa met me at the port and we were doing fine that first night. Then the following day, she was up to her spying again and she wanted me to stick with her while she did her job, which of course involved her taking forever to find her equipment." Kei said.

"Have you tried talking to her about this?" I asked.

"I've tried, but it just results in arguing every time." Kei replied.

"The only advice I gan give you is to just try to enjoy the cruise." I said.

"You're right. Hopefully this trip will ease some of the stress." Kei said.

"Let's go to the main hall because announcements are coming up." I suggested.

"Alright." Kei said.

We both got up and left the room.

Delia's POV.

I was pacing back in forth because Quincy was taking forever with Alexa.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" I asked.

"Calm down Delia, I'm sure they'll be done soon." Daisy said.

"Well I hope so, Quincy's going to miss the announcements if he doesn't hurry up." Misty added.

"I'm sure Quincy's fine mom." Ash said. "I know he won't miss the announcements."

"I hope you're right Ash." I said.

Gardevoir focused her energy to check in on her trainer and she got her answer.

"He just finished the interview guys." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks Gardevoir." I said.

"No problem." Gardevoir said.

We then went back to what we were doing now that I was put at ease.

**Prof. Oak's POV.**

I had finally recovered from everything that occurred when I was suppose to read my poems. I made my way down the corridor and walked to a private room to meet with Jessie and Melanie. I made my way into the room where the two were seated. I took my seat at the table.

"What do you guys need?" I asked.

"We called you in here to discuss the banquet/dance tonight." Jessie stated.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I think we should rig that drawing so then that way you, me or Melanie gets that spotlight dance and kiss." Jessie said.

"How are we going to pull that off?" I asked.

"You're going to have your Alakazam get all of the slips for the drawings and make sure that our names along with the other three have their names written several times, increasing the chance of us winning." Jessie said.

"That's a great idea Jessie." Melanie said.

"What if something happens like the wrong pair of us winning like you and I?" I asked.

Jessie was grossed out at the thought of having to share a kiss with an old guy.

"Don't worry. The slips are made to have two people's names on one slip." Jessie said.

"Okay good." I said.

"Get going now. The faster you get this done, the better." Jessie said.

"I'm on it." I said.

I called out my Alakazam and left the room to put this plan into motion.

**Quincy's POV.**

Alexa and I left the room with her going her own way and I went the other. I was glad to finally get away from that woman. "I hope she forgets about the dance I owe her tonight." I thought to myself.

I continued to walk down the corridor and I finally made my way to Ash and Misty's room where I could hear everyone talking through the door. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Ash.

"Come on in." Ash offered.

"Thanks." I replied.

I made my way into the room and I took a seat next to Delia and Gardevoir was just standing in a corner.

"How did the interview go?" Delia asked.

"Good and bad." I said honestly.

"Be more specific." Daisy said.

"Well, I found out that Alexa's been following me since the start of my journey and I got upset with her about it. The other bad part was she took ages to realize that she had the wrong bag and she kept pulling out various items and one of those items was her underwear." I told the group.

"So that's what was keeping you." Delia said.

"What was the good part?" Misty asked.

"The first good part was I got two eggs and a gift for D. I had to promise Alexa a dance in exchange for the second egg though. The second part is the interview went well." I said.

"Thank you so much sweetie." Delia said and kissed me on the lips.

"No problem D." I said.

"So what pokemon did Alexa have?" Ash asked.

"I'll keep that a secret for now." I said.

"Oh man." Ash said.

"I've also figured out what I am going to do with your Thunder Badge." I said as I faced Delia.

Delia's face lit up and got really excited.

"What are you planning?" Ash asked.

"That's between Gardevoir and I because I know she already knows." I stated.

Gardevoir then made a knowing nod.

"Delia, may I have the Thunder Badge now please?" I asked.

"Sure." Delia said as she took the badge out of her pocket and handed it to me.

I then walked over to Gardevoir and spoke to her telepathically and handed her the Thunder Badge and she quickly used Teleport to leave the room. Everyone looked at me wanting answers. I then decided to play dumb and act like I didn't know anything.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked.

Misty took out her mallet and began to get that look in her eyes. Delia was making the motion with her hand to prepare to bend a pinky or two. Ash and Daisy were slowly walking towards me to hold me down.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone else, but I'm keeping it a secret from you D." I said.

Everyone backed off and Misty put her mallet away. I then whispered into each of their ears on what I sent Gardevoir to do. Huge smiles then filled their faces and they promised not to tell Delia.

"Okay guys, let's go to the main hall for the announcements." I said.

"Good idea." Delia said.

We made our way to the door and opened it Ash, Misty and Daisy left the room ahead of us and before Delia and I walked out of the room, something happened.

"OW OW OW!" I shouted from an unexpected pinky bend.

"That damn gift better be good!" Delia said.

"Mom, you'll be happy that..OUCH OUCH OUCH!" Ash was cut off by Misty whacking him in the head with her mallet.

Ash quickly recovered and we all finally made our way down the corridor to the main room and awaited the announcements. Gardevoir appeared and used her powers to make her and I invisible.

"I have the gift for Delia for you. The clerk already deducted the right amount of PokeDollars from your account." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks Gardevoir." I said.

"You owe me an extra dance for this." Gardevoir said.

"Alright." I said.

I then placed the item into the gift bag alongside Delia's Flabebe egg. Gardevoir then made us visible again. Luckily no one from our group questioned it. After a few minutes, the man from earlier walked to the front of the room and grabbed a microphone for announcements.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have you attention please?" The man asked.

Everyone in the crowd quieted down and the man spoke again.

"The battle tournament is going to end in an hour. The tournament will be single elimination. Each trainer wishing to battle will only be allowed to use one pokemon in each battle. The tournament will conclude tomorrow afternoon with both the semi-final matches and the final. The winning trainer will get this badge." The man said as he held up the badge.

The man held up an octagon shaped platinum badge with a red ruby on the upper left, a blue sapphire on he upper right, a green emerald on the lower left and a yellow jewel on the lower right. The immediate left and right had gold plates.

Everyone looked at the badge in awe and I knew I had to win that badge for myself.

"I'm going to win that badge for sure." Ash said.

"You're going to have to get through me first." I said.

"Both of you will have to beat me." Keith said as he overheard us.

"I'm entering too." Kei said.

"All of you weaklings are going to lose to me." Vince said as he and his damn girlfriend Stephanie walked into the scene.

"If I remember correctly, my girlfriend and I beat you and your girlfriend in a double battle and when we battled back in Cerulean, we ended in a tie." I said.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he's my bitter rival. Just like you and Gary." I said.

"You won't get lucky this time." Vince said.

"No once can beat my Vincey-poo." Stephanie said.

"She's such a sheep." I said.

"I know you'll win that badge sweetie." Delia said as ske kissed me good luck.

"You'll cream the competition Ash." Misty said as she gave Ash kiss of good luck.

"I'm rooting for you Kei." Alexa said and gave her guy a good luck kiss.

Kei didn't seem to into the kiss though. Everyone in the group took note of this with the exception of Keith who seem to already know why. The man then spoke again.

"Registration for the tournament will begin now in the battling hall. Just to let you all know, that you are all required to dress in formal clothes for the banquet/dance tonight. That will be all." The man said and put the mic down and left.

We all made our way to the battle hall. In the hall was a standard battlefield and to the left was a Nurse Joy on hand to heal pokemon and to the right was a woman taking down trainer's names for the tournament. We made our over to the woman and registered for the tournament.

"Who are you going to battle with sweetie?" Delia asked.

"I haven't battled with Beedrill in ages, so I'll start with him." I said.

"I'm starting off with Bulbasaur." Keith said.

"I'm using Fennikin." Kei said.

"I'm going with Squirtle." Ash added.

We spoke for sometime and after last minute preparations, the intercom sounded and everyone quieted down to listen up.

"Ladies and gentlema, welcome to the battle tournament. Thank you all for registering. Thirty two trainers have signed up, so everyone please turn your attention to the screen to find who you are facing off with first. The first battle will begin in twenty minutes. People like significant others or parents may stand in the corner of their trainers, but they are prohibited from interfering in the battles." The man spoke.

Misty stood by Ash, signifying that she was going to be in Ash's corner. Delia and Daisy both stood by me, signifying that they wanted to be in my corner.

"Lucky Quincy gets to hot chicks cheering him on." The writer said to no one in particular.

Alexa stood next to Kei, signifying her wanting to cheer for her boyfriend.

"Poor Kei." The writer chimed in again.

Keith had no one in his corner, but he didn't seem to mind though.

Everyone then turned their attention to the big screen. The four of us would be facing a random trainer. Vince was also facing a random trainer. After we knew who we would be facing, we awaited the announcement on who would be battling first. After another fifteen minutes, the intercom sounded again.

"Ladies and gentleman, will Kei Katagura and Mark Jacobs please make your way to the battlefield." The man said over the intercom.

"Looks like I'm up first." Kei stated.

Kei and Alexa walked to the battlefield and walked to their end where Kei stood in his trainer's square and Alexa sat in a chair two feet kiddy corner from him. Mark walked to his end of the battlefield and stood in his trainer's square. He didn't have anyone in his corner. The ref then walked to the ref's area and he was holding a red flag in his right hand and a green in his left. The intercom then sounded again.

"Ladies and gentleman, our first match will be red trainer Kei Katagura vs green trainer Mark Jacobs." The man said over the intercom.

"Trainers, please choose your pokemon." The ref said.

"Fenniken, battle on." Kei said as he let out his fire starter.

"Fenn." The fox said.

"Bellsprout, do it." Mark said as he let out his grass type.

"Bell." The grass type said.

"Green trainer gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Bellsprout, start off by grabbing that fox with Vine Whip and use Sleep Powder." Mark ordered.

"Fennekin, dodge and follow up with Will-O-Wisp." Kei ordered.

Bellsprout shot two vines out of it's body and prepared to grab the fire type, but Fennekin jumped out of the way and released a slow moving bluish purple wisp at the grass type.

"Bellsprout, jump out of the way of it and grab that fox with Vine Whip." Mark ordered.

"Fennekin, redirect Will-O-Wisp." Kei ordered.

Bellsprout attempted to dodge the fire type move, but was hit by the redirection of the flames, buring it badly.

"Bellsprout, hang in there." Mark said.

"Fennekin, finish it off with Flamethrower." Kei ordered.

The fox released a large beam of fire towards the poor grass type, hitting it hard and knocking it out cold.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle. The match goes to Kei Katagura." The ref stated as he raised the red flag in victory.

"Return Bellsprout. You did good." Mark said as he returned his pokemon and left the battlefield.

"That was great Kei." Alexa stated.

"Thanks." Kei replied.

"Ladies and gentleman, the first victory goes to Kei Katagura from Kalos. He will be in the best of 16." The announcer stated.

Several battles raged on and Vince easily won his match with his Pidgeotto. Keith's match was next.

"Will Keith and Brett Pokowe make your way to the battlefield please." The announcer said.

Keith walked to his end of the battlefield and Brett walked to his end of the battlefield. The ref remained in his spot from the previous battles.

"This next match will be Brett Pokowe from Cerulean City vs Keith from Viridian City." The announcer said.

"Trainers, please select your pokemon." The ref asked.

"Raticate, get in there." Brett said as he let out his pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, battle time." Keith said as he let out his pokemon.

Keith's Bulbasaur was very unique. It's body was yellow instead of the regular colors of a regular Bulbasaur and very different from even a regular shiny Bulbasaur. It's eyes were blue and it's bulb was a dark purple.

"Red trainer gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised his flags in the air.

"Raticate, use Quick Attack." Brett ordered.

"Bulbasaur, use Take Down." Keith ordered.

Raticate lunged towards Bulbasaur at blinding speed, but Bulbasaur began running towards Raticate as well. The two moves collided and it was an even match.

"Bulbasaur, use Magical Leaf." Keith ordered.

"Raticate, use Ice Fang." Brett ordered.

Bulbasaur shot out colorful leaves at it's opponent, but the leaves were easily deflected by Raticate's ice coated teeth.

"Raticate, Headbutt now." Brett ordered.

"Grab it's feet with Vine Whip and follow up with Take Down." Keith ordered.

Raticate began running towards Bulbasaur with it's head lowered, but Bulbasaur was ready for it and it grabbed the rat's legs with it's vines and shot forward, hitting Raticate hard with Take Down. Bulbasaur hurt itself due to recoil.

"Now Bulbasaur, Leaf Blizzard." Keith ordered.

"Hyper Beam, full power." Brett ordered.

Bulbasaur then shot out a major storm of leaves from it's mouth while Raticate shot out a yellowish beam from it's mouth. Both attacks collided, causing a smoke cloud and knocking both pokemon back. A few seconds after the smoke cleared, both pokemon were really feeling the damage of the moves. Both trainers knew that this next move would decide the match.

"Raticate, Headbutt at full power." Brett ordered.

"Take Down at full power." Keith ordered.

Both pokemon ran towards each other at full speed and both attacks collided, causing another smoke cloud. Once the smoke cleared, both pokemon were barely standing. After a brief staring contest, Raticate fell over and became swirly eyed.

"Raticate is unable to battle. The match goes to Keith of Viridian City." The ref said as he raised his green flag in victory.

"Raticate, return. You did a kick ass job out there." Brett said as he returned his pokemon.

"Thanks Bulbasaur. Return." Keith said as he returned his pokemon.

"Ladies and gentleman, Keith will be moving on to the best 16." The announcer said.

Both trainers went over to Nurse Joy to get their respective pokemon healed. Ash won his match easily with one hit by his Squirtle. Finally, it was my turn to battle and get to the best 16.

"Ladies and gentleman, will Abraham and Quincy please make their way to the battlefield please?" The announcer asked.

Abraham made his way to the battlefield and walked to his end. I then made my way to my end of the field. Delia and Daisy sat in their chairs on my side of the field.

"Our last match of the opening round will be Abraham from Lavender Town and Quincy from Pallet Town." The announcer stated.

"Trainers, please select your pokemon." The ref said.

"Drowzee, go." Abraham said as he call upon his pokemon.

"Beedrill, let's take care of business." I said as I called out my pokemon.

"Red trainer gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised the two flags.

"Drowzee, start off with Headbutt." Abraham ordered.

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab." I ordered.

Drowzee lunged towards Beedrill with it's head lowered, but Beedrill easily dodged the attack due to his superior speed and turned his left stinger purple and flew towards his opponent and jabbed him hard in his stomach, causing the psychic type to scream in pain.

"Beedrill, now use Twineedle." I ordered.

"Block it with Headbutt." Abraham ordered.

Beedrill shot two needles form his stingers and aimed them towards Drowzee. The psychic type attempted to endure the move, but the attack was to much for it and it became poisoned.

"Drowzee, use Hypnosis." Abraham ordered.

"Beedrill, dodge and finish this with X-Scissor." I ordered.

Drowzee shot a purple energy from it's body towards Beedrill, but the bug type easily dodged the move and crossed his stingers and shot an x shaped scissor like blade at Drowzee, knocking him out.

"Drowzee is unable to battle. The match goes to Quincy." The ref said as he raised his green flag.

"Drowzee return." Abraham said as he returned his pokemon and thanked it.

"Good job Beedrill. Return." I said as I returned Beedrill to his pokeball.

"Sweetie that was awesome." Delia said as she ran up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"That was a great battle Quincy." Daisy praised.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"There you have it. Quincy will be joining the best of 16." The announcer said.

I went over to Nurse Joy to get my pokemon healed and walked back by the others.

"Those matches were fairly easy." Keith said.

"Yeah, that trainer with a Bellsprout didn't stand a chance." Kei added.

"I just hope we all make the best 8." Ash said.

"I know we will." I added.

The announcer then showed the screen with the best of 16 matchups and we were all paired up against more random trainers. Some random trainers battled in matches I could give a damn about. Ash won against some random dude with his Bulbasaur. Keith beat some random chick with his Sandshrew. Kei beat a random dude with his Voltorb. Vince beat some random chick and made her cry. I beat some random dude with Charmander. We we now down to the best 8.

"We all made it to the best 8." I said.

"You were right about that Quincy." Ash said.

"At least two of us will be facing off in this round." Keith said.

"I wouldn't mind facing you or Vince for the first time." Ash said.

"I want to try my luck against Kei." I said.

"I want my rematch against you Quincy." Keith stated.

"I want to battle you Ash." Kei said.

We continued to talk until the intercom sounded.

"Ladies and gentleman, please turn your attention to the big screen to locate your opponent for this top 8 round. The four winners of this round will advance to tomorrow's battles." The announcer stated.

We looked at the screen and Ash was paired up against some random chick. Keith was up against some random dude. Vince was up against a random dude. The final matchup was me against Kei. Ash, Vinee, and Keith all won their battles and now, it was time for Kei and I to battle.

"Ladies and gentleman, will Kei Katagura and Quincy please report to the battlefield?" The announcer asked.

Kei made his way to the battlefield with Alexa accompanying him. I made my way to the battlefield with both Delia and Daisy in tow. We each took our side of the battlefield.

"Ladies and gentleman, one of these two trainers will be joining Ash, Keith and Vince in the semi-finals. Please give a warm welcome to Kei Katagura who comes to us all the way from Kalos." The man said.

The crowd gave him a decent applause.

"Now, coming to us from Pallet Town, please give a warm welcome to Quincy." The man announced.

The crowd eruped when they heard my name.

"Trainers, please select your pokemon." The ref said.

"Dunsparce, go." Kei said as he brought out his pokemon.

"Octillery, let's take care of business." I said as I called out my starter.

"Green trainer gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Octillery, start this off with Water Pulse." I ordered.

"Dunsparce, use Thunderbolt to electrify the water and throw it back at him." Kei ordered.

Octillery shot pulsating water towards his opponent, but Dunsparce released a Thunderbult that in surrounded the water and caused it to come back at Octillery.

"Octillery, use your tentacles to dodge to the left and fire an Octozooka." I ordered.

"Dunsparce, use Yawn then Confuse Ray." Kei ordered.

Octillery narrowly dodged the electrified water, but he was hit by a Yawn then a light blue ray hit him, making him not only sleepy, but he began hitting himself.

"Octillery, hang in there. Try using Octozooka." I ordered.

"Dunsparce, use Double-Edge." Kei ordered.

Octillery stopped hitting himself, but fell asleep. Dunsparce then shot at Octillery, hitting him hard, but Dunsparce also got hurt from recoil.

"Come on Octillery, wake up. You can do it." I said.

"Come on Octillery, wake up." Delia cheered.

"You can do this Octillery." Daisy cheered.

"Great job Kei. Good job Dunsparce." Alexa cheered.

"Dunsparce, let's finish this up with Thunderbolt." Kei ordered.

"Octillery, I believe in you. Wake up." I said.

Octillery still remained fast asleep and Dunsparce prepared his attack, but but before it could, it shot out a dark ball of energy and hit Octillery hard, but Octillery did not faint.

"Wow Dunsparce, you just learned Shadow Ball." Kei said.

"Great job Dunsparce." Alexa cheered.

"Dunsparce, finish that thing off with Double-Edge." Kei ordered.

"Octillery, I know you can do this. Please wake up." I begged.

Dunsparce shot towards Octillery at full power, but before it could, Octillery opened his eyes and grabbed Dunsparce on natural instinct and shot out a new move that froze Dunsparce on contact.

"Whoa, Octillery, you just learned Ice Beam." I said.

"Dunsparce try to break out of it." Kei ordred.

"Octillery, wrap this up with Headbutt." I ordered.

Octillery grabbed a hold of the frozen Dunsparce and began using Headbutt repeadtedly until the iee was shattered, revealing a swirly eyed Dunsparce.

"Dunsparce is unable to battle. The match goes to Quincy from Pallet Town." The ref said as he raised his green flag.

"Dunsparce return. Thanks for your effort out there." Kei said as he returned his fainted pokemon.

"Awesome work out there Octillery. Take a rest for now." I said as I returned my pokemon.

Delia ran up to me and gave me another hug and kiss as a congratulations. I walked over and shook hands with Kei and walked to Nurse Joy to heal my pokemon. Kei just left Alexa sitting there as he went to get his pokemon healed also. Once we were done getting our pokemon taken care of, the intercom sounded again.

"Our semi-final matches are as follows." The man said.

The screen showed Ash, Keith, Vince, and I's pictures on the board. The pictures got shuffled around and the matches were made. Ash was to face off against Vince while Keith and I would have our rematch.

"Looks like it's going to be you and me for the second time Keith." I said.

"This time you won't beat me." Keith replied.

"I'm going to beat that Vince and I'm going to beat one of you to get that badge." Ash said.

"You're going to have to beat me first weakling." Vince said as he came out of nowhere.

"We'll see who's weak after I beat you tomorrow." Ash said.

"Ash, he's not worth it. You'll beat him." Misty said while hold ding Ash's hand.

"You're just like your friend, hiding behind his bitch." Vince said.

Misty took out her mallet and was about to beat the living shit out of him until Delia held her back.

"Misty, calm down. He's got a little dick and he's insecure because all he can get is that sheep of a girlfriend he has now." Delia said.

Everyone laughed at Delia's sudden colorful language.

"I think you've been hanging around me too long." I said.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Delia said.

We then proceeded to leave the battle hall, but something caught our attention. Alexa will still seated in her chair and she did not look happy. Delia and I decided to make our way over to Alexa. When we got there, she had her head down.

"Alexa, come with Delia and me." I suggested.

"Okay." Alexa agreed.

We made our way back over to the rest of the group.

"Kei, whatever is going on with you and Alexa needs to be talked about soon." I said.

"I've already talked to him about it earlier." Keith said.

"How much time do we have before the banquet/dance?" I asked.

"A good four hours." Delia answered.

"Gardevoir, can you zero in on what's going on with Alexa and Kei please?" I asked.

"Sure." Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir then focused her energy on Kei and Alexa and got the info she needed.

"You two need to talk and find some kind of common ground if you two want to continue being together." Gardevoir said. "I can feel a lot of impatience and frustration from you Kei. Alexa, I feel a lot hurt and let down coming from you."

"Let's go somewhere more private to talk about this." I suggested.

"Good idea." Delia added.

We finally left the battle hall and made our way through the main room and down the corridor to our room. We entered and everyone took seats on both beds.

"Okay first things first. Alexa fill everyone in on your frustrations in the relationship." I said.

Alexa then explained everything she said to me before we had our interview.

"Now Kei, tell us your side of things." I said.

Kei then explained everyting that he had told Keith in private.

"Well, after hearing all of that, I do have one question though Kei." I said looking at Kei.

"What's that?" Kei asked.

"Have you ever attempted to help Alexa find her things when she can't find them?" I asked.

"No." Kei admitted.

"Why not?" Delia asked.

"When a woman says she doesn't like people going in their bags, you don't dare try to offer help in that area because a woman's bag is for her to go into and her's alone." Kei said.

Everybody including the girls realized he had made a point. I on the other hand was secretly siding with Kei the whole time due to my earlier experience with Alexa. We continued to talk and everything seemed to calm down for the moment. I however had a trick up my sleeve to get out of my dance with Alexa. I could admit, she was hot and easy on the eyes, but I sure as hell wouldn't want to be stuck traveling with her like he is.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Ash asked.

"I want to spend some one on one time with Delia." I said.

"Ash, let's go swimming." Misty said.

"Okay." Ash accepted.

"I'm going to go get ready for the banquet." Daisy said.

"I'm going to go roam around." Keith said.

"I'll come with you Keith." Kei said.

Kei again was doing all he could to get away from Alexa.

"I'm going to go feed my pokemon." Alexa said.

Everyone went about their activities. Delia and I remained in the room until there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." We said in unison.

Four people entered the room. The first was a man with black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. The second grown up had light brown hair and blue eyes and she was wearing an orange short sleeved top and a red skirt that went down past her knees. The other two were children. The first appeared to be about eight years old and she had a slighty darker shade of brown hair and sapphire eyes. The other child appeared to be about six years old. He had dark blue hair and wore coke bottle classes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've been watching you guys since earlier today." The man said.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Caroline Maple." The woman said.

"I'm Norman Maple." Norman said.

"And these are our kids May and Max." Caroline said.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said. "I'm Quincy and this is my girlfriend Delia."

"Nice to meet you all." Delia said.

"The reason for us coming here is because my son recognizes that pokemon with you." Norman said.

"You mean Gardevoir?" I asked.

"Yes, Max remembered seeing her as a Ralts." Norman said.

"Can Max talk to her?" Caroline asked.

"It's fine by me." I said.

"Thank you." Caroline said.

Max walked up to the psychic type. Gardevoir then knelt down to Max's level and spoke.

"Sorry I haven't been around Max. I used Teleport by mistake and I ended up in Kanto with my best friend." Gardevoir said.

"I've really missed you." Max said.

"If you want, I can send out my Linoone too." Delia offered.

"Alright." Norman said.

"Linoone, come on out." Delia said as she let her normal type out.

May's eyes widened at what she had saw.

"I remember that Linoone as a Zigzagoon." May said.

"Can she pet him?" Caroline asked.

"She sure can." Delia said.

May made her way over to the Linoone and began rubbing his fur. Linoone then remembered her smell and began nuzzling her.

"So what brought you guys on the St. Anne?" I asked.

"My wife and I are on vacation. I'm also a gym leader in Hoenn." Norman said. "I took this vacation to get some family time."

"That's understandable." I said.

"What brings you two here?" Caroline asked.

"We won tickets for this ship." I lied not wanting them to know why Delia and I were really on the ship.

We continued talking for a bit while the kids continued playing with the pokemon.

**Prof. Oak's POV.**

"Oak, have you completed all of the ballets?" Jessie asked.

"I sure have." I replied.

"Good." Jessie said.

"Now one of us three will win that kiss for sure." Melanie said.

"Pretty soon, Delia will have no choice but to kiss me his time." I said.

"My Ashy-poo won't know what hit him when we lock lips." Melanie said.

"That Quincy will learn to like being with me because when I show him how gentle and loving I can be, he will have a change of heart." Jessie said.

"I think we need to get showered and ready for the banquet/dance." I said.

"Good idea." Melanie said.

We all left the conference room and went to our separate rooms to get ready.

**That's it for chapter 21.**

**Who will win the battle tournament? Who will get that spotlight dance and kiss? What did Quincy have Gardevoir do to Delia's Thunder Badge? What trick does Quincy have up his sleeve to get out of his dance with Alexa?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**


	22. Dancing Drama, Plotting, The Gift

**Meyham at the Dance Party, Plotting, The Gift**

**I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. I enjoy writing it. I don't have much to say so, I'm going to shut up now and start this chapter.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On, Ice Beam**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Gardevoir *talking* Psychic, Psyshock, Wake Up Slap, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Agility, Aura Sphere, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse**

**Charmander (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Slash**

**Growlithe (male) Take Down, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Fire Fang, Flamethrower**

**Inactive List:**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Clefairy (female) Moonblast, Moonlight, Metronome, Lucky Chant, Cosmic Power, Meteor Mash**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail**

**Current Eggs:**

**Elekid**

**Skiddo**

**Hawlucha**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Linoone (male) Take Down, Headbutt, Slash, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport, Dig, Shadow Claw**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Vulpix (female) *shiny* Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Ember, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hex**

**Current Eggs:**

**Flabebe**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

May and Max continued to play with the pokemon until Delia and I finally cut in.

"Hey guys, Delia and I need to get ready for the banquet/dance tonight." I said.

"You two can play with the pokemon tomorrow." Delia added.

"Thank you." The two kids said in unison.

"We will see you two later." Norman said.

"Come on kids." Caroline added.

The Maples then left the room. Delia and I returned our pokemon with the exception of Gardevoir.

"So are you excited for tonight sweetie?" Delia asked.

"I sure am." I replied. "Dancing is not really my thing, but I owe people dances."

"You better make sure you and me have both the first and the last dance." Delia said.

"The first one for sure, but I just have to hope I don't end up sharing a kiss with someone I don't want to." I said.

"I agree. I hope I don't end up kissing Oak." Delia said.

"At least you won't have to see him naked again." I said.

Delia gagged at the thought of that old dude naked.

"You might have to kiss Jessie tonight." Gardevoir said.

"I have a plan just in case the votes go wrong where we get paired for that kiss with the wrong person." I said.

Both Gardevoir and Delia knew what I meant.

"I'm going to go outside while you two get ready." Gardevoir said.

"Alright." I said.

Gardevoir then went outside on the deck and it was just Delia and I now. I knew it wouldn't take long for me to get ready and I figured I had plenty of time, so I decided I was going to go do something.

"Hey D, I'm going to go explore for a bit." I said.

"Before you go, would you like a quick snack?" Delia asked.

"Sure." I said.

I waited for Delia to pull out some cookies or something, but what she did, I was totally not thinking this was what she meant. She lay on the bed and pulled her underwear down from her blue jean skirt and took them off.

"Snack's served." Delia said.

I then went over to her and knelt down and buried my face in there and started licking and sucking away. I then jammed my tongue in there and began moving it around realy fast. Delia began to get excited and moan and quiver as she began smearing it in my face and completely drenched my face when she climaxed. Delia was now breathing heavily while her fluids were dripping from my chin.

"Did you like your snack?" Delia asked.

"I loved it." I replied.

"You go have fun now." Delia said. "I'm going to get ready."

"Alright." I said.

I gave Delia a kiss on the lips and left the room.

I made my way down the corridor and as I was walking, an idea popped into my head. I then began to walk a bit faster in hopes that I would find both Keith and Kei. I walked through the main hall and passed a couple of gift shops and passed the battle hall. Then, I spotted the two I was looking for and they appeared to be talking to Abraham and another guy that also competed in the tournament. I then walked into the room and approached the four.

Abraham had an average build. He has short dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Abraham appeared to be about 15.

The unknown guy had an average build. He had black hair and brown eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He appeared to be the same age as Abraham.

**_(AN Note: I'm only putting appearances of characters that the main character have a friendship with._**

"Hey Quincy, what's up?" Keith asked.

"I was actually looking for you guys." I replied.

"What do you need?" Kei asked.

"I just wanted to hang out with you guys for a bit before we have to get ready for that banquet." I said.

"Hey Quincy, it was fun battling you today." Abraham said.

"Thanks. I had fun too." I replied

"I'm Jonathan. Nice to meet you." The other guy said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as I shook his hand. "So what were you guys talking about before I showed up?"

"We were just discussing random shit." Jonathan said.

"What kind of random shit?" I asked.

"We were discussing battling styles." Jonathan said.

"I see." I said.

"Hey Quincy, can you get your Gardevoir to teach my Drowzee some psychic type moves?" Abraham asked.

"Maybe tomorrow after the tournament if I don't have anything else planned." I replied.

"Cool thanks." Abraham said.

"What moves other than Headbutt does Drowzee know?" I asked.

"He knows Poison Gas, Reflect and Hypnosis." Abraham said.

"How long have you had Drowzee?" I asked.

"I've had him for a few weeks now." Abraham said.

"What other pokemon do you have?" I asked.

"I have a Graveler, Machop, Ekans, Tangela and Rattata." Abraham said.

"Meet me in my room tomorrow after the battle tournament." I said.

"Alright." Abraham said.

"So who are you guys taking to the dance?" I asked looking at Keith, Jonathan and Abraham.

"I'm just going to the banquet." Keith said.

"Same here." Jonathan said.

"I'm also just going to the banquet." Abraham added.

"You guys are lucky to not be going." Kei said.

"Why do you say that?" Jonathan asked.

Kei then told Abraham and Jonathan his situation with Alexa.

"Sorry to hear that man." Jonathan said.

"Just skip the dance and come with me once the banquet is done." Abraham suggested.

"That sounds like fun, but Alexa will get super depressed and let me have it later." Kei said.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What might this idea be?" Jonathan asked.

"Ditto, come on out." I said as I called out my normal type.

"Wait, you're the guy that tricked Prof. Oak earlier." Jonathan said.

"Guilty as charged." I said.

"Dude, you kick ass man." Abraham said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey Keith, do you want to hang out with us after the banquet?" Jonathan offered.

"Sure." Keith accepted.

"You should join us Quincy." Kei suggested.

"Guys I would, but I enjoy and love my girlfriend." I said.

"What would she do if you skipped the dance?" Abraham asked.

"She will literally break my pinky fingers." I replied.

"Well at least you have a decent girlfriend." Kei said.

"I know how you feel Kei. I saw first hand what you go through." I said.

"Why didn't you say that earlier when you were questioning me?" Kei asked.

"First off, my girlfriend would have been pissed at me. Second of all, Alexa gets down in the dumps easily." I said.

"Good point." Kei said.

"I didn't think I was going to ever get out of that room." I said.

"So, what's the plan?" Kei asked.

"When the banquet ends, I'm going to need Abraham, Jonathan and Keith to wait outside the dance hall." I said.

The three guys nodded their agreement to the plan thus far.

"Kei, you'll have to at least dance with Alexa for the first dance." I stated.

"Alright." Kei said.

"When the first dance is over, I'll pull you aside and call out Ditto and have it transform into you and use Teleport to get you in the hallway with the others. Ditto will then teleport back to the area where the two of us exited at. I will make sure Ditto is still transformed into you." I explained.

"What are you going to do about the dance you owe Alexa?" Kei asked.

"If Alexa wants the dance right after the first song, I'll have Ditto turn into me when I pull you aside. Ditto will then dance with Alexa for me. Ditto will then relay a message to Alexa regarding your whereabouts if she asks. When the dance with Alexa is done, I'll have Ditto sneak back out to the hallway." I said.

"Then what?" Keith asked.

"Ditto will then turn back into Kei and the four of you will then be good to go about your business." I said.

"Let's all exchange numbers so that we can keep each other alert on if the coast is clear or not." Jonathan said.

"Good idea." I said.

The five of us exchanged phone numbers and I returned Ditto to it's pokeball.

"So Jonathan, what pokemon do you have?" I asked.

"I have a Cubone, a Doduo, a Nidorina, a Mankey, a Tangela and I was lucky enough to get a Bulbasaur as my starter before Oak ran out." Jonathan said.

"Octillery was my starter, but I caught him as a Remoraid." I said.

"How do you have so many decent pokemon?" Abraham asked.

"I just got lucky to find them or they were given to me." I replied.

"What pokemon did my girlfriend let you breed your Ditto with?" Kei asked.

"I got an egg from her Gogoat, her Hawlucha and I got an egg from her Florges for my girlfriend." I replied.

"What else did Alexa tell you?" Kei asked.

"She told me she liked me a little bit, but don't worry. I don't like her in that way." I said.

"How were you able to get so many eggs from her pokemon?" Kei asked.

"She originally agreed on one, but I was pissed at the fact that she's been following me, so I told her that I'm at least getting an egg for myself and my girlfriend. Then, she let me get a third egg in exchange for a dance." I explained.

"How did the interview go?" Kei asked.

"It took her ages to find her damn camera, but it went well." I replied.

"I just wish I could break up with her." Kei said. "We make sucky traveling partners."

"Then just tell her we're through being a couple." I said.

"That's easier said than done." Kei said. "Every time I try to hide from her, she finds me. Whenever I've tried ending things in the past, she cries and begs."

"I don't know what to tell you then." I said.

Just before anyone could say another word, Kei's phone rang.

"Damn, it's her." Kei said.

**Phone Activated.**

Alexa appeared on the screen and she had a frustrated look on her face.

"What is it now?" Kei asked.

"I can't find my stuff for the dance." Alexa said.

I gave Kei the knowing "here we go again" look.

"I don't think you're going to find it packed with your recording equipment." Kei said.

Alexa then pulled out another bag and had finally found her formal clothes.

"I found it." Alexa said.

"Good. I have to go." Kei said and hung up.

**Phone Deactivated.**

"This is going to be a long three weeks." Kei stated.

"Hey, I'm getting you out of it for a few hours." I said.

"Good point." Kei said.

"So what do you guys want to do once the coast is clear?" Abraham asked.

"I was thinking we go to the arcade hall and play video games for a while." Jonathan said.

"Then, we can go outside to the dock and fish for some water types." Keith added.

"When we're done fishing, let's raid the other dining room and eat desserts." Kei said.

"Then after that, we can prank some of the passengers." Abraham said.

"Sounds like fun to me." Keith said.

"I'm in." Kei added.

"I'm in also." Jonathan said.

"Then it's settled." Kei said.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Quincy?" Abraham asked.

"Like I said before, I love my girlfriend." I said.

"Well, I hope you have fun at the dance." Keith said.

"I think we should get ready now." I said.

"Alright. See you at the banquet." The four guys said.

I then left the room to get ready for the dance.

**Prof. Oak's POV.**

Jessie, Melanie and I were sitting in the conference room we were in earlier. The three of us were all dressed for the dance. I was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt and grey dress shoes. Jessie had her hair still in a bun. She was wearing a pink button down top with a black skirt that was a bit on the skimpy side. She was wearing black high heels to match the skirt. Melanie was wearing a simple long sleeved green dress that went down just past her knees. She wore green high heels to match her dress.

"What do you mean they're changing the drawing system around?" Jessie asked.

"Someone found out about the ticket drawing rigging. Now they're going to have someone make new tickets." I said.

"One of us better win." Melanie said.

"Jessie, can't you come up with something?" I asked.

"No." Jessie responded.

"There are several Team Rocket members on this ship." I said. "Come up with something."

"Fine. But don't get pissed if I come up with something that turns the odds in my favor." Jessie said.

"Let's just get going before all of the tables are taken." I said.

"Alright." Melanie said.

The three of us left the conference room and made our way to the dance hall.

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and I were now showered up and dressed up for the dance. I even spruced up Gardevoir a bit because she was going. I was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Delia had her hair in a bun. She was wearing a long sleeved button down white blouse with a black skirt that was on the short side. She was wearing black high heels to match the skirt. Gardevoir had a pink flower pinned to the right side of her hair and a pink bow on the left.

"You look great Gardevoir." I said.

"Thank you." Gardevoir responded.

"D, you look sexy as usual." I said.

"Thanks sweetie. You look great too." Delia said.

"I'm going to leave some of my pokemon behind to guard the room and my eggs." I said.

"That's a good idea." Delia said.

"Octillery and Growlithe, come on out." I said as I let out my two pokemon.

The two pokemon appeared and awaited their orders.

"I need you two to stay here and guard this room." I said.

"Oct, gro." The two pokemon nodded in agreement.

"I think you should bring out Mr. Mime for his ability to put up walls." I suggested.

"Good idea." Delia said. "Mr. Mime, come on out."

The pokemon appeared and awaited his orders.

"I need you to help Octillery and Growlithe guard this room." Delia said.

"Mime." The psychic type nodded.

"Octillery, you're in charge." I said.

"Oct." The water type said in agreement.

"We're going to get going now." I said.

Delia and I fed our pokemon before leaving with Gardevoir in tow. We made our way down the corridor and we reached the main hall. Ash and the others were already waiting for us.

Ash was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks and black dress shoes. Pikachu had a cute little tux with a little red bow-tie and an opening for his tail to come out of. Misty had her hair tied back in a bun. She was wearing a sky blue short sleeve top with a white skirt that went past her knees. She also had white dress hoes to match the skirt. Daisy had her hair in a bun. She was wearing a short red long sleeved dress with red high heels to match. She also had her nails painted red.

"You guys look nice." I said.

"Thanks." Misty said.

"Thank you." Daisy added.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in thanks.

The Maple family showed up and joined us. Norman was dressed in a navy blue suit. Caroline was dressed in a purple dress that went just past her knees with matching high heels. May had her hair tied back and she was wearing a green dress. Max was wearing black dress shirt with white slacks.

I then introduced Ash, Misty and Daisy to the family and they all hit it off quite well.

"You all look nice tonight." Gardevoir said to the Maple family.

"Thank you." The family said.

Kei and Alexa soon came into the main room and joined us. Kei just had the basic white dress shirt and black slacks. Alexa had on a short sleeved black dress that stopped just above the knees with matching high heels.

I introduced the two to the Maples as well. Everyone seemed to be getting along well.

"This is going to be a fun night." I said.

"I wish I could just play in the arcade hall." Max said not wanting to be there.

"Now Max, you will have plenty of time tomorrow to play." Caroline said.

"But I don't like dancing." Max whined.

"If you keep complaining you won't be playing tomorrow either." Norman said.

"Alright. I'll be good." Max said.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll dance with you Max." Gardevoir offered.

"Okay." Max said.

Another ten minutes passed by and Keith, Abraham and Jonathan showed up. They were wearing the same attire Kei was wearing. The three new arrivals didn't want to be seen, so they just waved to me and I waved back.

"Who are those two guys with Keith?" Delia asked.

"Just a couple of people that competed in today's battle tournament." I replied.

"Okay." Delia said.

The doors to the dance hall had finally opened. We then made our way into the dance hall. The dance hall had red carpet. There were several rectangle tables for eight people to sit at. The tables all had white fancy cloth on them. The hall was a good 80 feet long and 60 feet wide. Near the door to the left were both the restrooms for each gender. Past the bathrooms was a long wooden table with pokemon food for people that brought their pokemon. Across from the room stood another table with snack foods for the dance. To the right of the snack table was the trash bins. To the left of the snack table was the DJ area for the dance.

Delia and I sat at a table with the Ash, Misty, Daisy, Gardevoir, Alexa and Kei. Keith sat at a table with Abraham, Jonathan and a bunch of people I don't know. The Maples sat as a family at a smaller round table. I looked around the room and I spotted the three people I was hoping I wouldn't see.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Delia asked.

"Look over there." I said pointing to Oak's table.

Everyone looked over and spotted the three sitting with James, Meowth and someother people.

"I've got my mallet ready just in case." Misty said.

"I've got an Aura Sphere ready if Jessie tries something." Gardevoir said.

"I got my fists ready if Oak tries anything." I said.

We continued to talk for a bit until a waiter came by with a trolly with food, plates, cups and silverware. He placed a basket of dinner rolls and packets of butter in the center of the table. We were each handed a plate and silverware wrapped in a blue cloth napkin. We were then each given a cup of water and a taller glass of red punch. The the plates all had steak, mashed topo berries with gravy, corn berries and occa beery chocolate cake for dessert. The waiter then left to go serve other tables.

The man doing announcements made his way to the podium in the front of the room and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome you all to the banquet/dance before you all begin eating. Just one more reminder that there will be a ticket drawing to detrermine who gets the spotlight on them for the final dance. The two people chosen will have to dance together and will be required to kiss at the end. The DJ will announce the winners on the second to last song. Everyone enjoy the banquet/dance." The man said.

The man then left the podium and went back to the main table.

Ash then began shoving down his food at his normal pace. The rest of us ate at a normal pace.

"So Pikachu, do you want to dance with me tonight?" Gardevoir asked.

"Pipikachu." The electric type accepted in his language.

"Hey Quincy, will you save me a dance? Daisy asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Save me one too." Misty said.

"Alright." I said.

"You better save me a dance Ash." Delia said.

"Mom, that would be weird." Ash replied.

"Young man, you're going to dance with me rather you like it or not." Delia said in her sudden stern tone.

"Okay I'll dance with you." Ash said.

Delia then calmed down when Ash gave in. Alexa seemed to be in a good mood. Kei was in an even better mood for reasons only the two of us knew about.

We all continued to eat our meals. Pikachu was enjoying the dinner rolls that were in the middle of the table.

"How come you didn't get Pikachu any ketchup?" I asked.

"They didn't have any." Ash replied.

Pikachu frowned at Ash mentioning no ketchup. He drowned his sorrows in dinner rolls though.

"Save some dinner rolls for us Pikachu." I said.

"Pika pi." The electric type said as he shook his head no.

I then proceeded to grab a dinner roll, but I was stopped by Pikachu preparing a Thunderbolt for me. I quickly withdrew my hand and he stopped his attack.

"Don't worry sweetie. There's plenty of snack food for the dance." Delia said in a sweet tone.

"You're right D." I replied.

We began to eat our desserts. Ash offered Pikachu some of his cake, but he was too full from eating all of those dinner rolls.

"How are you liking your food Gardevoir?" I asked.

"This is much better than pokemon food." Gardevoir responded.

"You can eat people food from now on then." I said.

"I'll hold you to that." Gardevoir said. "If you attempt to give me anymore pokemon food, I will see to it that Jessie cooks for you again."

Everyone in the group, save for Kei and Alexa laughed at me. We had finally finished our desserts. The waiter came by with his cart and collected all of our dirty dishes. Then after another ten minutes, the workers began to move most of the tables and chairs out of the way to make room for the dance to begin. The tables were then set up so that people wanting to take a break from dancing could sit down and have a snack.

"Hold on guys, I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit before the DJ starts the dance." I said.

"Alright sweetie." Delia replied.

"I'll go with you." Kei said.

Kei and I then made our way over to Keith, Jonathan and Abraham to discuss our plan.

"So guys, are you all still in for this plan?" I asked.

The four guys nodded their heads yes.

"Keith, I need you to get a bag and sneak me some pokemon food for Ditto." I said.

"I'm on it." Keith said.

Keith then pulled out a small bag and went towards the table with pokemon food.

"Jonathan and Abraham, head out to the hallway." I said.

"Got it." The other two said.

Abraham and Jonathan made their way out into the hallway. Keith came back with a bag filled with pokemon food. I took the bag and hid it where no one would see it.

"What next?" Keith asked.

"Go ahead and wait in the hallway with Jonathan and Abraham." I replied.

Keith then left the dance hall to wait with the other two. The lights began to dim down and the DJ sounded his typical air horn sound.

_**(AN Note: I won't be writing song lyrics during the dance.)**_

"Welcome to the St. Anne Dance Party!" The DJ said.

Kei and I made our way back over to Alexa and Delia. The DJ then started things off with a slow songs. This made it perfect for Kei to get his dance with Alexa out of the way before he left.

I grabbed a hold of Delia's waist while she placed her hands on my shoulders. Alexa and Kei did the same. Gardevoir and Max danced together on this song. Caroline and Norman were also dancing to this song. Ash and Misty were paired up. Pikachu was dancing with a trainer's Bellsprout. Daisy and May danced together for the first dance. Team Rocket, Oak and Mellanie just sat at one of the tables.

Delia and I danced along to the song. I pulled her in closer and she rested her head on my shoulder and put her other hand on my waist. The other couples, save for Alexa and Kei did the same thing. The non-couples didn't do it either. Max was actually having a blast dancing with Gardevoir. May was having fun dancing with Daisy. The Bellsprout dancing with Pikachu was a real master on the dance floor. The song then ended. The dancing pairs all split up to get snacks or find other partners before the next song started. I was stopped by Alexa.

"Hey, let's have our dance on the next song." Alexa suggested.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Thanks." Alexa said.

"I'm going to talk to Kei before the next song starts." I said.

"Alright." Alexa said.

Kei and I made our way out into the hallway to get our plan started. The two of us were lucky that the other three were still waiting like planned. I walked behind the corner so that no one in the dance hall would spot me.

"Ditto, come on out." I said as I called out the normal type.

Ditto then transformed into me without hesitation. The plan was going good so far.

"Ditto, you know what to do." I said.

The normal type nodded and made it's way back into the dance hall as me. The five of us guys then watched the events from the corner.

"Thank you so much for doing this Quincy." Kei said.

"No problem." I replied.

"Quincy, which one is your girlfriend?" Abraham asked.

I pointed out which one was Delia who was talking to Caroline.

"You're lucky man. No wonder you want to stay at the dance." Abraham said.

The DJ then started another song. This one was another slow song. Ash was dancing with Daisy this time. Delia was paired with Norman. Max was forced to dance with May. Gardevoir was paired with Pikachu. Misty was paired with some random guy. Meowth tried dancing with a Jigglypuff but got rejected. Caroline was paired with a random guy.

The plan was still going good. Ditto was really holding up with Alexa. Delia was having fun dancing with Norman. But she didn't get close like she did with me. The others were having a blast too. The song continued on until the unthinkable happened. Alexa leaned into Ditto. The two looked into each other's eyes while they continued to dance. Ditto then got excited and used it's three mating moves on Alexa. Alexa's eyes then became hearts. Everyone including the DJ stopped what they were doing.

"Oh shit." I said.

"We're fucked." Kei said.

Everyone in the dance hall knew what was up. Delia became enraged at what was going on. Gardevoir used Wake Up Slap to get Alexa out of the trance.

"Huh? What's going on?" Alexa asked.

"DITTO, WHERE'S QUINCY?" Delia yelled.

Ditto then pointed to the doors that led to the hallway. Alexa then began to cry uncontrollably. Misty and Daisy had to come over and calm her down. Delia then stormed towards the hallway. The five of us hid behind the corner hoping to not be seen.

"You weren't lying about what you said about your girlfriend earlier." Jonathan said.

"No we're all going to have broken pinky fingers." Keith said.

"Let's make a run for it." Kei said.

"Good idea." Abraham said.

The five of us took off, but we immediately stopped when Gardevoir appearing in front of us with her arms crossed. She had a disqusted look on her face. We turned around to see a super pissed Delia, a mallet wielding Misty, a disappointed looking Daisy and a still crying Alexa. The five of us guys all had guilty looks on our faces.

"You five are not going anywhere until you explain your actions." Delia said.

"Quincy, I'm very disappointed in you." Gardevoir said.

"I thought you were a better person then that." Daisy said.

"I should whack you to hell with my mallet for what you just did." Misty added.

"H-how c-could you d-do this to me?" Alexa asked still crying.

The five of us guys just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"If you don't speak, I'll show them what you five had planned." Gardevoir said.

"Fine, Keith and his friends invited me to hang out with them." Kei stated.

"I planned the Ditto transforming thing so that Alexa wouldn't get upset." I added.

"When Ditto was done dancing with Alexa, it was suppose to come out here." Keith added.

"Ditto was then going to turn into me and the four of us were going to go do our own thing." Kei stated.

"Then I was going to come back into the dance hall with Ditto acting as Kei." I finished.

"You two, what are your names?" Delia asked looking at Abraham and Jonathan.

Both Jonathan and Abraham told Delia their names.

"Quincy, why did you do this?" Delia asked.

"I was just helping a friend." I replied.

"I-I t-thought you w-wanted to be my friend." Alexa said while still in tears.

"Why am I getting bombarded with all of the questions?" I asked.

"Because, I know you're better than this Quincy." Delia said. "When I fell in love with you, I fell for a caring young man that had the backs of those he cares about. I just don't understand your actions."

"I chose to travel with you because you changed me that day when my sisters and I were bullying Misty." Daisy added.

"You didn't hesitate to take me in when I was a lost homesick Ralts." Gardevoir said.

"Does that answer your question?" Misty asked.

"Alright, I'll explain why I helped Kei in ditching the dance." I said.

Everyone then calmed down to listen to my explanation.

"I helped him because I felt bad for him. I was getting inpatient with Alexa earlier because she was taking a long time to find her camera to interview me. When we were all talking earlier when Kei left Alexa sitting in the battle hall, I was secretly on his side. I didn't show it because I didn't want to make the situation worse." I explained.

"Anything else?" Misty asked.

"There was plenty of time before the dance after I had spent some time with D. I then left my room to find Kei and Keith. That's when I met Jonathan and Abraham was there too. We all began having guy talk. The dance was brought up." I said.

"What do you two have to add?" Delia asked Abraham and Jonathan.

"Keith, Jonathan and I told Quincy that we were just going to the banquet. We invited Kei, but he originally said no." Abraham said.

"I then told them I had a plan which led to the Ditto plan." I said.

"When the plan was all set, I invited Quincy to join, but he turned the invite down." Kei said.

"They're all telling the truth." Gardevoir said.

"Abraham, Keith and Jonathan, I you owe Alexa an apology." Misty said.

The three apologized to her. She accepted and understood that they were just brought into the situation.

"Kei, you and Alexa need to have a sit down and talk about your relationship." Daisy said.

"Quincy, I'll still speak to you at the dance, but until you make things right with Alexa, we're not having sex." Delia said.

"If you want to keep those pokemon eggs, you'll be working extra hard to get to know Alexa as a person." Gardevoir added.

"This starts immediately after the battle tournament." Misty said.

"You'll also be working with her on team building." Gardevoir said.

"Alright. I'll do it." I said.

"Good. Now give me Ditto's pokeball." Delia demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"So that you don't pull what you pulled tonight." Delia said.

"What if Jessie or Oak tries something?" I asked.

"Good point." Delia said.

Alexa had finally stopped crying and spoke up.

"You really hurt me tonight. I not only helped you get Delia's gift, but I let you have a second egg. You're going to give me three dances now. Tomorrow night, we're having a five on five battle in the battle hall." Alexa said.

"Sounds okay to me." I said.

"If it's okay with you Delia, he's going to be taking out on a date as friends after our battle." Alexa added.

"I'm not going on a date with you." I said.

"Do you want those eggs or what?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, I want them." I said.

"Then you're going on that date." Delia said.

"I'm with you though D." I said. "What about Kei?"

"Kei, you obviously are not interested in me, so we're through." Alexa said.

"Thank Arceus." Kei said.

Kei was actually quite happy to be let go by Alexa. I on the other hand was going to be stuck with her for most of tomorrow. I had to come up with something.

"Can't I just do something else for you Alexa?" I asked.

"I'm listening." Alexa said.

"I can make you something from where I come from." I said.

"Fine. But if I don't like it, we're still having that battle and date. I'll let you off the hook from the team building and anything before that for your efforts." Alexa said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You still owe me my three dances though." Alexa.

"Alright." I said.

"Now let's go back to the dance." Delia said. "Kei, you can go with the other three."

The four guys left to do their own thing. The girls and I went back into the dance hall to resume the dance.

**Kei's POV.**

The four of us took one last look at the scene as Quincy and the others re-entered the dance hall.

"I'm so relieved we didn't get beat up." Jonathan said.

"That blonde haired girl can beat me up any day." Abraham said referring to Daisy.

"I wouldn't mind getting hit by that red head's mallet." Keith said referring to Misty.

"Quincy's girlfriend is super hot. Too bad he won't be able to fuck her." Abraham said.

"I think we should help him out." I said.

"How?" Keith asked.

"We'll volunteer to help him make that thing for Alexa." Jonathan said.

"That's a good idea." Abraham said.

"We don't know what that thing from his home is though." I said.

"Good point." Jonathan said.

"We can always find him later on to figure it out." I said.

"Until then, let's hit the arcade hall." Abraham said.

"Yeah, I'm going to enjoy my first Alexa free night." I said.

"What are you going to do about your room situation?" Jonathan asked.

"Alexa and I are not sharing a room." I said.

"That makes things easier." Abraham said.

"Let's go." I said.

We made our way down the corridor away from the dance hall. We made a left and walked down another corridor. Then we made a right and spotted two people who we thought would be at the dance. Vince, one of Quincy's rivals and his girlfriend were standing in the hall bad mouthing people behind their backs. The four of us just brushed by the two and continued on our way to the arcade hall. We finally made our way to the room and entered.

The arcade games consisted of Whack-a-Diglitt. A fighting game featuring all of the fighting type pokemon. A game where Munchlax has to get all the falling food before it hits the ground. There was a four player sky racing game featuring Pidgeot, Fearow, Dodrio and Dragonite. There was an arm wrestling themed game with two Machoke as the mascots. There was a Meloetta themed dance game similar to DDR. There was a regular racing game featuring an Arcanine, a Raichu, a Rapidash and a Doduo. The last game was a four player game featuring four Hitmontop. The object of this game is to knock your opponent into one of three Electrode. The last Hitmontop standing would be declared the winner.

"So what game do you guys want to play first?" I asked.

"Let's play that sky racing game." Keith suggested.

"I vote for the one with Arcanine." Jonathan said.

"Sky racing for me." Abraham said.

"Sky racing it is." I said.

The four of us made our way to the sky racing game. I chose Dodrio, Keith picked, Dragonite, Jonathan went with Pidgeot and Abraham went with Fearow. We each put a coin in and the race began. The race began and after a little while, Abraham was in the lead followed by me. Jonathan was in third place. Keith was holding the rear. As the race continued on, Jonathan and Keith were tied for first place. I was in third place. Abraham was in last place. It was now the home stretched to the finish line now. Keith and I were neck and neck for first place. Abraham was in third place. Jonathan was now in last place.

"Come on come on." I said to the game.

"You're not going to beat me." Keith said.

I had finally pulled ahead and won the race. Keith took second place. Jonathan took third. Abraham took last.

"That was a fun game." I said.

"Let's play that Hitmontop game next." Abraham suggested.

The other three of us agreed and proceeded to the next game.

**Prof. Oak's POV.**

Team Rocket, Melanie and I had overheard what had went down with Quincy and the others. That's when we came up with another plan.

"I finally convinced the DJ to let the passengers vote for who gets the spotlight on them for the dance." I said.

"I also put the person in charge of the tickets to sleep." Melanie said.

"Good." Jessie said.

"So the plan is to either have Quincy win this dance. The second part is to have it be with either that Alexa girl or you Jessie." I said.

"Perfect." Jessie said.

"When the tournament ends tomorrow, we will begin our attack on the passengers." A rocket admin stated.

"If they fight back, we have some of Jack's pokemon to crush them." Another admin said.

"Good. Now let's get back to that dance." I said.

We then made our way back to the dance hall.

**Quincy's POV.**

I finished the first of three dances I owed Alexa. I danced with a few random girls. I danced with May. Now I was taking a break and sitting down talking to Delia.

"So what do you have in mind for making Alexa?" Delia asked.

"I'm not to sure yet. What I do know though is I will need to sneak into the kitchen to do it." I said.

"You want to make what I made you don't you?" Delia asked knowingly.

"Yes." I said.

"I'll give you the recipe as long as you promise not to eat any of it." Delia said.

"I promise." I said.

Delia then gave me the recipe and I was all set. The DJ then grabbed the mic and spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's been brought to my attention that the passengers will get to vote on who gets that spotlight dance." The DJ said.

"I'm voting for Caroline and Norman." I said.

"I'm voting for Ash and Misty." Delia said.

The two of us made our way to the DJ and casted our votes. We then went back to where we were sitting.

"I'm going to have my dance with Misty now." I said.

"I'm going to find Ash." Delia said.

The two of us went our separate ways. Delia quickly found Ash. I found Misty. The DJ then started a song that wasn't all that fast, but not slow either. Daisy was paired with Norman for this dance. Caroline was paired with May. Max was paired with Pikachu. Alexa took a bathroom break.

Misty and I danced to the song and talked.

"Quincy, can you be honest with me about something?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." I replied

"What do you really think about Alexa?" Misty asked.

"I really don't know to be honest." I replied. "She's a nice lady, but I wouldn't want to spend a lot of time with her."

"Why's that?" Misty asked.

"She rubbed me the wrong way when I first met her." I said.

"Can you explain please?" Misty asked.

"I don't like that she robbed me of my privacy by following me since the start of my journey. Second, she takes forever to find things." I said.

"I can understand that." Misty said. "I take it you have a hard time with people you start off bad with?"

"Yeah I do." I said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was weirded out earlier when she mentioned knowing about where you're from." Misty said.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said.

"No problem." Misty said.

"I know it's suppose to be for Alexa, but I was wondering if you would like to try the thing I'm making her?" I asked.

"Sure." Misty said.

"How are things going with you and Ash?" I asked.

"Things are great." Misty said. "He's taking me for ice cream after the tournament tomorrow."

"That's cool." I said.

Misty and I continued to dance and talk during the song. Ash was hating dacing with his mom. Meowth got rejected by another pokemon. James got punched by Jessie for hitting on her. Oak was busy talking to Melanie about something.

The song came to an end and the pairs split up to find someone else to dance with. I made my way over to Daisy so that I could have my dance with her. Ash made his way over to May. Misty went over to Norman. Delia and Caroline decided to have girl talk. Alexa and Max were now paired up. Pikachu and Gardevoir were socializing with the other pokemon. Team Rocket and their people didn't show interest in the dance. Jessie however was watching from afar.

The next song was a slow song. Daisy and I danced and talked while we danced.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you earlier." Daisy said.

"It's fine." I said.

"No it's not." Daisy said. "I've known you longer than Alexa, but I sided with her over you just because she's female."

"Look, I just want this damn Alexa thing to be over with." I said.

"Then let me help you make what you're making for Alexa as an apology." Daisy said.

"Okay." I said.

"Thank you." Daisy said.

"We'll need to sneak into the kitchen though." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Daisy said.

"Thanks for being a good friend." I said.

"I learned from you." Daisy said.

"That seems like ages ago." I said.

"I know." Daisy said.

"Have you checked on your sisters since leaving Cerulean?" I asked.

"Nope. I will do that when this cruise is over and done with." Daisy said.

The song had come to an end.

"Thanks for the dance." Daisy said.

"No problem." I said.

Daisy and I then went for other people to dance with. Caroline and Delia were done with their girl talk. Delia was now paired with Max. May was paired with Norman. Ash was paired with Alexa. Daisy and Misty were paired with random trainers. I was paired with Caroline. Jessie was watching the dance while everyone else associated with them could care less.

This song was a little more fast paced. Caroline and I danced to it while I got to know her better.

"So Delia told me so many things about you Quincy." Caroline said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"She told me how you got her a pokemon as a gift." Caroline said. "She also told me that you two saved a kingdom of Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard."

"That's all true." I said.

"I wish Norman and I could be closer all the time." Caroline said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Back in Hoenn, he's too busy to spend quality time with the family." Caroline said.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What might that be?" Caroline asked.

"Have you considered talking to Norman about becoming a double battle rules gym?" I asked.

"I never thought of that." Caroline said.

"You and Norman can then help May and Max learn how to handle pokemon." I said. "Then that way when they're old enough to be trainers, they will be ahead fror their age."

"That's a great idea Quincy." Caroline said. "I'll talk to Norman about this tonight."

"I'm glad to help." I said.

The song came to an end. Caroline and I parted ways to find other dance partners.

Everyone then went to their original dance partners. Alexa sat out due to Kei no longer being present.

The DJ put on a slow song.

"I've been thinking about earlier." Delia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Gardevoir pulled me aside regarding the Alexa thing." Delia said. "I want to say I'm sorry for not being a good girlfriend."

"D, you're the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." I said.

"I don't feel that way. I know Alexa's been following you since you got here. I failed to talk to you as to why you don't like Alexa much." Delia said.

"D, come here." I said.

Delia and I stopped dancing and I pulled her to the side away from everyone. I then sat her down.

"D, I did wrong by doing what I did. I'm willing to make what I have to make for her or have that battle with her." I said. I'm not willing to go on a date with her. I love you. I don't want to spend that kind of time with any other woman."

"I'm so sorry." Delia said as tears started coming down her eyes.

I then pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"How about after the dance is over I give you that gift." I said.

"I would really like that." Delia said as she began to calm down.

Gardevoir then appeared in front of us.

"Hey you two." Gardevoir said.

"I take it you don't like slow songs much?" I asked Gardevoir.

"I like slow songs." Gardevoir said. "I came because I want to spend some time with you and get my two dances in."

"Alright. We can dance when the next song starts." I said.

"Sounds good." Gardevoir said.

The song ended. Delia went over to talk to Daisy and Misty. Ash and Max got to know each other. May and a few other kids were hanging out. Norman and Caroline were discussing something. Gardevoir and I were the only familiar faces paired up to dance.

The DJ played a fast paced song this time. Gardevoir and I danced to the music. We didn't talk during the song. The song had finally come to an end.

The others then rejoined the dance floor. Everyone decided to pair up with random people.

The DJ then played a slow song this time. Gardevoir and I danced to the song as well.

"Are you having fun Gardevoir?" I asked.

"I sure am." Gardevoir replied.

"That's good." I said.

"I'll help you make you thing for Alexa." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks." I said.

"We'll do it after you give Delia your gift." Gardevoir said.

"Alright." I said.

"I'll also help your friend Abraham's Drowzee tomorrow." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks Gardevoir. I appreciate that." I said.

"No problem." Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir and I danced to the waning parts of the song. When the song ended, Gardevoir gave me a hug and something happened. We were both enveloped in a pink and blue energy.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"We're now bonded for life." Gardevoir said. "I want to be your pokemon forever. Please don't ever put me on your inactive list."

"I won't." I said.

"Thank you." Gardevoir said.

The energy then faded. Everyone in the dance hall watched in awe on what just happened.

As the dance continued on, some of the people were leaving to put their kids to bed for the night. The Maples stayed despite having May and Max. I had finally finished the last of my dances I owed Alexa. It was now time for the final dance.

"Ladies and gentleman, the votes are now tallied. I will now announce the winners of the spotlight dance. The winner for the men is Quincy! The woman that will be joining him is Alexa." The DJ announced.

"Oh Arceus damn it." I said.

"Let's give a big hand to Alexa and Quincy." The DJ said.

The attendees all cheered. The females in the group were in shock at the results.

Alexa was in shock. But a big smile then formed on her face.

"Poor Quincy." Daisy said.

"Now he has to kiss Alexa." Misty said.

"This is a time where Ditto would come in handy." Delia said.

"You made it stay out of it's pokeball and separate from Quincy." Daisy said.

"Damn it. You're right." Delia said.

"Quincy and Alexa, please my your way to the center of the cance floor." The DJ said.

Alexa quickly made her way to the center. I slowly made my way cussing under my breath. I finally reached the center and stood opposite Alexa.

"Cheer up. I'm not a bad person." Alexa said.

"Let's just get this over with." I said.

The DJ started the slow song. The lights turned off and a spotlight was then shined down on Alexa and I.

I reluctingly grabbed Alexa's waist. She then put both arms on my shoulders and moved in a bit close for my comfort. We began to dance to the song. The onlookers were taking pictures with their cameras. I looked into her eyes as we continued to dance. "I have to admit, she has gorgeous eyes." I thought to myself.

"I wish he wasn't with Delia." Alexa thought to herself.

We continued to dance along to the waning moments of the song. When the song finally ended, everyone was waiting for the kiss.

Before I could get away, she then grabbed me and gave me the biggest and longest kiss on the lips.

The attendees were in shock and taking pictures. Delia was now fuming.

Delia came storming to the scene.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Delia yelled.

"Delia, we had to kiss." Alexa said.

"You didn't have to kiss him that passionately." Delia said.

"It was only a one time thing." Alexa said.

"Alexa, you had this planned the minute you won the vote." Gardevoir said. "Quincy was quite pissed when he had to dance with you again."

"I just want him to like me." Alexa said.

"You weird me out." I said. "I gave you your three dances. I let you interview me. What else do you want?"

"I just want you to give me the chance to show you that I can be a good person. I want to be with you if you and Delia don't work out." Alexa said.

"No. I plan on spending the rest of my days with D. If for some reason we don't work out the only other person I would date is Daisy." I said.

Both Delia and Daisy lit up at what I had just said. Alexa was now super pissed.

"Delia, I challenge you to a five on five battle tomorrow." Alexa said.

"You're on bitch." Delia said.

"If I win, you have to let me be with Quincy." Alexa said.

"Don't worry D. I'll help you train." I said.

"Thanks sweetie." Delia said and kissed me on the lips.

Alexa then stormed out of the dance hall.

"What was it like?" Delia asked. "Be honest."

"Honestly, it was a nice kiss. She has a nice ass and pretty eyes." I said. "That's not enough to make me pick her over you though."

"Thanks for the honesty." Delia said.

"I'm just happy to be cuddling up with you and waking up to you in the morning." I said.

"I know." Delia said. "Let's head out."

"Alright." I said.

I returned Ditto to his pokeball. We made our way out the dance hall. We made our way down the corridor that led to the rooms. Delia and I waved goodnight to the rest of the group. Delia and I then entered our room.

"Hey guys." The two of us greeted the pokemon guarding our room.

"Gro, oct, mime." The three greeted back.

"Thanks guys for protecting the room." I said.

We returned the pokemon to their pokeballs.

"I'm going to give you two some alone time now." Gardevoir said.

I then grabbed my backpack and led Delia outside to the full moon lit night. We sat on the ground and cuddled up.

"It's so peaceful out here." Delia said.

"I know." I replied.

I then opened the backpack and pulled out the gift bag with Delia's gift.

"Go ahead and open it." I said.

Delia then opened the bag. The first thing she pulled out was an incubator with her pokemon egg. The second gift was the item I had the Thunder Badge turned into. The badge was now a golden necklace with the badge itself now in the shape of a golden heart. The eight points of the badge were still in place. The orange piece in the center was replaced by a pearl with a capital d engraved in the center.

"Sweetie, I love it." Delia said.

"I'm glad you like it." I said.

"What pokemon will hatch from this egg?" Delia asked.

I showed her Flabebe in my pokedex.

"Aww. Thank you sweetie." Delia said and kissed me.

We enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night. Gardevoir brought out a blanket and two pillows. Delia and I then sat outside and cuddled up looking at the full moon and the stars.

**That's it for chapter 22.**

**I was going to add more to this chapter. But I didn't want to make it too long. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Will Delia beat Alexa? Who will win the battle tournament?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto Leauge Journeys.**


	23. Kitchen Raid Badge Melee Water Wanderer

**Kitchen Raid, Water Wanderer, Melee for the Badge, St Anne Chaos**

**Hello again. I'm back with another chapter. I had Delia and the others have a change of heart regarding Quincy's punishment because I want the others in the group to learn how annoying Alexa is. I also realize that I had Alexa challenge both Delia and Quincy. I have come up with a solution for that. This chapter will have more pokemon battles due to none being present in the last chapter. Alexa won't be joining Team Rocket. I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter out when I said I would. I was having a rough day and needed to take a break from things. One last thing, I've reopened my forum for this story. There are two polls currently open as well. I'll shut up now.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On, Ice Beam**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Gardevoir *talking* Psychic, Psyshock, Wake Up Slap, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Agility, Aura Sphere, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse**

**Charmander (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Slash**

**Growlithe (male) Take Down, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Fire Fang, Flamethrower**

**Inactive List:**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Clefairy (female) Moonblast, Moonlight, Metronome, Lucky Chant, Cosmic Power, Meteor Mash**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail**

**Current Eggs:**

**Elekid**

**Skiddo**

**Hawlucha**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Linoone (male) Take Down, Headbutt, Slash, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport, Dig, Shadow Claw**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Vulpix (female) *shiny* Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Ember, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hex**

**Current Eggs:**

**Flabebe**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia was really enjoying the gifts I got for her. She then gave me the Flabebe egg to put in the main incubator. She then tried on the necklace and it fit really well.

"I'm not even tired yet." I said.

"Me neither." Delia added.

"Let's head back inside and get out of these damn dress clothes." I suggested.

"Good idea." Delia said.

Delia and I then picked up and went back into the room. Delia and I changed back into our regular attire. Gardevoir was resting on her bed.

"D, I just realized something." I said.

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"Alexa challenged the both of us to five on five matches tomorrow." I said.

"Then I'll battle her." Delia said. "Then maybe she'll leave you alone."

"The battle's all yours then." I said.

Gardevoir opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh, sorry Gardevoir." I said.

"It's okay." Gardevoir said.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"We could make Alexa those occa berry and nutpea berry butter cups and the kelpsy berry cola." Delia said.

"That's a good idea." Gardevoir said.

I got my signature mischievous look, signifying that I had a plan.

"What's your plan?" Delia asked knowing the look.

"I think we should get Jessie to make her pasta dish." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Delia asked.

"We need to pretend like we're fighting. Make sure Jessie witnesses it. I'll then proceed to suck up to Jessie." I said.

"Then what?" Gardevoir asked.

"Once I convince Jessie to make the pasta, Gardevoir will teleport us her into the kitchen to cook." I said.

"So far so good." Delia said.

"When Jessie finishes cooking, Gardevoir will Teleport her somewhere else on the ship." I said.

"Then what?" Delia asked.

"I will then put the pasta into a plastic bowl and take it to Alexa's room." I said.

"I love the way you think." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks." I said.

"When we finish this, I'll make us all some of those occa berry/nutpea berry cups and kelpsey berry vanilla cola." Delia said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

Before we could proceed with our plan, there was a knock at the door. I made my way to the door and opened it. Daisy was on the other side of the door. She was now wearing her regular attire again.

"Come on in." I said.

Daisy then made her way into the room and shut the door behind her.

"What is it Daisy?" Delia asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to see if anyone else was awake." Daisy replied.

"We couldn't sleep either." I said.

Daisy then spotted the necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace Delia." Daisy said.

"Thanks Daisy." Delia said. "Quincy had it made from the Thunder Badge."

"So are Ash and Misty awake?" I asked.

"I knocked on their door and I could hear them snoring." Daisy said.

"So do you want in on our plan?" I asked.

"Sure." Daisy said.

Delia, Gardevoir and I filled Daisy in on our plan. Delia hid the necklace and the four of us then left the room to conduct our plan.

**Kei's POV.**

"I'm stuffed from all of those desserts." I said.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Keith asked.

"Let's go out on the docks and fish for some water types now." Jonathan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Abraham.

"I've got some spare fishing poles and bait in my room." I said.

"Sweet." Abraham said.

"Let's go." I said.

The four of us then walked away from the general dining hall. We made our way through the now empty hallways of the ship. We passed the now vacant dance hall. We then made our way to the corridor where the rooms were located. We approached my room and entered. I went into my bag and pulled out four fishing poles. We each took a pole and some bait.

"Thanks man." Abraham said.

"No problem." I said.

"It's too bad Quincy couldn't hang out with us tonight." Jonathan said.

"I just hope that Alexa didn't ruin his relationship with Delia." Keith said.

"I heard that he and Alexa won that spotlight dance thing." Jonathan said.

"I heard that Alexa gave Quincy a passionate kiss after the dance and an argument broke out between her and Quincy's girlfriend." Abraham said.

"There's going to be a pokemon battle between Alexa and Delia tomorrow after the tournament." Keith said.

"The winner gets Quincy." Abraham said.

"I'm just glad she's not my problem anymore." I said. "For Quincy's sake, I hope Delia wins.

"Me too. I like Quincy and Delia together." Keith said.

"Let's just go fishing and get our minds off of it." I said.

We left the room with the fishing poles in hand. We walked down the corridor and passed through the main hall. Then we made a left and walked down a hallway that led to the main outdoor dock. We made our way outside and we were not alone. Vince was out there fishing. Surprisingly though, his girlfriend wasn't with him. The four of us then made our way to our area to fish.

"So what pokemon are you guys going to fish for?" I asked.

"I'm going to try to get a Tentacool." Abraham said.

"I want a Poliwag." Keith said.

"I'm aiming for a Shellder." Jonathan said.

"I think I'll try and get a Seel." I said.

We then attached the bait and began fishing for pokemon.

**Jessie's POV.**

Everyone else was now asleep. I was grateful to be having my own room. I have also grown accustomed to not wearing the Team Rocket outfit. I needed to figure out what to do about that Alexa girl. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. I left my room and before I could go anywhere, I heard arguing.

"I hate you." A female voice said.

"I'm done traveling with you." Another female voice said.

"Fine by me." A male voice said.

I decided to go back into my room so that no one sees me ease dropping. I could still hear the arguing from within my room.

"I don't ever want to see you again." A male voice said.

"Good. You go be with another woman then." A female voice said.

"Fine. I will." The male voice said.

I continued to listen to the arguing. As I continued to listen, I began to really enjoy it. after another twenty minutes of arguing, it finally stopped.

**Quincy's POV.**

We had just finished our "argument" around the corner from Jessie's room. We then made our way back to me and Delia's room.

"I hope Jessie heard our voices." Delia said.

"I'm sure she did." Daisy said.

"Now it's time for me to do some ass kissing." I said.

"What if she doesn't fall for it?" Daisy asked.

"I'm going to run as fast as I can." I answered. "I don't want to get caught in her tight grip."

"I'll go with you but make myself invisible to be on the safe side." Gadevoir said.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"Let's get going." Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir and I left the room. We made our way down the corridor towards Jessie's room. I approached the door and knocked. After a few seconds, Jessie opened the door.

Jessie was shocked to see me at the door and didn't know what to say.

"Jessie, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on in." Jessie said.

Me and an invisible Gardevoir made our way into the room. I sat down while Gardevoir stood up.

"So, what's on your mind?" Jessie asked.

"I was wondering if you could make me some of your pasta." I said.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Jessie asked.

"I hate not having you around." I said.

"I'm not convinced." Jessie said.

"Look, I don't like that Alexa girl." I said. "Delia and I broke up over it."

"I'm still not convinced." Jessie said.

"What can I do to convince you?" I asked.

"If you really want me to do this so badly, I want a complete itinerary of what we'll be doing together for the rest of this cruise." Jessie said.

"I'll move into your room. We can have some desserts with our pasta from the dining room. We'll have a private dance under the full moon. Tomorrow we can go to the movie theater that's on this ship and watch a movie together. For the tournament tomorrow you can be in my corner and we can share a kiss to seal the deal when I win. After this cruise, I'll agree to travel with you forever." I said.

"Those all sound convincing, but I need just a little more convincing." Jessie said.

"Fine, we'll get married." I said.

"That's more like it." Jessie said. "Now how are we going to get into the kitchen?"

"We'll see when we get there." I said.

"Alright. Let's go." Jessie said.

The three of us left Jessie's room. We made our way down the corridor. We walked through the main hall. We made our way towards the main dining room. The doors were now locked.

"So, what's the plan?" Jessie asked.

"I'll have Gardevoir use Teleport to get us in." I said.

The psychic type appeared and teleported us into the dining room. Most of the lights were now off, save for the emergency lights. We then made our way to the kitchen doors. The doors read "staff only." Gardevoir then used Teleport to get Jessie and I into the kitchen.

"Before I do anything, there's something else I want." Jessie said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I want you to feel me up." Jessie said.

"Don't you think we should take this a bit slower?" I asked.

"I guess I won't be cooking then." Jessie said.

"I'll just have Gardevoir teleport me out of here and you'll be locked in here until tomorrow." I said.

"Alright fine you win." Jessie said. "But we're making love tonight after this."

Jessie then got out a pot from the cupboard. She then grabbed the pasta and all of the ingredients she used from the first time. As she was getting things ready, Gardevoir and I decided to have a mental conversation.

**Mental Link Activated.**

"You want to fuck her brains out don't you?" Gardevoir asked.

"Honestly, yes." I said. "But I won't cheat on D."

"Being loyal has it's drawbacks, that's for sure." Gardevoir said.

"That's true. I'll have to use my extra energy on D tonight." I said.

"Ew. I don't need to know that." Gardevoir said.

"Have you ever considered a relationship with any pokemon?" I asked.

"I like Linoone." Gardevoir said.

"I wonder if he feels the same way about you." I wondered.

"He does, but we're best friends." Gardevoir said.

"If you two hook up, I'll support it." I said.

"Thank you." Gardevoir said.

"If you want, I can have some guy talk with Linoone if D let's me." I said.

"Alright. I'll have some girl time with Delia." Gardevoir said.

"We can do it the day after tomorrow when this Alexa garbage is done and over with." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Gardevoir said.

"She's almost done cooking. Get ready." I said.

"Got it." Gardevoir said.

**Mental Link Deactivated.**

Jessie had finished cooking the pasta. She turned the stove off and put the pot on the counter. It was now time for the next part of the plan to happen.

"Gardevoir, now." I said.

Gardevoir quickly grabbed Jessie before she could react and used Teleport to get her out of the kitchen. Gardevoir then reappeared in front of me.

"Where did you take her?" I asked.

"I sent her to the ship's child day care center." Gardevoir said. "She'll be locked in there until the morning."

"Good job Gardevoir." I said.

"Thanks." Gardevoir said.

"I'm going to put this stuff in a bowl for Alexa." I said.

"Alright." Gardevoir said.

I went through my bag and pulled out a large bowl for the pasta. I then walked over to he counter where Jessie left the pot. I grabbed a serving spoon and began transferring the pasta into the bowl. I finished transferring the food from the pot to the bowl. I then cloed put a lid on it and placed it in a plastic bag.

"Let's get back to the others and get this to Alexa." I said.

"Okay." Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir teleported us back to my room where Delia and Daisy were talking.

"So far so good." I said.

"Let's go give this to Alexa now." Gardevoir said.

We then left the room. We made our way down the corridor to Alexa's room. I knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Alexa was awake and she opened the door.

"I made this for you Alexa." I said.

"Thank you." Alexa said. "I'll eat it now."

"Okay." I said.

Alexa then closed the door.

"Gardevoir, can you make us invisible and get us in her room?" I asked. "I want to see her reaction."

"Sure thing." Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir then made us invisible and teleported us into the room. Alexa grabbed a fork and opened up the pasta dish. She stuck the fork into the bowl, dug some out and brought it to her mouth. She then bit down on it. Her reaction went from happy go grossed out and angry.

"QUINCY, I HATE THIS FOOD!" Alexa shouted. "FOR THAT, YOU WILL BE SPENDING THE WHOLE DAY WITH ME TOMORROW!"

Gardevoir teleported us out of the room just before Alexa threw the bowl. We were now back in me and Delia's room. The four of us were rolling around on the floor laughing so hard our stomachs hurt and we had tears in our eyes.

"Oh man, that was funny." I said.

"The look on her face before she threw the bowl was priceless." Delia said.

"I would like to see what Alexa has planned for you tomorrow." Daisy said.

"She has to get by me if she wants to spend a second with Quincy tomorrow." Delia said.

"She'll have to get by me as well." Gardevoir said.

"I'll have to hide from a super pissed Jessie when the day care opens." I said.

"I'll sick my Slowbro on her." Daisy said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Daisy said.

"Let's say I make those occa berry/nutpea berry butter cups and kelpsy berry vanilla cola now." Delia suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"I'm in." Daisy said.

"I'll get us back to the kitchen." Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir then teleported us back to the kitchen. Delia then grabbed all of the ingredients needed to make the snacks. Delia signaled for me to come and help her out. I then went over to her to help. Gardevoir and Daisy decided to have a private girl chat.

**Mental Link Activated.**

"So, what did you think about what Quincy said to Alexa at the end of the dance?" Gardevoir asked.

"I was shocked at first, but it made me feel really good hearing him say that to everyone." Daisy said.

"He really meant it." Gardevoir said. "The reason he trusts you so much is because you like him too, but you're nice enough to not intrude."

"We really did hit it off almost instantly when I changed my ways." Daisy said.

"I enjoy your company as well." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks Gardevoir." Daisy said. "You're very kind."

"It would be great to have you around more often." Gardevoir said.

"I agree." Daisy said. "We can always meet up in every town to hang out."

"That's true." Gardevoir said.

"I think they're almost done making the stuff." Daisy said.

**Mental Link Deactivated.**

Delia and I finished making the stuff. There was enough for four dozen people to have five helpings.

"Why did we make so much?" I asked.

"Ash, Misty and Pikachu may want some. The Maples might want some. Your four guy friends may want to try some too. I also want to give Alexa one last chance." Delia said.

"Do we have to include Alexa?" I asked.

"If you want to keep your pinky fingers you do." Delia said.

"Fine." I said. "I'm sicking Octillery after her if she tries anything."

"I'll go after her if she tries something." Delia said. "Now let's get this back to the room."

Gardevoir then teleported us back to the room. Delia placed the plate with the nutpea berry butter cups on the counter. She then placed the huge bottle of soda next to it and pulled out several plastic cups for people to pour their drinks. I then placed some paper plates next to the candies. Before we could sit down, there was a loud banging at the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Alexa shouted from the other side of the door.

"Let her in." Delia said.

I went to the door and opened it. Once the door was opened, Gardevoir quickly grabbed the raging Alexa with Psychic and brought her into the room. I then shut the door.

"Alexa, I don't want to hurt you." Gardevoir said.

"Neither do I." Delia said.

"But if you keep weirding my trainer out and making Delia upset, you'll leave me no choice." Gardevoir said.

"So what's it going to be?" Delia asked.

"I won't weird him out anymore." Alexa said. "Just please let me go."

Gardevoir then released Alexa from Psychic.

"Why did you give me Jessie's pasta a little while ago?" Alexa asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." I said. "But the real thing I was going to make you is on the counter. Help yourself."

"Thank you." Alexa said.

Alexa then went to the counter served herself and sat down on the bed next to Gardevoir. I then served Daisy, Delia and Gardevoir before getting my own. I sat on the other bed in between Daisy and Delia. Daisy, Gardevoir and Alexa then dug into their snack. The expressions on there faces were priceless.

"This is great stuff." Alexa said. "No wonder this is your favorite."

"I could eat this all day." Daisy said.

"This is to die for." Gardevoir said.

We finished eating our snacks. Delia and I put the leftovers away for the others to try. Then we just talked.

"Delia, that's a nice necklace." Alexa said.

"Thanks." Delia said.

"I know you guys don't trust me, but what can I do to earn it?" Alexa asked.

"No more following Delia and I." I said. "Second, no more passionate kisses."

"Alright." Alexa said. "But my battle against Delia with you on the line still stands."

"Fine, but if for some strange reason D loses, you better not suck as a girlfriend." I said.

"Sweetie, she won't beat me." Delia said.

We continued to talk until we heard people screaming.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Daisy said.

"Let's find out." Delia said.

We quickly got up and rushed from the room. We rushed down the corridor to the main hall. We heard the screams again. This time we knew where it was coming from.

"It's coming from the main dock." I said.

"Let's go." Alexa said.

We ran down the hallway that led to the main dock. We rushed outside to see Kei and the others with pokemon out. Vince was also there ready to battle. Then we spotted the source of the problem. Before us stood a Milotic. Vince was the first to battle Milotic. His Pidgeotto was easily defeated by a single Hydro Pump. Jonathan was up next. His Bulbasaur was handily taken down by an Attract and Ice Beam combo.

"That Milotic is a beast." I said.

"I know." Delia said.

"It would be perfect for me." Daisy said.

Kei was the next to lose to Milotic. His Dunsparce didn't stand a chance against Milotic's Dragon Pulse. Keith's Zubat was taken out by a single Aqua Tail. Abraham's Tangela was taken down by a Hyper Beam.

Daisy, Delia and Alexa were just about to step forward to try their hand at Milotic until I stopped them.

"Let Gardevoir and I take care of this." I said.

The three women were hesitant, but the three knew I had the best chance against Milotic.

"Gardevoir, let's take care of business." I said.

Gardevoir then stepped forward.

"Gardevoir, start this off with Agility then follow up with Energy Ball." I ordered.

Gardevoir made copies of herself then formed a green ball of energy in her hands. She then shot it towards Milotic. The water type dodged the attack and shot Dragon Pulse at Gardevoir, getting lucky and hitting the real one. To everyone's surprise, Gardevoir wasn't affected at all.

"Why wasn't Gardevoir affected by Dragon Pulse?" Delia asked.

"Gardevoir is part fairy type." Alexa said. "Dragon type moves have no affect on fairy types."

"Now I see why Quincy wanted to battle Milotic." Delia said.

"Good job Gardevoir." I said "Use a Teleport and Aura Sphere combo."

Milotic shot an Ice Beam towards Gardevoir. Gardevoir used Teleport in the nick of time. Milotic waited for it's opponent to reappear. Suddenly, Gardevoir appeared behind Milotic and shot a powerful Aura Sphere at Milotic, hitting it hard.

"Good job Gardevoir." Daisy said.

"You can do it Gardevoir." Keith cheered.

"Gardevoir, now grab Milotic with Psychic and hit it with Moonblast." I ordered.

Milotic used Recover and shot a Hyper Beam at Gardevoir. Gardevoir used Teleport to dodge the attack. She then grabbed Milotic with Psychic and used the power from the full moon and hit it with a strong Moonblast. Milotic wouldn't stay down though. It used recover one more and shot another Ice Beam at Gardevoir.

"Quincy's going to have to end this soon before someone gets hurt." Jonathan said.

"I hope he has something up his sleeve." Kei said.

"He's gonna kick ass and win this." Abraham said.

Gardevoir and I pondered what to do next.

"We need to figure out how to stop it from using recover to get it's strength back." Gardevoir said.

"I know just what to do." I said giving my signature "I have a plan" look.

"What is he up to now?" Daisy asked.

"Whatever it is, I believe in him." Delia said.

"Gardevoir, grab it with Psychic, follow up by blinding it with Dazzling Gleam then finish it off with Moonblast." I ordered.

Milotic prepared another Hyper Beam, but was stopped by Psychic. Guardevoir then used Dazzling Gleam which blinded Milotic while everyone shielded their eyes. Gardevoir then gathered more power from the full moon and shot it at Milotic, hitting it hard. Milotic collapsed and a dust cloud formed. A few seconds later, the cloud disappeared, revealing a swirly eyed Milotic.

"Great job Gardevoir." I said. " Go Pokeball."

I threw an empty pokeball at Milotic and it hit the pokemon, enveloping it in a red energy. The pokemon was then sucked into the ball. It wiggled three times then pinged, signifying the capture. I walked over to the pokeball and hooked it to my belt.

"That was amazing sweetie!" Delia said as she ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug and planted a big kiss on the lips.

"Thanks D." I replied.

"That was one hell of a battle." Abraham said.

"You really deserved that win." Keith said.

"I've never seen a battle like it." Kei said.

"I wanted that Milotic, but you deserve it more." Jonathan said.

"That battle was fun to watch." Daisy said.

"I'm glad I got to witness this." Alexa said.

Vince just walked back inside without saying a single word to anyone.

"Gardevoir, use Heal Pulse on Milotic's Pokeball." I ordered.

Gardevoir used the healing move to heal her new teammate. I then brought Milotic back out to scan it.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Milotic, the tender pokemon**_

_**In the wild, Milotic are skilled at calming their fellow water types. They will not hesitate to fight back when provoked.**_

_**When with a trainer, Milotic are skilled battlers and love to let it's trainer ride their back.**_

_**This Milotic is female. Ability: Marvel Scale. Moves Known: Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse, Surf, Recover**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"Nice to meet you girl." I said as I petted my new water type.

"Milo." The water type said as she nuzzled me.

"You guys can pet her too." I said.

Everyone walked over and petted the water type. She really liked the attention she was getting.

"She's really friendly." Delia said.

"She's really pretty too." Daisy said.

"So Milotic, how did you end up on this ship?" I asked.

"Mi milo lotic." The water type said.

"She says she swam here from Hoenn." Gardevoir interpreted. "Then she spotted the ship and her curiosity got the better of her, so she jumped on board."

"Mi milotic mi." She said.

"She says she's sorry for scaring you while you were fishing." Gardevoir interpreted.

The guys accepted her apology and continued to play with her. Everyone began to get tired.

"Guys, it's getting late." I said. "Let's hang out tomorrow."

"Alright." The four guys said.

The guys left the dock. I returned Milotic to her pokeball. The five of us then left the dock. We made our way through the main hall and to the corridor that led to the rooms. Alexa and Daisy then broke from the group to go to their respective rooms. Delia and I then entered our room.

"Damn, that was a long night." I said.

"It was fun though." Delia said.

"Let's get some rest." I said.

Gardevoir went to her bed and got under the covers and laid down. Delia and I quickly changed into our pajamas. We then went into our bed and laid down.

"Thank you for a great night sweetie." Delia said.

"No problem D." I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." Delia said.

"Goodnight Gardevoir." We said in unison.

"Goodnight you two." Gardevoir said.

Delia and I then kissed each other goodnight one last time and fell asleep. Gardevoir fell asleep soon after.

**The next morning.**

Delia and I woke up ready for a new day.

"Good morning sweetie." Delia said.

"Good morning D." I replied.

I glanced over to Gardevoir and she was still sleeping. I proceeded to waker her up until Delia stopped me.

"Let's let her sleep in a bit." Delia suggested. "She had a tough battle last night."

"Good point." I agreed.

Delia took her necklace off and placed it on the counter. The two of us then grabbed a clean set of clothes, a towel and showering stuff and went to take a shower. We did our usual shower together ritual. After our shower, we dried off and put our clothes on. I was wearing my blue jersey outfit with blue hat today. Delia decided to wear her hair down today. She was wearing a black t-shirt and short blue jean shorts. We then brushed our teeth and left the bathroom with our belongings. Back in the room, Gardevoir had finally woken up.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I needed it after that battle." Gardevoir replied.

"Well, you'll be even more energized after breakfast." Delia said.

"I'm so hungry, I can eat a whole mountain of Grumpig pork sausage." Gardevoir aid.

"You're making me hungry now." I said.

"Let's put our things away and go meet the others." Delia said.

Delia and I put our things away. I sprayed some cologne on and Delia sprayed perfume on. She then put her necklace on. We then left the room. We made our way down the corridor towards Ash and Misty's room. Delia knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Misty.

"Hi guys, what is it?" The red head asked.

"We were wondering if you and Ash want to join us for breakfast?" Delia replied.

A sound of footsteps came from within the room with the mention of breakfast.

"Sure, let's go."Ash said as he appeared next to Misty.

Delia and I both sweat dropped at Ash's actions.

"Let's hope there'll be ketchup for Pikachu today." I said.

"Pika." The electric type agreed.

"Let's see if Daisy wants to come." Delia suggested.

"Why?" Ash asked. "I'm hungry now."

"Young man, we're inviting Daisy. Understand?" Delia said in her stern motherly tone.

"Yes mom." Ash said nervously.

Delia calmed down satisfied with the answer. We then made our way to Daisy's room. I knocked on the door. Daisy soon opened the door.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure." Daisy replied.

We then began to walk down the corridor until Ash and Misty noticed something different.

"Nice necklace mom." Ash said.

"It's very pretty." Misty added.

"Thanks guys." Delia said.

We continued walking down the corridor. We walked through the main hall, made a turn towards the dining room. Once in the dining room, the tables were set up just like the previous day at lunch. The breakfast was a help yourself buffet style just like yesterday. The choices were scrambled eggs, fried topo berries, both Emboar and Grumpig sausage and bacon, biscuits and gravy, crepes of different flavors, french toast, occa berry chip waffles, a mixture of pecha, oran, rawst and sitrus berries blended together in smoothies and others crushed for a fruit salad.

"I know what Gardevoir's going to have." I said.

"Shut up." Gardevoir said.

"Yes sir." I said playfully.

"I'll get you later." Gardevoir said.

We then made our way to the buffet table and grabbed a clean plate and silverware. I filled my plate with eggs, a few waffles, fried topo berries, a combo of the Emboar bacon and sausage, and to drink, I got a thirty ounce smoothie. Delia just got egg, a couple waffles and fruit salad. She had oran berry juice to drink. Ash got a mountain of everything the buffet had to offer. Ash managed to find Pikachu a bottle of ketchup. Daisy and Misty just had eggs and a smoothie. Gardevoir got eggs, biscuits and gravy, fried topo berries, fruit salad, and a mountain of Grumpig bacon and sausage. She had oran berry juice to drink. We then made our way to the table. We then sat down. I was next to Gardevoir and Delia. Daisy was between her and Ash. Ash was inbetween her and Misty.

I looked at Gardevoir's plate to see that she had a heaping amount of Grumpig bacon and sausage.

"Geez Gardevoir, are you trying to evolve into Snorlax?" I asked jokingly.

"One more smartass remark out of you and I'll teleport you into a room with Alexa and Jessie." Gardevoir threatened.

"I'll be nice." I said.

"You better." Gardevoir said.

We then began to eat our meals. Pikachu gulped down his ketchup. Ash ate his food like no one's business. The rest of us ate at a regular pace.

"This Emboar bacon and sausage is really good." I said.

"Not a good as the Grumpig version." Gardevoir said.

"Have you tried the Emboar version?" I asked.

"No." Gardevoir answered.

"Here try some." I said.

I handed the psychic type a piece of my sausage and bacon. She then tried it and she seemed to really like it.

"This is really good and spicy." Gardevoir said. "Here, try some of mine."

Gardevoir then handed me a sample of her's. I tried it and it was really good.

"This one has more of a sweet taste to it. Not bad." I said.

"I knew you would like it." Gardevoir said.

We continued to eat. Shortly after, the Maples showed up.

"May we join you guys?" Caroline asked.

"Sure." Delia replied.

The family of four the sat down. Max quickly took the other seat next to Gardevoir. Followed by May, Caroline and Norman.

"How are you guys doing this morning?" I asked.

"We're all doing great." The four answered in unison.

"Say Quincy, can I talk to you alone after breakfast please?" Norman asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Thank you." Norman said.

"Nice necklace Delia." Caroline said.

"Thank you." Delia replied.

We continued to eat and talk. Keith and the other three guys then showed up. They sat at a smaller table by themselves. Alexa then followed after. No one let her sit at their table due to the rep she built up since being on the cruise. So she took her food to go. I then tried to hold my laugh in, but couldn't.

"Hahaha..OUCH OUCH OUCH!" I was cut off by having my pinky bent by Delia.

"Quincy, that's not very nice to laugh at someone's misfortunes." Delia said in her stern tone.

"It is pretty funny." Max chimed in.

"Max!" Caroline shouted. "You will apologize to her after breakfast."

"Why are you so mean to Alexa?" Ash asked.

"Cause it's a blast making her ma..OOO OW OW!" Delia cut me off again with a pinky bend.

"Young man, there are kids at the table. I will not let you be a bad influence on them." Delia lectured.

"Okay, my bad." I said.

"Good." Delia said.

We finished our breakfast. We then threw our trash away and put our dirty dishes in the bins for cleaning. We all left the dining room.

Delia and the others went on ahead. Norman and I went to a private area to talk.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for being kind to my kids and talking to my wife last night." Norman replied.

"It's no problem." I said.

"When she brought what you told her to my attention, it was something I've been hoping to talk to her about for quite some time." Norman said.

"You two are a loving couple." I said. "I would hate to see for you two to not get along."

"Thank you for that." Norman said. "Good luck in the semi-finals later."

"Thanks." I replied.

"That's all I needed." Norman said.

I then parted ways with the Hoenn native. I made my way down the corridor and made my way to the room. I entered. Gardevoir and Delia were just sitting and talking.

"What did Norman want?" Delia asked.

"He just wanted to thank me for talking to Caroline last night about becoming a double battle gym." I replied.

"When did you talk to her?" Delia asked.

"When I had my dance with her." I answered.

"Speaking of battles, let's train." Delia suggested.

"That's a good idea." I said. "I need to train for this afternoon. And you need to train for your battle against Alexa."

"I'll be sure you don't have to date her." Delia said.

Delia and I walked outside to our deck to train. Delia went with Bellossom, Linoone, Mr. Mime, Farfetch'd and Vulpix. I went with Gardevoir, Clefairy, Pikachu, Charmander and Growlithe.

The two of us instructed our pokemon to pair up and work on their weaknesses. The training went on for an hour. All of the pokemon improved greatly. Octillery improved his speed and defense. Clefairy improved her defense and attack power. Pikachu improved his attack and defense. Charmander taught Growlithe how to control his Flamethrower. Gardevoir taught Mr. Mime Psyshock and Energy Ball. Farfetch'd showed improvements in his attack power. Vulpix had the most improvements, improving her defense, attack ans stamina.

"You guys did great." We both praised our pokemon in unison.

We began to return our pokemon, but Linoone wouldn't return.

"What is it Linoone?" Delia asked.

"Li line linoone." The normal type said.

"He has something to say to me." Gardevoir said.

The normal type nodded.

"Go ahead Linoone." Delia said.

"Line oone line no line?" The normal type asked Gardevoir.

"Yes Linoone, I will be your mate." Gardevoir replied.

"I'm happy for you two." Delia said.

"You might want to keep Linoone out of his pokeball from now on." I said.

"Alright." Delia said.

"I hope Linoone will stay with Gardevoir if she evolves into Snorlax." I said jokingly under my breath.

Gardevoir then shot a very small and weak Aura Sphere at me, which I dodged.

"You're going to get it." Gardevoir said.

"Oh, I'm really shaking." I replied sarcastically.

"That's it. Come here." Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir chased me around the deck for a little while before I let her catch me.

"Let's head inside now." I suggested.

We went back into the main room.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's just stay here and have sex and relax." Delia suggested.

"Count me in on that." I agreed.

"Linoone and I are going to hang out outside." Gardevoir said.

"Do you guys want to have the others come out too?" I asked.

"Sure." Gardevoir said.

Delia and I let our pokemon out and they all went out on the deck to hang out with Gardevoir and Linoone. Delia and I proceeded with what we were going to do.

Delia and I got into the bed and began tongue kissing. We did this until our tongues got tangled and our saliva coated the outside of our mouths. I then began to rub Delia's legs and made my way to her private area. I then stuck my hand in her jean shorts and began fingering her vagina and she began to moan. Delia removed her shirt and bra and I began to suck on her petite b cup breasts as I continued to finger her. She then removed my shirt and began kissing all over my chest. She worked her way down and removed my pants

"Mind if I do oral on you?" Delia asked.

"Go right ahead." I replied.

Delia pulled off my pants and boxers and she then wrapped her mouth around my penis while bobbing up and down and twirling her tongue on it. I began to moan and squirm.

"Damn D, that feels good." I said.

She continued this for a bit longer then, I pulled her up, ripped her shorts off and began doing oral on her. She began to moan loudly and quiver. I then twirled my tongue all around inside of her and she began to climax. She smeared it all in my face. I then took it a step further by moving to her ass. I then began moving my tongue in and out of her ass and she began to moan again. Once I was done, I finally laid her on the bed and we began fucking like rabbits. This lasted for awhile until we both got tired out and collapsed into each others arms. I then pulled out of her.

"Wow, that was the best sex in awhile." I said.

"I know." Delia added. "How did my ass taste?"

"It was really good." I replied.

"Let's get a shower and get cleaned up." Delia suggested.

We then made our way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**Pokemon POV.**

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

All of the pokemon were assembled on the deck. Including the ones on the inactive list.

_"Hey, who's that new chick?"_ Nidorino asked referring to Milotic.

_"I don't know, but I call dibs on her."_ Beedrill said.

_"You guys don't stand a chance with her."_ Charmander remarked.

_"You two couldn't get Ditto if you tried."_ Mr. Mime said.

_"Says the funny looking single clown."_ Beedrill said.

_"Fuck off Beedrill."_ Mr. Mime replied.

Before the argument could get worse, Gardevoir stepped in.

"Guys, knock it off." Gardevoir said. "I hate to admit, but Charmander's right. Milotic's too good for you two."

_"Babe, you're honest yet sweet at the same time."_ Linoone said.

"Thanks honey." Gardevoir said.

Octillery then made his way over to see what's going on.

_"Are you two trying to pick up Milotic?"_ Octillery asked.

The two guilty parties nodded.

_"I really need to get Quincy to catch you two a girlfriend."_ Octillery said.

_"Who's your girlfriend Octillery?"_ Beedrill asked.

_"I'm single."_ Octillery replied. _"I'm not chasing every female pokemon like you though."_

Fearow, Bellossom and Farfetch'd came over to join the conversation.

_"Beedrill and Nidorino, if you two want to ge..ouch."_ Farfetch'd was cut off by Bellossom slapping him.

_"You better not give those two bad advice."_ Bellossom said in a stern tone.

_"Bellossom, you really take after Delia."_ Fearow said.

_"I'm her starter that's why."_ Bellossom replied.

The rest of the pokemon then joined the conversation.

_"Speaking of our trainers, who do you think they'll use in their battles today?"_ Nidorino asked.

_"I don't know, but I want to get in on that battle against that Alexa girl."_ Octillery said.

_"How are you going to do that if you're Quincy's pokemon?"_ Jigglypuff asked.

_"I don't know, but I want in that match."_ Octillery said. _"I've known Delia and Quincy since the first day they got together."_

_"I want in too."_ Vulpix added.

"Linoone and I are in." Gardevoir said. "We're mates now."

_"I'm in because I'm Delia's starter."_ Bellossom said.

"Then it's settled." Gardevoir said.

_"Say Octillery, now that you have your battle talk figured out, can I talk to you alone?"_ Milotic asked.

_"Sure."_ Octillery replied.

The two pokemon made their way to another area of the dock to talk in private.

_"So what's up Milotic?" Octillery asked._

_"I just want to thank you for not fawning over me like the other male pokemon." Milotic replied._

_"No problem." Octillery said. " I just hope our trainer catches them each a girlfriend soon."_

_"Ha ha. I agree." Milotic said._

_"I will admit, you are beautiful though." Octillery said._

_"Why thank you." Milotic said as she blushed a bit. "You're good looking too."_

_"Thanks." Octillery said._

_"So what was it like starting out with Quincy?" Milotic asked._

_"It was nice." Octillery said. "Quincy and Delia have always been good to all of us."_

_"I was definitely caught by the right trainer then." Milotic said._

_"I know this is sudden, but I was wondering if you would be my mate?" Octillery asked._

Milotic was shocked at the sudden question. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't help it. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and had her answer.

_"Yes, I would love to be your mate." Milotic accepted._

_"Awesome. let's go inform the others." Octillery said._

The two made their way over to the other pokemon to tell them the news. Everyone was shocked at how fast Octilley had fallen for Milotic. Everyone in the group congratualed the two water types. The group of pokemon continued to socialize until their trainers appeared outside.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV.**

"It looks like Octillery and Milotic got close really fast." I said.

"I think they're mates now." Delia added.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said.

Before we could return any of our pokemon, Octillery, Bellossom, Gardevoir, Linoone and Vulpix walked up to Delia.

"What is it guys?" Delia asked.

"Oct oct octillery." The water type said.

"Bell bellossom." The grass type said.

"Lin linoone." The normal type added.

"Vul vulpix vul." The fire type said.

"We want to battle in your match against Alexa." Gardevoir said.

Delia waa shocked that two pokemon that didn't even belong to her wanted to battle with her.

"Would it be okay if I used Octillery and Gardevoir?" Delia asked.

"If it's what they want to do then yes." I answered.

"Thank you sweetie." Delia said. "We won't let you down."

"I want Charmander and Growlithe to come with me." I said. "I want the rest of you to train on your own."

"Jigglypuff, Mr. Mime and Farfetch'd, you three can come with me." Delia said.

We returned the five pokemon that would be with us and left the others to train.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's go explore the ship and spend some couples time together." Delia suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed.

We then left the room. We made our way down the corridor that led to the main hall. We walked down a hallway that led to the ship's shopping center.

"This should keep us occupied for a while." I said.

"I can get a lot done here." Delia added.

We first went into a seed shop. Delia bought a new bigger portable flower pot to grow her berry seeds. She also got some fresh soil to go along with it.

"You sure haven't did any gardening in a long time." I mentioned.

"It's a bit hard when a psycho red-head and an obsessive journalist is trying to steal my boyfriend at every turn." Delia said.

"You have a point there." I agreed.

What the two of us were not aware of was Jessie hidden nearby watching us.

We left the seed shop and we made our way to an evolutionary stone shop. There was also mega evolution items that were on sale for a limited time.

"I'm going to go ahead and buy the mega evolution stuff so that I don't have to order it online." I said.

"Good idea." Delia said. "That stuff may come in handy."

I also grabbed two of every known evolution stone. I then placed the items on the counter and gave the clerk the right amount of PokeDollars. He then put the items into a bag and told us to have a good day.

"Why did you get so many stones?" Delia asked.

"Cause we both have pokemon that require a stone to evolve." I answered.

"That's true." Delia said.

We then left the shop to buy more things. Jessie wasn't too far behind.

**Ash's POV.**

I had just finished training my pokemon. Now, it was time to rest.

"Who are you going to use against Vince?" Misty asked.

"I'm going with Pikachu." I replied.

"I know you'll beat him." Misty said.

"Thanks Mist." I said.

"Let's go see what Daisy is up to." Misty suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and Misty and I left the room. We made our way down the corridor towards Daisy's room. Misty knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Daisy opened the door.

"What's up guys?" Daisy asked.

"We're just seeing what you were up to." Misty replied.

"I'm not doing much." Daisy said.

"Did you want to hang out with us?" Misty invited.

"Sure." Daisy accepted. "What do you guys want to do?"

"We could explore the ship before lunch starts." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Daisy said.

"Let's go." Misty said.

The three of us made our way through the corridor to the main hall. In the main hall, Keith, Jonathan, Kei and Abraham were in a sitting area talking. The three of us decided to approach them.

"Hey guys." Keith greeted.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We were discussing what happened last night when we were fishing." Jonathan answered.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

The guys filled Misty and I in on what happened last night.

"Oh man, I missed a great battle." I said.

"Cheer up dear, you'll get to meet Milotic." Misty said.

"Were the four of you able to catch anything before Milotic showed up?" I asked.

The four shook their heads no.

"That's too bad." Misty said.

"It's no big deal." Jonathan said.

"Speaking of last night, have you seen Quincy and Delia?" Kei asked.

"We ate breakfast with them earlier, but we haven't seen them since." Daisy answered.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"We wanted to wish Delia luck against Alexa later on." Keith answered.

"I know mom will win." I said.

"I didn't know she was your mom." Abraham said.

"You do now." I replied.

The seven of us continued to socialize. We were unaware of Melanie watching us.

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and I had finished our shopping. We left the shopping center with bags in hand. We walked though the corridor to the main hall. We spotted Ash and the others talking to Keith and the guys. We then approached the group of seven.

"Hey you two." Misty greeted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"We're just hanging out." Kei replied.

"Congrats on catching Milotic by the way." Ash said.

"Thanks man." I replied.

Ash's stomach began to growl before anyone of us had the chance to say another word.

"Is it lunchtime already?" I asked.

Daisy checked the clock on her PokeGear and was shocked at how fast time went.

"Can we sit with you guys at lunch?" The four guys asked.

We all agreed. Delia and I then went back to our room to put our things away. We fed most of our pokemon then returned them. Delia left our Bellossom, Linoone and Farfetch'd. I left Gardevoir, Pikachu and Growlithe. We then left the room and went back to the main hall to meet the others.

We then went to the dining room for lunch. This time they were serving pizza. Me and the other guys had chosen five different slices of pizza. Ash on the other hand picked ten. Gardevoir loaded up on a combo of bacon and sausage pizza. The girls just grabbed two pieces. Pikachu got his ketchup. My Pikachu and the others had pokemon food. Once we had our food, we walked to a rectangle table that could fit us all.. Me and the four of us guys sat on one side of the table. Gardevoir, Ash and the girls sat on the other side. The pokemon not at the table were on the floor eating their pokemon food.

"So, who are you going to use in today's matches Quincy?" Abraham asked.

"That's a surprise." I said. "And no, it's not Milotic."

"Who are you using against Alexa today Delia?" Kei asked.

"I'm using Bellossom, Linoone, and Vulpix." Delia replied. "Quincy's letting me borrow Octillery and Gardevoir for my other two choices."

"You'll definitely beat her with that team mom." Ash said.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu agreed.

"I forgot to mention, nice necklace Delia." Kei said.

"Thank you." Delia replied.

We began to eat our pizza. Ash's Pikachu got my Pikachu into liking ketchup. Ash went up for seconds on pizza and sat back down.

"Ash, are you trying to evolve into a Snorlax too?" I asked.

Everyone at the table laughed at my joking at Ash's eating habbits.

"Yeah Ash, it would be weird to date a pokemon." Misty joked.

Ash's face turned red in embarrassment. The joking died down when an unannounced Alexa showed up.

"Is there room here thank you I'll sit here." Alexa said in one sentence before inviting herself to the table and next to me.

I was originally sitting at one of the ends of my side of the table next to Jonathan. I was now smushed between Alexa and Jonathan. Delia was not happy one bit.

"Alexa, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Sitting next to my future boyfriend." Alexa replied.

"Your "future boyfriend" can't breath because there's no more room at this table." Daisy said.

"You don't want a sucky girlfriend, so I'm doing what I can to prove I want to be with you no matter what." Alexa said.

"Can you please move so that I can breath?" I asked.

"Sure dear." Alexa said.

What Alexa did next shocked everyone. She stood up and sat on my lap. My mind was saying "Get the fuck off of me." My manhood on the other hand was saying something else. An involuntary pyramid formed in between my legs which poked Alexa down there. Delia at this point was on the verge of choking this woman out.

"I didn't mean sit on me Alexa." I said. "I meant go to another table."

"I don't think you want me to move." Alexa said. "Your penis got hard and poked me the minute I sat on you."

"Oh Arceus damn it." I said. "Will you please get off of me and go to another table?"

"Get off of him or I'll use Psychic and throw you overboard." Gardevoir threatened.

Alexa quickly got up and grabbed her food. Before she left, she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Bye honey, see you in the battle hall." Alexa said as she left the dining room.

"I really hate this shit." I said.

"If she touches you again, we're having a cat fight not a pokemon battle." Delia said.

"Mom, calm down." Ash said. "Quincy won't leave you for her."

"I don't know who's worse, her or Jessie." I said.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll kick both their asses." Delia said.

"If this Alexa shit doesn't stop once you beat her, I'll ride Milotic back to Kanto." I said.

"I'll come with you." Delia said.

"If only I stuck it out with her, you wouldn't be having this problem." Kei said.

"Don't blame yourself Kei." Delia said.

We no longer had no appetite to eat due to Alexa. We threw the rest of our food out and left the dining room. Delia and I returned our pokemon, save for Gardevoir and Linoone. We then walked to the battle hall. Everyone was present to watch the battles.

The intercom sounded.

"Welcome everyone to the semi finals to the St. Anne Battle Tournament. Our first match will be Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town vs Vince of Cerulean City.

Ash walked to the battlefield with Misty in his corner. Vince went to his side of the field with Stephanie in his corner. The ref made his way to his area on the field with a red and green flag.

"Trainers, choose your pokemon." The ref said.

"Squirtle, get in there." Vince said as he let out his pokemon.

This Squirtle was a dark green with a sky blue shell and a red underbelly. It also had green eyes.

"Pikachu, I choose you." Ash said.

Pikachu ran onto the battlefield.

"Green trainer gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Pikachu, start this off with Thunderbolt." Ash ordered.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump." Vince ordered.

Pikachu shot a huge bolt of electricity from his red cheeks towards Squirtle. Squirtle in return shot a huge beam of pressurized water from it's mouth. The water collided with the electricity, but the water redirected the electricity and shot back at Pikachu, hitting him hard.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded and got back to his feet.

"That Squirtle is well trained." Misty said.

"I've taught my Squirtle how to deal control opponent's attacks." Vince said. "Starting off with a type advantage is such a weakling move.

"Ash, stay focused." Misty said.

"Squirtle, use your Sword n Shield combo." Vince ordered.

"Sword n Shield combo?" Ash wondered.

"Watch and learn." Vince said.

Squirtle then glowed his fist white to prepare a Mega Punch. Squirtle the surrounded the other half of his body in a green shield and began running. Squirtle ran at a fast speed with the combo and hit Pikachu with Mega Punch. Squirtle however, didn't get paralyzed from using a physical attack on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, hang in there." Ash said.

Pikachu then got back up but at a slower rate.

"That's a combo of Mega Punch and Protect." Vince said. "Protect prevents Squirtle from suffering the affects of abilities such as Static."

"That's a smart strategy." Misty said.

"Pikachu, use Agility then Thunderbolt." Ash ordered.

"Squirtle, you know what to do." Vince said.

Pikachu began running at a break-neck speed. He shot a large boat of electricity at Squirtle, but he was ready for it. Squirtle hid in his shell and used a spinning Ice Beam, freezing Pikachu, rendering him unable to battle.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash said in disbelief.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The match goes to Vince the red trainer." The ref said raising the red flag.

"Just like that, Vince will be moving on to the finals." The announcer said.

Ash broke the ice and freed Pikachu and thanked him. Ash then went to get his pokemon healed.

"Return Squirtle. He was just another weakling." Vince said as he returned his pokemon and left the field.

I walked up to Ash to try to cheer him up.

"Ash, you did your best." I said.

"Thanks Quincy." Ash said. "Good luck in your match."

"Thanks." I said.

The others all walked up to cheer Ash up. We all talked for a bit before the intercom sounded again.

"Keith and Quincy, please make your way to the battlefield." The announcer said.

Keith made his way to his side of the battlefield. I made my way to my end of the battlefield with Delia and Daisy both in my corner.

"This next match is Keith of Viridian City vs Quincy of Pallet Town. The winner will meet Vince in the finals." The announcer said.

"Trainers, choose your pokemon." The ref said.

"Golbat, battle time." Keith said as he let out his pokemon.

"Growlithe, let's take care of business." I said as I called out my pokemon.

"Red trainer gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised the two flags in the air.

"Golbat, start off with Air Slash." Keith ordered.

"Growlithe, dodge and use Bite." I ordered.

Golbat's wings glowed white and it shot out razor like things at Growlithe. Growlithe jumped out of the way and lunged towards Golbat to use Bite.

"Move out of the way and hit it with a close range Air Slash." Keith ordered.

Growlithe missed his target, and Golbat connected with Air Slash this time. Growlithe gt back up ready for more.

"My Zubat evolved this morning." Keith said. "Looks like we both had surprises."

"You can do it sweetie." Delia said.

"Golbat, use Poison Fang." Keith ordered.

"Let it get close and bite it's wing with Fire Fang." I ordered.

Golbat then flew down towards Growlithe with it's teeth turned purple. The bat got close, but missed it's mark. Growlithe's teeth were enveloped in flames and he leaped up towards Golbat and bit down on Golbat's left wing, causing it to screech in pain. The bat also had a side effect. It was burned.

"That's the way you do it Growlithe." I said.

"Golbat, can you go on?" Keith asked.

The poison and flying type flew up despite being burned.

"Good job Growlithe." Daisy cheered.

"Keep it up." Delia added.

"Growlithe, now use Take Down." I ordered.

"Use our new move when he gets close." Keith ordered.

Growlithe leaped up towards Golbat. Just when Golbat was about to get hit, it shot out a light blue ray of energy, hitting Growlithe. Growlithe was now confused.

"Oh shit. Growlithe, snap out of it." I said.

Growlithe was now running around the battlefield in circles and hitting his head on the ground.

"Golbat, now use Shadow Ball." Keith ordered.

"Growlithe, snap out of it and dodge." I ordered.

Growlithe continued to be confused and hurt himself. Golbat shot out a dark purple ball of energy and hit Growlithe hard. Golbat took damage from being burned.

"Growlithe, you can do it." I said. "Please snap out of it."

"Golbat, use another Shadow Ball." Keith ordered.

Growlithe still didn't snap out of his confusion. Golbat landed another Shadow Ball on Growlithe. Golbat however took more damage from being burned.

"Sweetie, you can win." Delia cheered.

"Golbat, let's wrap this up with Poison Fang." Keith ordered.

"Growlithe, remember your favorite spot." I said.

The mention of Growlithe's spot snapped Growlithe out of his confusion. Golbat was zeroing in on Growlithe with Poison Fang.

"Growlithe quick, shoot Flamethrower into Golbat's mouth." I ordered.

Before Keith could change his plan of attack, Golbat opened it's mouth and Growlithe shot a Flamethrower into the bat's mouth. The attack was overwhelming due to it already being burned. After a few seconds, Golbat fainted and became swirly eyed.

"Golbat is unable to battle. The match goes to Quincy the green trainer." The ref said as he raised the green flag.

"Good work Golbat. You take a rest now." Keith said as he returned his pokemon.

"We did it Growlithe." I said.

"Gro." The puppy said as he ran up to me and licked my face.

"Ha ha. That tickles." I said.

I then met Keith in the middle of the battlefield to shake his hand.

"That was a good battle." I said.

"Good luck in the finals." Keith said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I made my way back over to Delia and Daisy.

"That was great sweetie." Delia said.

"That was a well deserved win Quincy." Daisy said.

The intercom then sounded again.

"There you have it ladies and gentleman. The finals will be Vince vs Quincy." The announcer said. "There will be a thirty minute break."

I then returned Growlithe to his pokemon to get him healed. I then met up with the others to discuss things.

"So who are you going to use against Vince?" Abraham asked.

"I'm going to go with Charmander." I answered.

"That's a good choice." Daisy said.

"I didn't know you had a Charmander." Jonathan said.

"You do now." I replied.

"What if he uses that Squirtle?" Misty asked.

"That's why I have Charmander. He has an extremely high tolerance to water. He also knows a varity of attacks." I said.

"I think Charmander might be the only one that can beat that Squirtle." Keith said.

We were interrupted by the intercom sounding.

"Quincy and Vince, please make your way to the battlefield." The announcer said.

Vince walked to his end of the battlefield with Stephanie in is corner. I then made my way to the battlefield with Delia and Daisy my corner.

"Ladies and gentleman, you're in for a real treat. The finals between Vince of Cerulean City vs Quincy of Pallet Town.

"Trainers, choose your pokemon." The ref said.

"Squirtle, get in there." Vince said as he let his pokemon out.

"Charmander, let's take care of business." I said as I called my pokemon out.

"Red trainer gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised his flags in the air.

"Squirtle, let's show this weakling. Use your Sword n Shield combo." Vince ordered.

"Charmander, let it get close then jump over it and use Slash on the unprotected side." I ordered.

Squirtle then ran towards Charmander at the fast pace with his Mega Punch and Protect combo. When Squirtle got close, Charmander moved to the side, sharpened his claws and slashed the water type, making it squeal in pain.

"What the hell?" Vince asked in shock.

"That's the way you do it Charmander." I said.

"Char charmander." The fire type said.

"Now use Night Slash." I ordered.

"Counter it with a spinning Hydro Pump." Vince ordered.

Charmander turned his claws dark and ran towards Squirtle. Squirtle went into his shell and began shooting pressurized water in all directions. Charmander tried to dodge, but was hit by the water type move, but it didn't hurt him much.

"Now switch to spinning Ice Beam." Vince ordered.

"Counter that with spinning Flamethrower." I ordered.

Squirtle then began shooting Ice Beam in all directions. Charmander began doing the same with Flamethrower. The two moves collided causing water to go everywhere. Charmander was now at a disadvantage despite having a high tolerance to water.

"Charmander, jump in the air and aim turn the water to steam with Flamethrower." I ordered.

"Oh no you don't. Squirtle, use Mega Punch and knock Charmander out of the air." Vince ordered.

Charmander jumped in the air and prepared a Flamethrower. Squirtle jumped into the air and hit Charmander with Mega Punch, knocking him down back into the water.

"This is bad." Daisy said.

"Charmander has to come through." Delia said.

"Come on Charmander, you can do it." I said.

"You're going to lose to me weakling." Vince said. "Use Ice Beam on that water."

"Charmander, jump behind Squirtle and use Dragon Claw." I ordered.

Squirtle then shot an Ice Bean at the water. Charmander jumped out of the way at the very last minute. He landed right behind Squirtle and slashed him with light green colored claws.

"Now use Flamethrower to melt that ice then vaporize it with Fire Punch." I ordered.

"Squirtle, get it together." Vince ordered.

Charmander shot out Flamethrower once again melting the ice. This time, Charmander was able to get the water out of the way with Fire Punch.

"Squirtle, use Skull Bash." Vince ordered.

"Night Slash now." I ordered.

Squirtle lowered his head and ran towards Charmander. Charmander ran towards Squirtle with dark claws. The two attacks collided, causing a dust cloud. The cloud subsided and the two pokemon were still ready for more.

"Dragon Claw!" I ordered.

"Mega Punch!" Vince ordered.

The two pokemon pokemon's attacks clashed again causing another dust cloud. The two pokemon were not giving an inch.

"Use a spinning Hydro Pump." Vince ordered.

"Spinning Flamethrower." I ordered.

The two pokemon did their respective spinning moves, creating a thick cloud of smoke. No one was able to locate either of the two pokemon. The cloud finally disappeared after a few minutes. Both pokemon at this point were beginning to get tired out.

"Use Fire Punch." I ordered.

"Skull Bash." Vinee ordered.

Charmander enveloped his fist in flames and ran towards Squirtle. Squirtle lowered his head and began running towards Charmander. The two moves collided, causing yet another dust cloud. The cloud disappeard, revealing a two very tired pokemon.

"Charmander, you can do this." I said.

"Squirtle, don't lose to that weakling." Vince said.

Both pokemon mustered their strength and bluish white energy enveloped both pokemon. They both began to grow in size. Seconds later, the light disappeared, revealing Wartortle and Charmeleon. Wartortle maintained his colors from being a Squirtle. Charmeleon now was colored green with a cream colored underbelly. He maintained his red eyes. His tail flame was now green matching his skin.

I scanned Charmeleon in the pokedex.

Pokedex Activated.

Charmeleon, the flame pokemon.

In the wild, Charmeleon like to battle amongst themselves to test their strength.

With a trainer, Charmeleon will test their trainers from time to time if they feel that the trainer isn't good enough for them.

Ability: Flash Fire. Second ability: Moxie. Moves known: Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Brick Break, Dragon Rage

Pokedex Deactivated.

Both pokemon still looked tired despite evolving. We both knew we needed to end this battle quick.

"Charmeleon, Brick Break now." I ordered.

"Wartortle, use Aqua Tail." Vince ordered.

Charmeleon turned his fist red and ran towards Wartortle. Water enveloped Wartortle's tail was enveloped in water. Wartortle jumped in the air and aimed at Charmeleon. The Brick Break and Aqua Tail clashed, causing a dust cloud. When the cloud disappeared, both pokemon were really breathing heavily.

"Charmeleon, wrap this up with Fire Blast!" I ordered.

"Finish this match with Hydro Pump." Vince ordered.

Charmeleon shot out a huge star-shaped blast of fire at Wartortle. Wartortle in return shot a huge beam of pressurized water at Charmeleon. The two moves hit, knocking both pokemon back and causing a thick fog. A few minutes went by and the fog cleared. Both pokemon were doing all they could to stand. After a minute, Wartortle collapsed on the field and became swirly eyed.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. The match goes to Quincy the green trainer." The ref said as he raised the green flag.

The crowd erupted and cheered so loudly the room shook.

"There you have it ladies and gentleman. The winner of this classic of a pokemon battle is Quincy!" The announcer said.

Delia ran onto the battlefield and gave me the biggest embrace.

"You never cease to amaze me sweetie." Delia said.

"Thanks D." I said. "Charmeleon did the hard work."

"That was definitely a fun battle to watch."Daisy said.

The rest of the group came from the stands to congratulate me.

"That was one hell of a battle." Abraham said.

"Your Charmeleon looks kick ass with that green coloring." Keith added.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Char charmeleon." The fire type said.

The head of the tournament walked up to me with the badge resting on a red velvet cloth like thingy.

"Quincy, congratulations on winning the tournament." The man said. "I present you with this official Kanto League badge."

"Thank you." I said.

I then took the badge and placed it in my case with my other three badges. The man then left and went back to where he came. I returned Charmeleon and had him healed.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's rest up for a bit." Delia suggested.

"Good idea." Ash said.

Before we could leave the battle hall, a thud was heard. The three hated people decided to show up with four admins.

"You're not going anywhere." Jessie said.

"You're mine Delia." Oak said.

"Come to me Ashypoo." Melanie said.

"Abraman, Keith, Kei and Jonathan, get everyone out of here. Daisy, Ash and Gardevoir, take care of the admins. Misty, Delia and I will take care of these three." I instructed.

Everyone agreed to their tasks. Ash, Daisy and Gardevoir easily beat the Rocket Admins and sent them flying. Keith and the other guys got everyone else out of the room safely. Misty, Delia and I handily beat the three that's been giving us trouble. This time however, the three put up a fight and nearly beat us. Gardevoir healed up our pokemon with Heal Pulse. When everything finally calmed down, we made our way out of the battle hall.

"Those damn crotch rockets sure know how to show up at the wrong time." I said.

"Luckily we beat them before anything bad could happen." Misty said.

"Let's head back to our room now and rest up." I suggested.

"Ash and Misty, do you two want to try something I made last night for a snack?" Delia asked.

"Sure." Ash accepted.

"I'd love to." Misty said.

We proceeded to make our way through the main hall to the corridor. We were stopped by Alexa.

"What do you want now?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just want to let you know that I loved your battle honey." Alexa said. "I recorded it."

"Yippee." I said sarcastically.

"You won't be acting like that tonight when we go shopping and then have dinner tonight." Alexa said.

Delia was now super pissed.

"That's it!" Delia shouted. "Meet me on the main deck in an hour."

"My pleasure." Alexa said. "Soon, Quincy will move into my room and when this cruise is over, I'm taking him back to Kalos with me."

Delia was about to tackle the crazy journalist until Ash and I stopped her.

"D, remember I have our transportation out of this." I said.

Delia seemed to calm down a bit when she heard that.

"Bye my Q." Alexa said and left to go to her room.

"Guys, let's just go back to the room and have a snack." I suggested.

"I can use a snack." Delia added.

"Don't forget about us." Ash and Misty said in unison.

"You in Daisy?" I asked.

"Yup." Daisy accepted.

The five of us then left the main hall and made our way to the room to have a snack.

**That's it for chapter 23.**

**Wow, a lot happened in this chapter. I was going to have the ship be wrecked, but I want to do something different. Ash will be getting his shot at the Thunder Badge after the St. Anne arc is done. Again, sorry I'm late with this update. Vote for what you want in the fourm.  myforums/midnightrebellion86/2816016/.**

**What will happen in the Delia vs Alexa battle?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**


	24. Deul or Love, Ship Escape, The Legend

**Duel for Love, Ship Escape, Campin Out, Enter the Legend**

**I'm back with another chapter for you guys. I've lost my motivation a bit, so that's why I'm just now doing this chapter. I've decided to not go the complete filler route, but instead introduce the legendary in this chapter anyway. I haven't got a single vote on the forum, so I'm going to decide the look and typing of the legendary fakemon. I will however be leaving the forum open this time. That way if you guys have questions you can ask me there or through PM. This will be the final chapter of the St. Anne Arc. It will be nice to get back to writing through the cities of Kanto. I'll shut up now.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On, Ice Beam**

**Gardevoir *talking* Psychic, Psyshock, Wake Up Slap, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Agility, Aura Sphere, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse**

**Clefairy (female) Moonblast, Moonlight, Metronome, Lucky Chant, Cosmic Power, Meteor Mash**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail**

**Growlithe (male) Take Down, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Fire Fang, Flamethrower**

**Milotic (female) Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse, Surf, Recover**

**Inactive List:**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Charmeleon (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Slash, Dragon Rage**

**Current Eggs:**

**Elekid**

**Skiddo**

**Hawlucha**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Linoone (male) Take Down, Headbutt, Slash, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport, Dig, Shadow Claw**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Psybeam, Protect, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Vulpix (female) *shiny* Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Ember, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hex**

**Current Eggs:**

**Flabebe**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

We made our way down the corridor, but we were stopped by Keith and the others.

"Hey, we got everyone to safety." Keith said.

"That's good." I replied. "Those Team Rocket people have got stronger, but we beat them."

We continued to talk until the Maples showed up.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey Quincy." Max greeted. "That was a good battle today."

"Thanks Max." I replied.

"What are your plans now that the tournament is over?" Norman asked me.

"I'm going to watch Delia's battle against Alexa." I replied. "After that, I'm not sure."

"I'm getting sick of this ship to be honest." Delia chimed in.

I agreed with that. A couple of ideas then formed in my head. Everyone by now knew. With that, our three groups went into me and Delia's room. Some of us stood and some sat down due to there not being enough seats for everyone to sit. Delia then offered everyone the nutpea butter cups and soda from last night. The ones that didn't have any last night really enjoyed it. When everyone finished eating, we then got to business.

"So, what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"When Delia finishes her battle with Alexa, Delia and I are going to ride Milotic back to land." I said.

"What if Alexa wins?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll dump her right away." I said. "Then Delia and I will come here, pack up and leave."

"We sure are going to miss you two." Caroline said.'

I then thought about what Caroline said and another idea came to my head.

"You all can come with us if you want." I offered.

Everyone then thought about it but didn't think it was possible.

"We don't have a water type." Norman said in behalf of the Maples.

"None of us have water types either." Keith and the other four guys said.

"I can have my Ditto transform into a water type big enough so you four can ride as a family." I said to Norman.

"I have two Dewgong I can lend." Daisy added. "Your four guys will have to pair up into twos though."

"Ash and I can ride on my Seaqueen." Misty added.

"I'll then ride on mine as well." Daisy added.

"So, would you guys like to come with us?" I offered.

"We'd love to." The Maples accepted.

"We're in." Keith and the other four guys said.

Ash and the rest of my group were in as well. We each pitched in on PokeDollars towards supplies for our trip. I sent Gardevoir to buy the supplies. Fifteen minutes passed and Gardevoir reappeared with several bags. We each packed the supplies in each backpack on our person.

"Okay guys, let's head to the main docks for D's battle." I said.

We then left our stuff in the room. We made our way down the corridor. We walked through the main hall. We then made our way to out to the main decks.

**Delia's POV.**

Alexa was waiting on the other end of the makeshift battlefield. There was a ref standing in his area to officiate the battle. Quincy and the other moved to the sidelines to watch the battle. Before I could ready a pokeball, Alexa spoke.

"This will now be a one on one battle." Alexa said. "I want to get this done and over with."

"Fine by me." I said.

The ref then stepped in and spoke.

"This battle will be a one on one match with the winner earning the right to date Quincy of Pallet Town. The match will be over when the pokemon on one side is no longer able to battle. Trainers, choose your pokemon." The ref said.

"Noivern, you're up." Alexa said as she called out her pokemon.

I thought about what pokemon I would use. Then, I decided to use one of my own.

"Mr. Mime, let's go." I said as I called out my pokemon.

"This battle will be Noivern vs Mr. Mime. Begin." The ref said.

"Mr. Mime, start off with Double Slap." I ordered.

"Noivern, dodge then follow up with Steel Wing." Alexa ordered.

Mr. Mime's hands glowed white as he ran towards Noivern. Noivern dodged the attack and turned it's wings metallic. Noivern then flew towards Mr. Mime and struck him hard with it's metallic wings. Mr. Mime quickly got back to his feet.

"Noivern, use Dragon Pulse." Alexa ordered.

"Mr. Mime, use Protect." I ordered.

Noivern then shot a bluish green pulsating energy towards Mr. Mime. Just before the attack came into contact, Mr. Mime put up a big force field causing the Dragon Pulse to bounce off and disappear.

"Great job Mr. Mime." I said. "Use Psybeam."

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge then grab Mr. Mime. Alexa ordered.

Mr. Mime then shot a bluish purple beam at Noivern. Noivern then flew out of the way and disappeared. After a few seconds, Noivern flew in at a blinding speed and grabbed Mr. Mime before I could do anything.

"This isn't going good." Ash said.

"She'll make a comeback." Quincy said.

"I hope Alexa doesn't have something up her sleeve if she wins." Kei said.

"If she does, I'll come up with a plan b." Quincy said.

The rest of them focused back on the battle.

"Mr. Mime, get out of there with Psychic." I ordered.

"Not going to happen." Alexa said. "Crunch full power."

Mr. Mime prepared his Psychic, but was cut off by Noivern opening it's mouth and biting down really hard. This caused Mr. Mime to scream in pain.

"Mr. Mime, can you keep going?" I asked.

"Mime." The psychic type said and nodded.

Mr. Mime then got to his feet.

"Come on D, I know you can do this." Quincy cheered.

"Mom, hang in there." Ash said.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered.

Everyone then focused back on the battle.

"Lift Mr. Mime into the air and finish this with Boomburst." Alexa ordered.

"Mr. Mime, use Psybeam just before Noivern uses Boomburst." I ordered.

Noivern then flew Mr. Mime into the air. Mr. Mime prepared a Psybeam. Alexa however, had other plans.

"Change of plans, Sky Drop then Dark Pulse." Alexa ordered.

Before I could do anything, Noivern flew Mr. Mime higher into the air then dropped him. Noivern then shot a Dark Pulse down at Mr. Mime, causing him to crash into the ground really hard. This caused a dust cloud to form. A few seconds later, the cloud disappeard and revealed a fainted Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle. The match goes to Alexa." The ref said.

"Mr. Mime!" I shouted and ran over to my fainted pokemon. "You did the best you could, now take a rest."

I then returned my fainted pokemon and waited for what was to happen next.

**Quincy's POV.**

I made my way onto the battlefield to comfort Delia.

"D, I know you did your best." I said. "I'm proud of you."

Alexa then made her way over to me.

"Looks like I won." Alexa said. "Let's go."

"Before we go, I have something to say." I said. "We're not going to work out, so we're through."

The ref then stepped in before Delia and I could make our leave.

"The ruling of this match is you have to give Alexa here a fair chance." The ref said.

"No, the ruling stated that the winner gets to date me." I said. "Alexa won the match then I broke up with her."

"If you don't give Alexa a fair chance, then I'm afraid I'll have to take away the badge you won earlier." The ref said.

"I'm not giving you anything." I said. "Alexa, did you pay this ref off or something?"

"No, I knew you would try something like this, so I tweaked the rules without telling you guys." Alexa explained.

"I suggest you gather your belongings from your room and put them by Alexa's." The ref said. "You have thirty minutes."

I then thought about what the ref said. This then gave me and the others time to get off the ship.

"Fine, I'll see you in thirty minutes." I said.

"Okay honey." Alexa said.

We then left the main deck and went back to the room to gather our things. Gardevoir then used Heal Pulse on Mr. Mime's pokeball.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, let's get off of this damn ship." I said.

We then walked out to the deck of the room Delia and I had. We then let out our respective water types like planned earlier. We each got on our respective rides. Delia and I were on Milotic. Ditto transformed into a Lapras and the Maples got on it. Ash and Misty rode together. Daisy was by herself. Keith and Jonathan rode together while the other two rode together.

"Gardevoir, I'll need you to return for now." I said.

"Okay." Gardevoir replied.

I then returned Gardevoir to her pokeball. We then began our at sea travel back to land.

**Team Rocket POV.**

Giovanni was sitting in his office petting his Persian and drinking a cup of water. He decided to make a phone call.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Jessie appeared on the screen looking pissed.

"What's the status on stealing the pokemon from trainers on the St. Anne?" Giovanni asked.

"Quincy and his friends defeated us." Jessie replied.

"Damn it!" Giovanni shouted. "When are you going to learn to do something right for once?"

"Sorry boss. We were outnumbered." Jessie said.

"Get back to base immediately following that cruise." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir." Jessie replied.

"Don't call again unless you have good news." Giovanni said as he hung up.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

"How the hell could they fuck up with the pokemon you gave them?" Giovanni asked.

"I gave them some of my weaker pokemon." Jack replied. "But even my weakest should of beat them."

"We'll have to deal with them when they return." Giovanni said. "For now, you're dismissed."

Jack then left the office to go to his room.

**Quincy's POV.**

We had been traveling for an hour now and decided to feed the water pokemon.

"How long before we finally reach land?" Keith asked.

"We should be there in another hour." I replied.

"Kei, can I ask you a question?" Delia asked.

"Sure." Kei replied.

"How long has Alexa been training her pokemon?" Delia asked.

"I have no clue." Kei said. "But she has had those pokemon long before the two of us met."

"So that's why she kept bugging me even after I told her to stop." I said. "She knew her pokemon were much stronger than ours, so she was calm about the battle."

"What matters now is that we're done with her." Daisy said.

"She's stuck on that ship for the next two and a half weeks." Kei said.

"Quincy, do you think Gardevoir will still help my Drowzee learn some psychic type moves?" Abraham asked.

"She did say she would, so I'm sure it still stands." I replied.

"Can I see your other pokemon when we get to the island?" Max asked.

"Sure Max." I replied.

"Can I play with Linoone later?" May asked.

"Sure May." Delia replied.

We continued to talk as we made our way through the body of water. After another hour, we had finally arrived on land. We returned our pokemon to their pokeballs for some rest.

"It's nice to finally be on land again." I said.

"I'm going to go catch pokemon." Ash said. "Let's go Pikachu."

Ash proceeded to run into the woods but he was stopped by Delia.

"Young man, you're going to wait a minute." Delia ordered.

Ash paused the minute his mom yelled.

"I think we should find a clearing and set up camp." Norman suggested.

"That's a good idea." Misty said.

"Let's go." I said.

We made our way further away from the water. We passed several smaller trees and made our way to a more wooded area. We continued to walk through the woods. There were several Caterpie, Weedle, Rattata, Pidgey, Mankey, Sandshrew, Nidoran male and female, and Paras in the area.

After walking for a good thirty minutes, we had finally found a clearing. Norman made a firepit. Us other guys gathered firewood. The girls gathered berries. After everything was gathered, we took a break. Delia and I let all of our pokemon out.

"Hey Gardevoir." Max said.

"How are you doing Max?" Gardevoir asked.

"I'm doing good." Max said.

May ran over to Linoone and began playing with him.

"You really like Linoone don't you?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, he's cute." May replied.

Charmeleon and Vulpix were sitting by a tree having a conversation. Octillery and Milotic were also having their alone time. The father and son Pikachu were having family bonding time.

Ash was about to let all of his pokemon out, but was stopped by Misty.

"Ash, remember that Quincy's Charmeleon doesn't get along with his own species." Misty said.

"Ash, don't feel bad." I said. "Charmeleon will hopefully get over his hate for his own species one day."

"Why does your Charmeleon hate his own species?" Abraham asked.

I explained to everyone that didn't know about what happened in Charmeleon's past. Everyone then understood. But what shocked everyone was Charmeleon's actions. He left the tree he was sitting under and went over to Ash.

"What is it Charmeleon?" Ash asked.

"Char charmeleon." The fire type replied.

"He wants you to bring out Charmander." Gardevoir interpreted.

"Are you going to attack him if I do?" Ash asked.

Charmeleon shook his head no.

"Alright then Charmander, come on out." Ash said as he let out the fire type starter.

Everyone became even more shocked when Charmeleon actually started a conversation with Charmander. The two were actually getting along.

"Wow Charmeleon, I'm proud of you for getting over your past." I said.

Ash then brought out the rest of his pokemon. Norman and Caroline brought out their pokemon as well. Norman has a Zangoose, Exploud and a Slaking with him. Caroline has a Delcatty, Spinda and Kecleon.

"Wow, those are some really cool pokemon." Ash said.

"They look strong too." Abraham said.

"Of course they are." Kei said. "They are gym leader pokemon after all."

Meanwhile, Beedrill and Nidorino were trying to pick up Delcatty and Spinda. Everyone including the pokemon sweatdropped at their actions.

"Remind me to catch a female bug type and a Nidorina in the future." I said.

"You better catch one soon because those two have been doing this for a while now." Gardevoir said.

"It's too bad Combee don't live here in Kanto." I said. "Otherwise, I would catch one for Beedrill."

"Do you guys mind if I make a phone call?" Daisy asked.

"No, go ahead." I said.

**Daisy's POV.**

I then made a call on my PokeGear.

**PokeGear Activated.**

Violet and Lily appeared on the screen.

"Hi guys, how are things going at the gym?" I asked.

"Things are like not going good." Violet said.

"We like can't get anyone to watch our water shows now." Lily added.

"So we like had to sell gym badges for money." Violet said.

"Are you two crazy?!" I asked in a pissed of tone. "You can't be selling gym badges."

"Like chill out." Violet said. "We like needed the money."

"Send the badges here right now!" I demanded.

"Like fine, we will." Lily said. "Where do you like want them sent?"

I gave the two sisters the code to Quincy's item transporter on his PokeMobile.

"The badges are on their way." Lily said.

"I will be contacting the Pokemon League about this." I said. "Goodbye for now."

**PokeGear Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I turned my PokeMobile on and activated the portable item transporter and waited for the badges to arrive. After ten minutes, a huge bag filled with Cascade Badges appeared. I then handed the bag over to Daisy.

"So what are you going to do now that you have the badges?" I asked.

"I was planning on becoming a traveling gym leader." Daisy said. "I would accept official challenges for a badge. Misty, would you like in on this sense we're traveling together?"

"I'd love too." Misty replied.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said. "What would the rules be?" I asked.

"Trainers wishing to challenge for a Cascade Badge would have the choice to battle either Misty or I in a single battle or both of us in a double battle." Daisy explained.

"We'll help you advertise so that trainers know." Ash said.

"I have a good idea." I said.

"What's that?" Delia asked.

"I would love to see Norman and Caroline vs. Misty and Daisy in a double battle." I said.

"That would be a great battle to see." Jonathan said.

"I know I want to see it." Keith said.

"I'll definitely be looking forward to that match." Kei added.

The four gym leaders accepted the challenge.

"Let's have that battle tomorrow." Norman suggested.

"Sounds good to us." Misty added.

We let the pokemon play for a bit longer. After a few minutes, we returned our pokemon. It was still daylight out, so there was still plenty to do.

Ash's stomach began to growl.

"I guess it's dinnertime." Misty said.

"I'll make us some food." Delia said.

"I'll help." Caroline volunteered.

We then set up a table that somehow appeared from one of our bags. Delia and Caroline then pulled out cookware from their bags. Delia had Vulpix light the fire. We then brought our pokemon out so that they could eat too. The pokemon all decided to go and do their own thing for the time being.

**Pokemon POV.**

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

The two Pikachu went to go have some father son bonding time again.

_"Hey dad, do you want to race me?"_ The younger Pikachu asked.

_"Sure son."_ The elder Pikachu said. _"You won't be able to beat me though."_

_"Let's race to those two trees up ahead and back."_ The younger one said.

_"You're on."_ Ash's Pikachu said.

The two then began running as fast as they could. They were neck and neck for awhile, but Ash's Pikachu was just a bit faster.

_"I win the first haft of the race."_ Ash's Pikachu said.

_"You won't win the second half."_ Quincy's Pikachu said.

The two then took off again running as fast as they could. They continued to run and like the first time, Ash's Pikachu won again.

_"Don't feel bad son, you'll get faster."_ Ash's Pikachu said.

_"Thanks dad."_ Quincy's Pikachu said.

_"Let's go see what the others are doing."_ Ash's Pikachu suggested.

The two Pikachu then left the scene to go see what the others were doing. The two walked in on Zangoose talking to Delcatty.

_"Oh sorry, were we interrupting you two?"_ Ash's Pikachu asked.

_"No you're not."_ Zangoose said. _"But you might want to tell that Nidorino and Beedrill to stay away from my girl."_

_"Sorry about them."_ Quincy's Pikachu said. _"Those two are like that with every female pokemon they come in contact with."_

_"I hope that damn Beedrill doesn't try anything again."_ Delcatty said.

_"If he does, I have a Flamethrower ready for him."_ Zangoose said.

_"We'll be sure to relay your message to them."_ Ash's Pikachu said.

_"Let's go see what the others are doing."_ Quincy's Pikachu suggested.

The four of them then made thair way through the woods. We found the rest of the pokemon chatting away. Fearow and Pidgeotto were hitting it off quite well. Beedrill, Butterfree and Nidorino were talking about girls. The three Bulbasaurs were hanging out together. Slaking was just laying down and sleeping. After talking for awhile, the pokemon returned to their trainers when they smelled the food. Slaking even woke up.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and Caroline had finished cooking. Delia made her Farfetch'd chilli. Caroline made pastries that were filled with rawst berries and had icing on top. Me and the guys set the table. Luckly for us, the table was big enough to sit fourteen people. Gardevoir served us the dinner. The four guys, May, Max and Gardevoir sat on one side of the table. The other seven of us were on the other side.

We then fed the pokemon their pokemon food, save for Gardevoir who prefers regular food. Those in the group that had never tried Delia's food were amazed.

"Delia, you're a great cook." Kei said.

"This is the best chili I've ever had." Jonathan said.

"You should be a chef." Keith said.

"This stuff is kick ass." Abraham said.

"Abraham, watch your mouth." Gardevoir said. "There are kids at the table.

"My bad." Abraham said.

"What does kick ass mean?" Max asked innocently.

"Max, don't use that word." Caroline said sternly.

"Sorry mom." Max said.

We continued to eat and talk. We then got to the dessert that Caroline made. I took a bite out of it.

"Wow Caroline, you make really good pastries." I said.

"Why thank you Quincy." Caroline said.

"My mom really knows how to make desserts." May said.

"Speaking of food, have any of you ever been interested in competing in gardening festivals?" Caroline asked.

"Gardening festival?" I wondered. "What's the concept of them?"

"Pokemon gardeners compete in them throughout all six regions. A pokemon gardener is a person that grows their own berries with the help of your pokemon. A gardening festival lasts for three days. The first day, the gardener and their pokemon are to grow the assigned berry. Once the berry is grown, three judges will inspect each berry. The top twelve gardeners with the best berries will move on to the next day. Day two consists of the assigned dish you are to make from your grown berries. Day three of the festival features the top two people who made the best dish from day two. The two remaining gardeners will have a battle using the pokemon that helped them garden to determine the winner." Caroline explained.

"That's very interesting." I said. "What are the prizes?"

"The winner of the competition gets a gold pin with the hosting town's picture on it." Caroline said. "A pokemon gardener must win six pins to compete in the GardenMania of the respective region."

"D, you should do this." I said. "You love gardening and, you're a great cook."

"Yeah mom, you should do it." Ash encouraged further.

Delia thought about it for a minute. Then she made her decision.

"I'll try it." Delia said. "Caroline, how do you know so much about this?"

"I used to be a pokemon gardener until I got tired of it." Caroline said.

"I'll look up the details of it after dinner." I said.

"That's a good idea." Delia said.

We finished eating our supper. Everyone did their share on cleaning up. I then went on my PokeMobile to look up the details on pokemon gardening. Delia was looking as well. After a few minutes of looking, we found what we were looking for.

"It looks like the next garden festival will be in Porta Vista." I said.

"I can't wait to compete." Delia said. "Caroline, would you be willing to train with me tomorrow after your battle?"

"Sure Delia." Caroline said.

"Abraham, I'll help your Drowzee tomorrow because it's getting late." Gardevoir said.

"That's a fair deal." Abraham said.

It was mostly dark out by now. We then put the table away and Octillery put the fire out. We then set up our sleeping bags. We let our pokemon sleep outside their pokeballs for the night. We each went somewhere private in the woods to change into our sleepwear. Gardevoir and the girls were sleeping on one end of the campsite, while me and all the guys were on the other.

We all wished each other goodnight, while those of us with a significant other kissed each other goodnight before returning to our sleeping bags. We all lay down and were on our way to sleep until somebody's ass decided to make a loud noise. Ash let out a violent fart that caused the ground to rumble. We were all holding our noses from the horrid smell.

"Hahaha." Max laughed really loud while fanning the air.

"Geez Ash, get a butt plug." Kei said fanning the air.

"He did this the first night he was with Misty." I said while holding my nose.

"You shouldn't be allowed to each chili." Norman said while fanning the air.

"Let's just hope he doesn't eat a Skunktank." I said.

We all busted out laughing at that. After a few minutes, an angry Delia appeared in front of Ash's sleeping bag.

"Young man, you get up right now." Delia demanded.

Ash quickly got out of his bag and stood up.

"You're going to apologize to everyone right now!" Delia demanded.

"But mom, it was an.." Ash was cut off.

"NOW!" Delia demanded.

"Guys, I'm sorry for farting." Ash said.

"Thank you." Delia said. "Goodnight dear."

Delia then made her way back to her sleeping bag and laid back down.

Everyone then fell asleep with the exception of me, Kei, Keith, Jonathan and Abraham.

"Hey guys, let's pull a prank on the girls." I suggested.

"What should we do?" Abraham asked.

"Abraham, I want you to use the markers in my bag to draw strange patterns on ther girls faces." I said.

"I'll put their hands in luke warm water." Keith offered.

"Kei and I will smear mayo on their faces." Jonathan said.

"I'll use some hair dye to turn their hair green." I said.

We then snuck out of our sleeping bags. Abraham grabbed the colored markers from my bag and began drawing on the girl's faces. Jonathan and Kei then put a small bit of mayo on the corner of each side of their mouths. Keith grabbed a bowl for each person and put warm water in each. He then placed a hand of each girl in a bowl. I then took the time to get the green dye ready. After ten minutes, I finally had the dye ready. First, I dyed Caroline's hair. Next, I went to Misty, then to Daisy. I dyed May's hair next. I hesitated at first, but I finally dyed Delia's hair as well.

"Let's get this shit cleaned up before we go back to bed." I said.

We then went to the body of water to get cleaned up. After that, we put the items back where we found them and went to bed. This time, we finally went to sleep.

**Legendaries POV.**

All of the legendary pokemon of Kanto and Johto were situated in their cave. There was one more legendary pokemon amongst them.

This legendary had cream color fur with a dark smoke grey underbelly. It had round ears with the insides also being smoke grey. It had big blue eyes, a light brown nose, medium lengh arms and legs. It's mouth was that of a typical ursine. This pokemon was bipedal. It's paws had three fingers wth three sharp claws extending out of each finger. It's feet were long with four tows but no claws. It's back had red markings of what looked like planets. It also had a tail that measured about a foot. It stood about two and a half feet tall. The creature just waited their floating.

**_"What's your name?"_ **Mew asked.

**_"My name is Expluranko."_ **The ursine replied.

**_"Do you know why we brought you here?"_** Celebi asked.

**_"No, I do not."_** Expluranko replied.

**_"We brought you here because you need training."_ **HO-OH said.

**_"The reason for this training is to get you stronger so that you can fight possible threat to the best of your abilities."_** Lugia said.

**_"Why is that?"_ **Expluranko asked.

**_"You're the world travel pokemon."_** Mew said. **_"So you govern everything revolving around that."_**

**_"Do you know what type of pokemon you are?"_ **Moltres asked.

**_"No."_ **Expluranko replied.

**_"You're a Fairy/Dark type."_** Mew responded.

**_"When do I begin my training?"_** Expluranko asked.

**_"You will begin tomorrow."_** HO-OH said. **_"Tomorrow we will get your strength and stamina up."_**

**_"So be prepared to be worked like a dog."_** Raikou said.

**_"Are you ready to join the ranks of the legendaries?"_ **Lugia asked.

**_"If it means doing right and keeping bad guys away, then yes."_** Expluranko said.

**_"Good, get some rest and we will begin bright and early tomorrow."_** Celebi said.

Expluranko then left to go get some rest. All of the other legendaries did the same.

**That's it for chapter 24.**

**It took a lot for me to keep motivated in writing this one. I hope you all like it.**

**What will happen with Quincy and the other regarding their pranks? Who will win the battle of gym leaders? Will Alexa find Quincy? How will Expluranko do with it's training?**

**Find out next time on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto Leauge Journeys.**


	25. Two Month Anniversary Special Revised

** Two month anniversary special.**

**Hello all. I'm back with the two month anniversary chapter. Let's recap last chapter. Delia lost to Alexa in a battle for the right to date Quincy. After the match, Quincy dumps Alexa, but it threatened with having his newly won fourth badge taken away if he didn't date Alexa. After that, Quincy and his group along with the Maples and his new guy friends escaped the ship before Alexa or that ref could find them. Caroline told Delia about being a pokemon gardener. Quincy and his guy friends pranked the girls. Expluranko finally made it's appearance.**

**This is a revised version of this chapter because I wanted to add to it.**

**Make a snack, sit back and enjoy because this chapter is going to be longer than normal. I'll shut up now.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On, Ice Beam**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Gardevoir *talking* Psychic, Psyshock, Wake Up Slap, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Agility, Aura Sphere, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse**

**Growlithe (male) Take Down, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Fire Fang, Flamethrower**

**Inactive List:**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Clefairy (female) Moonblast, Moonlight, Metronome, Lucky Chant, Cosmic Power, Meteor Mash**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail**

**Charmeleon (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Slash, Dragon Rage**

**Milotic (female) Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse, Surf, Recover**

**Current Eggs:**

**Elekid**

**Skiddo**

**Hawlucha**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Linoone (male) Take Down, Headbutt, Slash, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport, Dig, Shadow Claw**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Psybeam, Protect, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Vulpix (female) *shiny* Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Ember, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hex**

**Current Eggs:**

**Flabebe**

**Now, on with the story.**

**The previous day.**

**Alexa's POV.**

"Where is he?" The ref asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "He said he would meet me here in thirty minutes."

"I'll search the other parts of the ship." The ref said. "You check to see if he's in his room."

"Okay." I said.

The guy reffing the battle left to go search for Quincy. I left the main hall and made my way down the corridor that led to the rooms. I reached Quincy's room and knocked on the door. I knocked two more times and got no answer. I then checked the other rooms where he might be with no response from my knocks either. I then went back to Quincy's room and broke the door down. Once inside, I discovered that all of his and Delia's belongings were gone. "I wonder where he could have gone." I thought to myself.

An idea then came to my head.

"Helioptile, come on out." I said as I called upon my electric type.

"Helioptile?" The electric type asked.

"I need you to sniff around for clues of Quincy and his friends." I ordered.

Helioptile then began sniffing around the room to pick up the scent. After a few minutes, Helioptile pointed to the door that led to the deck.

"Good job Helioptile." I said.

We then made our way outside, but there were no people in sight. Helioptile then began sniffing for clues again. This time, Helioptile began to pretend swimming and emulating people riding water pokemon.

"Great work Helioptile. Return now." I said as I called back my electric type.

I then left the room and shut the door. I made my way down the corridor back to the main hall. The guy reffing the battle was there waiting.

"I couldn't find him or his group of friends anywhere." The guy said.

"That's because him and his friends escaped the ship." I replied.

"How?" The guy asked.

"Quincy has water type pokemon big enough to carry people across water." I explained. "Two of the people he's traveling with also happen to be water type gym leaders."

"Damnit." The guy said. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you Alexa."

"It's fine." I replied.

"Best thing to do is get something to eat to calm down." The guy said.

With that, the guy left and went to go do something else. I went to the dining room to get something to eat. I made my way down the corridor that led to the dining room. I reached the dining room and entered. The meal was set up serve yourself style like the other meals. I just had a cold cut sandwich and a lemonade as I wasn't all that hungry. I just took my meal back to my room and ate there.

Once I was done eating, I began thinking about everything that happened since getting on the ship. "I won that battle and you know you like me Quincy." I thought to myself. "I'm coming after you and taking you back to Kalos with me."

I took myself out of my thoughts and packed my things. Once I was packed, I went outside to my deck.

"Noivern, come out." I said.

"Noi?" The dragon/flying type asked.

"We're leaving this ship, so I need you to give me a ride." I said.

The pokemon then lowered it's stance to allow me to get on. I climbed on it's back and we took off. After flying in the air for awhile, I finally reached land.

Once we hit land, I let out my pokemon and fed them. I then went to an area to set up camp. It took me forever to find my tent and sleeping bag. After a good hour and a half, I found the things I needed. I then set up my tent then returned my pokemon. I went into the tent and set up my sleeping bag and went to bed.

**Quincy's POV.**

I woke up to find myself not in the same area that I fell asleep in. I was out of my sleeping bag and I was on my stomach instead of my back. My vision cleared up and I saw four angry females surrounding me. Misty had her mallet out, Delia was standing with her hand on her hips, Daisy had a disgusted look and Caroline was holding a high heel in her hand.

"Good morning." I said trying to play dumb.

"DON'T GOOD MORNING ME!" Delia shouted.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!" Misty yelled.

I slowly got up from where I was laying.

"How did you guys get green hair?" I asked. "Looks like there's cum on your mouths too."

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Daisy shouted. "YOU'VE MESSED UP MY BEAUTIFUL FACE AND PRETTY HAIR!"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked while still trying to play dumb.

"The joke would've been funny, but you did the same to my daughter as well." Caroline said. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"You explain yourself right this minute young man." Delia demanded.

"When everyone fell asleep last night, me and a few of the guys thought it would be funny to pull a prank on you guys." I explained.

"I gave you a break with the Alexa situation, but this time I won't be giving you a break." Delia said.

"Which guys were in on this?" Caroline asked.

"Abraham, Kei, Keith and Jonathan." I replied.

"Well guess what?" Delia said. "You five get to cook us our meals today.

"You're going to dress up in a Grumpig outfit and give my daughter a piggy back ride today." Caroline said.

"You're going to be paying for my next beauty makeover." Daisy added.

Gardevoir then showed up with an angry look on her face. She too was pranked at the hands of me and the guys. Gardevoir then grabbed me with Psychic, picked me up and slammed me down against the ground really hard.

"Ow." I said.

"Our breakfast better be good." Gardevoir said. "If it's not, you'll get another one."

"I suggest you wake up your partners in crime and get started." Delia said. "Meanwhile, us girls will get cleaned up.

The five female figures then left to go to the body of water to get cleaned up. I then woke the other four up

"Hey, what's the deal with you waking us up?" Kei asked.

"The girls found out we pranked them, so now we have to cook the food today." I explained.

"How did they find out who did it?" Jonathan asked.

"Gardevoir." I said.

The others began to wake up as well and got up.

"Good morning guys." Norman said.

"Where are the girls?" Ash asked.

"They went to go get cleaned up." I said.

We returned our pokemon to their pokeballs and went about our day. The five of us guys then went into the bag with the supplies.

"What should we make?" Abraham asked.

"I don't know." Keith said.

"Beats me." Kei added.

"I don't see why we should cook anyway." Jonathan said.

"We better come up with something." I said. "Otherwise I'm going to get another Psychic from Gardevoir.

"We don't know how to cook." Jonathan said.

"We're going to have to come up with something." I said.

We rummaged through the bag and looked through the cooler to see what we had. Then after spotting the ingredients, I had an idea.

"We'll make mini breakfast pizzas." I said.

"Good idea." Abraham said.

We then took out the ingredients and began preparing them. Ash, Max and Norman then showed up with curious looks on their faces.

"What are you guys doing?" Max asked.

"We pranked the girls last night, so now we have to cook the meals today." I explained.

"So that's why I haven't seen Misty yet." Ash said.

"Where's May?" Norman asked.

"We pranked her too, so she's getting cleaned up with the others." Jonathan said.

"Hahahaha." Max fell down laughing.

I then showed them the picture on my PokeMobile. Ash and Norman also got a good laugh out of it.

"I'm surprised all you have to do is cook for the day." Norman said.

"Actually, I have to dress up in a Grumpig outfit and give May a piggyback ride." I said.

Everyone then began laughing at me for the extra punishemtn.

"Make sure to throw May in the water." Max said.

"Max!" Norman said. "You will be nice to your sister."

"Yes dad." Max said.

"What else do you have to do?" Ash asked.

"I have to pay for Daisy's next beauty related purchase." I replied.

"That sucks man." Ash said.

The five of us then proceeded to make breakfast.

**Delia's POV.**

All of us females were cleaning up the mess the guys put on us. We had finally got cleaned up and got our hair back to our normal colors. Then, I began to take a page out of Quincy's book.

"We need to get even with those guys." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Daisy asked.

"Whatever the plan is, I'm in." Caroline said.

"I want to just whack all five of them with my mallet." Misty said.

"If you were not dating Quincy, I would teleport him into a locked room with Jessie." Gardevoir said.

"Speaking of other girls, I wonder how Alexa took it when Quincy abandoned ship on her." I said.

"She probably had a fit." Misty said.

"Alexa wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so clingy and she would stop hitting on my guy." I said.

"The nice thing is both you and Quincy got pokemon eggs out of meeting her." Daisy said.

"I hope Flabebe hatches soon." I said.

"It will." Caroline said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." May said.

"We'll eat soon sweetie." Caroline replied.

"Why did Quincy paint my hair mommy?" May asked.

"Because he was trying to be funny dear." Caroline replied.

We began to smell the food being made by the guys.

"Let's head back to camp." I suggested.

"That food better taste as good as it smells." Gardevoir said.

We then made our way back to camp for breakfast.

**Quincy's POV.**

The guys and I had finally finished making the breakfast pizzas. There were enough for everyone to have two of each kind. There were choices of plain egg and cheese with tamato berry pizza sauce. There was a choice of Emboar bacon and sausage, Grumpig bacon and sausage and a combo of both versions. There was a choice of oran berry juice and moomoo milk to drink. We set up the table and placed plates on each spot.

The girls returned and were back to their former looks. Misty was wearing her standard side ponytail with yellow tank top and short blue jean shorts. Daisy had her hair down and wearing the short red dress from back in Cerulean city. May was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans and had her hair down. Caroline had her standard top and skirt on. Delia had her hair in her signature ponytail and was wearing a light blue t-shirt and white short shorts. Gardevoir was walking behind them and she had kept her look from the dance with the bow and flower.

"It smells good." Delia said.

"I don't know what you guys want, so help yourselves." I said.

"You pranked us, so you're going to also serve us girls." Daisy said.

"Oh Arceus damn it." I said.

"Young man, you watch your mouth in front of May and Max." Delia ordered.

"Fine, but you guys are getting your own food." I said.

The guys then got their own food. I then got each of the girls their food first before getting my own. Once I got my food, I took my place next to Daisy and Delia. Ash was between Misty and May. Norman was between Caroline and Max. Gardevoir and the other four guys sat together. We began eating our food and surprisingly, it tasted good.

"This is really good sweetie." Delia said.

"Thanks, it was all five of us that made it though." I replied.

"I thought I was going to have to through you into a tree with Psychic." Gardevoir said.

"For guys, you five are good cooks." Norman said.

"It was mostly Quincy that made the food." Abraham said.

"We just handed him the ingredients and he did the cooking." Keith added.

"How did you learn to cook?" Ash asked.

"I learned this from back in my world." I said. "I'm also traveling with your mom who happens to be a great cook."

"Thank you sweetie." Delia said as she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Ew!" Max said.

"One day you won't be saying that." Norman said.

"I'm never kissing a girl." Max said.

"Max is afraid of girls." May teased.

"Shut up." Max said as he kicked May under the table.

"Ouch! Mom, Max just kicked me." May said.

"Did not." Max said.

"Did too." May argued.

"Both of you knock it off right now." Caroline demanded. "Max, tell your sister you're sorry."

"Sorry May." Max said.

May then stuck her tongue out at Max for getting in trouble. Max then got mad and threw a piece of bacon at May and it bounced off of her head.

"That's it young man, you're banned from playing with the pokemon today." Norman said.

"But dad, she tea-" Max was cut off.

"No buts." Norman said. "Speak out of turn again and you will be cleaning the gym when we get home."

We then finished breakfast. Everyone decided to help with cleanup. We packed the table up and fed our pokemon. May was playing around with Growlithe while occasionally looking back at Max and making faces at him as he sat by a tree. I then approached Norman to talk to him.

"Would it be alright if I talked to Max alone?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Norman said. "Just promise not to tell him anything bad."

"I promise." I said.

"Thank you." Norman said.

I then made my way over to Max and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" Max asked.

"I just want to talk to you." I replied.

"About what?" Max asked.

"About what happened at breakfast." I replied.

"Are you going to yell at me too?" Max asked.

"No, I'm not going to yell at you." I said. "But I don't agree with you kicking your sister."

"She made me mad." Max said.

"I know." I said. "I'm the youngest sibling in my family too. I had to deal with that stuff when I was your age. I hated every minute of it. I then got older and learned that it's not good to hit girls."

"Why is it wrong to hit girls?" Max asked.

"Because, females are much more sensitive than us guys. One day you're going to grow much stronger than May. If you hit her when you're older, you might really injure her." I explained.

"I didn't know that." Max said.

"I once hit girls when I was a kid. When I turned 12, I got my first girlfriend. I made a promise to never hit another female and I've kept that promise since." I explained.

"That's amazing." Max said.

"I'll see what I can do to see if your dad will lift his ban on you on one condition." I said.

"What would that condition be?" Max asked.

"Promise to never hit your sister again." I said.

"I promise." Max said.

"Now let's go join the others." I said.

We then made our way to the others. Norman had a curious look on his face. I then explained to Norman on what me and Max talked about. Norman then lifted Max's ban and he began playing with the pokemon. What we were unaware of was a familiar lurking journalist watching from afar.

**Team Rocket POV.**

Jessie, James, Meowth, Melanie and Oak were still on the St. Anne, but noticed that their enemies and love intrests were no where to be seen in awhile.

"Where do you think they could be?" Oak asked.

"I don't know." Melanie said.

"I hwird dat they abandoned ship when da twaina fwom another world's gwirlfriend got beat in a battle." Meowth said.

"Now how are we suppose to steal their pokemon?" James asked. "The trainers left on board all have weak pokemon."

"We have to call the boss about this." Jessie said.

"But Jess, da baws is gonna kill us if we give him bad news." Meowth said.

"Well we can't just keep him in the dark." Oak said.

"I'll call him now." Jessie said.

Jessie then went to the video phone to make the phone call.

**Video Phone Activated.**

Giovanni appeared on the screen with his usual serious look.

"What?" Giovanni simply asked.

"Quincy and his friends escaped sir." Jessie said.

"How do you know?" Giovanni asked.

"Delia lost to this Alexa girl in a battle for the right to date Quincy." Oak explained. "Then shortly after, him and his friends left."

"Get the ship back to Vermillion City then head back to base." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir." Jessie said as she hung the phone up.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

The rockets then informed the ship's captain of his new orders.

**Legendaries POV.**

_**"Expluranko, time to get up."**_Raikou said.

The ursine legendary stirred and eventually woke up from it's slumber.

_**"It's too early to get up."**_Expluranko said.

_**"Enough complaining."**_ Raikou said. _**"Now let's head outside."**_

The two legendaries then made their way outside of the cave and walked to a huge field where the other legendaries were waiting.

_**"Good morning sleepyhead."**_ Moltres said.

_**"Your training begins now."**_HO-OH said. _**"First, you're going to build up your speed and stamina."**_

"You'll be having a foot race with Raikou, Entei and Suicune." Lugia said. "You four will race for 500 yards back and forth until I say stop."

_**"On your marks, get set, go!" Articuno said.**_

The beast trio started out fast. Expluranko was having a hard time keeping up.

_**"You'll never get stonger if you keep running slow." Suicune said.**_

_**"I'm going as fast as I can." Expluranko replied.**_

_**"You're slower than a Slugma." Entei said.**_

The four continued to run and reached the end of the first lap. Raikou was in the lead, followed by Entei, then Suicune and Expluranko.

"_**Come on Expluranko, run faster." Celebi said.**_

_**"I'm going… as fast.. as I can." Expluranko said weakly as it ran as fast as it could.**_

_**"This will make you run faster." Mew said as it shot a weak Shadow Ball at Expluranko's direction.**_

This caused the ursine to run much faster. After a few minutes, Expluranko was beginning to catch up to his three opponents.

**_"It's got some great speed." Zapdos said._**

The four legendary pokemon continued to run. By this time, Expluranko had finally passed Suicune and Entei. A few more minutes passed and Raikou and Expluranko were neck and neck. Then Lugia stepped in.

_**"That's enough for now." Lugia said. "Expluranko, I'm very impressed with your speed.**_

_**"Thanks." Expluranko replied.**_

_**"The next session will be focusing on air racing sense you're able to float in the air." HO-OH said. "You'll be racing against Mew and Celebi.**_

The three legendary pokemon then floated into the air. They began racing for a few minutes with the same distance as the first race. Mew won the first time around. Celebi won the second part. Suicune fired an Ice Beam at Expluranko to make it fly faster. After racing in the air for awhile, Lugia intervened.

_**"Stop." Lugia simply said.**_

The three pokemon then stopped what they were doing.

**_"Next, we're going to work on you attack and defense." Lugia said. "You'll first be battling with Celebi."_**

The two then got into battling stances.

_**"This battle will be Expluranko vs Celebi. Begin." HO-OH said.**_

Expluranko then turned dark purple and disappeared. Celebi used Sweet Scent to track it down then fired a Leaf Storm at it's opponent.

**_"Ouch." Expluranko said._**

**_"With a weak Faint Attack like that, you won't beat me even though I'm weak against it."_**Celebi said.

Expluranko then got up and took off towards Celebi using Quick Attack. Celebi used Teleport to dodge the move then hit the Fairy/Dark type with a Shadow Ball knocking it down again.

_**"Why can't I get a hit in on you?" Expluranko asked.**_

_**"You're inexperienced that's why." Celebi replied. "Let's work on your accuracy."**_

Celebi then shot several Shadow Balls into the air and Expluranko attacked each orb with Quick Attack, getting better with it's accuracy. It even learned some new moves in the process.

The two then went back to battling. This time, Expluranko finally managed to get three hits in using Swift, Quick Attack and Pursuit. Lugia stepped in again.

_**"Stop." Lugia said. "Great job Expluranko."**_

_**"Thanks." Expluranko replied.**_

_**"Next you'll be working on defense and taking hits." Lugia said. "Mew will you please?"**_

_**"My pleasure." Mew replied.**_

Mew then began shooting Ice Beam and Shadow Ball at Expluranko. Expluranko was about to retaliate, but it was stopped by Entei warning it.

_**"You can't attack back." Entei said.**_

_**"Damn." Expluranko replied as it took a hit from Ice Beam.**_

Expluranko then got up and this time, began to dodge Mew's attacks with much more ease. It nimbly moved out of the way of a Hyper Beam and Psybeam. At the same time, it also began to take hits more easily as well. It was no longer bitching and whining when getting hit. It even learned Detect and Light Screen.

Lugia then stopped the session for a short break.

**Quincy's POV.**

I was training with Growlithe and Charmeleon. While Gardevoir was busy teaching Abraham's Drowzee some psychic type moves.

"Growlithe, try Fire Blast one more time." I ordered.

The puppy pokemon attempted to shoot the star shaped fire type move again, but it fizzled out just when it came out of his mouth. Charmeleon then showed Growlithe the move again. This time, Growlithe finally pulled it off, but it didn't have the power that Charmeleon's had.

"Great job Growlithe." I praised.

"Gro growlithe." The fire type barked.

"Take a break for now." I said. "Octillery and Milotic, your turn now."

The two water types then moved over by me for their training.

"Milotic, I want you to teach Octillery Hyper Beam." I said.

"Milo." The water type said in agreement.

The bigger water type then shot the orange beam at a nearby tree. Octillery then attempted to shot the beam in the same area, but nothing came out. Milotic encouraged Octillery to keep trying. Octillery tried Hyper Beam a few more times, but couldn't shoot the beam out.

"Octillery, I know you can do this" I encouraged. "Imagine that tree is a fellow water type trying to steal Milotic from you."

That caused Octillery to get angry, the results were not what I was hoping for, but it was a step forward. Octillery had shot out Gunk Shot at the tree then followed it up with Head Smash. That tree was most likely wishing it was never planted.

"That's great Octillery." I said. "I know now not to get between you and Milotic.

"Oct." The water type said as he playfully knocked me down with Headbutt.

"What was that for Octillery?" I asked.

"Oct till octillery." The water type said.

"Okay okay, I won't get between you and Milotic.

Octillery then calmed down.

**Abraham's POV.**

"Drowzee, try grabbing that bag using Confusion." I ordered.

Drowzee then turned the bag blue, but couldn't lift the bag.

"Drowzee, try not to think too hard on lifting the bag." Gardevoir instructed.

Drowzee again tried to lift the bag with Confusion, it managed to grab the bag this time, but still couldn't lift the bag off of the ground.

I was beginning to get impatient with Drowzee for his progress with getting the move down. Gardevoir could sense it and stepped in.

"Abraham, you need to calm down." Gardevoir said. "You impatients is causing Drowzee's progress to slow down."

"He needs to hurry the hell up and learn this damn move." I replied.

"ABRAHAM, DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU OR NOT?!" Gardevoir was really upset now.

I was taken aback by Gardevoir's sudden mood change. I didn't know what to say.

"Abraham, I know patience is not something you have." Gardevoir said. "You go ahead and take a walk while I talk to Drowzee alone."

"Okay." I replied.

I then left to go do something else.

**Pokemon POV.**

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

_"Drowzee, watch me then emulate what I do." Gardevoir aid._

_"Okay." Drowzee replied._

Gardevoir then closed her eyes and used Psychic to lift the bag off of the ground. She put the bag down and waited for Drowzee to try. Drowzee then grabbed the bag and tried to lift it, but still didn't have the strength.

_"Let's try a different move." Gardevoir instructed._

_"Which move?" Drowzee asked._

_"We're going to work on Psybeam." Gardevoir replied._

_"I'm ready when you are." Drowzee said._

Gardevoir then pointed to a row of tree stumps. Gardevoir then closed her eyes and fired the purple and green beam at one of them, destroying it in the process. Drowzee then closed his eyes and attempted to do the same. Drowzee managed to shoot the beam out, but it faded before it reached the target.

_"This moves seams a bit easier to learn." Drowzee said._

_"That's why I suggested working on it." Gardevoir replied._

Drowzee then attempted the move again. The same result happened again. He tried a few more times with the same result. Then suddenly, Drowzee was enveloped in a bluish white light. He began to change form and grow taller. When the light finally faded, a slender yellow pokemon holding a pendulum in his left hand appeared.

_"I evolved." Hypno said._

_"Congratulations Hypno." Gardevoir said._

Hypno then closed his eyes and fired a powerful Psybeam at the tree stumps. He then smashed the broken stumps further with Psywave.

_"That's great Hypno." Gardevoir said as she gave the newly evolved pokemon a hug._

What the two didn't know was Linoone watching the whole scene. Suddenly, Hypno was ambushed by a Shadow Ball followed up with Night Slash.

_"STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN YOU LONG NOSED BASTARD!" Linoone shouted._

_"Linoone, calm down." Gardevoir said. "I was just teaching him Psychic type moves."_

Hypno then got up and retaliated with a strong Focus Punch and sent Linoone flying.

_"Fuck off you damn rodent." Hypno said. "Hit me like that again and I'll send your ass flying again."_

_"Both of you, please stop this now!" Gardevoir said._

The two pokemon continued to fight it out.

**Quincy's POV.**

I had finished training with my pokemon when Abraham showed up.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"Gardevoir wanted to teach Drowzee psychic moves on her own." Abraham replied.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I got mad and impatient with Drowzee because he was taking too long to learn Confusion." Abraham explained. "She went off on me too."

"I don't have a lot of patience either, but that's with people I can care less about." I said. "You care about Drowzee right?"

"Yeah I do." Abraham said.

"I'm sure Gardevoir knows that too." I said.

Delia and the others, save for Daisy and Misty showed up.

"Hey sweetie." Delia said as she walked up to me.

"Hey D." I said. "How did the pokemon gardening training go?"

"It went well." Delia replied. "Where is Gardevoir and Linoone?"

"She's training with Abraham's Drowzee." I replied.

"My Fennekin evolved into Braixen when I battled with Ash's Pikachu." Kei said.

"That's awesome Kei." I said.

"My Bulbasaur evolved too." Keith said. "She has a pretty purple flower blooming where her bulb once stood.

"That must look really pretty with her yellow body." Delia said.

"She sure is." Keith replied.

Before we could continue our conversation, we heard noise coming from another part of the woods.

"What was that mommy?" May asked.

"I don't know honey." Caroline replied.

"Let's go find out." I said.

"Good idea." Delia said.

"Everyone but Milotic return." I said as I returned my pokemon.

"Everyone but Bellossom return." Delia said as she returned her other pokemon.

Everyone else called back their pokemon as well. We then ran to where the noise came from. When we arrived, our jaws dropped. Delia's Linoone and a Hypno were in a huge fight. Gardevoir was doing all she could to break the two up, but had no success.

"Linoone, stop this right now!" Delia ordered.

Linoone ignored his trainer and continued to shot Shadow Ball at Hypno. Abraham then realized that this was his Drowzee.

"Hypno, chill out." Abraham said.

Hypno emulated Linoone's actions and ignored Abraham and shot a Psybeam at Linoone.

"We have to stop those two from fighting." I said.

"How are you going to do that?" Ash asked.

"Milotic, use your ability to calm those two down." I ordered.

"Good thinking." Norman said.

"Bellossom, use Aromatherapy" Delia ordered.

Milotic then emitted a yellow energy from her body and shot it towards the two fighting pokemon. Bellossom then shot an aroma from her body that hit the two pokemon. After a few minutes, the two pokemon finally stopped their fighting. Gardevoir then used Heal Pulse on herself and the other two.

"Thank Arceus that's over with." Norman said.

"Gardevoir, what happened here?" I asked.

"I was helping Drowzee learn psychic type moves, then he evolved and learned Psybeam and Psywave. I gave him a hug and out of nowhere, Linoone shows up and starts throwing attacks on Hypno." Gardevoir explained.

"Linoone, come here right now." Delia ordered sternly.

Linoone then made his way over to Delia.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Delia said.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a pokemon who gets jealous easily." I said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"I was training with Octillery and Milotic a little bit ago. I was trying to get him to learn Hyper Beam from Milotic. He was trying his best, then I told him to imagine his target was a water type trying to steal Milotic from him. That caused him to get mad and learn Gunk Shot and Head Smash." I explained.

"Our pokemon are going to have to learn not to get jealous easily." Delia said.

"I agree." I said. "Linoone, I don't blame you for getting jealous. Gardevoir is a great catch worth fighting for."

"I think you owe Hypno an apology." Delia said.

Linoone walked over to Hypno and apologized to him and Hypno accepted.

"Don't worry Linoone, I'll catch Hypno a girlfriend." Abraham said.

"Linoone, I'm not upset with you, but I'm disappointed in you." Gardevoir said. "I would never hurt you and leave you for another pokemon."

Linoone and Gardevoir then hugged and made up. I then took out my PokeMobile and took a picture.

"Hey Linoone, fuck her good tonight." Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum, you apologize this minute for your language." Delia said.

"Sorry for swearing." Ash said.

"You're forgiven." Norman said.

"I guess her little pumpkin got put in his place." I teased.

"Shut up Quincy." Ash said.

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked.

I then went over to the guys and whispered in their ears about Ash's blanket.

"Show us the blanket." Keith said.

"No way." Ash said.

"Pumpkin, show them the blanket." Delia said.

Ash's face turned red in embarrassment. He then went into his bag and pulled out the blanket with his face next to multiple pumkin berries with the message on the bottom. Everyone with the exception of Caroline, May and Delia fell over laughing really hard.

"Hahaha that's gotta suck having that blanket." Abraham said.

"hehe I feel so sorry for you." Kei said.

"ah haha nice blanky Ash." Keith said.

"hehe now all you need is a pacifier." Jonathan said.

Ash was really mad now.

"Why don't you all shut up!" Ash yelled.

Everyone stopped laughing at that moment.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I couldn't help it." Norman said.

"It's the fourth time I saw the blanket and I still laugh when I see it." I said.

"That's not very nice." May said.

"How would you all like it to be embarrassed about something like that?" Caroline asked.

Delia then got an idea in her head and stole my evil look.

"Hey girls, I think I got just the plan to get back at Quincy." Delia said.

Delia then whispered into the girl's ears.

"I'll let Misty and Daisy know as well." Delia said.

The scene then calmed down. Misty and Daisy then showed up and joined the scene. Delia then filled Misty and Daisy in on her plan. We were still oblivious to Alexa watching us from afar.

"Let's head back to camp and eat lunch." Delia said.

"What are you guys going to make us for lunch?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"It better be good." May said.

We then made our way back to camp. On the way there, Ash was talking to May. The older girls were all talking amongst themselves. Me and my cooking buddies were hanging out. Norman and Caroline were busy talking to Max about something.

"Hey Ash, I would never laugh at you." May said.

"Thank you May." Ash replied.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" May asked.

"I like to play with my pokemon, eat food, make friends and sleep." Ash said.

"I like playing with pokemon too. I can eat a lot of food in one sitting." May replied.

"That's really cool May." Ash said.

May's face began to turn red and she attempted to hold Ash's hand. Ash paused to get to the bottom of it.

"May, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I don't want to trip and fall, so I grabbed your hand." May said.

"Okay then, I'm fine with it then." Ash said.

Misty on the other hand turned around and saw this. She was really enraged and was just about to pull out her mallet and hit May with it until Delia stopped her.

"Misty, calm down." Delia said. "She's much younge than you. She doesn't fully understand the concept of love yet like you do."

"Besides, both of her parents are here as well." Daisy added.

Misty then calmed down and realized that the two older girls were right. We finally made it back to camp.

Me and the guys then washed our hands and quickly went to the supply bag and set the table up. We decided to make a stew for lunch with all kinds of veggie like berries and Tauros beef. Like this morning, I was doing most of the cooking. I then had the others hand out soda pop to everyone. After a few minutes, the food was finally done. Everyone then served themselves with the exception of me getting us guys paired up getting food for our women.

May wanted so badly to sit next to Ash for lunch, so he let her. The two ate their food at an identical fast pace.

"Geez, you two eat fast." I said.

"UI Knuow." Ash said with his mouth full.

"Ash, don't talk with your mouth full." Delia said.

As we continued to eat and talk, Misty began to feel jealous of May again. Caroline took notice of this.

"Misty, can I talk to you after lunch please?" Caroline asked.

"Sure." Misty answered.

"There sure is a lot of jealousy in the air today." I said knowing what Misty was feeling.

"I know, first the pokemon and now Misty." Delia added.

"Let's just hope Misty doesn't evolve into a raging Gyarados." I said teasingly.

Misty then pulled out her mallet and whacked me with it as hard as she could.

"Ow, I was just joking Misty." I said.

"Well I'm not." Misty said. "I'm still mad at you for pranking me."

Keith and the others began laughing at Misty's actions and got mallet shots as punishment.

"I haven't forgot about you four either." Misty said.

"Misty, chill out." Daisy said. "You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"I'm going to have to agree with Daisy on this Misty." Caroline said. "Jut try and calm down and enjoy your lunch."

Misty then calmed down a bit and continued to eat her lunch. The table remained quiet for the rest of the meal. Once we were done eating we cleaned up and packed everything away.

**Legendaries POV.**

Expluranko had taken the training quite well. It was now ready for it's next challenge.

_**"I must say, you've grown quite a bit during the training today." HO-OH said.**_

_**"You even learned your signature move Globe Beam." Moltres said.**_

_**"That attack is so strong that it has properties of all of the current elements." Lugia said.**_

_**"This next challenge will involve you facing all of us at once." Mew said.**_

_**"You'll need to know how to do this if bad guys come in bunches with their pokemon. "Celebi said.**_

_**"So let the battle begin." Lugia said.**_

The battle started with Entei firing a Fire Blast at Expluranko. The other legendaries then used their attacks against Expluranko. The ursine dodged all of the attacks. It shot a Dark Pulse in the Direction of Mew then followed up with ExtremeSpeed, hitting it with both attacks. Expluranko was then hit with an Aero Blast from Lugia. Expluranko shrugged the move off. It continued to throw attacks attacks back at all of it's opponents ranging from Night Slash, Crush Claw, Globe Beam, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

The match raged on even further and Expluranko managed to beat Entei, Zapdos, Articuno and Suicune. It was about to faint, but it used Heal Pulse on itself to regain health. After awhile, Expluranko eventually beat Raikou and Moltres before the match was cut short.

_**"That's enough." Mew said.**_

_**"I'm impressed." Celebi said.**_

_**"You've definitely passed this test." Lugia said.**_

_**"You only needed to beat three of us, but you beat six." HO-OH said.**_

_**"Thank you guys." Expluranko said.**_

_**"I will get in touch with the legendaries from the other regions for your next test." Celebi said.**_

_**"You mean there are more legendaries?" Expluranko asked.**_

_**"There sure is." HO-OH said. "Your next test will be the same as this last test, only against more opponents."**_

_**"You take a rest for now while I get the other legendaries here." Celebi said.**_

Expluranko then went to take a rest. Celebi then sent out a signal in four different directions.

**Quincy's POV.**

"So how did the phone call with the Pokemon League go?" I asked.

"It went well." Misty said. "We're officially traveling gym leaders now."

"That's great Misty." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash." Misty said as she kissed Ash on the lips.

Max got grossed out just like this morning. May got jealous. We continued to walk down the trail to find a differet camp site. Then out of nowhere, a Scyther appeared. it didn't look happy, but it quickly went towards Delia and began nuzzling her.

"Hi there Scyther." Delia said.

"Scy scyther scy." It said.

"Would you like to come with me?" Delia asked.

The bug type nodded. Delia was about to capture it, but it got into a battling stance.

"I think it wants to battle you first." I said.

"Is this true Scyther?" Delia asked.

The bug type nodded. Delia then readied a pokeball.

"Mr. Mime, let's do this." Delia said as she called out her psychic type.

"You can do this D." I cheered.

Delia then smiled at me and called her first command.

"Mr. Mime, start this out with a Psybeam." Delia ordered.

Mr. Mime prepared to launch the attack, but was cut of by Scyther's Quick Attack which hit the psychic type but he didn't get fazed by it.

"Mr. Mime, use Reflect then follow up with Doubleslap.

Scyther then flew towards Mr. Mime using X-Scissor. Mr. Mime put up a blue wall then dodged out of the way. Mr. Mine's hands then glowed white and it began slapping Scyther with Doubleslap. The move hit four times. Scyther still had energy left in the tank though. Scyther then prepared another attack, but Delia had other plans.

"Mr. Mime, dodge that attack and counter with Psybeam." Delia ordered.

Mr. Mime then dodged Scyther's Slash and shot a Psybeam, connecting this time. This caused Scyther to become confused.

"Mr. Mime, end it while it's confused." Delia said. "Grab it with Psychic then throw it on the ground full force."

Mr. Mime then enveloped in a blue aura and grabbed the bug type. He lifted it a good ten feet in the air then slammed it down really hard causing a dust cloud to form. When the dust cloud disappeared, an extremely weak and tired Scyther was shown.

"Now's my chance." Delia said as she grabbed an empty pokeball. "Go pokeball."

The pokeball captured the bug type. The ball wiggles a few times then dinged, signifying the capture. Delia then went over and retrieved the pokemon.

"I did it." Delia said.

"Congrats D." I said as I walked up to her.

"Thanks sweetie." Delia said and kissed me on the lips.

Max got grossed out again. Delia let Scyther out and Gardevoir used Heal Pulse to heal it. I then scanned it in the pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Scyther, the mantis pokemon**_

_**In the wild, Scyther battle amongst themselves to determine their leader.**_

_**When with a trainer, Scyther are great melee battlers and will fight tooth and nail even when it's at a disadvantage.**_

_**This Scyther is male. Ability: Technician. Moves Known: Slash, X-Scissor, Quick Attack, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

Delia then returned her new pokemon and we went on our way. As we continued to walk, my PokeMobile began to ring.

"I wonder who could be." Delia said.

I looked at the number and realized who it was. I had to answer this call.

**PokeMobile Activated.**

Pewter City's Nurse Joy appeared on the screen.

"Hi Nurse Joy." I said.

"Hello there Quincy." Nurse Joy said. "It's been awhile."

"That's for sure." I said. "What do you need?"

"Take a look." Nurse Joy said.

The nurse pulled up a small baby pink pokemon to the screen.

"Wow, your Happiny hatched." I said.

Everyone then looked at the screen to see.

"It's all thanks to you giving me that Gene-EXPND Berry." Nurse Joy said.

"No problem." I said.

"Did Delia get your gift?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I sure did." Delia spoke.

"Nice to meet you Delia." Nurse Joy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Delia replied.

"Well, I need to get going." Nurse Joy said. "I just wanted to let you know that Happiny hatched."

"Bye Nurse Joy." We all said.

The call ended, but then another call came in. The number was private, so I decided to send it to voicemail.

**PokeMobile Deactivated.**

We continued down the trail and came to a new clearing. We decided to set up camp here.

"How long till Porta Vista now?" Ash asked.

"We are about a day and a half from it." Daisy said.

"The gardening festival is in three days, so we're doing good on time." I said.

We then decided to take a break for awhile. Meanwhile, we were secretly being followed by a very stubborn journalist.

**Legendaries POV.**

The Kanto and Johto legendaries welcomed their visitors. From Hoenn, there were three golem like pokemon known as the three regis, Regice, Regirock and Registeel. There was a dark blue fish like pokemon with a white underbelly known as Kyogre. There was a tall crimson pokemon known as Groudon and a green dragon like pokemon known as Rayquaza. There were also two other pokemon amongt them that look very similar to each other. They were known as Latios and Latias. There was also a pokemon that appeared to be sleeping peacefully. This was Jirachi. There was a weird alion like pokemon known as Deoxys that stood tall next to the weather trio. There were tones more legendary pokemon amongst them as well.

**_"Welcome all." Celebi said._**

**_"What is this all about Celebi?" Regigigas asked._**

**_"We have a newcomer who passed our tests earlier and wishes to join our ranks." HO-OH said._**

**_"What's your name?" Rayquaza asked._**

**_"Expluranko." The ursine said._**

**_"Your responsibilities?" Dialga asked._**

**_"I'm the world travel pokemon." Expluranko said. "I govern everything world travel related."_**

**_"Very well." Genesect said._**

**_"You are aware of the rules of this next test right?" Zekrom asked._**

**_"No, I'm not." Expluranko said._**

**_"You're going to face all of us just like your last test." Yveltal said._**

**_"You have to beat a minimum of fifteen of us in order to pass this test." Meloetta said._**

**_"Are you ready?" Reshiram asked._**

**_"Yes." Expluranko said._**

The battle then began. Expuranko then started of with a Hyper Beam at Rayquaza. The move was so fast, it hit Rayquaza hard. Expluranko was hit by a Hammer Arm from Regigigas while it was recharging from Hyper Beam. It was then hit by a SolarBeam from Shaymin. Expluranko soon recovered and began attacking again, this time using a combo of ExtremeSpeed and Crush Claw, knocking out the lake guardians one by one. Next, Expluranko got even with Shaymin and took it out with a Dark Pulse/Night Slash combo.

_**"Four down, eleven to go." Expluranko said.**_

_**"Don't get too cocky." Darkrai said.**_

_**"You still have a long way to go." Groudon said.**_

The battle then continued. Expluranko was then hit by Mega Punch from Groudon, Dragon Rage from Rayquaza and Hydro Pump from Kyogre. Expluranko then retaliated with a Globe Beam for each, hitting the weather trio hard, but not knocking them out. Giratina hit Expluranko with a Shadow Punch, sending it flying. Heatran then got it with an Overheat. Meloetta changed into her other form and began using Close Combat on Expluranko. Expluranko was really struggling now. It had to dig down deep if it wanted to be considered a legendary pokemon.

**_"Do you surrender?" Regigigas asked._**

**_"No." Expluranko said weakly as it got up._**

**_"You have courage, I'll tell you that." Giratina said. "But you'll need more than that to pass this test."_**

The battle then started again and Expluranko used recover to regain some of hit's health. It then shot a massive set of Globe Beams at the swords of justice, knocking them out from the overwhelming move. Expluranko then took out six of it's original oponnents, this time taking out Mew, Celebi and Lugia. HO-OH then hit it with Sacred Fire while it was recharging from Hyper Beam. Kyogre and Suicune teamed up and hit Expluranko with a double Ice Beam. This caused both of Expluranko's arms to become frozen.

Expluranko tried it's best to free it's arms, but was not having any luck. Regigigas and the other golems were fast approaching. Regice used Ice Punch, Registeel used Flash Cannon and Regirock used Rock Throw on Expluranko. Regigigas then used Hammer Arm on Expluranko, but it helped Expluranko as it caused it's arms to get freed from the ice.

_**"Damn it." Regigigas said. "I wasn't trying to do that."**_

Expluranko then took advantace of the opening and used recover to regain health. It then went into melee mode and took out the weather trio with Crush Claw, Slash and Night Slash respectively. Expluranko then turned it's attention back to the four golem pokemon for some revenge. Before it could do anything, it was ambushed by a Shadow Ball from Girtina. It then got hit with an X-Scissor from Genesect. Expluranko then mustered all of it's strength into a really powerful Hyper Beam/Globe Beam combo aimed in all directions. This caused a very huge smoke cloud to form. After a few minutes, the cloud disappeared revealing four knocked out golems, a fainted creation trio, a knocked out tao trio, a fainted lunar duo and a fainted HO-OH. The battle was then stopped.

_**"I did it." Expluranko said in shock.**_

_**"Congratulation." Zygarde said. "You've got some serious heart."**_

_**"Thank you." Expluranko said.**_

The fainted legendaries then regained their health and joined in on the conversation. Another legendary then appeared. this one had a light greyish body with a long purple tail and purple underbelly. This pokemon is known as Mewtwo.

_**"I'm very impressed." Mewtwo said. "I've never seen such willpower from a rookie legendary."**_

_**"Thanks." Expluranko said.**_

_**"What's yor name?" Mewtwo asked.**_

_**"Expluranko." The urine replied.**_

_**"So you're that pokemon that came into existence due to that guy joining our world." Mewtwo said.**_

_**"That's right." Expluranko said.**_

_**"You've passed your second to last test." HO-OH said.**_

_**"Your final test will involve defense only." Lugia said. "But, every legendary must witness this, including Arceus himself."**_

_**"In fact, I'll let him do the talking." HO-OH said.**_

A few minutes later, an equine like pokemon appeared. He was greyish white and yellow on the back. He stood proud in front of the area. He then turned his attention to Expluranko.

**_"So you're Expluranko, correct?" Arceus asked._**

**_"Yes." Expluranko replied._**

**_"I see you've passed all of your tests thus far." Arceus said. "This last challenge will require you taking the item you're in charge of back to where you were born. All of us legendary pokemon have the right to attack you as much as we want, but you can't attack back. You will not be allowed to drop this item during your trip. Should you drop this item, you'll have to start all over. Shall you reach your home with the item, you must fight ten of us to defend your home using only one move." Arceus explained. "Do I make myself clear?"_**

**_"Yes." Expluranko said._**

**_"Take this item then." Arceus handed Expluranko the item. "That's the Travel Sphere. Whoever gets their hands on this good or bad will be granted free will to make you appear and open the portal to travel to other world."_**

Expluranko looked over the round object that had a blue coloring with green and ground patches in the shape of globes and univurses with stars, a sun and a moon.

_**"Begin the final test." Arceus said.**_

Expluranko then left the area and began making it's way to the destination. It dodged many attacks along the way. It got hit a few times, but hung onto the Travel Sphere tightly. It then got back up and proceeded with the test. It then was passing a body of water wheni it was struck down by an Aero Blast from Lugia. Expluanko recovered and held on to the item. It then passed the body of water. The legendaries fired their attacks at their attacks at at Expluranko, but missed due to Expluranko's speed. After several hours, expluranko finally reached the island that it was born on.

_**"Excellent." Arceus said. "Now defend your turf."**_

Arceus, the swords of justice, the four golems and Mewtwo began throwing attacks at the island. Expuranko then began firing back using Globe Beam. It shot the attack repeatedly. At first, it wasn't doing much, but as time went on, Globe Beam began to knock some of the pokemon out and it wore even Arceus down. A few more rounds of attacks went flying, destroying Oak's building that held the transporter. Everyone with the exception of Arceus and Mewtwo were knocked out now. The battle was then stopped.

_**"Stop." Arceus said. "You've passed your last test."**_

_**"I'll restore that building." Celebi said.**_

The time travel pokemon then used it's time traveling abilities to bring the building back to it's former shape.

_**"Now let's head to the Hall of Legendaries." Arceus said.**_

Arceus then teleported all of the legendary pokemon to a cave with a throne. Arceus stood proudly on the thrown.

_**"Expluranko, step forward." Arceus said.**_

All off the legendaries stood in lines on Expluranko's left and right as it made it's way towards Arceus. It finally reached Arceus after a few minutes.

_**"Bow down." Arceus ordered.**_

The ursine bowed down. Arceus then stepped forward and touched Expluranko. The ursine was then enveloped in a green light. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and Expluranko now had the markings of two identical looking universes with two moons, two suns, two sets of stars and two planets. One looking slightly different than the other.

_**"You're now an official legendary pokemon." Arceus said.**_

At that moment, a sleeping legendary opened it's eyes. Jirachi then floated to greet it's new fellow legendary.

_**"I'm Jirachi." The now awake pokemon said.**_

_**"I'm Expluranko." The ursine replied.**_

The other legendary pokemon then congratulated Expluranko on it's fast accomplishment. Arceus then spoke again.

_**"Mew and Celebi, I want you to put this Travel Sphere in a museum for others to see. Then I want you two to fill everyone's heads with Expluranko's possible existence." Arceus ordered.**_

The two then obeyed. They took the item and went about their mission.

_**"Expluranko, your first assignment as a legendary pokemon is you will bring Quincy's former love interest into this world." Arceus said.**_

_**"Yes sir." Expluranko said.**_

_**"You're now strong enough to live on that island and defend it, now go." Arceus said.**_

Expluranko was then teleported from the hall while the others went back to their responsibilities.

**Quincy's POV.**

It was finally time for me to give May her piggyback ride. Caroline went into her bag and pulled out a Grumpig suit. I looked at it and wanted to back out.

"I'm not wearing that." I said.

"If you want to have some fun with me tonight you are." Delia whispered so that the kids wouldn't hear.

"I suppose I could go another ni-OUCH OUCH!" I was cut off by one of Delia's pinky bends.

"You're wearing that costume rather you like it or not." Delia said.

I then got up and put the Grumpig suit on over my clothes. Everyone in the group began laughing at me.

"Hahaha now who's embarrassed? Ash teased.

I gave Ash an evil look.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said.

"Maybe next time you won't prank us." Delia said.

"Can't I just do something else?" I asked.

"No." Caroline said.

"Stupid ass costume. Shit smells like ass." I said under my breath.

"Are you ready May?" Caroline asked.

"Yes mommy." May said.

I then crouched down so that May could climb onto my back. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around my neck to balance herself. Then I stood up. May wasn't as heavy as I expected seeing that she eats like Ash.

"How far do I have to take her?" I asked.

"Walk with her for a good half an hour." Caroline said.

"Don't drop her." Norman added.

"I won't." I replied.

"Have fun sweetie." Caroline said.

"I will." May said.

Me and May then took off into the woods. Once we were out of sight, May started talking.

"So why do you tease Ash?" May asked.

"I do it just to have fun." I said. "I know you think I'm being mean, but I'm not."

"Ash doesn't seem to think that." May said.

"That's because that particular subject is embarrassing to him, but it's hard not to laugh at that blanket." I said.

"Hey look, there's pokemon." May said pointing in the air.

"Cool, flocks of Pidgeot, Dodrio and Fearow." I said.

"They're pretty." May said. "Can you catch one for me?"

"I would, but you're not old enough to have pokemon yet." I said.

"Okay." May said.

We continued to walk deeper into the woods and we continued to see the same pokemon as earlier.

"So what did you say to Max earlier?" May asked.

"I just talked to him about hitting you." I replied. "I don't agree with guys hitting girls, so that's what I told him. I had him promise not to hit you again."

"Thank you." May said.

"I know you like teasing him when he gets in trouble, but that's not right either." I said. "One day if the teasing keeps up, he'll begin to hold a grudge and not want anything to do with you."

"I don't want that." May said.

"Can you promise me to let up on Max?" I asked.

"I promise." May said.

"Let's keep going." I said.

I continued to walk down the trail with May on my back when suddenly, two pokemon showed up. One was a shiny Nidorina and the other was a Vespiquen. They looked ready to start a fight.

"I'm scared." May said.

"I won't let them hurt you." I said. "I'm going to battle them."

I then crouched down so that May could get off of my back. I then took that damn Grumpig costume off and readied two pokeballs.

"Fearow and Milotic, let's take care of business." I said as I called out my two pokemon.

The two opposing pokemon began preparing their attacks. Vespiquen used Power Gem and Nidorina used Sludge Bomb.

"Dodge those attacks." I said. Fearow, Hyper Beam and Milotic Ice Beam on Vespiquen."

Fearow and Milotic easily dodged the two attacks and shot their respective moves, hitting them both really hard causing a dust cloud. The dust settled and the two were knocked out by my pokemon's overwhelming power.

"Good job you two." I said as I returned my two pokemon. "Go pokeballs."

I threw the two pokeballs and both pokemon were enveloped into the ball. The balls wiggled a few times then pinged, signifying the captures. I went and grabbed the balls and hooked them to my belt.

"I was so scared." May said.

"It's over with now." I said. "Let's head back to camp."

"Aren't you going to put that costume back on?" May asked.

"No." I simply said. "I'll just explain to them what happened."

We then turned around to go back to camp. I didn't even bother scanning my two new pokemon. I just wanted to get back to the others.

**Delia's POV.**

I finally had my special gift to embarrass Quincy. I pulled the girls aside to show them the outfit.

"Hahaha you're actually going to make him wear that tonight?" Misty asked.

"Hehe oh my Arceus, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he has to wear it." Caroline said.

"This is going to be priceless." Daisy said.

"What if he refuses to wear it?" Caroline asked.

"You'll see when the time comes." I said. "Are you guys excited for the battle today?"

"I'm pumped." Misty said.

"I'm looking forward to my first double battle with Norman." Caroline said.

"Whoever wins, we remain friends." Daisy said.

"You bet." Caroline said.

"Thanks for talking to me earlier Carline." Misty said. "That really helped."

"Anytime Misty." Caroline said.

"Why are you so quiet Gardevoir?" I asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking regarding that huge fight with Hypno and Linoone." Gardevoir said.

"You can tell us." Misty said.

"It shocked me how much Linoone cares that he would go as far as to get violent." Gardevoir said. "Quincy's been nothing but good to me and all I do is punish him whenever he does wrong."

"Don't be down on yourself about that." I said. "If you don't want to punish him anymore then let me do it."

"Okay." Gardevoir said cheering up a bit.

"The guys have been good with taking their punishments, so I'm letting them off the hook." Daisy said.

"Sounds good to me." Caroline said.

"I agree." Misty said.

"Quincy's still wearing this outfit though." I said.

We continued to talk and have fun.

**Ash's POV.**

"Hey guys, what do you think the girls are talking about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Kei said.

"Whatever it is, hopefully it isn't revenge for what we did to them last night." Jonathan said.

"Luckily Ash, Max and I were not involved last night, so we're safe." Norman said.

"I just hope we don't have to wear any weird costumes." Keith said.

"Speaking of that, look who's coming." Ash said.

Sure enough, Quincy and May were approaching, but Quincy didn't have the Grumpig costume on.

**Quincy's POV.**

May and I made it back to camp. Ash and the guys were all there talking.

"Did you have fun May?" Norman asked.

"Yeah daddy it was fun." May replied.

"Why aren't you wearing the Grumpig costume?" Norman asked.

"During the piggyback ride, we were ambushed by two pokemon, so I had to take it off to get to my pokeballs." I explained.

"That's understandable." Norman said.

"What pokemon did you encounter?" Ash asked.

"One of them is for D, so I'll need everyone to keep it a secret." I said.

"We promise." The guys including May and Max said in unison.

"Let's just say I finally got Nidorino and Beedrill their girlfriends." I said.

"Good, now my Zangoose won't have to pummel your Nidorino." Norman teased.

"You have a point there." I said.

The girls then came into view. Delia was concealing something in a bag. The girls finally reached us. When they saw me, they immediately got upset.

"I thought I told you to wear that Grumpig costume." Delia said.

"Delia, don't be mad." May said. "We were attacked by pokemon during the piggyback ride."

The girls then calmed down at May's explanation.

"Sorry sweetie." Delia said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"It's okay D." I said. "I got this for you."

I handed Delia one of the pokemon I caught during the piggyback ride.

"Thank you sweetie." Delia said as she kissed me on the lips.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Gardevoir, can you use Heal Pulse on these pokeballs please?" I asked.

"Sure." Gardevoir replied and did as asked.

"Can we see the pokemon you caught now?" Ash asked.

"Sure." I said.

Delia and I then let out our new pokemon. Everyone besides May and I were amazed to see the shiny Nidorina and Vespiquen.

"How did you find a Sinnoh pokemon here in Kanto?" Norman asked.

"Beats me." I replied.

"Thank you sweetie for the shiny Nidorina." Delia said.

Nidorina seemed to really like Delia. Vespiquen and I were hitting it off quite well too. I then decided to let out my shiny Nidorino and Beedrill.

"You four go have fun." I said.

The pokemon then went to go do their own thing.

**Pokemon POV.**

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

The four pokemon just looked at each other not knowing what to say. Nidorino then broke the ice.

_"Nice to meet you ladies." Nidorino said._

_"Nice to meet you too." Nidorina said._

_"Beedrill, now's your chance to get a girlfriend, so take it." Nidorino said._

_B_eedrill then made his way over to Vespiquen.

_"Hi." Was all Beedrill could say._

_"Nice to meet you." Vespiquen said._

_"Same here." Beedrill said nervously. "Sorry, you're really gorgeous."_

_"Haha well that was random." Vespiquen said. "Thank you though."_

_"You're welcome." Beedrill said._

Beedrill then began flying in a strange pattern around Vespiquen. This went on for a few minutes. Vespiquen knew exactly what it was.

_"I'd love to be your mate." Vespiquen said._

_"Awesome." Beedrill said._

Nidorino and Nidorina were now mates as well. The four then made their way back to camp.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

**Quincy's POV.**

The four pokemon returned walking in pairs. Beedrill and Vespiquen flying side by side and Nidorino and Nidorina walking side by side.

"Aww, that's so romantic." Misty said clasping her hands together.

"Now I don't have to worry about two pokemon trying to pick up girls." I added.

"Yuck." Was all Max said.

"Nidorino and Nidorina are so cute." May said.

The pokemon finally reached us.

"Congratulations you four." I said.

The pokemon thanked me in their own language. I then returned my pokemon while Delia returned Nidorina. We then went back to camp so that Norman, Caroline, Misty and Daisy could have their battle. Alexa followed and this time, decided she was going to make her first phone call.

**Expluranko's POV.**

I went inside of the recently repaired structure on the island. I went to the travel pod and touched the foot print of the person that came into this world. I'm not a psychic type, but I have the ability to see into past and present.

I then shut my eyes to look at this person's past involving his former love interest.

**Past Vision Activated.**

_Scene 1._

_The scene was a convenient store/gas station connected to a fast food restaurant. A young man went into the convenient store from the restaurant. He had brown skin, brown eyes, and short curly hair. He had a medium build. He was wearing a light blue jersey and a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. The young man went into one of the coolers and grabbed a dark colored beverage with a red label on it. The young man then went to what looked like a candy aisle. He grabbed a rectangular bar with an orange wrapper with yellow letters on it. The young man check the time and learned that the store was nearing closing time. The man then rushed to the counter to pay for his snack._

_Standing behind the counter was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair in a side ponytail. She had brown eyes, petite build and tall. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt and blue skinny jeans and white and red sneakers. The young man couldn't help but smile at what he saw. The woman didn't seem to mind either. She then scanned the items and spoke._

_"$2.83 please." The woman said._

_The young man then went into his pants pocket to get his money. He was taking a bit long to get the right amount, so he got nervous._

_"Sorry I'm taking so long." The man said._

_"No, you're fine." The woman said._

_This took the man by shock. He obviously wasn't used to someone being patient with him. He finally found the money and paid for the snack. The woman opened the cash register and gave the man his change. She then put the items into a plastic bag._

_"You have a good night." The man said._

_"You too." The woman replied._

_The man then left the gas station with a lot on his mind. "There's something about her. I want to see her again." The man thought to himself._

_Scene 2._

_The young man was back at the convenient store on a different night. This time, he was going to get this wonderful woman's name. He hadn't wanted a woman due to his bad breakup with his ex. But ever since he knew of this woman's existence, he experienced love at first sight. He grabbed his usual and went to the counter to pay. The man paid for his items, but due to there not being anyone else in sight, the man took the time to get her name._

_"My name's Quincy by the way." Quincy said._

_"I'm Amanda." The store clerk said._

_"Nice to meet you." Quincy said as he shook her hand. "You have a good night."_

_"Thanks, you too." Amanda said._

_Quincy then left in a really good mood now knowing her name._

_Scene 3._

_A few nights later, Quincy was spending the night at a friend's house. This friend was much older than Quincy, so he trusted her with his secrets. He then confided in his friend._

_"So what did you want to talk about Quince?" Christine asked._

_"I wanted to talk to you about Amanda." Quincy said. "Every time I see her, I think about what it would be like to date her."_

_"I don't know Quince, she has a past with drugs and I don't know if she likes African Americans in that way." Christine said._

_"I can always try." Quincy replied._

_"I don't think that's a good idea." Christine said._

_"Thanks." Quincy said._

_"Well, it's getting late." Christine said. "Goodnight."_

_Christine then went into her room and went to bed. On the other hand, Quincy couldn't sleep. He went on his phone's internet browser to look up what Christine had told him. He was getting nowhere due to only having her first name. After a half an hour of searching, he finally found the police report. After reading it and finding her last name, he proceeded to look her up on the ccap website to get her address. He got the address and saved it into his phone. Next, he looked her up on social media and found her right away. Quincy was scared at first, but after some time, he added her as a friend and sent her a message. Once that was done, he shut his phone off and laid down._

_"I don't care what Christine says." Quincy said quietly to himself. "I think Amanda's the one."_

_With that out of the way, Quincy finally fell asleep._

_Scene 4._

_Quincy was walking from his apartment to the town's public library. He had a determined look on his face. He hadn't been able to talk to Amanda alone due to customers constantly coming in lately. Quincy had become a very private person from past betrayals. He didn't want complete strangers knowing his business. So he was going to the library to write a letter and mail it to the address he got online._

_Quincy entered the library and made his way to an available computer. He entered his library pin and logged in. Once logged in, Quincy opened a word processor. He sat there very nervous due to it being a public place and didn't want people reading what he wrote. He then bit the bullet and began writing the letter. In the letter, Quincy told Amanda how he felt about her and how grateful he was for knowing her. He even thanked her for being patient on the first night he first met her. Once he finished the letter, he printed the letter out and concealed it so no one would read it. He logged off the computer and left._

_Quincy then made a trip to the post office to mail his letter out. He then entered the building and walked to the counter. He was greeted by a heavy set elderly woman behind the counter._

_"How may I help you sir?" The woman asked._

_"I'd like to mail this out please." Quincy replied._

_The woman then handed him a blank envelope. Quincy placed the letter in the envelope and filled it out then sealed it._

_"That will be $0.64 cents please." The woman said._

_Quincy paid for the service._

_"Your letter will be mailed out today." The woman said. "Have a good day now."_

_"You too." Quincy replied._

_Quincy then left the post office with his head held high._

_Scene 5._

_Quincy made his way into the store once there were no other customers in sight. He wasn't buying anything, but wanted to talk to Amanda._

_"Hey Amanda, did you get my letter yet?" Quincy asked._

_"Yes, I did." Amanda said. "I just want you to know that my current boyfriend is currently in prison and I don't want to upset him."_

_"Okay." Quincy said. "Sorry if I upset you in any way."_

_"No you're fine." Amanda said. "I just thought I would let you know the situation."_

_"That's understandable." Quincy said._

_Quincy then proceeded to leave the scene, but was stopped._

_"Take care and have a good day." Amanda said._

_"You too." Quincy said._

_Quincy then left the gas station and went into the restaurant to meet Christine._

_Scene 5b._

_In the restuaruant, Christine was waiting for Quincy. Quincy made his way over to the table where she was sitting and sat down._

_"So what's the update on Amanda?" Christine asked._

_"I wrote her the letter and she got it." Quincy replied. "She told me about the guy she was dating that was still in prison."_

_"That's too bad." Christine said._

_"I don't care. I'm going to be with her one day." Quincy said._

_"You can't make someone like you Quince." Christine said._

_Amanda was on her break and Christine decided to leave to talk to her._

_Scene 5c._

_Christine showed up outside and sat next to Amanda._

_"Hi Chris." Amanda said._

_"Hey Amanda, what's up?" Christine asked._

_"That guy Quincy wrote me a letter." Amanda said. "I don't know what to do though. I told him I had a boyfriend, but really we're no longer together."_

_"You can do much better than Quincy." Christine said. "He likes all of the girls and will never be loyal to you."_

_"How do you know this?" Amanda asked._

_"He brags to me all the time about it." Christine said. "He even tried to kiss me. I refused and he yelled at me for it. I'm just looking out for you."_

_"I believe you because you're older and I've known you longer." Amanda said. "I'll still be his friend though."_

_"Good." Christine said._

_The two-faced bitch Christine had now ruined Quincy's hopes at a good woman. She went back into the restaurant like nothing had happened._

_Scene 6._

_It was a the eve of some sort of holiday in this world. Quincy woke up very early in the morning to see Amanda at the store. Quincy was now living in a new location with a roommate that was nice to his face. But when he wasn't around, he threw Quincy under the bus and made lies up about him. Quincy got a quick shower. After the shower, he got dressed and made his way out the door._

_He walked down the sidewalk that led to the convenient store. One inside, there were two people ahead of him in line if he wanted to buy something. Quincy bought what looked like a breakfast bar and a juice. Quincy was very nervous, so he just left and went home. Quincy ate his breakfast, but something kept telling him to go back to the gas station. He couldn't take it anymore, so he made his way back to the gas station._

_Quincy waited for the one customer to leave so that he could talk to Amanda alone. When the time came, he took it and approached the counter._

_"What brings you back here so soon?" Amanda asked._

_"I wanted to ask you something." Quincy said._

_"Go ahead." Amanda said._

_"I was wondering if we could hang out sometime?" Quincy asked._

_"I would have to let my boyfriend know first, but I'll have to say no for now." Amanda said._

_Like the last time Quincy was rejected, he just proceeded to leave. He was stopped though._

_"What are your plans for New Year's?" Amanda asked._

_"I don't have any plans. You?" Quincy said._

_"I'm just going to hang out with my family." Amanda said._

_"Have fun." Quincy said in an uninterested tone._

_Quincy then proceeded to leave again, but got stopped a second time._

_"Have a good day." Amanda said._

_"You too." Quincy said._

_Quincy then left the gas station and went back home._

_Scene 7._

_Quincy hadn't heard from Amanda in several months. It was now late summer. Quincy was evicted from the apartment he shared with his now former friend/roommate. He was now living in the last apartment before his departure to the pokemon world. He went online to his social media page and got a huge kick in the chest. Quincy learned that his love interest was expecting a baby. Not only did Christine stab him in the back. His roommate turned on him as well. All of Quincy's other friends also cut contact with him. All Quincy had now was his customers to sell technology to._

_Quincy discovered that she was online and decided to chat with her._

_"Hi Amanda, how have you been?" Quincy typed._

_"I've been good. You?" Amanda replied._

_"I'm doing alright." Quincy said. "How far along are you in your pregnancy?"_

_"I'm three months." Amanda replied._

_"That's cool." Quincy typed._

_"Yeah it is." Amanda typed. "I need to get going. It was nice talking to you."_

_"Bye." Quincy said._

_Quincy then exited the website. He then decided to ship out orders to his customers to get his mind off of things._

_Scene 8._

_Six days after learning the heartbreaking news, Quincy decided to go to the store where Amanda works. It was early evening. Quincy arrived at the store to see that there was a new worker there. Quincy immediately went to the counter to get answers._

_"Hi, how are you?" The woman asked._

_"I'm good." Quincy said. "Where's Amanda?"_

_"Her last day was yesterday." The woman said. "She's moving to another city."_

_"Oh okay." Quincy said._

_Quincy then left very shocked and even more heartbroken than the day of the pregency revelation. Quincy just got on the city bus and went home._

_Scene 9._

_It was now a week after learning of Amanda's departure. His computer was on the fritz. There were problems with the phone towers, so he had to walk to a free wi-fi hotspot on his phone to go online. Quincy arrived at the location and began talking to a person he's been trying to get on better terms with. She was the only one that still had his back. He then began an online chat with her. Her name was Trish._

_"Hey Trish, what's up?" Quincy asked._

_"I'm doing fine." Trish typed back_

_"That's good." Quincy said._

_"Would you like to come over?" Trish offered._

_Quincy was shocked at finally getting an offer to hang out in person with someone of his choosing as opposed to having random people show up in his life, only to turn on him._

_"Sure." Quincy accepted._

_Trish then gave Quincy the address. With that, Quincy ended the chat and made his way over to Trish's house._

_Scene 9b._

_Quincy finally reached Trish's house. It was nice to get to see her and meet her boyfriend. Quincy had a tad bit of romantic feelings for her, but not at the level he had for Amanda._

_Quincy didn't mind that she had a boyfriend and got along with him quite well. His name was Todd. The three of them talked and watched sports for several hours before Quincy left to go home. This time, Quincy was going home in high spirits._

_Scene 10._

_It has now been two months that Quincy has been hanging out with Todd and Trish. The three of them were enjoying each other's company._

_"Hey Quincy, do you celebrate the holidays?" Todd asked._

_"Nope, I haven't had holiday plans since me and my ex split up." Quincy replied._

_"Come and hang out with me and Trish for Thanksgiving." Todd offered. "I'm making smoked turkey, smashed potatoes, stuffing, and a cake. Trish is making a pasta salad and homemade cream corn."_

_"Hell yeah, I'm in then." Quincy said._

_"I'll see ya then." Todd said._

_Quincy then said his goodbyes to his two friends and went home._

_Scene 11._

_It has now been a week since the Thanksgiving invite. It was now time for Quincy to go over to Trish and Todd's for the football game. Quincy had taken a shower the previous night, so all he had to do was get dressed. Once he changed from his sleepwear to rgular clothes, he made his way over to his friend's house. He reached the door and knocked. Trish made her way to the door, but didn't let Quincy in._

_"Come here." Trish said._

_She pulled Quincy to the side so that no one would hear the conversation._

_"Did you get my message?" Trish asked._

_"No, I didn't." Quincy replied._

_Quincy's computer was being repaired for a second time, so he wasn't aware of the incoming bad news._

_"Todd found the old messages between us, and doesn't want you around anymore." Trish said. "I tried to explain to him that it was before we were together, but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry Quincy, but I have to ask you to leave and we can't be friends anymore."_

_"Okay." Quincy said._

_Quincy then left the house dejected and didn't know how to handle things. He had just lost the only two friends he had left. His bad luck on holidays continued as well._

_Scene 12._

_It has now been three months since the loss of his two friends. It was now Valentine's Day in this world. Quincy woke up and began doing his daily routine of shipping out orders and confirming new orders for shipment the next day. He then figured he would try to get in touch with his first ever childhood friend. Quincy wasn't on speaking terms with his family, so it was important for him to have someone from his childhood in his life. Quincy had been blocked three years prior by this person due to spamming that occurred because of a virus on his old computer. Quincy opened the web browser and wrote a simple happy valentine's day message to his old friend. This friend was a different Amanda._

_A few hours later, Quincy got a response from her. She replied with a simple happy valentine's day of her own. This caused Quincy to become very happy after being blocked and ignored for three years. The messages he sent on his second profile had finally paid off. Amanda had agreed to call Quincy later that day._

_Scene 13._

_It had been a year since Todd and Trish cut contact with Quincy. Thanksgiving was around the corner. Quincy and his childhood friend had been back on speaking terms for nine months now. Quincy had received a text on his phone from Amanda the childhood friend._

_"Hey." Amanda texted._

_"wats up?" Quincy texted back._

_"Not much." Amanda texted._

_"dats cool." Quincy texted._

_"Would u like 2 come over 4 Thanksgiving?" Amanda asked._

_"Sure." Quincy accepted._

_"Awesome." Amanda said. "I cant wai again."_

_"I kno. Its been awhile." Quincy texted._

_The two texted for quite awhile before they ended the texting session._

_Scene 14._

_It was now the day that Quincy was to leave town to see his childhood friend. She didn't flake on him prior to. Quincy finally believed that his unlucky streak of bad holidays was going to finally end._

_Quincy had finally arrived at his friend's house after a six hour bus trip. Quincy had finally come to grips that he wouldn't get to be with the other Amanda he had met as an adult. He still had feelings for her though, but he was at a point where he would rather be with someone he knew._

_"It's so nice to see you." Amanda said._

_"I know." Quincy said._

_"How was your trip?" Amanda asked._

_"It was good, but I got lost on the way here." Quincy said._

_The two continued to catch up on things. They ate dinner and watched a movie. Amanda had recently broke up with her boyfriend. Quincy didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation. He began to rub Amanda's leg. She didn't seem to mind as she didn't pull his hand away or get upset. After that was done, she went to go buy some alcohol for the two to drink._

_A half an hour later, Amanda returned with another guy. This not only caused Quincy to become jealous, but he felt slighted to have to share his visiting time with someone she could see more often. Amanda and that other guy just watched a movie and he left. Once the guy was out of sight, Quincy was so upset. He threatened to leave._

_"When does the earliest city bus come by here tomorrow?" Quincy asked._

_"Why?" Amanda asked._

_"Because I'm leaving tomorrow." Quincy replied._

_Amanda then began crying and asked another question._

_"Why are you doing this?" Amanda asked._

_"Because, I feel disrespected." Quincy said. "I paid money to come all this way to see you. Then you go and invite someone that can visit you when I'm not here."_

_Amanda continued to cry and she realized what she had done._

_"It's a-all m-my fault." Amanda said. "You're leaving b-because of m-me."_

_Quincy then tried to calm her down._

_"Look Amanda, I'm sorry I overreacted." Quincy said. "It's just where I'm living now, I haven't had any luck friendship or romance wise. I really want a chance with you Amanda. I would never hurt you physically or emotionally."_

_Amanda then opened up to Quincy about what she's been trough. She's been used left and right by guys. Things had finally calmed down after several hours. Amanda and Quincy then went to bed for the night._

_Scene 14b._

_The following day, Quincy learned that Amanda invited her mom over. This upset Quincy even further. Quincy didn't even get any alone time with Amanda for the remainder of the trip. He was able to celebrate Thanksgiving day with Amanda's family though. That made Quincy happy at least. He finally celebrated a holiday properly for a change._

_The next day, Quincy finally left to go back home. Amanda sent a text saying how she enjoyed hanging out with him and how they needed to get together again sometime._

_However, just days after the trip, Amanda cut contact with Quincy. He was now down to zero friends again. By this point, Quincy had now given up on his world and wanted an out._

_Several months later, Quincy was granted that opportunity._

**Past Vision Deactivated.**

_**"Wow, Quincy sure has been through a lot." I thought to myself.**_

I then shut my eyes to pinpoint what was going on currently.

**Present Time Vision Activated.**

_Amanda, Quincy's original love interest had moved back to where she lived before she became pregnant._

_She approached her computer to see who was online after putting the baby to sleep. She had noticed that Quincy hadn't been online in a very long time. "I wonder where he could be." Amanda thought to herself._

_She looked through his profile to get an exact day of Quincy's last post was. His last post was several months ago. She then turned the computer off._

_She then walked to her bedroom and when she was there, she kissed her sleeping boyfriend goodnight. "Quincy, I'm really sorry for shunning you based off of not knowing you." Amanda said silently to herself._

_Amanda then went to sleep._

**Present Time Vision Deactivated.**

_**"Sorry Amanda, but I have to do this." **_**I said to myself.**

I used my world traveling powers and emitted yellow aura around Amanda. Several minutes later, Amanda appeared in the pokemon world in the exact same location where Quincy came in.

Amanda's eyes opened up. Her vision was blurry for a bit, but once they cleared up, she spoke.

"Where the hell am I?" Amanda asked.

_**"You're in the pokemon world." **_**I replied.**

Amanda then took a closer look at me and realized I was telling the truth. I then teleported her to a different location to tell her of her purpose.

Quincy's POV.

We made our way to a clearing for the battle. Misty and Daisy stood on one end of the battlefield, while Norman and Caroline were on the other side. Due to it not being an official battle, no one was reffing the match. The four gym leaders readied their pokeballs.

May and Max sat with the others, while Delia and I sat next to each other to watch the battle.

"Slowbro go." Daisy said as she called out her pokemon.

"Go Starmie." Misty said as she called her pokemon out.

"Zangoose, take the battlefield." Norman said as he called his pokemon out.

"Delcatty, assistance please." Caroline said as she called out her pokemon.

The four trainers took one last look at one another. Alexa decided not to make the phone call as she was interested in watching the battle.

"Starmie, use Bubblebeam on Delcatty." Misty ordered.

"Slowbro, Ice Beam on Zangoose." Daisy ordered.

"Dodge then use Sing." Caroline ordered.

"Zangoose, dodge the attack then when they fall asleep, use Night Slash repeatedly." Norman ordered.

Starmie shot a beam of bubbles towards it's opponent. Slowbro then shot a beam of ice at his opponent. Zangoose and Delcatty easily dodged the two moves. Delcatty began singing a melody that put both Slowbro and Starmie to sleep. Zangoose then turned his claws dark purple and began slashing the two targets multiple times.

"Starmie, no." Misty said.

"Slowbro, wake up." Daisy said.

"Those two are really tough." I said.

"I know, Caroline sure has strength out of this world." Delia added.

"I just hope Misty and Daisy can make a comeback." I said.

We then focused back on the battle.

"You two are really good battlers." Daisy said.

"Our pokemon are almost done and the battle just got started." Misty said.

"Thanks for the compliments, but this battle is over." Norman said.

"Let's use our finishing combo." Caroline said.

Norman nodded.

"Shadow Slash now!" Caroline and Norman said in unison.

Slowbro and Starmie were both still asleep. Delcatty formed a Shadow Ball in her mouth. Zangoose grabbed the move from Delcatty with his claws. He then fused it with Night Slash. After that, he ran towards the two opponents and slashed them each three times causing both to faint.

Misty and Daisy then returned their pokemon. Gardevoir healed them.

"Great battle guys." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty." Norman said.

"We definitely need to come up with some combos for future battles." Daisy said.

"Let's work on that after we're done at Porta Vista." Misty said.

"I'm sure you two will make a great team." Norman said.

We then left the battlefield and walked back to camp. It was getting close to dinnertime, so me and the four guys involved with the pranks were about to get dinner ready, but we were stopped.

"You guys have done enough." Caroline said.

"Let Daisy and I cook tonight." Misty said.

"Okay." I replied.

Daisy and Misty went to the supply bag and got the table out. The two decided on grilled cheese sandwiches to make because it was getting a bit late. Misty and Daisy made the sandwiches and after they were done, it was time to eat. There was enough for everyone to have five sandwiches. We then fed the other pokemon. The two Pikachu had ketchup.

We then began serving ourselves. Once we got our food, we sat down to eat.

"It has been some day hasn't it?" Keith asked.

"It sure has." Ash replied.

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear anymore embarrassing clothes." I said.

Delia then gave an evil look. The other girls did too.

"What are those looks about?" I asked.

"You'll see after dinner." Delia replied.

We continued to eat while discussing plans for the next day. Alexa was still watching the group from afar. She was debating between crashing the party or just to follow them.

We finished eating dinner and cleaned up.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and changed into my sleepwear." I said.

"Before you go, take this." Delia said as she handed me a bag.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your new sleepwear." Delia answered. "Open it up."

I opened the bag and took out the contents. Everyone in the group fell over laughing. The sleepwear consisted of a red t-shirt and blue shorts. The front of the shirt had my face on it next to a rawst berry. The shorts had a pink heart on the front with my head in the midde. The back of the shorts had a message that read "You'll always be my sweet loving rawst berry".

"Hahaha." Ash was rolling around kicking his feet in the air.

"I think this puts Ash's blanket to shame." Norman said laughing.

Everyone continued to laugh until I spoke.

"I appreciate this D, but there's no way I'm wearing this." I said.

"I'll wear my hair in pigtails for you and we can sleep in the double sleeping bag together." Delia whispered to me.

With the mention of Delia in pigtails again, I quickly ran off to get a shower in the lake. After the shower, I came back wearing the new sleepwear.

Everyone else then went off to get changed into their sleepwear. When they came back, Delia had her hair in pigtails and she was wearing the orange tank top with black short shorts.

We then set up our sleeping bags ready for the night. All of the couples slept by each other tonight. The ones not paired up by May and Max. Delia and I waited for everyone to go to sleep. Once everyone was asleep, Delia went into her bag and pulled out a bigger sleeping bag that could fit two people.

We left our original sleeping bags and got into the other one. Once inside the sleeping bag, we decided to fool around. I stuck my hand in her shorts and began fingering her in her vagina really fast. She then stuck her hand in my shorts and began rubbing and squeezing my penis as we began tongue kissing while we pleasured one another. We were both doing all we could do be quiet, but luckily everyone in the group were heavy sleepers, so our moaning wasn't heard. After a few minutes, we both climaxed. I made a huge mess on Delia's hand. Delia made a mess on my hand. Our faces were covered in saliva from making out.

"That was fun." I said.

"I know." Delia replied. "Let's get to sleep now."

"Goodnight D." I said.

"Goodnight sweetie." Delia replied.

We kissed each other goodnight one last time then fell asleep. Alexa then decided to make her move.

**That's it for chapter 25 the two month special.**

**A lot happened in this chapter for sure. I hope you guys liked it. Again, sorry it was a day late. I want to also mention that the next chapter will be a slower update due to how long it took me to do this chapter.**

**What will Amanda's purpose be in the pokemon world? What does Alexa have planned?**

**Find out soon on Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys.**


	26. Surprise Guest, Bruce, Date Swap

**Uninvited Guest, Enter Bruce, Date Swapping, Garden Festival Begins**

**Hello all, I'm back with another chapter. For those that read the last chapter, Amanda will not be appearing until much later in the story. She won't have any pokemon, I had Misty and Daisy get beat easily because the two are still repairing their relationship, while Norman and Caroline have been married for years. That's all I wanted to point out. I'll shut up now.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male) Octazooka, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Constrict, Lock-On, Ice Beam, Gunk Shot, Head Smash**

**Gardevoir *talking* Psychic, Psyshock, Wake Up Slap, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Agility, Aura Sphere, Energy Ball, Heal Pulse**

**Clefairy (female) Moonblast, Moonlight, Metronome, Lucky Chant, Cosmic Power, Meteor Mash**

**Pikachu (male) Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail**

**Inactive List:**

**Ditto (genderless) Transform, Attract, Charm, Flatter**

**Fearow (female) Drill Peck, Drill Run, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Nidorino *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Mega Horn, Night Slash, Shadow Claw**

**Beedrill (male) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor**

**Charmeleon (male) *shiny* Dragon Claw, Night Slash, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Slash, Dragon Rage**

**Growlithe (male) Take Down, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Fire Fang, Flamethrower**

**Milotic (female) Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse, Surf, Recover**

**Vespiquen Power Gem, Bug Buzz, Hyper Beam, Attack Order, Sweet Scent, Confuse Ray**

**Current Eggs:**

**Elekid**

**Skiddo**

**Hawlucha**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female) Petal Dance, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Aromatherapy, Protect, Solarbeam**

**Linoone (male) Take Down, Headbutt, Slash, Shadow Ball, Mud Sport, Dig, Shadow Claw**

**Jigglypuff (female) Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sing, Doubleslap, Wake Up Slap**

**Mr. Mime (male) Psychic, Doubleslap, Psybeam, Protect, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen**

**Farfetch'd (male) Air Slash, Slash, Cut, Acrobatics, Fury Cutter**

**Vulpix (female) *shiny* Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Ember, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hex**

**Scyther (male) Slash, Night Slash, X-Scissor, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter**

**Nidorina *shiny* Sludge Bomb, Double Kick, Mega Hoen, Body Slam, Poison Tail**

**Current Eggs:**

**Flabebe**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Quincy's POV.**

Delia and I fell asleep once we were done pleasuring each other. Alexa finally decided to make her move. Alexa called her Noivern out and had it remove Delia from the sleeping bag. Noivern placed Delia near Ash and Misty. Alexa then returned noivern. She then grabbed some disinfectant wipes and cleaned my hands and face while I was sleeping. Once she finished doing that, she crawled into the sleeping bag with me.

"Goodnight honey." Alexa said as she kissed me.

She then cuddled up against me and fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

I woke up and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry from waking up, but as my eyes adjusted, I was in total shock.

"Alexa, what in the hell are you doing in a sleeping bag with me?" I asked.

This caused everyone else to wake up, including Alexa and a really pissed off Delia.

"Morning honey." Alexa said.

Delia then stormed over to the sleeping bag.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on right now!" Delia demanded.

She didn't care if she was swearing in front of May and Max at this point.

"I just took what was rightfully mine." Alexa said. "After you two fell asleep, I had my Noivern remove you from the sleeping bag. Then I got in and fell asleep. I must say, Quincy is very fun to sleep next to."

With that, I quickly got up.

"Alexa, like I said before, I'm with D." I said. "I'm happy with her and nothing is going to change that."

"Just in case you forgot, I won a pokemon battle against Delia." Alexa said.

"Then I dumped you, but that corrupt ref wanted to take away my hard earned badge if I didn't go out with you." I said. "So we all left."

"So I suggest you leave him alone." Misty said.

"My mom and Quincy love each other." Ash added.

"I'm even more glad we're no longer a couple." Kei said.

"How in the hell did you find us?" Abraham asked.

"My Helioptile picked up the scent of Milotic and other water types, so I flew here on Noivern." Alexa explained.

"I really think you should go back to your own camp." I said.

"No silly, we're a couple rather you like it or not." Alexa said.

"I can't date someone that follows people around and robs them of their privacy." I said.

"Why don't I get breakfast ready." Caroline offered.

"Sounds good to me." I said. "I'll go change real quick."

"I'll go with you." Delia said.

Daisy and Misty held Alexa so that she couldn't follow us. Delia and I began walking from camp to get changed.

"What are we going to do about Alexa?" Delia asked.

"I honestly don't have a plan this time." I said. "Every time we seem to beat her, she finds us."

"You're right." Delia said.

"I could get the Officer Jenny from Vermillion City involved, but she has more important things to do." I said.

"Yeah, good point." Delia replied.

We got changed into our regular clothes. Delia was wearing her standard orange shirt and blue skirt with signature ponytail today. We then made our way back to camp. Misty and Daisy then let go of Alexa.

The table was now set up for breakfast. The food was almost done as well. We fed our pokemon first, so that they wouldn't have to wait so long to eat.

"I think after breakfast we should get going." I suggested.

"That's a good idea." Norman said.

"The quicker we get to Porta Vista the better." Daisy added.

The food was now done. Caroline had made rawst berry filled pancakes with oran berry topping.

"Alexa, you can join us if you like." Caroline offered.

"I'd love to." Alexa accepted.

Everyone in the group groaned at Caroline's invitation.

"You're gone after breakfast then." Delia said.

"I'll leave when I see those eggs hatch and I have Quincy in my life." Alexa said.

"When are you going to take the hint that Quincy doesn't want to go out with you?" Kei asked his ex.

"Shut up Kei." Alexa said. "If you would have been a decent boyfriend, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey, leave Kei alone." Jonathan said. "Don't take it out on other people just because you want something you can't have."

"Thanks for sticking up for me Jonathan." Kei said.

"No problem man." Jonathan replied.

Everyone then calmed down and began serving themselves. After we got our food, we began sitting down. Daisy took one of the spots next to me. Before Delia could sit by me, Alexa rushed in and took the other spot by me.

"Alexa, can you please move so that Delia can sit by me?" I asked.

"Sure honey." Alexa replied.

She got up and sat on my lap. This caused a pyramid to form between my legs, which poked Alexa. This caused a smile to form on Alexa's face.

"Better?" Alexa asked knowing what she caused.

"Get off of me." I said.

"Quit acting like you don't like it." Alexa said.

"Alexa, there are kids around." I said. "Get off of me."

Alexa finally got up. She accidently spilled my drink and it went into my food.

"Oops." Alexa said. "I'll go get you some more food."

Alexa then got up to get me more food. Delia quickly cleaned up the mess and took the seat next to me. She then moved Alexa next to Misty and Caroline. Alexa soon came back with a new plate and drink for me. She then placed the items in front of me. Then she went and sat in her new spot. We ate in silence because we wanted to hurry up and get out of there. Once breakfast was done, we cleaned up. The rest of the group went and got changed into their regular clothes. Once they came back, we returned the pokemon and were ready to leave. Gardevoir decided that she wanted to stay in her pokeball for awhile.

"Bye Alexa." I said.

"I'm coming with you guys." Alexa replied. "I'll behave."

"If you even put a single move on me, I'm not responsible for what D will do to you." I said.

We then left camp. The couples all walked together holding hands, including me and Delia.

"What do you want to do when you get to Porta Vista sweetie?" Delia asked.

"We should check into the pokemon center and get you registered for the garden festival." I replied.

"Good idea." Delia said.

Alexa was walking behind everyone. No one in the group had any interest in talking to her.

"Quincy, can you be honest with me on something?" Delia asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Let's say the two of us never met and got together, how would you handle Alexa's advances towards you?" Delia asked.

"In all honesty, I would probably be with her or Daisy right now." I replied. "In all honesty, I would enjoy her company if she would respect people's relationships and privacy."

Alexa heard the conversation from up ahead. She then lit up with what I was saying.

"Thank you for being honest Q." Delia said.

"I hope you're not mad at me." I said.

"I'm not upset." Delia said. "I know you would never cheat on me."

We continued to walk along the trail. All of us walked for several hours. Then the woods thinned out and a resort town came into view. The sign read "Welcome to Porta Vista".

"We made it." Ash said.

"I can't wait to sleep in a real bed." Daisy added.

"I can't believe we made it here so soon." I said.

"Let's go." Delia said.

We then made our way into town. There were all sorts of things set up from game stands and food stands. Rides were also set up.

"Wow, this town sure knows how to throw a party." Kei said.

"I can't wait to eat as much food as I can." Ash said.

Everyone laughed at Ash's comment.

We then made our way to the pokemon center. Once in the pokemon center, we made our way to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We need six rooms please." I said.

"Certanly, id# or pokedexes please." Nurse Joy said.

We handed our pokedexes and or told id#'s. Nurse Joy then typed something in her computer and handed us our pokedexes back along with room keys.

"You guys are all set." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." I replied.

Delia and I were in a room together. Ash and Misty were paired up. Daisy and Alexa didn't want to share a room, so they each got a single room. Keith, Kei, Abraham and Jonathan got a four person room. The Maples also got a four person room. Before we could go to our rooms, Nurse Joy stopped us.

"Anyone of you going to partake in the town's garden festival?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I am." Delia replied.

"I can register you now if you like." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Delia replied.

Delia then made her way back to the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm going to need a pokedex in order for you to register as a pokemon gardener." Nurse Joy said.

"I don't have a pokedex." Delia said.

"Well, one of your companions might have a pokedex that is able to register up to two people." Nurse Joy said.

I then made my way to the counter to help Delia out. I then handed the Nurse my Pokedex.

"Let me check to see if this pokedex is capable of registering you." Nurse Joy said.

The nurse then began typing something else on her computer. She then spoke up again.

"Looks like you're in luck." Nurse Joy said. "This pokedex is now registered under both you and Quincy."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Delia said.

"Not a problem." Nurse Joy replied.

The nurse then handed me back my pokedex. She then pulled out a violet colored box with six empty slots and a card that had a pokeball symbol on it. The card also showed a figure gardening with a pokemon on it.

"Here is your gardening card and pin case." Nurse Joy said.

Delia took the two items and thanked the nurse.

"So is the carnival apart of the garden festival?" I asked.

"No, it isn't." Nurse Joy said. "It's our town's yearly fair that ends tonight with a swimsuit beauty contest. The garden festival starts tomorrow."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I said.

We then left to go to our rooms. Everyone else had already went to their rooms. Delia and I made our way down the corridor that led to our room. We entered the room. It was set up like all the other rooms in other towns. We placed our belongings in our room. Gardevoir then let herself out of her pokeball.

"Hey Gardevoir, feeling any better?" I asked.

"I'll be fine when Alexa lets up." Gardevoir replied.

"There's a carnival out there." I said. "Let's go have some fun."

"I have an idea." Gardevoir said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Give Alexa one day with you." Gardevoir said. "I know you don't want to, but I do sense that she wants to prove that she's a good person."

"I'm coming along with." Delia said. "If she even touches him once, I'm throwing her into the water."

"I got this D." I said. "I can bring Fearow out if she tries anything."

"Okay." Delia said.

We then got our stuff and left the room. We made our way down the corridor where everyone else was waiting. There was another person amongst the group. he was tall, had short blond hair, green eyes, he had an average build. He was wearing a dark grey tank top and blue jeans with black sneakers.

Delia and I made our way to the others to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Quincy and this is my girlfriend Delia." I said.

"I'm Bruce, a pokemon gardener." Bruce said.

Bruce began eyeing Delia and began to fantasize about her.

"Sorry to be rude, but would you like to hang out with me?" Bruce asked Delia.

Delia thought about it for a bit. She then realized the whole Alexa situation then made her decision.

"I accept." Delia said.

I was in total shock at Delia's decision, but she whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't let him get close to me." Delia whispered to me.

I then calmed down.

"So, shall we go?" Bruce asked.

The two then left the pokemon center. Everyone else in the group stood in shock. Alexa then took the chance to come by me.

"Would you like to hang out?" Alexa asked.

"Sure, why not." I replied.

Alexa then lit up at my answer.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Alexa said jumping up and down.

Me and the rest of the group sweatdropped.

Ash and Misty paired up to do their own thing at the carnival. Daisy, May and Gardevoir decided to hang out together. Max and the other four guys decided to hang out together.. Norman and Caroline went on their own.

Before everyone went to go to the carnival, Norman spoke up.

"You guys make sure to keep Max safe." Norman told the four guys.

"Keep May safe." Caroline told Daisy and Gardevoir.

"We will." The two groups said in unison.

Everyone then left the pokemon center to enjoy the carnival. Me and Alexa soon followed after.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Let's check out the rides." Alexa replied.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

The two of us then made our way deeper into the carnival. We came across a ride that had two people per car. This ride had ten cars. The ride was a standard roller coaster, but it was kinda scary looking. It was named Gengar Dungeon. There were only a few people in line waiting.

"Let's ride this one." I suggested.

"Okay." Alexa agreed.

We then went in line. After twenty minutes of waiting, it was our turn. We went into one of the cars. Alea got in first, followed by me. The two of us got buckled into the car. The car we were sitting in had the appearance of an old wooden chair with chains tying us up.

The ride started. We moved along slowly for the first thirty seconds, but we then sped up. After a minute into the ride, we went into an underground cave. In the cave, the ride sped up really fast. There were several Gengar creating illusions of pokemon and people being tortured in hidden rooms to other Gengar pulling pranks on innocent people.

"This ride is cool." Alexa said.

"I know." I agreed.

As the ride continued, I actually began to have fun with Alexa. Me and her both liked scary rides.

The ride sped up even more as it turned a corner. This caused Alexa to bump into me on the ride. Alexa's face turned red from this. She grabbed onto me due to the ride's movement. I let it slide just this once.

The ride then turned us upside down. Gengar then created illusions of people having blood rush to their brains. The ride finally turned us right side up again as we exited the cave. We came to a halt after a minute. We were then unbuckled. The two of us left the ride after being dizzy for a bit.

"That was a fun ride." I said.

"Let's go find another scary ride." Alexa suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

The two of us then made our way to another ride.

**Delia's POV.**

Me and Bruce walked around the carnival in search for something to do.

"So how long have you been a pokemon gardener?" Bruce asked.

"I just officially became one today." I replied. "What about you?"

"I've been one for a few months now." Bruce said. "I have two pins already."

"That's really neat." I said.

"So what do you want to do first?" Bruce asked.

"We could check out the games." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Bruce said.

We made our way down the trail to where the game stands were at. The first game we came across was a game where you had to knock down a pyramid of glass bottles in three tries. We each paid our PokeDollars. I decided to go first.

The first try, I knocked down three bottles. The second try, I hit two more bottles. On the last try, I knocked down two more bottles. For a prize I won triple the amount of PokeDollars I paid.

Bruce was next. On the first try, he totally missed the bottles. The second try, he threw again and missed. The third attempt, he hit a bottle, but it didn't fall.

"He really sucks at this." I thought to myself.

"Looks like you beat me at that game." Bruce said.

"No offense, but your aim sucks." I replied.

"None taken." Bruce said. "Let's try another game."

We then went to another game booth. This one was a dart game. Three darts per player. Bruce decided to go first this time.

Bruce's first try missed the target completely. His second shot hit the target but the dart bounced off. His last try went way off target, hitting the guy in charge of the booth.

"OW!" The game booth person said. "You're done playing this game."

"Sorry sir." Bruce said.

"How the hell does this guy have two pins if he can't aim worth a damn?" I thought.

We left that booth. I then suggested something else before he could pick another game.

"Let's go explore the carnival some more." I suggested.

"Okay." Bruce said.

The two of us then left the game area to find other things to do.

**Keith's POV.**

"So where should we go first?" I asked.

"I think we should go play some laser tag." Abraham suggested.

"I vote bumper cars." Jonathan said.

"I vote we ride some roller coasters." Kei suggested.

"Bumper cars." Max said.

"I also vote bumper cars." I said.

We all made our way over to the bumper cars area. There were several options for cars. There was a Rhyhorn car, a Sandslash car, a Nidorino car, a Donphan car and a Linoone car to choose from.

Max picked the Linoone car. I chose the Nidorino car, Kei got the Donphan car. Jonathan got the Sandslash car and Abraham got the Rhyhorn car. We were then strapped down into the cars so that we wouldn't fly out.

"You're all going down." Max said.

"I'm gonna get all of you." Kei said.

"I'm winning this." Jonathan said.

"Not if I have something to say about it." Abraham said.

"We'll see." I finally added.

The ride then started. Max started out strong ramming everyone in sight. I rammed Abraham's car a few times. Then I got a random person then moved on to Jonathan. Abraham got all of us along with a few random people. Everyone eventually got a chance to ram everyone playing bumper cars. After a few minutes, the ride stopped. We were then unstrapped and we left the bumper cars area.

"That was fun." I said. "Now I think we should go play laser tag."

The rest of the guys agreed. We then made our way to the laser tag area. The theme had a combination of psychic and ghost type pokemon. We went inside to the darkened area. There were two options to play. We had the choice to play on teams or play against each other. We chose the latter due to it being five of us. We all paid our PokeDollars and were given our vests and laser tag guns. Our vests then lit up and were multicolored. The timer was set to thirty minutes. The first theme was a haunted forest with several ghost type pokemon floating everywhere.

"I'm gonna beat you all this time." Max said.

"Good luck trying." I replied.

"You'll have to beat me first." Kei added.

"I'm the king of this game." Abraham said.

"I'll make you the peasant." Jonathan said.

We all went on our way through the fake haunted forest. I hid behind a tree and got Abraham when he wasn't paying attention.

"Shit." Abraham said.

We continued to roam the forest. I was shot by Max from behind.

"Ha ha got ya." Max teased.

"I'll get you next time." I replied.

Max then got Jonathan and Kei back to back.

"This Max kid is really good." Kei said.

"I'll say." Jonathan added.

After five minutes, the theme changed to an icy mountain. The illusions that the pokemon were putting on seemed so real that it actually felt cold.

During this round, Abraham began to do better. He got even with Max then got me a few times. Max retaliated by getting everybody once. It was clear that Max or Abraham might win this game.

"I told you I'm the king of this game." Abraham bragged.

"You'll be a town crier when I'm done with you." Max shot back.

While the two were arguing, I took it upon myself to get everyone including those two. This put me in third place behind Abraham and Max.

The five minute mark came again. The next scene was an underwater theme. This illusion caused us to literally feel like we were swimming with the fake water pokemon.

In this round, Kei began gaining ground, getting Jonathan and Abraham a few times. But like the other rounds, Abraham and Max got in the most hits. I was now in fourth place and Kei now in third place. Abraham now had the lead with Max in a close second.

The next scene was an abandoned building scene. This scene had lots of Ratatta and Koffing in it. Max ran away with this one. He used his smaller size to his advantage by hiding behind walls and striking with every chance he got. I was now in last place. Abraham was in second right behind Max.

"Damn, that was a hard round." I said.

"I'm kicking everyone's asses." Max said.

We were all shocked at Max swearing.

"Don't worry Max." I said. "We won't snitch on you to your parents."

"Thanks." Max said.

"No prob." Abraham replied.

We were now on the final round. This round was a standard darkened area where our vests glowed in the dark. This round was a fifteen minutes finale round. This round saw all of us go at it tooth and nail. During the waning seconds, Abraham and Max were neck and neck for first place. Just before Abraham could get the last shot in on Max, I got him just before the clock hit zero. This put me in third place. Abraham in second and Max in first.

We then handed our vests and guns back to the guy in charge of the game and left.

"That was one hell of a game." Kei said.

"I gotta admit, you're the new laser tag king." Abraham told Max.

"Thanks Abe." Max replied.

"Let's go find another game to play." Abraham suggested.

We all agreed. The five of us then left the laser tag area to go play another game.

**Ash's POV.**

"Hey Pikachu, see anything you want to do first?" I asked my starter.

"Pikapi!" The electric type pointed towards the water.

"You want to go swimming buddy?" I asked.

"Pika." The electric type nodded.

"That's a great idea Ash." Misty said.

We then went into the changing area. Misty went into the women's and I went into the men's. (duh). Once we came out, I was wearing dark blue swimming trunks. The moment I saw Misty, I fell in love all over again. I could not take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a sexy red two piece bikini.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Oh it's just you look really good in that swimsuit." I replied.

"Why thank you dear." Misty said as she came up and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Now let's go swimming."

We then made our way to the water. I got Pikachu a mini red and white tube so that he could float in the water. Me and Misty got into the water and began swimming around Pikachu. Misty let out her water pokemon. I let out Squirtle to play as well.

The water pokemon were having a blast.

"Having fun Pikachu?" I asked.

"Pika!" The pokemon said happily while floating.

Misty dove underwater, picked me up and threw me into the water.

"Gotcha." Misty said.

"Oh you're so gonna get it now." I replied.

"Catch me if you can." Misty teased.

Misty began swimming away from me. I then gave chase to her. I chased her for five minutes until I caught up to her. I grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and threw her into the water. this caused a huge splash nearly knocking Pikachu off of his tube.

"Ha ha got ya back." I said.

Misty now had fire in her eyes. She was more than ever determined to get me now.

"You're going to pay for that Ash Ketchum." Misty said.

I then took off as fast as I could to get away from Misty. My attempts however didn't get me very far. Before I knew it, she came from behind me and dunked me into the water and brought me back up to the surface.

"I told you I would get you." Misty said. "Never mess with a water expert."

"You got me there Mist." I said. "Let's go play a game."

"Okay." Misty said. "The game better be good."

"Don't worry Mist." I said. "I'll win you a prize."

"Aww, thank you." Misty said and gave me a kiss.

We returned our pokemon and got out of the pool. We decided to keep our swimwear on due to it being an option. It was also really warm out for it. We made our way to where the games were. There was one game that caught Misty's eye due to what one of the prizes were.

"Ash, play that game." Misty said pointing to the prize she wanted.

The prize was a large plush Tentacruel doll.

We made our way to the game. This was a mini bowling game. You had to get all ten pens down with only two tries in order to win a prize. I paid the man the PokeDollars. I was then given a rubber bowling ball.

The first try, I knocked down four pens. Before I could throw the second ball, Misty spoke up.

"Ash Ketchum, if you miss this, I'm hitting you with my mallet." Misty threatened.

I then felt much more pressured. I took in deep breaths as I released the ball from my hand. The ball made it's way towards the remaining targets. The ball connected, knocking down five of the pens. Ther remaining one was wobbling for a few seconds, then it fell down.

This caused Misty to act like a little four year old winning a prize.

"Yay yay yay yay1" Misty said while jumping up and down.

Me, Pikachu and the guy behind the counter sweatdropped at Misty's actions.

"Pick your prize." The guy in charge of the game said.

I then grabbed the Tentacruel doll like Misty wanted. I then handed it to her.

"Thank you so much Ash." Misty said.

"You're welcome Misty." I replied.

Before we could do anything else, Gary decided to show his face.

"Gary, haven't seen you in awhile." I said.

"What's it to you?" Gary asked rudely. "Your friend better quit making my grandpa's life hell."

"Whatever problem you have with Quincy is something you need to take up with him." I said. "Besides, my mom doesn't like your crinkly ass grandpa in that way."

"How dare you talk about my grandpa that way!" Gary shouted.

Gary then lunged towards me, but Misty took out her mallet and whacked Gary really hard with it.

"Ow!." Gary said. "You'll pay for that."

"Hey, you can't hit Gary like that." One of Gary's cheerleaders said.

"I just did." Misty said. "I'll hit all six of you brainless girls if you don't get out of our sight."

The cheerleaders then grabbed Gary and dragged him away.

"Thanks Misty." I said.

"No problem Ash." Misty said. "Now let's go find something else to do."

"Okay." I said. "Let's go Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder. The three of us then made our way to another area of the carnival.

**Norman's POV.**

The two of us were just hanging out by the lawn chairs relaxing and sunbathing.

"How do you think the kids are doing dear?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sure they're doing fine honey." I replied.

"You look great with your shirt off by the way." Caroline said.

"Thanks." Norman said. "You're sexy in that swimsuit."

Caroline was wearing a sky blue bikini with orange flowers.

"Why thank you dear." Caroline said.

"It sure is nice out here." I said.

"I know." Caroline agreed.

"I'm just happy to be sleeping in a real bed with my lovely wife tonight." I said.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Caroline said and gave me a kiss.

"I say after this we go grab something to eat." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Caroline agreed. "I think I'll be entering that swimsuit contest.

"You'll win it for sure." I said.

We continued to sunbathe and talk.

**Daisy's POV.**

May and I got changed into our swimsuits. May was wearing a purple one piece swimsuit. I was wearing a dark blue bikini. Gardevoir enveloped herself into a golden energy. She changed into a unique form. This form had her green hair tied into a bun. Her white long dress was now a white bikini.

"Wow Gardevoir, you look pretty." I said.

"Thanks Daisy." Gardevoir said. "In this form, I'm a fairy/water type. Normally my species are unable to swim, but it naturally came to me from all the water I've been around lately."

"That's so cool." May said.

"What do you want to do first sweetie?" I asked May.

"Let's go swimming." May suggested.

"Sounds fun to me." I said.

"Can't wait to swim for the first time." Gardevoir said.

The three of us then made our way towards the water. On our way there, these two guys began following us. One was heavy set and was bald. He had tan skin and green eyes. His breath smelled like a Mankey's armpit. The second guy was taller. He had blue mohawk. He had fair skin with brown eyes.

"What do you guys want?" I said.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to our room at the pokemon center/." The heavy set guy said.

"We'll make it worth your while." The guy with the mohawk added.

"Eww." I said. "No thank you."

The fat guy then turned his attention to May.

"Hey little girl, what's your name?" The heavy set guy asked.

"None of your business." May said.

"Good job May." I said.

"That tears it." The taller guy said. "We tried being nice, now we'll just have to take what we want."

The two guys tried grabbing me and May, but Gardevoir intervened.

"If you lay one finger on them, I'll hurt you both badly." Gardevoir threatened.

The two creepy guys turned their attention to Gardevoir.

"Ooh hey sexy." The heavy set guy said. "I like em feisty."

Gardevoir was now pissed. She used Psychic and grabbed the two creeps. She carried them over to a dumpster and threw them in and shut the lid.

"Now, let's go swimming." Gardevoir said.

The three of us made our way to the water. We stepped in. May was scared to go really far into the water due to her not knowing how to swim. Gardevoir showed off her swimming ability in her different form. She was very good at it.

"Hey May, you can ride on my back." Gardevoir offered.

"Okay." May said timidly.

May slowly made her way deeper into the water. She climbed onto Gardevoir's back. She began swimming slowly so that she wouldn't drop May into the water.

"Having fun May?" I asked.

"Yup." May replied.

Gardevoir continued to let May ride her back. After a few minutes, I offered to teach May how to swim.

It took May twenty minutes to learn to kick and hold herself up. Once she learned how to do that, We moved into deeper water. Gardevoir and I swam on both sides of May so that she wouldn't go under water.

"You're doing great May." I said.

"Keep it up." Gardevoir added.

After another half an hour, May had finally learned to swim in deeper water.

"You're a very fast learner May." I said.

"You should be very proud of yourself May." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks you two." May said. "Can we get some ice cream now?"

"Sure." I said.

We got out of the water. Gardevoir decided to stay in her swimsuit form because it was really warm out. We made our way to the food stands. We came across the ice cream place. There was a young woman working the stand.

"How may I help you three today?" The woman asked.

"I would like a rawst berry cone please." May said.

"I'll have an occa berry swirl please." Gardevoir said.

"And I'll have an occa berry and rawst berry swirl." I said.

"That will be right up." The woman said.

The woman then went to the back and made up the three cones. After a few minutes, the woman came back with the three cones. I treated both May and Gardevoir to the ice cream. We left the counter after I paid for the ice cream. We made our way to a picnic table and sat down. We began eating our ice cream.

"How are you liking it May?" I asked.

"It's really good." May said. "Thank you for paying."

"It was nothing May." I said. "How's your ice cream Gardevoir?"

"It's really good." Gardevoir replied. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." I said. "So how do you think those two guys are enjoying the dumpster?"

"I'm sure they'll grow accustomed to it." Gardevoir said. "They're trash anyway."

"Ha ha. You're funny Gardevoir." May said.

"Thank you May." Gardevoir replied.

We finished our ice cream and cleaned up our mess.

"What do you guys want to do next?" Gardevoir asked.

"May, let's play a game." I said. "I'll win you a prize."

"Okay!" May said happlily.

We then left the table and made our way to the game area.

**Quincy's POV.**

Me and Alexa had already been on every ride except one.

"Man that last ride was fun." Alexa said.

"I know." I replied. "It was funny seeing the expression on your face when we dropped down from a hundred feet in the air on that last right."

"Oh shut up." Alexa elbowed me playfully.

During the time, I was really liking Alexa more and more. It was hard to believe just this morning she was so damn annoying.

We came across the final ride. This one had both an air and underwater theme.

"We're definitely riding that ride." I said.

"Hell yeah we are." Alexa agreed.

We made our way to the changing area and changed into our swimwear. I had my red and blue swim trunks on. The moment I saw Alexa, I was having a major guilty pleasure moment. Alexa was wearing a strapless black bikini top with matching bikini bottoms that showed part of her ass cheeks. She had really nice legs to boot.

"Quincy, is everything alright?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Let's go wait in line for that ride."

"Okay." Alexa said.

We made our way to the ride and waited in line. The line wasn't all that long surprisingly. After ten minutes, it was me and Alexa's turn to to ride. The cars on this ride were Mantyke for those wanting to ride by themselves and Mantine for those riding with someone. Me and Alexa got on the Mantine car. We were then buckled into the car. Before the ride started, we were then put in a stomach down positon with our arms spread out.

"This ride will kick ass." Alexa said.

"Hell yeah it will." I replied.

The ride then got started. We slowly ascended into the air. This went on for a few minutes until we were completely in the air. We now had a bird's eye view of all of Porta Vista and the surrounding woods. The ride then began moving forward slowly for a few minutes. Then we sped up slowly. After a minute we slowed down once the body of water came into view. We then began to descend down towards the water.a set of goggles came down and covered our eyes so that we could see underwater.

The ride then sped up. We plummeted into the water at a break neck speed. Once underwater, there were several water type pokemon shooting Bubblebeam at us. The move missed each time as the car nimbly dodged each move. We were still moving at quick pace underwater. We were emulating swimming motion. The ride then sped up again as we ascended back above water then dove under water again. This motion repeated itself four times before we ascended back into the air. We stayed in the air for a few minutes until we slowly descended back to the ground where the ride originally started.

The ride made it to a halt. We were then unbuckled. We got off the ride and made our way to the exit.

"That was my favorite ride." I said.

"Mine too." Alexa added.

"I'm getting hungry." I said. "Let's grab a bite to eat."

"I could use something to eat myself." Alexa said.

We left the area of the ride and made our way over to the food court. We went to one of the stands. Alexa ordered a foot long chili dog with topo berry fries. She got a frozen lemonade to drink. I got the topo berry chilli fries platter with a combo of Tauros beef, cheese and crushed tamato berries. I got a rawst berry icy to drink. I decided to treat Alexa because I felt she deserved it.

"Aww thank you." Alexa said.

"No problem." I replied.

We then left the food stand with our food in hand. We found a table to sit and eat. Alexa and I sat next to one another.

We began to dig into our food.

"How are the chili fries?" Alexa asked.

"They're really good." I replied. "How's the chili dog?"

"It's awesome." Alexa replied.

We continued eating until Alexa spoke up again.

"Can I try one of your fries?" Alexa asked.

"Sure." I said.

Alexa then took one of the fries and tried it.

"Those are really good." Alexa said. "Here have a bite of my chili dog."

"You sure?" I asked.

I knew she bit off of it, so I didn't want to give her germs.

"It's fine." Alexa said. "Go ahead."

I then took a bite of the chili dog. We then tried each other's drinks.

"Do you want to know why I offered you to try my chili dog and drink?" Alexa asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"I know you find me attractive." Alexa said. "I know I come off as clingy and all, but at the end of the day, I'm a woman. I know you wanted me when you first saw me in this bikini."

"Alexa, I will be honest with you." I said. "Everything you said is true. I want to fuck your brains out, but my loyalty streak won't allow for that to happen. I know you heard my conversation with D this morning. If I were with you, I would treat you with that same loyalty that I show D."

"Thanks for telling me that." Alexa said. "Now that we're back on good terms, would you consider going out with me if things don't work out between you and Delia?"

"After the good time I had with you today, hell yeah." I replied. "But if you still want to be friends with me, you need to make things right with D. I don't mean telling us you'll try to change. I want to see you show it."

"Well, if it means that much to you then okay." Alexa said.

We went back to eating when suddenly, ten Eevee showed up. They appeared to be afraid of something.

"Hey Eevee, what's wrong?" I asked.

Neither one of them responded. I bent down to pet one of them, but I got bit.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly. "I just want to help with whatever I can."

The Eevee then looked me and Alexa over. After a few minutes, the Eevee began nuzzling at my leg. I then bent down to pet the Eevee.

"See, I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "Here, have something to eat."

I then gave the Eevee some of my fries, which they ate up quickly.

"Uee!" They all said in unison.

"Was that good?" I asked.

"Uee uee!" They said happily.

Alexa tried to pet the Eevee bot got scared and hid by me.

"I think it will take some time before they warm up to you." I said.

"Good point." Alexa said sadly.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." I said.

"Thanks." Alexa said.

After the Eevee settled down, I had a bittersweet sight. Jessie from Team Rocket was on the beach. She was wearing a strapless blue bikini. She had her hair in the bun. With her was Prof. Oak. He was shirtless and he was wearing extremely short speedo like swim trunks. Oak appeared to also have man boobs. Me and Alexa immediately lost our appetites at the site we saw.

"Are you done with this?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." I replied.

Alexa then took our trash and threw it out. She then came back and sat down.

I then burped really loud. Alexa shocked me the most. She laughed.

"Wait, you're not upset that I didn't say excuse me?" I asked.

"Of course not." Alexa said. "I like people being polite, but I prefer people just be themselves and not act super mannered."

I was even more shocked with Alexa. I couldn't even do this around Delia without getting my pinky bent back.

"I must say, it should be illegal for old people to wear swim trunks and swimsuits." Alexa said referring to Oak.

"I just hope I don't see his shriveled up dick and balls." I said.

"Ha ha ha I don't think you have to worry about that." Alexa said still laughing.

We continued to joke and talk when suddenly, two guys came up. A bald heavy set guy and a taller guy with a mohawk. The ten Eevee hid behind me.

"Hey give us back our Eevee." The taller guy demanded.

"Yeah, they're not done working for us yet." The heavy set guy added.

The Eevee began shaking uncontrollably.

"What did you do to them that they're scared to death of you two?" I asked angerly.

"They were taking forever to learn our circus act, so we hit them and didn't feed them." The heavy set guy replied.

"Then you're not getting these Eevee back." I said.

"Then we'll have to just take this sweet thing you got sitting by you." The taller guy said.

The two guys proceeded to make their way towards Alexa.

"You touch her and you both will have broken bones." I threatened.

Alexa got up to get away from the two guys, but the began to follow her. I then got up and tackled the tall guy. I jumped into the air and landed on his shoulder blade with all of my might, crushing it.

I then took down the heavy set guy and began kicking and punching the shit out of of him. I trapped his leg under the bench of the table. I then jumped on the bench, shattering his leg in several different places. I did the same to the other guy.

"Don't you ever abuse pokemon and try to have your way with a woman!" I shouted.

There were lots of people watching the scene. Shortly after, Officer Jenny showed up wearing a blue bikini.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Me and my friend here were eating lunch. Then these ten Eevee came along. They were scared of me at first, but they calmed down. They looked really hungry, so I shared my lunch with them. Shortly after, these two guys came along demanding the Eevee back. The Eevee didn't want to go back to them, so they tried taking my friend." I explained.

The policewoman looked into my eyes.

"Wait, you're Quincy." Officer Jenny said. "Ralts, come on out."

The psychic type came out of the pokeball.

"Is Quincy telling the truth." Officer Jenny asked.

"Ralts." The psychic type replied nodding her head.

"You two are under arrest." Officer Jenny said.

The poliewoman then called her fellow officers in to take the two crooks into custody. The Jenny's then left with the two.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"My crew not only polices Vermillion, but we are also in charge of Porta Vista." Officer Jenny explained.

The ten Eevee then walked up to me and began nuzzling my legs.

"It looks like the ten Eevee have taken a liking to you." Officer Jenny said.

"How would you guys like to all come with me?" I offered.

"Uee!" The Eevee all accepted in unison.

I then caught all ten of them. Delia and the others then came into the scene. Bruce was nowhere in sight. I was shocked to see Gardevoir's new form.

"Wow Gardevoir, you're gorgeous." I said.

"Thank you Quincy." Gardevoir replied.

Gardevoir then noticed her daughter. She changed back into her regular form and went over to her.

The two psychic types had an emotional embrace before Gardevoir spoke up.

"Hi Ralts, I'm your mother." Gardevoir said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good mommy." Ralts said mentally.

"You've really grown since the last time I seen you." Officer Jenny said.

"I'm just glad I made the right decision to leave you in the care of my daughter." Gardevoir said.

"So what did we miss?" Abraham asked.

"I beat up this bald fat dude and this dude with a mohawk." I replied.

"Let me guess, they tried groping Alexa." Daisy guessed.

"Yeah they did." Alexa said.

"I had to throw them into a dumpster when they tried groping me and Daisy." Gardevoir said. "I'm glad you broke their limbs."

"I know I shouldn't do it, but I'm going to have Nurse Joy deny those two medical attention." Officer Jenny said. "It's wrong to disrespect women."

"Where's Bruce?" I asked.

"I had to get him away from me." Delia replied. "His aim sucked at all of the games, he kept bragging about himself and he tried groping me."

"What did you do when he tried groping you?" I asked.

"I bent both his pinky fingers back really far. Then when he was on his knees, I kicked him in the nuts." Delia explained.

"Now that's the D I'm in love with." I said.

"How was the time with Alexa?" Delia asked.

"It went better than expected." I said. "We went on a lot of rides, got a bite to eat and we shared a good laugh when we spotted Oak wearing super short swim trunks."

"I beat up Gary." Misty said. "One of his cheerleaders decided to get in my face, so I threatened her with my mallet as well."

"Gardevoir and Daisy taught me how to swim." May said.

"That's awesome dear." Norman said.

"I beat the other guys in laser tag." Max said.

"That's great sweetie." Caroline said.

"It's getting close to the swimsuit beauty contest." Misty said.

"I'm entering too, I'll quick go and register you guys." Officer Jenny said.

The policewoman then left the scene. She then came back after ten minutes. All of the girls then left the scene to get ready for the beauty contest. The intercom then sounded.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Porta Vista carnival annual suimsuit beauty contest." The announcer said. "The winner will be decided via voting. Each person has up to five votes. You can vote five times for one person or spread the votes out. Let the contest begin."

The crowd waited in anticipation. The first people was Gary's six cheerleaders.

"First up, we have the cheer squad of pokemon trainer Gary Oak." The announcer said.

The six cheerleaders were wearing matching pink bikinis. The posed for the crowd and then left the stage. The crowd cheered.

The person with Misty wearing her red bikini.

"Next we have Misty, one of two Cerulean City's gym leaders." The announcer said.

The males in the crowd was whistling at her as she posed. You could hear guys saying what they would do sexually with Misty. Misty then waved one last time to the crowd before leaving the stage.

The next person was Caroline wearing her light blue bikini with orange flowers.

"Next we have Caroline Maple from the Hoenn region." The announcer said.

Caroline waved to the crowd. Guys whistled at her as well. She posed a few times before waving one last time before she left the stage.

The next person was Daisy who was wearing her dark blue bikini.

"Next up is Daisy, the other gym leader of Cerulean City." The announcer said.

Daisy posed for the crowd and blew kisses. The guys whistled really loud for her. The sexual comments about what guys would do with her started. Daisy bowed and left the stage.

The next person was Jessie.

"Our next model is the lovely villain Jessie." The announcer said.

Jessie posed for the crowd and shook her ass a bit. This got the guys to whistle louder. She then bowed and left the stage.

The next person was Alexa.

"Next we have Alexa, a journalist from Kalos." The announcer said.

Alexa waved to the crowd. The guys began their comments and whistling towards her. She blew me a kiss then left the stage.

The next person was Officer Jenny.

"Next we have Vermillion City's Officer Jenny." The announcer said.

Officer Jenny posed for the crowd. She got the loudest reaction thus far.

"She can arrest me anyday." A random guy said.

Officer Jenny waved one last time before leaving the stage.

Next up was Gardevoir in her swimsuit form.

"Next, we have a Gardevoir." The announcer said.

Gardevoir posed for the crowd. She got several guys whistling at her even though she was a pokemon. She waved one last time before leaving the stage.

The next person was Delia. She was wearing a purple strapless bikini. She had her hair in a bun.

"Last but not least we have the lovely Delia Ketchum of Pallet Town." The announcer said.

Delia posed for the crowd. She got an even bigger whistling reaction from the guys than Offier Jenny.

"I'd love to come to her house and make her nights less lonely." A random guy said.

"She can correct my manners anyday." Another guy said.

Delia then waved to the crowd one last time. She then jumped off of the stage and I caught her. I then kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. This caused all the guys in the crowd to get super jealous.

"There you have it ladies and gentleman. Please go to the voting booth to cast your votes." The announcer said.

I then made my way to the voting booth. I filled out my ballet on who I wanted. I put Delia first, Daisy second, Officer Jenny third, Alexa fourth and Jrssie fifth. I then handed my ballet in. Everyone else did the same thing. After twenty minutes, the intercom sounded again.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's now time to announce the winner of this year's swimsuit beauty contest." The announcer said. "After tallying the votes three times, I'm proud to announce that the winner of this year's beauty contest is Officer Jenny of Vermillion City."

Officer Jenny got an applause from the crowd. She received a trophy.

"Thank you all for being apart of this year's carnival." The announcer said. "I hope to see you all next year."

With that, the carnival was now done for the year.

We then made our way back to the pokemon center. It had been a very long day. We entered the building. Before we could do anything else, Delia spoke up.

"Alexa, you really showed me that you can be a good person." Delia said. "You're officially back on my good side."

"Thank you Delia." Alexa said.

"Well, I have a big day, so I'm going to bed." Delia said.

"It has been a long day." I said. "I'll be turning in too.

"Goodnight guys." The rest of the group said.

We then made our way down the corridor to our room. We went in, got a quick shower then went to bed after the shower.

The next morning.

Delia and I woke up and got dressed into our regular clothes.

"Good morning D." I said. "Are you ready for your first pokemon gardening competition?"

"I'm a bit nervous, but I believe I can do it." Delia replied.

We grabbed our things and left the room. We made our way down the corridor to the lobby where everyone else was waiting. Gardevoir let herself out of her pokeball. She was now back in her regular form.

"Good morning guys." Daisy said.

"Are you ready for your first experience as a pokemon gardener?" Caroline asked.

"I sure am." Delia said. "Let's head to the dining room to eat breakfast."

We made our way down the corridor that led to the dining room. We entered the dining room. We then ordered our food and ate. Ash shoveled his food down his mouth like usual. After a half an hour, we were done eating. We went to the counter and paid for our food then left.

We made our way down the corridor and walked through the lobby towards the exit. Once outide, the carnival had picked up and left. Now all that stood was the beach and things set up for the garden festival. We made our way to the stage and awaited announcements.

A crowd soon gathered. There were nearly hundreds of people still in town for the garden festival. Ten minutes later, a guy made his way onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcomet to the Porta Vista Garden Festival." The man said. "I will first go over the rules of a garden festival. The opening day, all pokemon gardeners will be assigned the same berry to grow. All gardeners are to provide their own portable flower pots and their own soil and berry seeds. Each gardener must several of each berry. The reason for this is because each berry will be inspected and judged. The twelve gardeners with the best grown berries will move on to the second day. On the second day, the remaining twelve gardeners will be assigned a dish to cook with the remaining assigned berries they have. The two gardeners with the best dishes will then move on to the final day. On that final day, the two remaining gardeners will have a pokemo battle with the one pokemon that helped them grow their berries. The winner will win a pin." The guy explained.

"This sounds really tough." I said.

"I know I can do this though." Delia replied.

The announcer then got our attention.

"This garden festival's assigned berry is rawst berry." The announcer said. "The festival will conclude in two days with the winner getting this pin."

The guy showed a golden pin with a picture of the town of Porta Vista.

"The competition begins right now." The guy said. "Good luck to all of you."

The crowd of people then began to diminish. Several gardeners then called our their pokemon to help them garden.

Delia then went back to the pokemon center to get her gardening items.

**That's it for chapter 26.**

**This chapter ended up being longer than I had planned. I had Quincy get ten Eevees because two of them will evolve into fakemon. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will see more of Bruce.**


End file.
